Wielder of Ice
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: At a young age Armina Storm knew she had a gift with ice, when the Xiaolin Dragons come to recruit her, she agrees to go with them. Her power and her wolf heritage will test her as the Heylin side continues to threat the world. However a certain Prince of Darkness will also fight for her the title to be her mate, while another will do anything at all costs to claim her as his.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

In the hills of China, lay a temple. This temple was no ordinary temple though; it was where many Xiaolin Dragons came from including the legendary Grand Master Dashi. For many years the world was at peace due to Dashi's bravery. The great Dragon had imprisoned the evil Heylin Witch Wuya within a magical puzzle box, and hid it. He also hid his magical artifacts the Sheng-Gong-Wu across the globe so evil wouldn't touch them. 1500 years later four new Xiaolin Dragon warriors appeared. They consisted of Omi the Xiaolin Dragon of Water, Kimiko Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, Raimundo Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, and Clay Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth. It was a good thing they appeared because due to the stupidity of a goth named Jack Spicer, Wuya had been freed. From then on the quest to protect the world from certain evil began. However Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay were not the only dragons that existed. There were other elements as well that called to their wielders. One such element resided within a young wolf shape-shifter in Alaska. Armina Storm from a very young age had always been aware of her gift with ice. Her parents were the alpha pair of the Northern Alaska pack making their daughter next in line to take over one day as an alpha herself. However Armina would suffer a great tragedy. On one of the coldest nights of the year, something horrible happened. Armina had woken to hear angry voices, curious she got out of bed. All of her pack stood beside her parents, as a lone male wolf stood before them.  
"You have no business being here stranger" her father Zane growled. The male wolf refused to transform into his human form, what an idiot. Zane Storm did not tolerate intruders. The stranger suddenly noticed Armina join her mother's side. Immediately the dark brown canine leaped toward the wolf princess. Zane quickly phased into his silver wolf form and attacked the intruder. Blood soon stained the snow, and Armina's mother made her daughter shut her eyes. The members of her pack shouted their support to their alpha. Suddenly Armina's mother Danica screamed. Armina could not help but open her eyes, she wished she didn't. Her father lay lifeless in the snow.  
"You bastard!" Danica shrieked and she phased. A white wolf took her place and leapt onto the brown wolf who had murdered her mate. The brown wolf easily bit into the alpha female's throat immediately killing her. Armina was silent, and then a rage fueled her like she never felt before. She was too young to fight this stranger who just murdered her parents. The brown wolf dropped the lifeless body of her mother and turned to the angered princess. He gave what seemed to be an evil wolf smile; Armina knew he felt no remorse for killing her parents. As he approached her, the other wolves stood in front of Armina to protect their princess, they however were not match to the brown wolf. He was too damned powerful.  
"You'll pay for this" Armina hissed, before unleashing her ice power at him. Her power had sealed her parent's murderer in a block of ice; however the ice suddenly burst into flames. This got everyone to watch in awe. The brown wolf soon came back to life, this time unfrozen. However he looked angry, very angry. On his chest was a scar in the mark of an X. Whoever this wolf was, had magic like her. He shot the young princess a hateful look before he turned and disappeared into the snowy night. Armina went to the bodies of her parents. She was now Queen of her pack.

**I thought it would be cool to create another Chase/OC story. Armina was going to be the Dragon of Darkness, but I decided ice would better suit her. Armina means warrior in German, I do not the characters of Xiaolin Showdown Christy Hui does. I only own Armina, Zane, Danica, Carmon, Aiden, and Xavier. I will give character destriptions later. Enjoy!**


	2. New Friends

Armina's POV  
"For the last time no I will not marry Raphael" I told my betas Carmon and Aiden. Both were not only my betas but as well as my godparents, since my parents died, they raised me as their own.  
"Armina, dearest the alpha of the Southern Pack will not stop until you agree to his proposal" Carmon told me. I was 18 years old, I was old enough to have a mate, but damn it I would not marry or claim another one of my kind unless they were my true mate.  
"To hell with him, I will not marry him period end of story" Carmon nodded and didn't continue to argue with me. I had been receiving proposals since I turned 18, and it was annoying me to all to hell. All members of my pack thought I was the most beautiful wolf in Alaska. Pssh I don't think so, there were some females in the pack that were breath taking. I preferred myself to be plain and boring. My skin was fair, I inherited my brown hair from my father, and my green eyes from my mother. My hair went to my mid back; I mostly kept it braided up. However there was something I didn't inherit from my parents, which was my ability to control ice. I was four was when I discovered my talent. I used to always make an ice skating ring for the younger children in the pack, in the summer time. For amusement I conjured an ice crystal in the palm of my hand, I smiled as I turned the crystal into a figurine of an Orca. As I admired my project, Xavier my silly god brother rushed into the cabin out of breath. Xavier looked a lot like his mother Carmon the same fiery red hair, and brown eyes. He however had his father's fierce devotion to his alpha and pack.  
"What is it brother?" I asked concerned why he was out of breath.  
"There are people here to see you alpha" Xavier answered.  
"Human or non human?"  
"Human"  
"Take me to them" I got off of the couch and followed him outside. Xavier was the first to transform into his tan wolf form; I shortly phased into my white wolf form and followed him. He lead me to a group of teenagers a little younger than me. The group consisted of three boys, and a girl. I got a good look of them as I approached. The shortest one had yellow skin, and wore some kind of martial arts robes. The boy next to him had to be from Texas, it wasn't hard to miss the cowboy hat he wore, along with a long sleeved blue shirt, he had brown gloves on his hands. A red scarf was around his neck, hid jeans and boots fit him well his hair was blonde. My attention then went to the last boy next to the Texan. His skin was tan most likely he came from another country either Egypt or South America. He was cute for a human, he had a white hoodie on, that matched his aqua jeans, a gold medallion was around his neck, his hair was a darker shade of brown than mine. My eyes then went to the girl of the group. I knew immediately knew she was from Asia. Her outfit was unique which I liked, she wore a tan jacket with a pink skirt, with black boots, her black hair was loose, and her eyes were the prettiest blue I've ever seen. I nodded to Xavier and the two of us became human.  
"Okay that's something you don't see everyday" the Texan said. I immediately liked him.  
"Welcome to Alaska, what can I do for you guys?" I inquired.  
"Are you by any chance Armina Storm?" the yellow bald boy asked me. I looked down to him.  
"Indeed I am young one why do you ask?" I was curious who these strangers were.  
"Sorry Ms. Storm perhaps we should introduce ourselves I'm Clay Bailey" the Texan said tipping his hat to me.  
"I'm Raimundo pleasure to meet you" the tan boy said I noticed he blushed.  
"Name's Kimiko" the girl greeted kindly.  
"And I'm Omi" the yellow bald boy said.  
"What brings you here to my home?" I questioned.  
"Dojo should answer that come out Dojo"  
"Will she eat me?" a male voice called from underneath Clay's hat.  
"I assure you I will not" I called to the being who hid. Clay's hat slowly lifted up, and a green snake like creature slid out onto Clay's shoulder.  
"Awww he's so cute can I hug him!" Kimiko smirked and grabbed Dojo from Clay's shoulder. She gave the scared little creature to me.  
"You don't need to be afraid of me I won't hurt you" I told Dojo stroking his head. Dojo stopped shaking once I reassured him.  
"What is that thing?" Xavier asked.  
"XAVIER!" I scolded my god brother.  
"Dojo's a dragon" Omi explained.  
"I thought dragons weren't real" I said.  
"Nope we exist beautiful, now I think you deserve to know why we came" Dojo added, getting my attention.  
"Armina we are aware of the ability of your power with ice" the dragon began to explain.  
"How do you know of that?" I inquired from him.  
"Because we all posses an element power as well" Omi piped in proudly, this got Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay to sweat drop. Now I was interested.  
"What chrome dome is saying the four of us possess an element, my element is wind" Raimundo addressed first, getting a hateful look from Omi.  
"Mine is earth" Clay continued. I turned to Kimiko.  
"What about you?"  
"My element is fire" this got me to smirk.  
"Sweet, fire is my favorite of the four elements" this got Kimiko to smirk back at me.  
"And mine is Water" Omi finished.  
"Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay are Xiaolin Dragons in training" wait I had heard of the legendary Xiaolin Dragons. I had read about the mythology of Grand Master Dashi.  
"Wait so you're telling me the Xiaolin Dragons exist?"  
"You bet beautiful, and you are the Xiaolin Dragon of Ice"  
"I see" I mumbled. Of course all of this now made sense to me. Why else would I have the ability to control the ice element?  
"We came here to ask you if you wanted to come with us to the Xiaolin Temple" Omi said breaking my train of thought. I always wanted to learn why I possessed such a powerful gift, and the offer they had would help me learn why.  
"I will go with you"  
"Hell ya it's about time another girl joined us!" Kimiko said pleased.  
"Armina" my god parents got all of us to jump. I turned to them.  
"We will take your place as alphas until you decide to return" I nodded to them and turned to my new friends.  
"So when do we go?"

**Hoped you liked meeting our stubborn she wolf. Armina is pretty stubborn when it comes to the arranged marriages. Jack and Wuya will be introduced in the next chapter!**


	3. Blizzard Spear

**Jack and Wuya finally show up. And I thought The Truth and Lie showdown was a good choice for Armina's first showdown, Omi will use it again later. **

Blizzard Spear and First Showdown

Armina's POV

It had been two weeks since I left Alaska. Life at the temple was very different from life back at home. I felt more at ease too. As time went on I grew attached to each of my fellow dragons, especially Kimiko and Omi. The only thing that annoyed me were the robes female monks wore, the robes consisted of a dress, and it was long sleeved. After persuading Master Fung, he finally gave me permission to alter my robes. I made the dresses, into a sleeveless one's, meaning the top only consisted of two straps. You see long sleeved shirts can sometimes get uncomfortable for werewolves, due to our body temperatures being different from humans. As I settled down into my new home, I welcomed the intense training, and the new ways to control my element. My favorite part of the temple was the courtyard, when I wasn't training or poking my nose in a book I would meditate there. It was on my sixteenth day in China, when a new Shen-Gong-Wu revealed itself.  
"New Wu alert!" Dojo shouted. I stood up from my meditation and walked to the eastern dragon who was slithering into the courtyard, carrying a scroll in his claws.  
"What wu is it?" Omi questioned.  
"The Blizzard Spear, it allows its user to shoot ice at their opponents" Master Fung explained opening the scroll, to show a figure holding a long spear that shot ice.  
"Sounds like the perfect wu for Armina" Kimiko said giving me a playful nudge. I smirked back at her and returned the favor. This would be my first time wu hunting. After a change of clothes, and getting some wu from the vault we got onto Dojo. I was surprised when I saw him change size for the first time, now I was used to it. We flew towards the icy mountains near the temple. The others wore warm clothing, while I only wore a blue tank top, with black jeans and boots. Dojo landed on one of the mountain's highest peaks.  
"Aren't you cold Mina?" Raimundo inquired. I gave him a fanged smirk which got him to groan. Suddenly I felt something calling to me or I should say pulling me towards it. I followed the pull to a tree, looking up I saw the Blizzard Spear. It was beautiful in person, its handle was icy blue and the spear point was diamond white. Climbing trees wasn't a problem for me, so getting to the wu was easy, just as I was about to touch it another hand did as well. I looked up in annoyance. A boy no more than fifteen or sixteen years old was in front of me He wore gothic clothes, his hair was red, as were his eyes, I had to hold in a laugh the dork wore make up seriously?  
"Hi hottie what's a gorgeous babe like you doing up here?" the Goth asked flirtatiously. This got me annoyed, great another guy who was crushing on me.  
"I'm here for the spear I suggest you let it go" I replied.  
"Sorry babe, but this wu is mine"  
"Jack quit wasting your time!" a purple cloud like entity floated next to the Goth, clearly annoyed.  
"What the hell is that?" the ghost looked to me as though I insulted it.  
"Oh, her that's Wuya" Jack uttered.  
"Humph so you're the infamous Wuya the others were right you are ugly"  
"Watch your tongue girl"  
"Don't tell me what to say you old hag, I'm surprised you can't sense who I am" this got both Jack and Wuya to give me a WTF look. Then realization hit Wuya.  
"Impossible, you're a Xiaolin Warrior?"  
"The Dragon of Ice to be more specific, and if I recall when two people get to a Shen-Gong-Wu at the same time, there is a contest called a Xiaolin Showdown"  
"It seems you learn quickly young warrior" Wuya told me.  
"Armina here!" Kimiko tossed me the Eye of Dashi.  
"Alright Jack I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, the game is called Truth or Lie, whoever first falls from the peek loses, I wager the Eye of Dashi, what do you wager?"  
"The Monkey Staff"  
"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"  
Around us the area changed. Small rock like platforms floated beyond the cliff, to be honest the height made me nervous.  
"Gong Ye Tan Pei" Jack and I shouted in unison. I was on rock platform a few feet away from.  
"Ladies first" Jack said winking at me.  
"Fine then tell me Jack what's the deal with the makeup is it because you're insecure?" I implied smirking.  
"No" the rock platform beneath him crumbled revealing his lie.  
"Monkey Staff!" he cried, I watched in amusement as monkey like features transformed him, Jack quickly jumped onto another platform.  
"That was close, okay babe, so are you single?"  
"My name is Armina, I am single, and you're not my type" my platform didn't break due to me telling the truth.  
"REJECTION!" Raimundo and Kimiko shouted together.  
"Ouch you're hard to get" Jack said.  
"Whatever, so what do you fear most Jackie?" I taunted.  
"Don't call me that! And I'm not afraid of anything" Jack whined, but his platform broke again, he got lucky because he was able to land on another.  
"Alright here's a good one, are you afraid of heights?"  
"Pssh no" to my surprise my platform broke, I used my wolf speed to land on another near me. Looks like I had to get over my fear of heights. I turned to Jack, and the next question that hit my head made me smirk.  
"Jack are you by any chance a Momma's boy?"  
"Hell no!" the Goth yelled, but his platform broke proving his lie. And this time Jack didn't get to another platform in time, Wuya shrieked in anger, as the showdown was concluded. The surroundings became normal again, and I jumped down from the tree holding the Eye of Dashi, the Monkey Staff, and the Blizzard Spear in my hands. My friends surrounded me pleased.  
"Awesome job Mina!" Rai congratulated giving me a high five, which I returned.  
"That was awesome Armina" Kimiko declared.  
"Most impressive for a girl" Omi added.  
"Gotta agree with everyone Armina, that was a mighty fine showdown" Clay complimented.  
"HEY!" we all turned to Jack.  
"You Xiaolin losers may have won this time, but the next you won't be so lucky, that includes you Armina, by the way can I have your number" his answer was him screaming like a sissy as I shot my ice attacks at him. Wuya gave a growl, and followed after the Goth.  
"You are the dynamite Armina" Omi stated.  
"Uh Omi, the right phrase is your are the bomb" I corrected him. We all laughed and got back on Dojo to head back to the temple.

**Oh boy now Armina has to deal with Jack's flirting. Review if you wish, I would love to hear from anyone. Thanks!**


	4. Mala Mala Jong

**The markings that are mentioned in this chapter were inspired from a series called "The Grey Wolf Series" written by Quinn Loftis, check out the series because it's really good. Also Armina's attack is also inspired by the Final Fantasy summon Shiva. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, or Shiva, enjoy. And Chase will start showing up soon via dreams and in other ways, won't say what just yet it's a surprise.**

Mala Mala Jong

Armina's POV

_Dream_

I was running from him the wolf that killed my parents. I was in my human form wearing only a white dress, I was barefoot, and there was snow. My surroundings were pitch black. I tripped on something and fell into the snow. My tormentor walked upon me his cruel wolf smile shined back at me. I turned away as he phased into his human form, I knew what his intentions were.  
"Please don't I beg you" cruel laughter was only his answer. I closed my eyes waiting for this to be over, then I heard a different creature snarl. I felt something bigger and stronger knock off my tormentor. I sat up and widened my eyes at what I saw. A dragon like creature with scales of olive green with black stripes stood in front of me. The creature turned to me; its eyes were orange and had black slits. The look it gave me told me all I needed to know, it was protecting me but why? My tormentor leapt onto my savior in his wolf form and the two began a fierce fight. I noticed on the dragon's back were my markings, meaning only one thing. The dragon let out a cry of pain, and collapsed into the snow, blood covered him.  
"No!" I screamed running to him.

**Real World  
**"No!" I screamed waking up.  
"Mina you okay?" Rai asked at the entrance to my room. It was only a nightmare, but it seemed so real to me.  
"Yeah I'm find pack mate" I reassured him.  
"Okay see you at breakfast" he left so I could get dressed. I couldn't even focus eating, because of the dream. I put my hand on my right shoulder; each werewolf had tribal markings that held their status in a pack. Mine were unique they consisted of two rows of black flames that formed an X on the right side of my back; on each of the four corners were black crescent moons. When these markings are found to be on another person human or non human that person was our true mate, the dragon I saw in my dream was the one I had been searching for.  
"We got a big one kids" Dojo announced which broke my concentration.  
"What wu is it this time?" I asked the dragon.  
"The Heart of Jong we need to hurry and get it" we all stopped what we were doing and hurried to get ready for the trip. I wore the same thing I wore in the mountains when we found the Blizzard Spear. It turned out the spear was my elemental Shen-Gong-Wu. I held the spear in my right hand as Dojo descended into a wooded area.  
"Dojo having any luck sensing the wu?" Rai questioned to the now small dragon.  
"Yep, its close" Dojo answered. I decided to help speed the search up by phasing into my wolf form. My size was a little bigger than the average gray wolf. Omi had stuck his hand into a tree and pulled out a squirrel which bit him hard. This got me to let a wolf laugh escape which sounded like a hyena laughing. I walked to Omi, and gave the squirrel a beat it look, it happily complied, and ran for it to avoid being eaten. Suddenly the beating of a heart filled my ears and I looked up into the tree above me.  
"The Heart of Jong I aced the pot!" Omi cried in delight, as he made his way toward the Shen-Gong-Wu.  
"Actually cue-ball it's hit the jackpot and the Heart of Jong is mine!" I gave a snarl as Jack finally showed up.  
"Whoa that's a big dog!" Jack cried in fear. Insulted I took my human form.  
"I'm a wolf you fool" I corrected the Goth.  
"Oh hey Armina, can I still get your?"  
"Jack quit your flirting and get the Heart of Jong you idiot!" Wuya screamed.  
"Nag, nag, nag fine!" Jack used his heli pad and grabbed the Heart of Jong just as Omi did. The Heart of Jong glowed meaning a showdown would occur. Omi named the game Acorn Picking whoever gathered the most acorns would win, Omi wagered the Jetbootsu while Jack wagered the Lotus Twister, the surroundings changed and there were acorns everywhere. Kimiko timed the two of them, because whoever gathered the most acorns within two minutes would win. And so far Omi was losing.  
"Come on Omi kick his sorry butt!" I encouraged my pack mate.  
"Hey that's isn't nice baby!" Jack shouted at me.  
"I'M NOT YOUR BABY!" I yelled at him angry, in fact it felt as though steam was coming from my ears. Kimiko and Clay had to hold me back so I wouldn't give Jack a piece of my mind. Kimiko's watch beeped signaling the end of the showdown and to our surprise Jack won.  
"Ha victory is mine I'll take that" he grabbed the Heart of Jong along with the Jetbootsu, Wuya seemed pleased.  
"You tried kid" I told Omi, hoping to make him feel better, it didn't work because the poor guy moped the whole way back to the temple  
"My performance was most awful" he pouted as arrived back at the temple entrance.  
"Like Mina said Omi, you tried" Rai said trying to comfort his friend.  
"I sense disappointment what happened?" Master Fung questioned as he walked up to us.  
"Omi lost a showdown" I explained.  
"Ah I see, sometimes we aren't always victorious young monk so what Shen-Gong-Wu was lost if I don't mind asking?" Master Fung requested.  
"The Heart of Jong" Kimiko replied. The demeanor on Master Fung's face suddenly turned very serious. _Whatever the Heart of Jong is capable of must be really dangerous _I thought to myself.

**Next Morning**

I heard a loud crash as I did my morning mediation. Alarm got me to get up and hurry to the vault.  
"Son of a bitch" I cursed and hurried to wake Dojo, who hurried to wake Master Fung. The others complained as they were woken up. Master Fung explained that since Jack now possessed the Helmet of Jong, the Two-Ton Tunic, as well with the Heart of Jong, the Shen-Gong Wu would bring to life a deadly creature named Mala Mala Jong, my face grew pale at the projection of the entity.  
"All of you must take the remaining Shen-Gong-Wu and leave immediately I expect Wuya to be here by sundown, Armina?" I turned to Master Fung.  
"Yes sir?"  
"From the moment you arrived here I knew you're power would be an advantage, I want you here to fight with us while the others flee"  
"Wait she could get hurt!" Raimundo protested.  
"I'm sorry Raimundo but Armina is needed her ice ability could help"  
"Alright" the Brazilian nodded. I watched as my friends gathered the remaining Shen-Gong-Wu and fled with Dojo. Shortly after they left I felt a powerful evil.  
"He comes, prepare for battle!" Master Fung shouted to the other monks.  
"Master Fung?" I asked turning to my mentor.  
"What is it young one?"  
"I think I can do more damage if I'm in my true form"  
"As you wish young monk but be careful Mala Mala Jong won't hesitate to kill you" I nodded before I phased. Mala Mala Jong was scarier than his projection was. The other monks tried to tie him down, with ropes, but that didn't work. Wuya cackled in delight. I launched myself onto the monster my fangs wanting to rip off the Two-Ton Tunic. Mala Mala Jong used the third arm sash to throw me off of him; I was slammed into the ground back into my human state. I coughed up blood. I turned to the hideous Heylin being.  
"Diamond Dust Ice!" I slammed my hands onto the ground causing the ground to freeze toward Mala Mala Jong, but that too didn't work, he used the Eye of Dashi to melt my ice attack away.  
"Seize her she might be of use" Wuya commanded. Mala Mala Jong grabbed me with the Third Arm Sash, and brought me to face Wuya.  
"So we meet again Dragon of Ice, tell me child where are the others hiding?" she crooned.  
"I don't know where they are old hag, and even if I did I would never tell you"  
"So brave perhaps I should take a look myself" she then became smaller, and she went through my left ear.  
"Hey get the hell out of my mind!" I yelled. Having the witch inside me was creepy. Wuya was quick because she came back out of right ear quickly.  
"You possess a strong mind Dragon of Ice, I admit I had a hard time discovering where you're friends are, your human side wouldn't show me, but you should learn more of how to control you're wolf half"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean child by looking into your memories of where you have been, since you came to China, I figured out where they are" Wuya turned to Mala Mala Jong. I paled when she told me this, there had been several places where I had hunted, one of them must have had stood out to her.  
"Their on Mount Hong" Mala Mala Jong then threw me onto the ground. The impact caused me to black out. When I woke, I was in the infirmary.  
"How do you feel young one?" Master Fung asked.  
"Where is Mala Mala Jong?" I demanded sitting up, I gave a growl.  
"He is gone, Armina, the other monks destroyed him, come I have something to give to all of you" I took his hand; I don't know who put me back into my robes. My ribs hurt like hell, as well did my back.  
"Armina you're alright!" Kimiko asked rushing to me as we entered the vault.  
"Ow careful Kim" I told her. Master Fung made a gesture for me sit down with the other s and I did.  
"Congratulations young monks, in defeating Mala Mala Jong you have shown considerable bravery, skill, and cunning, all of you have proven yourselves to be ready for the next level Xiaolin apprentice" Master Fung praised giving the others a new black sash.  
"I can't accept going to the next level Master Fung" this got everyone to stand up.  
"But why Armina?"  
"Yes I am concerned with this as well"  
"Because of me Wuya almost won she was right I didn't suppress my wolf half enough she found the others by looking into my memories of the areas where I hunted for right now Master I need time to think"  
"You may have all the time you need young one" I nodded and left the vault to go meditate.

Omi's POV

"Should we follow her?" Kimiko asked.  
"No Kimiko this is a path Armina must figure out on her own"

Wuya's POV

I watched the Dragon of Ice as she left the vault.  
"Hmm interesting and where would that path might lead" I laughed evilly.

**HA! I bet that was a plot twist please feel free to review if you want. Thanks!**


	5. Turn of the Tide

**Hey there fellow readers!  
I thought I would update a day early. Enjoy!**

**Armina's POV**

It been a few days since the Mala Mala Jong fiasco, the temple was repaired but me I still had guilt on my mind. To make matters worse, my nightmares of my parent's killer kept plaguing my dreams. I leaned against a nearby tree watching my friends use their new powers with their signature Shen-Gong-Wu. I gave a growl; I had a headache and I needed to be alone. So I snuck into the vault and grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws, along with the Blizzard Spear.  
"Golden Tiger Claws!" I shouted and opened a portal. The area I chose was the mountain peak where I won my first showdown. Before I left the temple, I changed into a red tank top, which suited well with my dark blue jeans and black boots; I wore my favorite leather jacket over the shirt. It was nearing spring so the snow on the peak was gone. I sat myself Indian style and closed my eyes so I could meditate.  
"Hello Armina" a familiar ghostly voice said to me, I immediately got up, and turned to meet eyes with Wuya.  
"What the hell do you want Wuya I'm in no mood to mess with you" I hissed.  
"You have no need to be alarmed Armina, I am alone for the moment" this got me to arch an eyebrow.  
"I suggest you start talking before I lose my patience witch" I growled dangerously.  
"I only wish to talk a funny thing happened when I entered your mind, not only did I learn of where the other monks were, but I learned a few other things as well"  
"What did you see?"  
"You suffered a great tragedy at losing your parents did you not?"  
"What's the point of this conversation I don't know the bastard who killed them"  
"Dear one, I can show you who that wolf is, if you help me"  
"Over my dead body, you old hag" I told her turning away from her. Wuya suddenly gave a cry I turned to her.  
"Another Shen-Gong-Wu has revealed itself the Reversing Mirror, we can begin a partnership right now Armina" her offer was very tempting; if I helped her I could learn of who my parent's murderer was.  
"I need to go" I used the Golden Tiger Claws to leave the mountain peak. The Golden Tiger claws led me to where the Reversing Mirror was located. The location was near a beach and it was nightfall, I felt the wu inside of a lighthouse.  
"Armina there you are!" I jumped at Kimiko's voice. The others must have showed up before I did.  
"Sorry I worried you guys I just needed to clear my mind"  
"Damn it!" I heard Wuya curse. All of us rushed into the lighthouse and saw the Heylin witch trying to remove the mirror from the wall, how she got here so fast was beyond me.  
"Star Hanabi Fire!" Kimiko shouted using her elemental wu to shoot flames at Wuya, who gave a shriek and dodged the flames.  
"Blizzard Spear Ice!" I joined in the spear unleashed thousands of ice crystals at Wuya.  
"Back off losers the Reversing Mirror is mine!" oh great now Jack showed up.  
"Jack bots attack!" everyone gave a curse as his robots began their assault on us all. I finished destroying one, when I saw Jack getting close to the mirror, trusting my gut, I used my element to create an icy pathway to the mirror, and both Jack and I touched the mirror at the same time.  
"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown"  
"Whatever you say babe, this time I name the game, I think flashlight tag will be more appropriate whoever gets caught in the beam of light loses, what do you wager?"  
"The Golden Tiger Claws" I threw the Blizzard Spear onto a nearby rock.  
"Sounds good, I wager the Lotus Twister"  
"Lame wu, let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" the rocks from the beach broke apart and came into the night sky the lighthouse became separated, the rocks formed platforms and the bricks from the lighthouse created walls, so we could avoid the light.  
"Gong-Yi-Tan-Pei" Jack and I shouted. I used the Golden Tiger Claws to quickly avoid the light that was close to me. I paid no attention to whatever Jack was doing; I would not lose to him. I cursed when I quickly hid behind a brick wall to avoid the light, suddenly I felt something grab my legs, I turned to see it was Jack using the Lotus Twister.  
"Sorry babe, but the Reversing Mirror is mine"  
"Get off, you Momma's boy, Diamond Dust Ice!" I managed to grab his left outstretched arm which began to freeze. Jack let out his usual girly shriek and began to fall, releasing my legs; I gave a smirk as the light touched him. The showdown was mine; I landed gracefully next to my Blizzard Spear.  
"Awesome job Armina" the others called to me.  
"Damn it not again!" Jack whined.  
"That was most impressive Armina, and you're not even an Apprentice" Wuya looked angry. I closed my eyes, in deep thought. I was tired of running from the bastard who caused me so much fear and grief, Wuya's offer to find him, was too good to refuse. With the current wu in my hands along with my spear I turned to her.  
"Where do you want them?" I asked her.  
"Say what?!" Kimiko, Omi, and Raimundo all protested in unison.  
"Pardon me?" Clay asked in disbelief.  
"Hey what's going on?" Jack demanded. Wuya cackled pleased at my decision.  
"Excellent choice Armina, I promise I will not disappoint you"  
"Armina what are you doing?" Kimiko asked heartbroken.  
"I'm sorry you guys, but Wuya has given me an offer I need to take from now on you can find me on her side, let's go Wuya, Golden Tiger Claws!" I shouted opening the portal.  
"So long Xiaolin warriors" the witch shouted before following me through the portal. I found us a hidden location so no one could find us for now.  
"I am most pleased with your choice Armina, however in order to fill my part of our bargain you must fetch the Serpent's Tail from the temple" I gave the witch a fanged smirk.  
"With pleasure"

Later  
**Omi's POV  
**

All of us could not believe Armina chose to go with Wuya.  
"Something ain't right Armina wouldn't just go with Wuya" Clay said breaking the silence.  
"Whatever that witch offered her must be important" Raimundo added.  
"HEY SOMEONE'S IN THE VAULT!" Kimiko shouted getting our attention. We all got up and high tailed it to the vault. Armina came out holding the Serpent's Tail.  
"Armina!"  
"What are you doing here Armina?" I demanded.  
"None of your concern" was all the shape shifter replied, before opening a portal with the Golden Tiger Claws. Master Fung came a few minutes later, to find out what happened.  
"It isn't bad Armina only took the Serpent's Tail" Clay announced after looking into the vault, this got Master Fung to pale.  
"The Serpent's Tail is all what Wuya needs, by itself the Serpent's Tail can make a person ghostly"  
"But by using it with the Reversing Mirror it can make a ghostly person solid" I blurted out realizing what was going to happen.  
"Wuya"

**Armina's POV  
**Getting the Serpent's Tail was easy.  
"How much longer do you need until we perform this ritual?" I called to the Witch as I mediated.  
"Now will work" I stood up and grabbed the Serpent's Tail, Wuya had given me an early reward for coming to her side, the reward was a strap that could be attached to Blizzard Spear, that way my elemental Shen-Gong-Wu, could rest on my back like it did now.  
"Damn it we got company" Wuya hissed, I looked up to see Dojo with the others. Kimiko shot fire at me, which hit my hand holding the Serpent's Tail, I yelped in pain, as I dropped it. Dojo quickly dropped them to the ground and Omi grabbed the Serpent's Tail.  
"They're making a fool of you Armina!" Wuya cried.  
"Not anymore Golden Tiger Claws" I activated the portal wu, I easily knocked Omi over and grabbed the Serpent's Tail.  
"Use it Armina, go hurry!"  
"Serpent's Tail!" I cried and the wu pulsed into my hands as it shot toward Wuya.  
"Reversing Mirror!" she shouted and soon both wu collided causing a fierce explosion. I fell to the ground after the impact, the surrounding area turned a deadly black, everything I mean everything became lifeless. The moon turned midnight black, I had to admit this new aura was creepy.

**Omi's POV  
**"This is bad, very , very bad" Kimiko said.  
"If I had hair it would be standing on end" I added.  
"If I had boots I'd be quaking in them" Dojo confessed.  
"Wanna borrow mine?" Clay asked turning to him  
"No thanks, no feet" Dojo stated the obvious.  
"Okay I'm officially creeped out" Raimundo stated.

**Armina's POV  
**A woman close to me stood on the ground green like flames surrounding her. She removed the mask that was on her face, I knew this had to be Wuya. I had to admit she was beautiful; she wore a long sleeved black dress, along with a blood red belt on its waist. Wuya's skin was tan, which fit well with her red hair and dangerous green eyes, her ears were pointed, she looked more like a vampire than a witch in my opinion.  
"Wuya?" Omi asked.  
"In the flesh" Wuya replied.

**0.0 Oh my Wuya's back Dun-Dun-Dun! Please feel free to fav, or review I would love to hear from anyone!**


	6. Days Past and Rage

**We finally find out who killed Armina's parents, and Armina is not happy who it is. I hope Wuya isn't too out of character, I liked the way she kind of mothers Jack. Xiaolin Showdown isn't mine, it belongs to Christy Hui.**

**Armina's POV  
**Wuya laughed in victory as I smirked at the others. The Reversing Mirror soon broke, and the witch finally touched the ground, her hair briefly covered her face, but she brushed it over. Dojo who had been cowering on Omi's hand uncovered his eyes; he gave a laugh and flew straight into Wuya's face.  
"Ha, the joke's on you Wuya, you broke the Reversing Mirror that's seven years bad luck in your face!" Wuya only smirked at the dragon.  
"Actually since it's the Reversing Mirror its seven years good luck" she countered.  
"Oops hadn't thought of that crud" the dragon then dove to hide inside Omi's robes. I watched as my former friends got ready to fight Wuya. Omi was the first to attack; he used the Orb of Tornami, freezing her into a cube. Wuya only easily broke free, getting me to watch impressed. Kimiko then unleashed her fire element, Wuya like before overpowered it, I could tell the witch was amused. Raimundo and Clay's attacks also failed.  
"Watch and learn young she-wolf" Wuya called to me and she leapt into the air using her magic to summon something. I gave a curse as rock like creatures, emerged from the earth. The others got scared and tried to run for it, but the four of them got surrounded. Once the rock golems were out of the ground completely Wuya went to her minions.  
"Crush them" she orderd, Dojo came out from Omi's robes with a girlish shriek and quickly took the others with him as he transformed. I was about to join in the celebration when something painful and hot surged on my chest. I screamed in pain and I literally took off, my leather jacket to find out what was wrong. Wuya immediately became concerned and walked over to me.  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know something is burning my chest"  
"Let me look" She gently peeled my tank top a little bit lower but not too much to show anything inappropriate, her eyes widened at something.  
"I'll try to heal this Armina" she uttered a spell in some weird language, but nothing worked.  
"What is it?" I asked the witch.  
"I don't know I cannot heal it but I can show you" Wuya got one of the golems to get the reversing mirror which actually fixed itself up. Once the witch got the mirror, she walked over to me and held the mirror in front of me. I looked at my reflection an X shaped scar gleamed back at me on my front.  
"Whoever did that is using darker magic than mine I'm afraid" Wuya said interrupting my thoughts.

**Omi's POV **  
The rock golems had shot Dojo down, when we tried to get away. Jack Spicer to our surprise saved us. It turned out he was only on our side until Wuya could be stopped. At the moment we sat next to a pond, Jack got sick while we rode Dojo, and ended up throwing up in Clay's hat. The temple had already been ceased by Wuya's forces. So now we were on our own.  
"How the hell are we going to defeat Wuya?" Kimiko asked.  
"I have no earthly idea Kimiko" I replied to her.  
"I know this is a bit of a stretch but what if we dumped a bucket of glue over her?" suggested Dojo.  
"That won't work Dojo, you forget Armina is with Wuya" Raimundo barked at the dragon.  
"Which makes our purpose to stop Wuya even more" I continued.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this but without Master Fung we're screwed" Clay added to the conversation. "The only person who ever defeated Wuya was Grand Master Dashi"  
"Omi, you missed him by fifteen hundred years, so good luck trying to ask him" Dojo said.  
"At least not without a time machine, sadly those don't exist"  
"Ya they do I got one" this got all of to look at Jack Spicer with interest.

**Wuya's Palace  
Armina's POV**

Wuya's power continued to surprise me, she even conjured a palace. I decided to leave the Heylin alone, so I could think.  
"God damn it!" I cursed as the scar on my chest continued to pulse in pain.  
"Armina is that scar still hurting you?" Wuya asked from behind me.  
"Yes it is" Wuya walked up to me and traced my the scar with one of her talon like nails.  
"I did some reading and found out what this magic is it's called Blood Marking"  
"What the hell is that?"  
"It's a rare magic, that even the Heylin side, won't use, in order for it to work the user must kill someone or seriously injure someone dear to the victim fire is then added, the blood mixed with the flames is then put on a person or an object of what is important to the target"  
"Probably the same bastard who murdered my parents"  
"I wouldn't be surprised are you ready for your part of my bargain?"  
"Yes" Wuya took my hand into one of hers and led me to what seemed like a cauldron. The liquid inside was clear, Wuya uttered some spell, and the contents of the cauldron formed a vision. A man with dark brown hair, dressed in some kind of fancy clothes sat in a chair looking pleased. I could hear him talking.  
"What did you do with that annoying boy?" the man demanded from someone else.  
"He's chained sir" another male replied.  
"Good once Armina Storm learns her precious brother is our prisoner then she has no choice but to accept my proposal"  
It couldn't be. Raphael was the bastard who caused me all of this pain for so long. I never felt so much fury within me in my life. I wasn't aware of Wuya trying to calm me down.  
"Armina you must control your rage look at what your element is doing" I looked down at my feet and saw that ice was starting to freeze everywhere. I let myself calm down, but my anger refused to go away. I looked at Wuya, who to my surprise even looked afraid of me.

**Uh oh, Armina's mad, *runs and hides behind Chase* **


	7. Wuya's Demise

**Will Wuya be defeated? Read and see!**

**Kimiko's POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET HIM BACK?! I demanded from Jack. Jack as promised led us back to his house where his time machine was located. Thanks to the Eye of Dashi Omi was able to go back fifteen hundred years in the past, but the problem now was Omi had no way getting back to us. And I was beyond pissed.  
"YOU SENT OMI FIFTEEN HUNDRED YEARS INTO THE PAST WITHOUT ANY IDEA HOW TO GET HIM BACK!" I yelled at the Goth, who cowered before my rage.  
"This never came up in the beta testing; I mean I can only travel back two seconds"

**Raimundo's POV**

Both Clay and I watched as Kimiko's head began to enlarge, she was pretty fired up.  
"You-You-You!" Kimiko's head shrunk again when she couldn't find a word for Jack to use.  
"Doofus?" Clay suggested.  
"Thank you, you Doofus" Kimiko's head enlarged once again, and she grabbed Jack by his collar and began to shake him.  
"You trapped Omi in the past forever!"  
"Easy easy I can fix this give me a week tops" Jack said after escaping from Kimiko's grasp. However that wouldn't happen because a rock golem emerged from the ground destroying the time machine. Jack screamed in his usual girly voice.  
"Okay, I'll need more than a week"

**Armina's POV**

Wuya decided I needed a place to calm down, so she created a mediation room for me to relax. It helped, but my fury still hid within my heart. I never expected that egotistic bastard Raphael to be the cause of my parent's murders. And now the bastard had Xavier, goddess what the hell was I going to do.  
"Armina?" I didn't hear Wuya enter the meditation room.  
"Do you need for me to do something for you?" I asked the witch.  
"Not right now dear one I was just checking on you, the ice from earlier has melted"  
"Good, sometimes my power gets out of control when I get angered"

**Kimiko's POV**

It took a good bit of time to destroy the golem that had found us, but thanks to Jack robots the earth being got destroyed.  
"Oh yeah, that's my boys shiftin gears and kickin' rears" I sweatdropped at his overconfidence.  
"Careful Jack Wuya is still out there" I told him.  
"Yeah this cattle drive is just getting started" Clay agreed with me.  
"Ah, your just saying that cause you were getting pasted not like my boys let's hear for the automation who get it on!" Jack cried in triumph.  
"Raise the roof! Ooh-ooh!" the roof then suddenly did raise thanks to a giant rock golem holding Jack's house. Okay now we were screwed.

**Armina's POV  
**"Armina!" Wuya called for me again, I was reading a book she thought might interest me, which sadly wasn't very interesting. I arched an eyebrow and stood up. I walked into the throne room and found the witch looking pleased about something.  
"You rang?"  
"Indeed, may I present your fallen comrades the Xiaolin warriors" her golems entered the room with the others trapped inside them. My eyes widened as I noticed Jack was also amongst them. I saw Kimiko, Rai, Clay, and Dojo but where was Omi.  
"Delicious" Wuya said beginning to gloat. "My domination is of the world is now complete"  
"Wuya you might want to do a head count Omi isn't with them" this got Wuya panicked and disappeared from my side, appearing next to the golem that had Dojo.  
"Where's Omi?" she hissed. Dojo was about to answer when Clay stopped him.  
"Frankly it's none of your business ma'am" Wuya smirked. Her left hand glowed green.  
"Oh? Well as they say I have ways of making you talk"  
"He's trapped in the past" Jack confessed. This got me to widen my eyes.  
"He traveled back in time to ask some guy named Dashi for help"  
I looked at the others confused.  
"Omi's in the past?"  
"Yes and now's he trapped there" Kimiko hissed answering the witch's question.  
"And it was me who sent him back, Wuya I was really on your side the whole time stupid Omi walked right into our trap Whoo-Hoo you can let me out now" Wuya came to her former comrades face.  
"Forget it Jack I'm not buying it"  
"Really not if I whimper?" Jack asked giving the heylin puppy dog eyes. I didn't say anything, I now felt even more horrible. I excused myself and went back to my meditation room.

**Kimiko's POV**

Wuya ended up throwing us in the dungeon. We were all imprisoned in different cells.  
"Damn how the hell are we going to get out of here!" Jack whined.  
"Oh shut up Jack, you never were our side anyway you tried crawling back to Wuya remember?" I growled at him.  
"Hey what can I say I like to keep my options open"  
"Man we're screwed"  
"Rai, I think you've been overusing that phrase enough already"  
"Sorry dude, but we are screwed, I mean Wuya might as well have won already" Clay gave a sigh.  
"There doesn't seem to be any light at the end of this tunnel" suddenly lights uttered nearby.  
"Okay that's new" Rai said standing up. There was suddenly a crash, and a familiar yellow head appeared.  
"Hello friends!"  
"Omi you're safe!" I cried. Thank goodness he was back and safe.

**Armina's POV**

The blood mark kept pulsing on my chest, it was starting to hurt me really bad now.  
"You seem in pain Mina" I turned to see Rai, Kimiko and Clay out Dojo.  
"How did you guys get free?"  
"None of your concern since you betrayed us" Kimiko snapped.  
"You're going to let us go now, Armina so we can stop Wuya" I grabbed the Blizzard Spear from my back.  
"Can't let you do that"  
"Then catch us" Dojo said taunting me. I gave a whistle and a rock golem came from underneath me, my legs wrapped around its neck.  
"Follow them" I ordered the creature, who gave a grunt and began to pursue them.

**Omi's POV  
**Armina' fell for the distraction. Both Jack and I watched Wuya. The witch was reading a magazine on her throne, she gave an annoyed look at it.  
"How, drab" she growled, she poked the magazine with her finger changing it to something she approved of.  
"Much better" I gave the puzzle box Dashi gave me to Jack. The idiot wasn't having any luck getting it to open.  
"What are you doing open the box!" I whispered annoyed at him.  
"I can't this one must be a different one than I used before" I scoffed and snatched the item from his gloved hands.  
"The box is supposed to open when the person most needs it too, and I really need to open it!"  
"Would you like for me try?"  
"Oh thank you that would be most" both Jack and I screamed as Wuya began to hurl her magic at us.  
"I'm sure you I open this way" she said smirking throwing her green flames at us.

**Armina's POV  
**I chased the others outside of the palace. The way they kept dodging the golems suddenly got me to realize this was a distraction. Of course, when I hunted with my pack, other members would distract our prey while I led the main assault.  
"It's a trap back to the palace!" I phased and ran back to the palace the golems followed after me. I hurried into the throne room, worried for Wuya's safety.  
"Wuya"  
"Don't worry Armina, I am not harmed" the witch reassured me I saw Omi with Jack. Other golems had recaptured the others.  
"I'm guessing the box didn't work" Clay asked.  
"Jack Spicer couldn't open it" Omi said annoyed at the Goth who floated in the air next to him.  
"Not like you did any better chrome dome" Jack shot back. Wuya took the puzzle box from Omi's grasp.  
"You got a magic puzzle box from Dashi? Impressive effort I must say, it's so like Dashi to give you the tool without the knowledge of how to use it, he always was a fool, a smart dresser but a fool" she gave the puzzle box to me to hold. The witch smirked with triumph.  
"Now to unfinished business crush them!"  
"Not so fast Wuya, you forgotten my ability to change size" Dojo said he tried to transform, but he couldn't due to him being trapped.  
"Take them to the dungeon" Wuya commanded the golems; they nodded and began to take the others away.  
"Armina stop her!" Kimiko shouted.  
"Master Fung chose you for a reason Armina, you don't belong on the Heylin Side" Omi begged.  
"Armina has proven herself time and time again to me" I closed my eyes. I made this happen.  
"This ends now" I then opened the puzzle box which surprised me. Wuya gasped in horror.  
"What are you doing!" she protested. A ghost appeared. This had to be Grand Master Dashi.  
"Dashi!" Wuya hissed in her ghostly voice. Dashi opened his eyes  
"Whoa, Wuya the years have not been kind" he flew right through the Heylin witch, who screamed. I watched in awe as her physical body returned to its ghost form.  
"Noooo!" the witch cried as the puzzle box sucked her into it before it sealed itself shut. Dashi came to me.  
"Great job Dragon of Ice" he praised giving me thumbs up before vanishing. The others were freed. The room suddenly shook.  
"Dojo we need to go now!" I shouted.  
"Roger that alpha!" the dragon changed into his larger form, and all of us including Jack flew out of the crumbling palace. Kimiko hugged me as we headed back to the temple.

Later  
**Armina's POV  
**"Congratulations Armina" I took the apprentice belt from Master Fung. The temple was restored to normal after I sealed Wuya away. Jack was made an offer to join us, but he refused and was back to being our enemy. I had to excuse myself because the blood mark on my chest still hurt, as I walked back to my room from a shower I noticed a red rose and a note lay on pillow. Curious I picked up the note and read it.

_My Luna  
You're god brother is safely back within your pack, I made sure he was rescued during Wuya's little reign of terror. I congratulate you on trapping her again. I also have attached a remedy that should get rid of that mark that you have, we will meet soon.  
Sincerely,  
C.Y. _

Who the hell was C.Y.? I found a small vial that contained a clear liquid. I uncorked the top and put the remedy on the X shaped scarwhich in fact did made the scar heal completely. I read the note again, whoever this was mentioned Luna. Luna was an affectionate term for a mate, whoever wrote this note, I needed to find out eventually.

**You guessed right, the note is from our Prince of Darkness. Chase will make an appearance next chapter only from his POV and in Armina's dream. Review if you wish!**


	8. The Shard of Lightning and Two Jacks!

**Hey fellow readers, here's another chapter, Chase finally physically shows up. Things get a little heated in this chapter. **

**Armina's POV**

**Dream**

"Luna" I turned to the mysterious male voice.  
"Who's there?" I called out into the darkness, why is it that every time I dream that I was in pitch black surroundings.  
"Who I am dear one is something you will have to find out on your own" this got me annoyed. Whoever this man was, sounded like he was handsome. I blushed_. Baka, _I thought now your crushing on some imaginary guy.  
"I assure my Luna I am real" that did it.  
"Why are you in my dreams if you can't tell me who you are?" I snapped at the man. The man chuckled his laughter was music to my ears.  
"As I said before my dear, I am real but you must wait until you find me"  
"Are you implying you're my mate?" I questioned. My suitor didn't respond, however I felt his arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind me.  
"That all depends if your markings appear on my back, however I intend to have you for my bride later"  
"I won't marry someone who I will not love, or isn't my true mate" I snapped back at the stranger. I suddenly felt myself turn around and I could only see two orange eyes, they had black slits like a cat. They resembled the dragon creature I dreamt about.  
"Of course I understand my love, however I think in due time you will want me to be your mate" with that whoever he was, kissed me. The kiss was intoxicating; my suitor moved my neck a little so he could get access to it.

**Reality**

**Armina's POV  
**I gave a whine when the morning gong signaled for us to get out of bed. Damn it! I was enjoying the dream, oh well. I quickly shed my sleep attire, and changed into my robes. Breakfast past uneventfully as it always did sometimes. All of us had chores to do, and it was Omi who suggested we use Shen-Gong-Wu to do them. Omi had the Third-Arm Sash, Kimiko chose the Lotus Twister, Clay had the Jetbootsu, and Raimundo had the Shroud of Shadows, my chore was simple, sweep the kitchen however I didn't need a Shen-Gong-Wu to use.  
"Gong-Yi-Tan-Pai!" Omi shouted and he started his timer. Due to my wolf genetics I could move faster than a human. So I was already hard at work in the kitchen. I heard Kimiko gave a groan over something she must have found while using the Lotus Twister.  
"All done!" I heard Rai announce.  
"That's bull Rai, you just used the Shroud of Shadows to get out of doing the dishes"  
"Aww give me a break Mina  
I rolled my eyes and put up the broom and dustpan just as Kimiko shouted to Clay she was done.  
"Me too, I'm donner than a rack of ribs on a Texas barbecue" we all went to the obstacle course to unwind. Both Kimiko and I sat on the axes that we had to dodge. Omi stopped his timer, before he sat down.  
"Now that have mastered the art of battle, and Armina has trapped Wuya in the puzzle box, perhaps chores are the only use we'll have for the Shen-Gong-Wu" I snorted at Omi's remark, little guy wasn't a chore nut. I didn't mind since I was basically Queen of a huge wolf pack. Clay gave a sigh and tipped his hat up.  
"It sure was a lot more fun when we had someone to fight against"  
"Still waters may blanket the greatest of unseen hazards" Master Fung said coming up to us.  
"There he goes again, can someone get me a translator"  
"He means dork, there might be others wanting to use Shen-Gong-Wu for the wrong reasons" I told him.  
"What Armina said" Kimiko said, I gave my best friend a thank you smirk. Master Fung then brought out the Shroud of Shadows, and the dirty dishes Rai had tried to avoid washing sat in his hand. Rai gave a nervous laugh. I suddenly felt the feeling of being watched; I looked around, but saw no one. I shook my head as Dojo came up to us.  
"A new wu just awoken, did you tell them what it is?" the dragon asked Master Fung.  
"I was just about to the Shen-Gong-Wu is the Shard of Lightning it allows its user to travel at the speed of light but only for a short time"  
"Sweet" I said standing up. I wanted to Shard of Lightning bad, for some reason traveling faster than the speed of light sounded cool. We all made a quick change of clothes I wore a black vest, over a blue shirt not a tank top for once, along with another pair of blue jeans and my favorite black boots. My hair was loose for once, in my ears I wore silver arrow earrings the Blizzard Spear was attached to my back.  
"You should let your hair down more Mina" Rai complimented. He had a point I pretty much had it in a braid all the time. The location of the Shard of Lightning took us to a seaside cliff on the borderline of China and to make things a suck fest it was raining. Dojo seemed to be nervous of the storm, I didn't blame him. He quickly landed us on a pier the dragon wrapped himself around my neck. We looked at a cliff where apparently the Shard had to be.  
"I am willing my bottom that is where our Shard is" Omi pointed to the top of the cliff.  
"Uh, that's your bottom dollar" Kimiko and I said in unison. Omi had question marks surround his head.  
"That makes no sense at all" he piped.  
"Hey who's Cat Woman?" I asked my friends finally noticing we had company. A girl around Jack's age dressed in a cat costume I kid you not stood in front of us, she had blonde hair.  
"That's Katnappe" Rai whispered to me. I snorted in laughter.  
"Well well look what the cat dragged in" Kimiko taunted. Katnappe extended a clawed hand, and replied hissing.  
"Meo—owwww" something purple floated from behind Katnappe.  
"HOLY CRAP WUYA!" I exclaimed. How the hell did she get free, my eyes narrowed at Katnappe.  
"That's some way to greet me, after all I have done for you Armina" the witch hissed back at me in her raspy voice.  
"Having you in that box for fifteen hundred more hears would have been awesome" the witch was about to respond, when lightning hit the cliff above us. The rocks on top broke apart and the Shard of Lighting revealed itself. Wuya commanded Katnappe to stop us. What she did next nearly got me to fall over laughing. She let loose kittens, yes I mean cats. I smirked and phased into my wolf form. Immediately Katnappe high tailed it from the pier in fright.  
"Come back here!" Wuya protested chasing after the scared girl. The kittens fled at my wolf form, getting the others the chance to try to get to the Shard of Lighting. When I regained my human form a wolf whistle got me to turn around. Damn it Jack finally arrived.  
"Hey beautiful"  
"Diamond Dust Ice!" I shouted throwing my attack at him he screamed and got out of the way. I didn't see the wave that came towards me, and I ended up getting soaked. I heard Raimundo curse, and I looked up to see Jack had the Shard of Lighting, how the hell did he get it so fast? I wondered. Omi tried to stop him by using his water element, which failed.  
"Seismic Kick Earth" Clay cried, Jack dodged the assault.  
"This is too easy Jack bots attack!" the robots like before launched themselves onto us. I suddenly felt someone grab my hand and turn me around. Jack with Shard of Lighting in his hand, brought me into him and he kissed me. The others paled, as the idiot did this. The next thing evil boy genius knew was that he received a punch so hard from me he went flying with the Shard. Jack ended crashing in the ocean, thanks to my punch. He coughed as he used his heli pad to activate.  
"Later Xiaolin losers thanks for the kiss Armina" Jack gave another girly shriek as I threw ice at him.

Next Day

**Armina's POV**

I was in deep meditation as usual. The others were training with their signature Shen-Gong-Wu. How Jack was able to get the Shard of Lighting so fast was beyond me. And what was worse he kissed me; I gave a snarl as the memory of him doing that came to my mind. I felt something odd, happen as I was in a deep meditation trance, I swore I felt something being placed into my around my neck.  
"Our Shen-Gong Wu are gone" I immediately stood up. I felt something cool around my neck, and I looked down. My eyes widened at a beautiful crystal crescent moon pendant attached to a silver chain.  
"Whoa that's some serious bling you got Mina" Rai said coming to me.  
"How are the Wu missing anyway?" Clay inquired from Master Fung.  
"As soon as the user brings forth the power of the Shard of Lightning, he or she can move so fast no can see him or her, but the powers of the Shard only last as long as the flash of lighting" Master Fung explained. Omi suddenly gave a scream; I burst out laughing at the sight of him. Poor guy had his pants pulled down, and literally nailed down, and he held a squirrel. A flash suddenly made us turn and all of us including Master Fung and Dojo gave a WTF look. Two Jack Spicer's stood in front of us.  
"How the hell are there two of them? I asked to no one.  
"We're going to take all the Shen-Gong-Wu" the Jack on the right said. The left one then said.  
"And there's nothing you Xiaolin losers can do to stop us" wait I swore the left Jack sounded like a robot, that had to be it. The two of them high fived each other before using the Shard of Lightning to disappear.  
"Holy"  
"Crap" Kimiko said finishing for me.  
"As long as they are both touching the Shard as it is activated, they both can use its power" Master Fung announced as the Jack's came back and they had all our wu, except for the Blizzard Spear, the ice staff only allowed me to use it.  
"We got all of the Wu!" both Jack's sneered and used the Shard of Lightning to disappear  
"Son of a"  
"Bitch" Rai finished as Kimiko did for me a second ago. A carpenter saw suddenly circled us, and the five us collapsed as the wood that held us broke apart.

Later  
**Armina's POV**

Another Wu had activated while we all recovered from the Wu robbery. The new Wu was called the Silver Manta Ray, which was a transportation Shen-Gong-Wu, Dojo flew us to a jungle a good hour and a half from the temple. As expected both Jack's stood ready for us to attack.  
"You may have bested us once" "  
"Omi they kicked our butts twice" I corrected him.  
"Whatever, but that doesn't mean you two are going to win against us now"  
"Oh yeah, well we have more Shen-Gong-Wu" the real Jack responded.  
"Not to mention better Wu than you losers have" Robot Jack added. Both of them blew a raspberry at us. The Jack bots attacked again, while the two Jack's headed to the Silver Manta Ray.  
"Omi, I got an idea get on!" I called to my friend, I phased into my wolf form. Omi immediately jumped onto my back, and we took off after Jack and his tin can. My wolf speed caught up with the two of them, when we finally did catch up with them, Katnappe stood on another branch.  
"Great now's there's two of them another whiner" the blonde said. We used that chance to hurry past both Jack's as they argued with Katnappe.  
"Armina look" Omi said pointing above us. I looked up and saw the Silver Manta Ray in a tree. I regained my human form, Omi still on my back.  
"Do you trust pack mate?" I asked looking to my fellow dragon.  
"Of course I do" he replied. I gave him a loving smile, before I jumped into the tree, careful to not drop him. Both of our hands touched the Silver Manta Ray at the same did Jack and his partner.  
"Looks like the only way to settle the score is with a showdown" Omi announced.  
"Can they do that with four people" I heard Clay ask Dojo.  
"Yep, these showdowns are rare, but they happen"  
"Alright let's do this, Omi and I challenge you Jack Spicer and your tin can to a showdown two-on two the last team that remains wins"  
"Hey I'm not a tin can!" robot Jack protested.  
"Shut up, you bucket of bolts, don't talk to Armina like that" the real Jack scolded his robot.  
"Ohh so you now you turn against me?" both Omi and I sweat dropped.  
"Hey, are we going to showdown or what, I wager my Blizzard Spear, Omi what do you wager?"  
"The Tongue of Saiping" my pack mate replied.  
"Fine, I wager the Shard of Lighting" Jack said.  
"I wager the Shroud of Shadows" Robo- Jack added.  
"I change my mind I want the Shroud of Shadows"  
"Too late it's mine"  
"HEY ARE WE GOING TO DANCE OR NOT!" I yelled. This got both Jacks to shut up.  
"We're in"  
"Alright let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi and I shouted together in unison. The forest changed dramatically around us, the tree roots formed some kind of cage and took us into the air. There was a small hole where anyone could fall out.  
"GONG Yi TAN PAI!" we all shouted. I immediately used the Blizzard Spear on Robo-Jack. This robot was pretty smart, because he avoided the ice crystals. Omi gave a shriek as the real Jack threw him out of the arena.  
"Armina!" Omi threw me the Tongue of Saiping which I caught. I turned my attention to the real Jack, who gave a scream as I ran towards him. I kicked his sorry butt out of the cage, and watched in amusement as he fell to the ground. Suddenly Robo Jack attacked me, I dodged his punch.  
"You know, mutt you're ugly"  
"Oh am I? Too bad I'm better looking than you" this got Robo- Jack to fume, and he disappeared with the Shroud of Shadows. I flew into the air as he punched me. I landed near another exit an idea came to my head.  
"Hey Jack wanna help me kick your robots sorry ass?" I shouted down to him.  
"Damn right!" the Goth answered.  
"Okay tell me if you were battling me what would you do first?"  
Jack thought for a moment before answering.  
"Well, first I would sneak up on your left and hit you" I followed Jack's advice and kicked to my left, I Robo Jack cry out. Good it was working.  
"What next?"  
"Then I sweep kick you" I did a sweep kick of my own, which also worked because I heard Robo- Jack land on his butt.  
"And if that didn't work I'd climb up to the top of the cage and hit you there"  
"Thanks Jackie" I leapt into the air and grabbed the Shroud of Shadows, Robo- Jack paled.  
"Tongue of Saiping, Squirrels attack Robo-Jack" I commanded. Squirrels dropped from the ceiling and began to bite Tin Can.  
"Diamond Dust Ice!" I cried throwing my hands to the ground sending a stream of ice, toward Robo-Jack, he screamed as he started to freeze.  
"Dragon Strike!" I yelled jumping into the air and kicked Tin Can out of the cage I winced when I heard him break. The showdown was mine, not only did I gain the wagered Wu and the Silver Manta Ray, now the Shard of Lighting was ours.

**Chase** **Young's** **POV**  
I watched from a nearby cliff, as the Dragon of Ice rejoined her friends. I had been watching Armina, from my lair. However this was the first time I have seen her in person and gods she was beautiful. As I said in my letter to her, her god brother was safe. I would make sure nothing stood in my way of claiming her as mine, she deserved to be with a man who would treat her like the Queen she should be.  
I smirked. It looked like I needed to pay another visit to my Luna.

**Dream**

**Armina's POV**

Great I was in the same dream from before I was alone at the moment until.  
"You did well in that showdown against Spicer" my suitor called out to me from the darkness.  
"So you have been watching me"  
"Smart she wolf" I turned around and met the same orange cat like eyes from before.  
"Why won't you tell me who you are damn it"  
"Because making you wait Luna is amusing" was his answer. I felt one of his strong arms wrap around my waist, to bring me to him. I couldn't help the blush that came to my face.  
"You're cute when you blush my dear" he crooned seductively.  
"Well you're not helping" I told him. He chuckled before kissing me once again, he lowered us on the ground, and he began his attack on my neck like before. I jumped as his fangs bit into my shoulder.  
"Hope you like the necklace" he purred into my ear before I woke.

**Reality  
Armina's POV  
**I woke up quickly. The left side of my neck hurt, my eyes widened at the feel of a bite mark. I stood up and looked into the mirror in my room. Sure enough there was bite mark on my neck.

**Whoa! 0.0 someone's going to have a serious hickie later, lol. Feel free to review if you wish!**


	9. The Crystal Glasses

**I'm so sorry for the delay readers, I had things to do Monday. I took some well said advice from a fellow author and added more action to this chapter, I notice it was lacking action anyway, which is why the chapter is late and longer. Sorry! Enjoy! I don't own Xiaolin Showdown the talented Christy Hui, by the way I need a shipping name for ArminaxChase got any suggestions I would love to hear them!**

**Armina's POV**

Snow had fallen at the Xiaolin Temple, which was beautiful. Nothing much had happened since winning The Shard of Lightning. However my dreams with my suitor continued. Last night for example was another interesting meeting.

**Dream**

**Still Armina's POV  
**"Hello Luna" called my admirer from the darkness as I walked barefoot into wherever this dream took place, I wore the same spaghetti strapped white dress as I did in my nightmares, and as usual I was barefoot. The ground underneath my feet felt cold and smooth most likely some kind of tile flooring.

"Hello to you whoever you are" I replied to the stranger. It was driving me crazy that I didn't know this man was. My suitor only chuckled and I felt both of arms around my waist again. He didn't say anything to me as I felt his head lean against mine.

"It's time for you to awaken Luna, I will see you later"

**Reality  
**I had woken up after that. I sighed and walked back to where Kimiko sat looking at her PDA. Clay was practicing with his lasso, while Rai was sleeping. As for me I began to meditate as I usually did. The sound of something scraping against the floor got me to growl, as I tried to focus on my morning routine, but the sounds only got louder and I wasn't the only one who was getting annoyed.

"I am calm" Omi began. The little guy was meditating as well only he was upside down, on his head trying to keep balance, "My mind is clear, I am not being distracted by this most irritating of noises!" the little guy finally yelled causing him to fall down.

"I'd like to see how long you'd last with this Shen-Gong-Wu rash" Dojo said from behind a see through door, his shadow could only be seen and the poor guy was scratching away. The dragon opened the door enough so he could slither through, as I stood up I could feel the cool breeze from the snow outside. Dojo continued his scratching on the floor as we all encircled him.

"There must be a big pile of Sheng-Gong-Wu getting ready to reveal themselves" the dragon explained trying to find some relief, his back was indeed breaking out the skin was pink and it had nasty sores that looked like they were about to pop.

"So when is this collection of cats jumpin' out of the bag?" Clay inquired.

"I don't know" Dojo whined. "But I hope it's soon my whole body's one itch of anticipation"

"Ugh, yeah too much information" Kimiko said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Sorry" the dragon began, he suddenly sat up alert. "Looks like the first of the Shen-Gong-Wu just popped" Raimundo gave a cry of disgust as one of Dojo's sores popped literally, spraying pus on his robes. I grabbed the Ancient Scroll of the Sheng-Gong-Wu from Kimiko, and opened it.

"According to the scroll, the new Wu are the Crystal Glasses they allow the wearer to see into the future" I explained.

"I already know my future" Omi announced looking proud. "I will be the most wise and powerful and swiftest of all Xiaolin Dragons"

"You left out modest" Raimundo pointed out, which got him an evil look from Omi.

**On Dojo's back  
**"I don't think the Fist of Tebigong was meant for this purpose" Omi commented as he scratched on Dojo's rash to try to provide relief. Everyone decided to change into warmer clothes, I did as well. I wore a dark blue winter coat, underneath was blood red long sleeved shirt, my jeans were black, and this time I wore different colored boots, brown. A black snow hat sat on my head to my face and hair warm, as well as a black scarf around my neck.

"Ew" I turned to see Kimiko had removed one of Dojo's scales. Her face held her displeasure. " Let's hope the rest of those Sheng-Gong-Wu reveal themselves before you run out of scales"

"Couldn't agree more" I voiced my opinion. The air began to get colder, and we started our descent towards a village of some kind.

"Dude is it just me or is it getting colder up here?"

"It should be" Dojo answered. "We're in Moscow" Of course that explained why. I never been to Russia before, however as I child I learned of the Romanov family, I sometimes would pretend I was the lost Princess Anastasia, much to my parents amusement. Dojo landed us near a market place. The market place was full of vendors, eager to sell their merchandize, most of them had cute little wagons they could pull around to attract customers. My mouth watered at the scent of meat, and other various foods.

"That's it, next time I'm hiding the Shen-Gong-Wu in the tropics near a four star hotel" Dojo complained. I put my black gloves on so my hands wouldn't freeze. Everyone else also wore clothing appropriate for the cold weather.

"Well this looks like the rural equivalent of a mall, maybe they sell us some salve" Kimiko said. Clay leaned against a wagon enjoying the smell of food; I sweat dropped boys and food.

"Mmm, warm grub smells delicious"

"I prefer deer meat" I added getting a disgusted look from Raimundo.

"You eat deer?" he asked me.

"Wolf remember?" I replied to him with a fanged smirk.

"There is no time for snacking" Omi scolded Clay, the blonde watched as a guy in front of us eat whatever he had on a stick. The boy had to be no older than sixteen, he was a little heavy for someone his age, he dressed like the locals, did. His hair was darker blonde than Clay's. Kimiko went up the guy and asked.

"Our gecko has a very bad rash, are you selling any salve or other remedies?" the Russian boy nodded and replied.

"If it is remedy that you seek I'm the best vendor for it" my eyes widened in surprise, this guy spoke English well. Kimiko held out some money to the guy she was concerned if he would take it due to it being American.

"This is a pretty popular tourist spot, American money is accepted at all kiosks" the teen said and took the cash from Kimiko. The Russian took out a sack and uncorked it.

"Here" he said giving the item to Raimundo, who sniffed it, gave a grunt of disgust, and fell onto his back.

"Also, it removes paint" the Russian boy added. Dojo hurried to the counter eager to get some relief for his rash.

"We'll take it" the dragon said, the teen chuckled and poured the brownish salve on top of Dojo. The dragon popped his head out of the salve pile.

"Feeling any relief Dojo?" I inquired.

"No, nothing I don't fell whoa!" Dojo's eyes relaxed meaning the salve was soothing his rash finally.

"More, more, more!" the little dragon begged the teen happily obliged his request. Suddenly Dojo leapt out of the remedy and pointed to our right.

"Sensing Shen-Gong-Wu that a way"

"Your friend points to the Old Town Temple, two kilometers north you cannot be missing it" the Russian boy explained.

"Thanks" I told the vendor, who gave me a genuine smile.

**Two Kilometers Later**

"Slow down Mina!" Rai shouted to me. We decided that by riding on my back in my wolf form, would help get us to the temple faster. I was big enough to carry all four of my fellow dragons. I ignored Raimundo and came to a stop outside to our destination. Once my friends got off of my back, I resumed into my human form. The temple was beautiful; it was all made out of stone. We walked inside the structure to find the "Crystal Glasses"

"He wasn't kidding" Clay said. "You have to be a blind crow to miss the size of that barn."

We continued to search the building until we came into a room that had the "Crystal Glasses" in it. The Wu was on a statue's face, on the nose.

"The Crystal Glasses are nearly within our grasp" Omi shouted pleased we found them. I gave a growl as a familiar scent filled my nose.

"We got company" I announced. We all saw the roof of the temple was giving way; we were able to dodge the roof as it fell. A black and bronze snowmobile came through the collapsed roof and stopped right in front of us, evil loser boy genius stepped out looking happy.

"Jack Spicer, master of evil, at you service" the Goth announced to us, I sweat dropped as he held a business card.

"Hey babe!" Jack greeted at me. I gave Momma's boy the bird, which got both Raimundo, and Clay to laugh, before we the five of us got out our signature Shen-Gong-Wu ready to fight.

"You cannot defeat us, Jack Spicer" Omi said.

Jack suddenly offered a new idea.

"Tell you what, how about we make this more interesting just me versus all of you, no weapons"

"Bull-shit" I scoffed.

"Cursing isn't lady like Armina" Wuya scolded as she appeared next to Jack.

"Screw you, you old hag" I snapped back at the Heylin. Jack suddenly pressed a button on his watch, which activated his snowmobile the snow machine took the form of a giant robot, which of course had to resemble Jack.

"Jack, that basically qualifies as a weapon" I told the Goth. The robot threw both of its fists down causing us to fly backwards, and landing on the stone floor painfully.

"Yeah, and technically you all qualifiers as suckers except for you Armina can I have another kiss?"

"Over my dead body!" I shouted and ran towards him. Jack screamed and activated his heli-pack which began to lift him off of the ground; he got to the Crystal Glasses and put them on. He tried to escape, but the others and I had other plans. Omi jumped into the air from the statue to try to grab Jack, but only to miss. I went to the top of the statue and leapt from it, able to get on top of Jack.

"Hey get off me Armina!" the Goth cried.

"Sorry, Momma's boy" I made a grab for the Crystal Glasses but Jack only did something worse. He kissed me again. My fist flew into his face, so hard it surprised Jack, and I ended up falling.

"Incoming!" Clay shouted as he caught me.

"You alright Mina?" Rai asked me

"Yes, Jack though ecch" I shuddered as Clay put me down; I wiped my mouth in disgust.

"Jack's getting away!" Kimiko protested.

"Got it covered fire girl" Raimundo said, grabbing out The Sword of the Storm. He called out the Wu's name and created a funnel of wind, which lifted Omi into the air, the little guy got through the roof, Omi yelled out his Wu's name, we all heard a clang, and Omi came tumbling back towards us. I caught the little guy in my arms before he could hit the ground. Omi had a black bruise on his left eye.

"I-I have been Tebigonged."

"Jack you bastard!" I shouted to the Goth. Jack only laughed from above us before he screamed. A second later a crash was heard.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Let's go find out" Rai suggested. All of us ran out of the temple, and followed Jack's voice. We found the teenager that helped us was holding Jack in the air clearly angry. His cart was completely destroyed, meaning Jack had landed on it.

"First you break cart and then you attack me" the Russian growled.

"Oh hi guys" Jack said greeting us.

"Go ahead and show them who's in charge" Wuya demanded at Jack. Momma's boy gave an evil grin and bit into the teen's hand, the Russian yelped out in pain.

"Love to stay, gotta go" the Goth said, grabbing a piece of wood, and used it as a snowboard to get away from us. We didn't need to go after him because the Russian teen had the Crystal Glasses on his head.

"I thank you for retrieving our Shen-Gong-Wu, from the villainous Jack Spicer" Omi said to the teen bowing. The teen had been sucking his thumb, from where Jack had bitten him, took out his sore thumb from his mouth and said.

"Is nothing" he took the Crystal Glasses off of his head and gave it to Omi.

"Are you kidding? You were great!" Kimiko complimented the Russian.

"Yeah, man you got the moves" Rai added.

"Heck, we could always use another partner on our team" Clay finished.

"We could?" Omi asked clearly confused.

"Kimiko got a piece of paper?" I inquired from my bff. She nodded and handed me a piece of notebook paper. I wrote down the location of the temple and the address, including the phone number, and handed it to the Russian.

"Take your time" I told him.

"Sounds like good plan"

**Later back in China at the Temple**

Our new friend whose name was Vlad eventually decided to come to the temple. The Russian mostly kept to himself, since he arrived. Master Fung had him start at the beginning level of Xiaolin Monk. I was in the middle of meditation one day, when Vlad snuck up on me. I jumped in the air.

"Sorry to bother you Armina but something came for you in the mail"  
We were in the courtyard; the snow still hadn't melted yet.

"Oh no your fine Vlad, thanks" I told him, and headed towards the mail room. Master Fung was there, when I arrived, he was stroking a beautiful Snowy Owl.

"Armina, apparently this Snowy Owl is now yours" my eyes widened. Another gift? This had to be from my suitor not doubt. The bird let out a cry, and flew to me; I outstretched my arm so it could land on it.  
The owl was male, male Snowy Owls didn't have a lot of markings unlike their female counterparts.

"The bird, had a note with it, here" Master Fung walked over to me and put the note in my hand before excusing himself. I opened the note and sure enough it was the same handwriting.

_My Luna_

_I hope you enjoy what I sent you. I noticed you seem to be a little lonely, despite being amongst your fellow dragons' in-training._

I turned to my new companion.  
"What should I call you?"

_Whatever you wish to call me _a male voice said in my head. My eyes widened. This bird could talk to me through telepathy.

_Don't be afraid of me I mean no harm_ the owl reassured me.

"Sorry I'm just a little surprised, may I call you Diamond?" I asked.

_As you wish my friend_ was Diamond's reply. Over the next few days I had to adjust my room so Diamond could sleep in there. I got Clay to use his earth element to create a post so Diamond could sit on it, in my room. The owl seemed satisfied with his new sitting post, which lay next to my mat. The others to my displeasure practically gave their chores to Vlad. Normally anyone wouldn't like doing chores, but Vlad seemed to enjoy doing them a lot.

"Diamond" I called to my pet. The owl flew to my shoulder.

_Yes milady  
_

"I want you to keep an eye on Vlad for me something about him isn't right" Diamond gave a nod, and flew from my shoulder to spy on Vlad. I got bored and decided to find the others. I heard shouts from the vault, and walked down spiral steps to find the guys arguing over the Crystal Glasses.

"Hey how come you get to try the Crystal Glasses first?" Clay demanded at Omi. The little guy smirked in triumph as he answered as he held the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Because I suffered a Tebigong'ing to retrieve them" I sweat dropped.

"Only because you let Jack go Reversing Mirror on your sorry butt" Raimundo argued taking the glasses, Vlad must have finished doing chores, because he was behind Raimundo.

"Is I who got Glasses from bad man" the Russian pointed out the obvious.

"Sorry Vlad new guys last" Vlad gave a defeated look at Raimundo's comment. I snorted as Kimiko took the glasses from Raimundo.

"Sorry Rai, Armina and I should be the ones to go first" she winked at me; I gave her a smirk. The glasses then got taken from her from Master Fung, who snuck on us.

"Perhaps, we should settle this with a challenge" he said, getting everyone to complain, except for me. He put on the artifact without calling out its name, the glasses glowed brightly. The challenge took place outside in one of the training areas.

"A simple game of tag should suffice" Master Fung explained. "Merely touch my tunic and the glasses are yours"

"Sounds good to me" Kimiko said striking her fighting pose; she leapt at Master Fung, who made a move to the left to dodge her.

"Hey!" Kim yelled.

"By looking into the future" Master Fung made another dodge as Omi flew over his head. "I can know your moves" he continued as he ducked from Clay's assault. The cowboy made a groan as he smacked into the ground. "Before you do" Master Fung finished and he jumped avoiding Vlad. I had no desire to use the Crystal Glasses as badly as the others wanted to, so I watched, leaning against a wall.

**Inside the Vault**

Master Fung put the Crystal Glasses in a beautifully carved box and placed it inside one of the stone vault drawers; he closed the drawer and turned to us.  
"The power of the Crystal Glasses should not be taken lightly, only the wisest of Dragons should attempt to use them" I noticed Rai, had a huge smirk on his face, I sighed knowing what his intentions were. I excused myself from the vault, as I came outside Diamond let out a cry, and I held out my arm to him so he could land.  
"Did you find anything?" I asked.

_Not yet, I will keep an eye on our guest_ came the owl's reply. I pressed a kiss onto his head, which in return he gave me an affectionate nip on my cheek; he flapped his wings and took flight most likely to hunt.

**Later**

As expected Raimundo did end up sneaking out the Crystal Glasses to fight Omi, Omi wasn't fooled, and after a scolding he took the glasses back to the vault to only use them himself to peek into his future, and found out, he would turn evil.  
"Sound like the Crystal Glasses were full of crap" I said to my pack mate hopefully to reassure him. We all sat in a training room.

"Armina's right Omi, you don't strike me as someone who would go over to the dark side" Rai agreed with me.

"Yeah, and Rai here would know" Kimiko added in.

"You sure were looking through the right side of the glasses?" Clay asked. Omi only gave us a sad look and nodded. Kimiko stood up and walked over to Omi. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder as she sat down.

"Yeah and why were you even looking in them to begin with Omi?" she inquired. Omi gave a gasp as though he realized something.

"My inner evil it's taking over already it is decided in order to save the future I must give up my position as a Xiaolin Dragon-in-training" Omi stood up and ran out of the room, crying.

"Damn it" I cursed, this got the others to turn to me.

"What is it Mina?" asked Rai.

"I don't like this something isn't right"

Next Day  
We were all in the vault doing the usual meditation session when Rai found us with bad news. Vlad was busy sweeping the floor while whistling.  
"Omi's gone ya'll" the Latino said.

"Aw, he's probably in the storeroom practicing his flying leopard attack" Clay said.

"No, I mean he is gone gone" Rai explained taking out a note. This got me, Kim, and Clay to stand up and walk to Rai now concerned. "He left a note and everything"

"Did anyone know about this?" Kimiko questioned looking at us with real worry in her voice. Everyone including me shook our heads no. An idea then popped into my head. I turned to Rai.  
"Rai, what about using the Crystal Glasses to find Omi" I suggested.

"You're a genius Mina!" the Latino said, beaming at me, the others and I him to the vault where we found Master Fung, we explained about Omi and using the Crystal Glasses to find him.

"Looking into the future, to see where you will find Omi sounds like the idea of a wise dragon to me" Master Fung said. Rai took the glasses and handed them to me. I arched an eyebrow.

"You came up with the idea Mina you should be the one to use the Glasses to find Omi" I blushed at his compliment, and took the Wu from his hand.

"Crystal Glasses!" I cried out. An image of Omi, heading towards a cave in the snow came into vision; the cave had a hawk like shaped face. Duh!  
"He's at a cave at Hawk Rock" I told everyone, taking the glasses off.

Dojo's POV  
My back was driving me crazy; I was in desperate need of relief, so I slithered to Vlad's room to see if he had any more of that salve from before. Vlad wasn't in the room, so I decided to look into his bag of belongings. I began to pull stuff out.  
"Let's see socks, check off list, Jack's Spicer's Reversing Mirror" as I took out the Reversing Mirror, confusion hit me.  
"Why would Vlad have Jack's Spicer's Reversing Mirror? Unless" as realization hit me Vlad was in league with Jack.  
"I gotta warn the others" I said in panic as I turned around, but something hard hit my head causing me to black out.

Armina's POV

We ended up finding Omi where the Crystal Glasses showed us, he ended up freezing himself into a cube of ice the rest of his body was incased in eyes only his head wasn't, now we were trying to unthaw him by the fireplace in the room we were in earlier when he told us about his messed up future. Omi gave a shivered before saying.  
"You should not have come for me, did you not read my letter?"

"Yeah, and we're not buying it" Kimiko replied as we all warmed our hands.

"But I saw the future with my own eyes" Omi argued. Diamond shrieked and landed on the floor beside the chest.  
"What is it Diamond?"

The Snowy Owl jumped onto the wooden chest next to the fireplace, Raimundo opened the chest to reveal Dojo, Rai gave a spooked look as the box opened.  
"Uh, Dojo, what are you doing in the wood box"

Dojo shook his head before replying.  
"It was Vlad, that snake was really working for Jack"

_Indeed I saw Vlad put Dojo into the box I _Diamond added.

"Son of a bitch I knew it that Vlad wasn't trustworthy" I growled standing up.

"Even worse" Dojo began to scratch himself like crazy. "My rash is getting starting to blister"

"Can we keep this on a need to know basis?" Kimiko asked turning her face away disgusted.

"We'd better hurry, or we could lose out on a Shen-Gong-Wu bonanza" Dojo continued jumping out of the chest and phased into his much larger form.  
"Hop on!"

"Diamond!" I called to my companion who flew to my outstretched arm.

"Ewwwwwww" the others complained as we got onto Dojo's back.

**On Dojo's blistering back  
**

The new Wu was located somewhere in the Tropics, Omi sat behind Kimiko strapped onto Dojo's back with ropes, and he was still trapped within his ice.  
"Leave me be, I am evil, I will only corrupt your quest" Omi pleaded.

"Less talk, more defrost" Kimiko told him, holding blow dryer, to him. Dojo flew us into the temple located on a hill, he quickly became his smaller form again, and we went inside, we got on Omi's ice cube to slide down to where the Wu had to be. I frowned when I heard Wuya gloat as we got closer.

"The Sheng-Gong-Wu are mine, all mine!"

We finally entered the cave where we found not only the Wu, but Jack and Vlad, Wuya floated nearby.  
"Sorry to bust up your little hoedown, but we'll take those off your hands" Clay said

"What!" Wuya cried in surprise. "How can this be?"

"I do not understand how are you so fast with the finding of him?" Vlad asked us.

"Uh we used a shortcut you traitor" I replied, holding the Crystal Glasses out.

"Jack-Bots attack" Jack ordered. The robots came out from behind a pillar and launched their usual assault. I phased and leapt into the air towards Vlad, whose eyes widened. Diamond went to grab some of the Wu. I landed onto Vlad's back, my claws sinking into his shirt, Vlad cried out in pain, and used his left hand to grab the scruff of my neck to lift me off of his back; he threw me onto the cave floor. Luckily I wasn't hurt. One of Jack's robots threw rope around my wolf form. I gave a whine, for someone to help me. Clay hurried over, and freed me with his pocket knife.

"Snap out of it Omi, we could use the help!" Rai said to Omi, as passed him dodging the Jack-Bots.

"Soon you will be my greatest ally!" Wuya said pleased, floating near iced in Omi.

"I'll even write you your own evil theme music" Jack added happily, the Goth suddenly screamed as I ran towards him, the Goth ran for it, my fangs bit into his pants.

"Let go Armina!" the Goth begged, tugging at the clothing I had in my mouth. I gave Jack an evil wolf smirk and ripped off the clothing, Jack screamed as he covered his boxers, which were pink with hearts on them. I spat out the shredded pants, and threw myself onto a Jack Bot, I covered the robots eyes, which confused it, I jumped off of it before it crashed into the wall. A crash made the cave tremble I looked up to see Raimundo on top of a pillar that fell from the cave ceiling, water began to pour out from the floor. Jack had grabbed a Wu from Clay clearly not caring that his underwear showing. The room began to fill up fast, and I had to revert to my human form.

"Sweet we got all the Shen-Gong-Wu and they get wet" Jack gloated above us.  
Vlad stood on a dry platform in front of a Wu.

"With this last Shen-Gong-Wu our crushing victory over weak-minded little ones is complete" Vlad said proudly.

"Okay hard, muscle not paid to gloat" Jack called to the Russian.

"But what was so easy to trick weak-minded Omi into believing he would become evil" Vlad continued.

"Shut up!" I shouted to Vlad, who only ignored me.  
"He wears the Crystal's Glass has no idea future he sees is Reverse Mirror's trick"

"You bastard!" Kimiko shouted.

"What?" Omi asked.

"This why gloating should be left to the mastermind" Jack said, before Omi's forehead glowed with his nine dots.

"Tsunami Strike Water" the water he summoned rose Omi towards the ceiling and the little guy finally broke free from his ice cube. The ice shattered near the top of the ceiling causing rocks to fly, Jack gave a yelp and released the bag of Wu he held. Omi landed in front of Vlad, and both placed their hands on the helmet Shen-Gong-Wu.

"It's time for payback you lying trickster, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown"

"The contest is be the first to get out before the cave fills with water, I wager Two-Ton Tunic" Vlad said getting out the wagered Wu.

"And I wager the Crystal Glasses, let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi cried. The cave began its transformation for the showdown as water around us began to swirl along with Omi and Vlad rocks began to connect together and they transformed into golden spires with faces engraved on them. Other spires went to the top of the arena. The bag of Wu that Jack had hung from one of the spires.

"GONG-YI-TAN-PEI!" both Omi and Vlad shouted in unison. The helmet Wu glowed and flew out of the water. Vlad took that chance to kick Omi hard, Omi landed on a nearby spire. Vlad started to run towards the first exit, and he wouldn't shut up while he did so.

"It is no contest, beating one so puny!" he gloated with glee, before he slammed hard into a spire in front of him, Omi on it. Omi smirked and began to run to the exit as well, Vlad hot on his heels. Omi jumped into the air and jumped onto several spires, trying to knock Vlad off the running path. Vlad had a little trouble dodging them.

"Two-Ton-Tunic!" the Russian cried. The Wu, activated and the Spires that continued to fall on Vlad were deflected. Both Vlad and Omi escaped the first water tunnel into the other one. In the next water maze Omi, jumped onto one golden spire, and continued leaping from one spire, to another above Vlad, who fumed below.

"Crystal Glasses!" Omi shouted. The glasses fell over Omi's eyes, and glowed. Omi dodged the spires that flew at him, with ease. Vlad continued to deflect at the spires, until he stopped at a dead end, which got him to growl. Omi also reached a dead end as he climbed up a spiral path, the two kept running into dead ends, they kept running until they met up in the center. Omi grabbed Omi in panic.

"Is impossible, there's no way out" Omi held up a hand to him telling him to wait.  
"Water" Omi called to his element, the water where they were began to lower. Vlad then laughed.

"You fool you hand Vlad victory!" the Russian threw the dragon of water into the air. Omi landed on the side of a spire.

"I do not think so" he made a two finger gesture and cried to his element again. Vlad turned in front of him and yelled as a wave of water came towards him, the force of the wave caused Vlad to collide into a spire, and then he crashed landed onto the pathway beneath him, four golden spires dropped down around the Russian, trapping him. Vlad growled and stood up.

"You are still just little boy, you'll never find way out" the Russian hissed. Omi only came up to him.

"Allow me to show you the power of Water!" Omi cried. Water came to his command and surrounded him. Omi then smirked and emerged from the orb of water, into a water jet rocket, he flew by Vlad, splashing him, Omi used his element to guide him through the showdown, he snagged the bag of Wu that hung from the nearby spire, Omi then streamed towards us sitting on a rock island where we watched the showdown, he grabbed us with his element and we all cheered for the little guy as the water with its mighty power shot through the roof grabbing the helmet Wu.

"Dojo!" we all called. The dragon burst through the jet stream of water beneath us, saving the team and ending the showdown.  
_  
HEY WAIT FOR ME! _An annoyed voice called,  
"Dojo wait a second Diamond"

"Sure thing Mina" the dragon replied as he stopped long enough for Diamond to land onto my arm. Once the owl landed onto my flesh, the dragon took off towards the sunset, victory was our again.

**Dream **

"Don't even try to sneak up on me" I told my suitor as I meditated.

"I'm surprised you could hear me" I sensed him sit beside me. I felt his aura began to meditate as well.  
I opened an eye.

"Wolves have better hearing than human's smart ass" my comment got my admirer to chuckle. I felt his arm wrap around my waist, and he gently brought me to his side, I felt something cool, most likely armor or something else.

"Did you like the gift I sent you?" he inquired.

"Yes I did, I also like the necklace"

"I'm glad you do, my Luna" I felt my face being turned and his lips met mine once more. This time I didn't hesitate to react. My hands met with flesh, it had to be his face, it felt smooth. Then I felt his hair come into contact with my hands. It was very soft, to my surprise. I gave a yelp as the stranger pulled me into his lap.

"Ow!" I growled, as I felt his fangs pierce my lower lip, blood poured out from the puncture holes.

"My apologies Luna" my suitor wiped away the blood from my lower lip.

"When will we meet?" I asked.

"Soon my Luna, soon, for now it's time for us to depart"

"I don't want you to" I said to him.

"I will still visit you like this my love" he reassured me, stroking my left cheek, he pressed a kiss onto my forehead, and this was when I woke up.

**I forgot about the hickie Chase left on Armina. Oops, let's just say it healed. I got the inspiration of Diamond from Harry Potter duh Hedwid, I chose a male Snowy Owl because of beautiful they are. Please feel free to review thanks!**


	10. Pandatown

**Hey readers here's another chapter for ya'll. The next chapter I'm going to write is "Enter The Dragon, followed by "Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil", "DreamScape" and finally Dun-Dun-Dun! "Master Monk Guan"which means Chase and Armina finally meet, feel free to review!**

**At the Xiaolin Temple's Training Grounds**

Armina's POV  
When I first came to the Xiaolin Temple, I was quite surprised by its many hidden rooms, and labyrinths. One could easy get lost if no one was paying attention. The temple also had many training grounds as well, which is where we were at the moment. Master Fung wanted us to try and practice mastering our elements. Clay was doing his exercise right that moment, Rai was his guinea pig in the ravine below him walking through it. The rocks to the left side of Clay tumbled down towards Rai, the Latino shouted.  
"Clay; anytime now, cowboy!"

"Seismic Kick Earth!" Clay called out as he kicked into the ground beneath him causing a rock to slide sideways into the ravine. Rai came flying out of the canyon, a rock spire was the cause of his flight, Rai shrieked as he flew into the sky.

"Go Clay!" Kimiko said from the sidelines, next to me.

"Nice one, Cowboy" I complimented the earth dragon who blushed.

"Most impressive" Omi finished for us as Clay walked over to us.

"You show an excellent master of your Xiaolin element" Master Fung praised. "It appears your promotion to apprentice was well deserved."

"Thank you kindly" Clay replied, tipping his hat. Raimundo finally came towards the ground; he used his wind element to float to us.

"Dude, surely you couldn't cut it any closer" he growled at Clay.

"Raimundo" Master Fung said. "It is time to test your wind element."  
This got Rai to grin, he put his fingers together and cracked his knuckles, I winced at the sound.

"Your task is to float a teammate safely onto the cool stone in the middle of the hot coal pit" Master Fung explained turning to the lava pit beside us to the left.

"Okay, so who wants to fly?" Rai asked, Clay stepped away from him, while Omi and Kimiko used that excuse to hide behind Master Fung.

"I'll be your partner unlike some other Dragons In-Training" I said to my friend walking up him, I gave Clay, Kimiko and Omi all scolding looks which got them to nervously smile.

"We mean no disrespect Raimundo, but it is a pit of hot coals, we merely do not want to get burned

Omi pointed out, the Dragon of Water, gave a peep as I sent him a death look to shut him up.

"Excellent choice, Armina, this way you can use your Ice Element as well" Master Fung told me. I gave my Master a grateful smile, before turning to Rai.

"I'm ready when you are pack- mate"

"You got it Mina" Rai said before kneeled down to prepare for the exercise. He closed his eyes, and I could tell he was focusing hard on the cool rock in the center of the lava pit. A funnel appeared close to me, and soon it lifted me into the air towards the lava pit.

"Diamond Dust Ice!" I cried holding my hands out, and my ice power burst into two streams of the frozen water. My attack completely froze the lava pit as I landed gracefully onto the rock in the used to be lava pit. I jumped down from the rock, and slid my way back to the others, Rai beamed proudly.

"Excellent job both of you, each of you have also seemed to master your elements" Master Fung praised us, which got Rai and I to blush, Rai brushed his hand on the back of his head, smiling, while I gave a thumbs up.

"That's weird" Kimiko said as she looked into her PDA. Curious I walked to her side, to see what she was looking at. The others joined Kimiko's right so they to could see what she was watching.

"Look at this police report from Hong Kong; a string of heists by thieves using unusual powers" on the screen was a video of two men wearing what had to be tuxes, and panda bear masks on their faces. My eyes widened when I saw they both had two Shen-Gong-Wu.

"They have the Serpent's Tail and the Fist of Tebigong" I stated the obvious.

"And they're all supposed to be held up at Jack's corral" Clay continued.

"Why would Jack and Wuya start acting like common criminals instead of wannabe world conquerors" Kimiko asked to no one in particular. Diamond gave a cry as he flew towards us, the owl landed on my shoulder.

_Jack has traded the Sheng-Gong-Wu for robot parts I overheard him telling Wuya, as I ate nearby  
_  
"What did Diamond say Mina?" Rai questioned.

"Evil Dork Face, traded the Shen-Gong-Wu to someone in Hong Kong, for robot parts" I answered him; this got everyone to let out a WTF cry.

**Dojo's back**

I never been to Hong Kong before, it was a sight to see, _perhaps I should come here by myself on a day off_ I thought to myself. Diamond flew next to Dojo, the Dragon and the Snowy Owl became fast pals.  
"Easy with the talons Diamond" Dojo said as my bird landed on top of Dojo's huge head. The dragon began his descent.

"You kids stick close this is the part of Hong Kong Dashi never let me play in" Dojo warned us as we landed near the docks next to some warehouses. The dragon became small, and slid up my leg, and around my shoulder, Diamond flew to Kimiko's shoulder. The outfit I chose to wear this trip consisted of a blood red vest, that sat over a black tube top which wasn't too revealing, I didn't choose to wear jeans this time, instead I chose black pants that went to my knees, as usual I wore boots, this time they were black combat boots. Kimiko wore a yellow tank top with matching pants her hair was in a high pony tail. Around my neck I wore the crescent moon necklace.

"Let's go get back those stolen Wu, this part of Hong Kong looks unsafe" Raimundo declared.

"I agree, with you" I said to him.

"Do not worry, Raimundo and Armina" Omi began. "I will take charge. First we must search carefully for anything suspicious" a crash was heard to left of us.

"Stop Thief!" someone shouted as a man dressed in a white suit with the panda mask on his face ran past us, the Serpent's Tail was in his hands, he used the Wu to slide through the walls of some building to get away.

"Looks like suspicious found us" Clay said.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Kimiko added wondering.

"It doesn't matter he has the Serpent's Tail we need to go after him" I told the guys, who nodded in agreement.

"After him!" Omi shouted, we all separated thinking we could catch the crook faster that way. Diamond flew next to me as I followed the thief's scent.

"Armina look out!" Dojo shouted to alert me I turned to my right just as the white tux guy flew towards me with the Serpent's Tail; I jumped onto a warehouse roof to avoid him. I saw the others on another roof near me, I hightailed over to where they were, jumping carefully from the roof where I used to be.

"This fella is slippier than a greased pig in a sausage factory" Clay said in frustration.

"We must box him in" Omi ordered. "Split apart again!" we all did so, jumping off into different directions. An idea came into my head; perhaps a huge wolf would spook the thief.

"Dojo I need to phase"

"Roger that alpha" the dragon said and hurriedly slid off my neck. I transformed into my wolf form and followed the thief's scent. I found him cornered in an alley, a few feet away from me. I gave a bark, which got the thief, to turn around and sure enough his eyes went bug eyed and he used the Serpent's Tail to flee, I let out a growl in protest and ran after him. I rounded the corner just as the thief went through Raimundo scaring him. I became human again, poor Rai looked freaked out. The others joined us a second later.

"I almost had him the bastard got scared at the sight of a giant white wolf, and used the Serpent's Tail to get away sorry Rai" I apologized turning to my friend.

"That's okay Mina, you can't predict where he would go, it was creepy that he went through me, and I think he also went through my pancreas"

"Too much info Rai" Kimiko scolded, wrinkling her face.

"If it were me, I would have grabbed the Serpent's Tail instead of the man himself, better luck next time you two" Omi said reassuringly.

"I still don't get it" Kimiko began. "Who's behind all of these thefts, if it isn't Jack and Wuya?"

"That man was a servant of Panda Bubba" an old man chimed in near us, he must have been out for a walk. Everyone including me gave a confusing look at each other.

"What's a Panda Bubba?" Omi asked.

**Later at Panda Bubba's Lair.**

We got directions from the old man to where Panda Bubba's lair was, the lair turned out to be a mansion. We all hid along the walls, to avoid being seen from Bubba's men. Omi started to string orders out to us.

"I will take out the twelve guards on the north, Clay the ten on the east, Kimko and Armina the eleven on the west, Raimundo, the oops there does not seem to be any more guards, my apologies" the monk said embarrassed. Rai only gave a roll of his eyes. The familiar scent of Jack Spicer came to my nose.

"Who called in the loser patrol, hi Armina!" came Jack's voice from above us, we looked up to see the Goth hanging from a tail which was wrapped around a tree branch, he had the Monkey Staff in his hands. On instinct we all took our martial arts positions.

"Jack Spicer I do not know why you have chosen to work with Panda Bubba but" Omi began.

"I'm here for the same reason you are" the Goth said flipping himself right side up, and jumped to the ground.

"To get what Panda Bubba stole from me, whoa nice tube top Armina" the Goth screamed as I threw a hard punch into his face, this got the others to slightly back away from me.

"Sorry guys didn't mean to scare ya" I reassured my friends who all gave a sigh of relief.

"Uh stole?" Kimiko continued the conversation with Jack, while arching an eyebrow. Jack held his sore and bruised left cheek where I punched him.

"Yeah, but I found a secret pass into the mansion where they're holding the Wu, a tough fight for me, but with the right help"

"Jack!" Wuya protested appearing next to her partner. "You can't possibly be suggesting a team up"  
Jack ignored her.

"Help me in, and we'll split my ex-Shen-Gong-Wu fifty-fifty"

"Bullshit" I blurted out, not believing him. Wuya gave me a scolding look.

"Please, Jack we can bust this place open ourselves" Kimiko said. It was Jack's turn to arch an eyebrow.

"You want to take a Falcon's Eye look inside and tell me you're so sure?"

Omi grabbed the Falcon's Eye from one of Rai's pockets and called the artifacts name activating it, before placing it on his eye. He gave a gasp.

"Jack is right, we are outnumbered and out Shen-Gong-Wu'd"

"Jack tells you he has a secret pass inside, and ya'll are just gonna believe him!" Raimundo cried out not believing his ears.

"Tell you what" Jack said grinning. "As a show of good faith, I'll even give my last Sheng-Gong-Wu" the Goth held out the Monkey Staff.

"What the hell!" Wuya barked. "Jack don't be a fool, I forbid it!" Jack ignored his partner and went through her, which got him to gag.

"This is a mistake guys, a trap most likely" I pointed out to Kimiko, Clay, and Omi.  
"Okay I hear your concerns and will take this up with the others Kimiko, Clay?" Omi asked turning to them.

"I reckon we got no other choice" Clay said Dojo nodded agreeing with him.

"Let's give it a shot" Kimiko voiced out.

"WHAT!" Rai protested while I my eyes widened. "You're going to trust Jack Spicer over us!"

"I'm leaving good luck with getting captured" I declared to the others and leapt over the wall, I felt wind move next to me , I turned to see Rai with Dojo in his grip. The dragon tried to get free from the Latino's grasp.

"What are you doing?" the eastern reptile of legend demanded.

"You are going to take us to back to Master Fung so we can warn him"

"He's right Dojo, Jack did set us up, he was lying the whole time, his heart told me all" this got both Dojo and Raimundo to look at me confused.

"How did you know he was lying Mina?" Rai inquired.

"Jack's heartbeat was pounding when someone does this, their being dishonest, another advantage, of being a werewolf" I replied proudly, pushing my braid back to its normal position. Diamond screeched and he landed on my head.

_The both of you were right, Jack did trap the others, I was able to escape before I too was captured _I nodded at Diamond.

"Diamond just informed me, the others got captured by Panda Bubba Dojo?" I asked turning to the dragon.

"Get on!" the dragon commanded taking his larger form, Diamond took flight as Rai and I jumped onto the dragon's back, Dojo took into the air, and flew back towards the Temple.

**Xiaolin Temple**

Once Dojo landed in the Temple courtyard both Rai and I hightailed to find Master Fung, we found our Master meditating in the spot he used frequently, both us skidded to a stop in front of him, out of breath, Dojo slithered to our feet, panting. Diamond landed on my left shoulder.

"Raimundo, Armina, Dojo?" Master Fung said, with concern, standing up. "Where are the others?"

"They've been kidnapped by Panda Bubba" Raimundo answered him, finally catching his breath.

"And his goons are probably on their way here to steal the rest of our Wu" I added. Master Fung got a serious look on his face.

"I will warn the monks"

"Wait Master" I told him, Master Fung turned to me.

"Raimundo and I have a plan but we have to be ones to pull it off"

"But this all very sudden"

"We can do it, Master, I have faith in Raimundo and I" I reassured him, turning to Rai, who gave me a wink.

"I wish the both of you luck and I trust your judgment"

"We won't let you down, let's go Rai, Dojo, Diamond"

**In the Vault  
**  
The plan Rai and I came up was a good one, we only needed to wait till Panda Bubba's goons showed, when they walked into the vault we were waiting for them. One of the henchmen was the guy in the White Tux and he was bald, his partner had long black hair, he wore a black tux. They both stopped when they saw us leaning against the wall opposite one another.

"You want the rest of the Shen-Gong-Wu? The two of you have to go through us" both of the henchmen looked at each other. Baldy then said to us.

"We good with that Lotus Twister" Baldy's arm became longer, and punched at Rai, who dodged his attack.

"Fist of Tebigong" Baldy's partner cried, and flew towards me, I smirked and grabbed the Fist of Tebigong, my ice began to freeze the Wu up.

"Hey she froze the Fist of Tebigong! Long Hair shouted to his partner.

"Get her then she could be useful to us" Baldy shouted, Long Hair then punched my stomach hard, causing me to black out, as I did I smirked.

**Later**

I woke up being carried by Long Hair.

"Hey put me down damn it!" I snapped.

"As you wish" he complied.

"You okay Mina?" Rai asked next to me

"Yeah, I'm good" I replied to him.

"Move" Baldy said poking Raimundo with an index finger. We were in the bad side of Hong Kong, we were led into a factory of some sort, which was abandoned. The henchmen took us to Panda Bubba. I gave a WTF whine, when I finally came face to face with him. He looked exactly like a Panda, dude what was this guy's problem.

"Put them with the others" Panda Bubba commanded.

"Sir, the girl has the ability to change into a wolf" said Long Hair.

"She is of no use to me, she won't swear her loyalty" the crime lord added.

"You'll never get away with this" Rai shouted as we were being led away.

"I already have, soon I will rule the Hong Kong criminal underworld" Panda Bubba replied to us. The goons threw us into a store room where the others were tied up as well. Each of them was tied to a package carrier next to each other in a row.

"You alright guys? "Clay questioned.

"We're good" I replied to Clay.

"Sorry about the whole not 'trusting you about Jack' thing" Kimiko apologized.

"I agree, we were captured most shamefully" Omi continued, "while you the two of tried your best to defend the Xiaolin Temple and failed"

"Who said we failed Dojo!" Dojo snuck out from behind Rai's bonds, holding up a pair of scissors.

"Is it time for my big entrance? The dragon jumped from Rai, and cut loose our bonds, as he did with the others. Once they were free Omi turned to us.  
"What is going on?"

"You really thought those losers could take us?" I arched an eyebrow at Omi, while giving Rai a high five.

"We knew we had to rescue your sorry butts, so we let ourselves get caught" Rai took off the Shroud of Shadows, from my back, to reveal a backpack full of Wu.

"We also brought Wu with us"

"Nice one partners" Clay praised us grabbing the Two-Ton Tunic.

"Smart move you guys" Kimiko said taking the Third Arm Sash.

"Most Amazing" Omi finished taking the Orb of Tornami. I took the Changing Chopsticks from the bag, and used them to resize the Blizzard Spear. Raimundo took the Eye of Dashi.

"Two-Ton Tunic!" Clay cried out and he smashed into the walls in front of us, dust from the collision made us cough briefly.

"Eye of Dashi" Rai shouted punching a hole through the wall.

"Third Arm Sash!" Kimko joined in using the Wu to also punch a hole through the wall.

"Orb of Torami" Omi shouted making a hole of his own in the wall, our stolen Wu stood in front of us.

"Blizzard Spear!" I shouted pointing the spear at the door, the door opened and Panda Bubba let out a yell as ice crystals attacked him he took off running to avoid being frozen. Two Jack bots as well as some other robot which looked like a butler were in the room, we escaped into the room that held the Wu. The Star Hanabi suddenly hit the butler robot, Jack cried out.

"NOOOOOOO IT"S GONNA BLOW!" everyone hightailed out of the building as the robot exploded. The Sheng-Gong-Wu that Panda Bubba had, had been thrown from the factory due to the blast, now they all lay around us.

"Looks like it's a free for all!" Rai shouted, snapping everyone out of their trances, we all immediately went to snag Wu.

"Diamond!" I called to my partner, the Snowy Owl, screeched and dove towards Braidy and Baldy, both men screamed as the bird of prey swooped down upon them, Diamond grabbed the Serpent's Tail, the Fist of Tebigong broke free of its icy contents when it fell to the ground causing shards to fly everywhere. The Longi Kite sat by itself in front of Raimundo and Jack. Both boys grabbed the Wu at the same time.  
"Jack I challenge you!" Raimundo began, but Panda Bubba cleared his throat, he held the tail end of the Kite.

"A Showdown Trio, this was on your cheat sheet too, by the way" the crime lord said to Jack.

"Fine" Jack growled. "How about my Tangle Web Comb for Raimundo's Eye of Dashi, and Panda Bubba's Fist of Tebigong"

"That's cool with me, winner takes Longi Kite name the showdown"

"Last boat afloat wins the showdown" Panda Bubba gestured towards the harbor.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" the three of them cried. A bright light flashed and Omi, Kimiko, and I along with Dojo, and Diamond were inside the mast atop a ship, the goons were in the other. The warehouse district transformed into a canal, with all sorts of directions. Rai, Jack, and Panda Bubba stood on three separate boats in the water .

"GONG YI-TAN PEI!" they cried in unison before starting the showdown. The three of them separated taking different routes through the canals, Diamond took flight above us to see who was winning, he gave me updates through his telepathy. Raimundo suddenly hit a dead end, while Panda Bubba gained up on him; the Latino dodged him, causing the crime lord to slam into a wall. Rai quickly high-tailed it from Panda Bubba; sadly Jack came next to him.

"Eye of Dashi!" Rai shouted shooting lightning at the Goth.

"Play rough huh? Well I can too, Tangle Web Comb!"

The vines from the comb caught the front of Rai's boat, and snapped it off, causing Rai to stray off course, and straight into Panda Bubba.

"Fist of Tebigong!" the crime lord shouted, slamming the Wu, into the motor of Rai's boat, both Panda Bubba and Jack laughed and left him to sink.

"Come one Rai, you can still win this!" Kimiko and I shouted together.

"Typhoon Boom!" Rai cried and activated his element; the wind formed a tornado around him taking him from his sinking boat, Rai made it to safety to a nearby side. Rai suddenly gave a smirk as though he had an idea.

"Eye of Dashi Wind!" he cried as lightning leapt into the sky, this caused two wind turbines to appear, the wind then picked up causing a huge wave, Rai grabbed a piece of wood, and leapt onto the top of the wave, he had a huge grin on his face as he caught up with Jack and Panda Bubba. Both turned around and turned pale at the sight of the wave and Rai.  
"Surf's up!" Rai cried, the two villains yelled as the wave overpowered them, Rai surfed through the goal and the showdown ended. Everything returned to normal after a quick flash of light.

"All right buddy!" Clay praised Raimundo, clapping him on the back.

"Nice surfing Rai" Kimiko added.

"That was incredible" Dojo finished. I hugged Rai, who blushed.

"That was kick ass" I said grinning.

"As a Xiaolin Apprentice, I could not have done better myself" Omi praised.

**Back at the Temple**

"The time has come for the four of you to learn the Dragon X Kumei Formation" Master Fung explained to Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay.

"What about Armina?" Kimiko questioned looking at me.

"Ice isn't one of the traditional elements its okay Kim go on let's see this new move" the others nodded.

"Dragon X Kumei Formation Water!" Omi shouted.

"Fire!" Kimiko" added in.

"Earth!" Clay cried.

"Wind!" Raimundo finished. The four of them came together as one, forming the attack, Kimiko was being supported by Omi, while Clay stood to the left and Rai on the right.

"Nice move guys" I said impressed.

"Armina now it's your turn for your new elemental attack" I quickly turned to Master Fung.

"Say what?"

"Focus, on the attack young one"

"Sweet try it Mina!" Rai encouraged, I gave a hesitant nod, and closed my eyes. I felt the power of the new attack come to life within me.

"Ice Formation Snow Leopard!" I felt a burning sensation on my forehead, I opened my eyes next to me, where a statue of a Snow Leopard stood, I walked to it, and put my hand on top of the statue's head.

"Release!" the statue broke free and the Snow Leopard came to life.

"Whoa that's cool" Kimiko announced. The Snow Leopard gave me an affectionate chirp and purred itself around my legs. I stroked the creature's head, before it faded back into ice and snow.

"Armina when you call upon a creature made from your element, the symbols for Ice appears on your forehead" Master Fung explained.  
I gave him a grateful smile, now I had a new cool attack that could be of an advantage.

Dream  
Armina's POV

"I was starting to think you wouldn't come Luna" my suitor called from the darkness.

"I watched a scary movie before I went to bed, so sue me" I said to him. My admirer chuckled and I felt him come up from behind me. He held me from behind as he usually did my back leaning against his chest.

"You're just as beautiful in your wolf form, perhaps I could show you my animal form"

"You can shape shift?" I asked.

"Indeed I can, would you like to see, however I cannot show you my human form yet" I blushed.

"If you don't mind" I replied. I heard my suitor snap his fingers, causing candles to light the room. The pitch black area turned to be a some kind of indoor rose garden, the roses that stared back at me where beautiful, we were inside a greenhouse. I heard water from my left and looked to see a beautiful pond, filled with Lotus pods.

"Do not look at me Luna until I tell you to" my suitor called from behind me. I nodded and listened as he phased into whatever he was becoming.

"You may turn around now my Luna" I turned around and fell. In front of me stood the dragon from my nightmare, the same olive green skin with the black stripes, black spikes traveled from his head to the base of his tail, he had red eyebrows over his beautiful eyes, which were yellow, and they had slits in them as well. I backed away slightly afraid.

"I won't harm you Armina" my suitor said gently coming towards me. His head pressed itself against mine. I looked up at him, this time I wasn't afraid.

"I'm not afraid of you" I told him.

"Good girl, Luna" he purred. I put my hands onto his face, and brought it against my mine. The scales felt smooth against my skin. I closed my eyes, as I did this.

_"_You're beautiful" I whispered.

"As are you Luna" I opened my eyes and released his face from my grasp.

"Until I know who are I am calling you Kiba, due to those large fangs of yours"

Kiba gave me a smirk.

"As you wish my love, now please turn around again I want to say goodbye to you" I did as he asked.

"Close your eyes Luna as you turn around" Kiba had returned to his human form, I shut my eyes as he spun me around and seized my lips into his once more. This time I felt his tongue slid against my bottom asking for entrance, I shyly opened my lower lip, his tongue met with mine for a brief moment, before he stopped the kiss. I gave a growl.

"Quit teasing me you flirt" I told him not pleased he stopped such an amazing lip lock.

"You will receive more when I have you alone my Luna, much more" I felt myself blush even with my eyes closed. I knew damn well what he was implying.

"Your cute when you blush Luna, until we met again" he purred into my ear.

**Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. Like Armina's new attack I do! Also I thought it wouldn't harm for Chase to reveal his dragon form to Armina. See ya!**


	11. Enter the Dragon

**Happy Friday, Readers!  
Here's another chapter for "Wielder of Ice" Also to note, the "Lost Kingdom of Fallada" is a real series by Alicia Michaels, I started reading them, back in late June. If you have a Nook or Kindle you can download the first book "Daugther of the Red Dawn" for free. You can find the book on Amazon or at the barnesandnoble website. I'm only recommending the series not advertising it!**

**Please review I love hearing from y'all.**

**Armina's POV**

Finally it was the first day of spring, in China. Spring was my favorite season of the year, I was looking forward to reading outside all day, but fate seemed to have a sick sense of humor because something else a lot unexpected happened. After our usual morning training session we had the rest of the day off, so I took that chance to find a spot next the fountain in the courtyard to read, the book I was reading was on my Nook, a gift from Carmon, Aiden, and Xavier, after I graduated from High School, in fact the Nook was actually a tablet, you could watch movies, shows, play games, and read books on it. The Nook was black, and was light to carry around. I was in the middle of reading a new series called "The Lost Kingdom of Fallada" by Alicia Michaels, when I heard something being hammered. I tried to tune out the sound, but being a werewolf I had high-pitched hearing so the sound was hard to ignore, I stood up annoyed, whoever was making the hammering against wood was going to pay. I followed the hammering into another part of the courtyard, which had a pagoda in the center, and the floors were concrete. My eyes widened in curiosity as I saw Dojo hammering away at some kind of box, the others had stopped what they were doing to investigate as well.

"What's with Dojo?" Kimiko asked turning to Master Fung.

"I am afraid it is Dojo's ailment" he replied to her before he continued the conversation. "It is about to make itself known"

Dojo had heard us talking about him because he stopped hammering and turned to us with an annoyed look on his face.

"Why is everyone staring at me like I'm some kind of freak, I am not a freak!" the dragon said, his tone was different, than that of its usual humorous one. Clay bent down to Dojo to reassure him.

"Easy there, feller nobody has said anything" Clay then turned to us, and held a hand near his mouth so only we could hear. "Out loud"

Dojo heard what Clay said and gave a small growl, before returning to his box.

"It happens once every fifteen hundred years or so a craving for Shen-Gong-Wu so overpowering he'll be forced to devour everything in his path to get to them, if not stopped" Master Fung began, but Raimundo the smart ass he was finished for him.

"The world will cease to exist as we know it"

"Exactly" Master Fung continued as he turned back to Dojo. "He will have to be locked in the box for twenty-four hours"

I walked over to Dojo's box and bent down, the dragon ignored me as I peeked inside, Dojo had everything he needed so he could feel right at home, including a picture of me with the others hanging on a wall to my right.

"Has Dojo ever gotten out of his box?" I asked Master Fung turning to him. Master Fung nodded and answered.

"It has only happened once it was the last time anyone saw Atlantis" Master Fung placed a hand to his face as he finished explaining this.

"Holy crap, you mean Atlantis was real!" I exclaimed, Master Fung released his hand from his face and smiled at me, at my outburst. Dojo suddenly let out a malicious growl; I scooted back to Master's Fung feet, as the dragon put his claws out in a threatening manner.

"Oh crap its happening!" Rai cried out in fear. "It's happening!"

Dojo then sagged smiling silly reptile wanted to pull a prank on us.

"Sorry couldn't resist" he said regretfully, he wiped his forehead. "False alarm, but I am sensing a new Shen-Gong-Wu or AM I?" he said with a mischievous dark tone. A clang was heard a second later, because I hit the dragon hard on the head, a small red welt surfaced on it.

"OW Armina that hurt!" Dojo whined, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Don't try to scare us again and I won't" I told the dragon in a motherly manner.

"Sorry guys it's just a Wu" Dojo then phased into his larger form. "All aboard please keep your hands and feet inside the dragon at all times"

"I'm sorry Dojo, but I am afraid it is too risky in your current condition" Master Fung explained to the dragon who gave a disappointed look, before returning to his smaller form.

"But I have to go, I always go!" the reptile argued.

"If you like you can draw up a map for the others to follow" Master Fung suggested.

"Okay, okay if you want a map, I'll draw you a map"

"Since Dojo will be indisposed, you will take the Silver Manta Ray" Master Fung handed the silver and black Wu with the ruby in the center out to Rai, who took it. He cried the Wu's name before throwing it into the air, as the Wu flew it glowed and it became much larger, it landed in front of us, waiting to be boarded.

"Pretty bad-ass" I pointed out walking to the Silver Manta Ray admiring its beauty.

"One of you however, will have to remain behind to watch Dojo" Master Fung added.

"Master Fung is wise as always, Armina you will remain behind" Omi said in confidence.

"Whoever Master Fung picks to baby-sit Dojo will be the one to do so" I answered the little guy.

"Armina's is right Omi, I alone will make the decision and you will be the one to stay with Dojo"

"What!" the yellow skin monk yelled in anger.

"Remember the smallest assignments are often the most difficult ones" Master Fung said bluntly, as Dojo slithered up to a fuming Omi, gave him a hug around his big head, and kissed it.

**Somewhere near the South Pole.  
**  
The next Wu location, took us to the edge of the South Pole so we dressed up warmly. I wore the same outfit I had on when we went to Russia; my hair was in its braid, underneath my hat. Rai landed the" The Silver Manta Ray" on a snowy peek where the new Shen-Gong-Wu was visible. The traveling Wu was quite comfortable, the seats were soft and the glass was so clean, even your reflection stared back at you. I opened the windshield up and we all leapt onto the snowy bank.

"It's the Tunnel Armadillo" Kimiko said identifying the Wu, as Rai made his way to retrieve it, but before he could get to it.

"Looks you came a long way for nothing Xiaolin Losers!" I gave a curse Jack had arrived. He and Wuya were in some new machine of his, I sweat dropped how much money did he spend on these machines of his?  
Rai drew out the Monkey Staff and yelled.

"Use the Shen-Gong-Wu!" the Latino cried. Everyone including me drew out a Wu, my Blizzard Spear, lay attached to my back, while I held the Eye of Dashi.

"Good idea thanks, Glove of Jisaku" the Goth cried, holding some kind of magnet looking Wu, the magnet glowed and a yellow light took the form of a hand that came towards us, the Eye of Dashi, along with the other Wu, left our hands and flew to Jack.

"That's cheating Jack!" I scolded to the red head. Jack only smirked at me and blew me a kiss, smoke fumed out of my ears, and I threw an ice shard at him, the Goth let out a girly shriek and ducked to avoid the attack.

"Brilliant Jack for once you did something right" Wuya praised the Goth.

"You know, an evil genius could take that the wrong way" Jack told the Heylin Witch, the Goth then closed the windshield to his machine, and flew away.

"God Damn him I swear one of these days, I going to pound the lights out of him" I snapped, as my face turned red. The others backed away a little; I turned to them and gave them an apologetic grin to reassure them. **  
**

**Back at the Temple**

The ride back to the Temple was a quiet one. We all were a bit down in the dumps for losing the Wu, we had. After the Silver Manta Ray returned to its smaller form, a voice called to us as we entered the courtyard, where Dojo should have been in his box, instead it was Omi inside it. WTF? I thought.

"My fellow warriors I would most appreciate it, if you could be so kind as to OPEN THIS DOOR!" the little guy yelled through the bars on the front door of the box. Clay bent down to one knee, in front of the locked door.

"Omi"? How in tarnation did you get in there?" the cowboy reached out to the lock to free Omi, but Rai stopped him

"Wait what if its Dojo morphed into the form of Omi?"  
It was true, Dojo could shape shift.

"Not, it is not Dojo doing me, it's me!" Omi shouted at Rai in annoyance.

"That's pretty good Dojo"

"It isn't Dojo, Rai its Omi" I informed the wind dragon.

"How can you tell Armina?" Kimiko asked turning to me.

"I know everyone's scents, even Wuya's and Jack's trust me that's Cue-Ball" I answered her, gesturing my thumb toward Omi.

"Okay, that's good enough for me" Rai said, opening the door to Dojo's box and freed Omi.

"Looks like we're all feeling lower than a snake's belly today" Clay stated sadly, Master Fung hurried to the box, and peered inside he paled and turned to us.

"Who let Dojo out?"

Clay, Kimiko, Rai, and I stepped away from Omi, who bowed his head guilt on his face.

"I am so ashamed it appears Dojo is one crafty dragon"

"Oh this is not good" Master Fung groaned and massaged stress away from his head.

"How bad is it really?" Rai inquired, but to his answer his question a huge explosion of light from a nearby mountain caused all of us to turn around, a blue cloud in the form of a mushroom appeared.

"Did you have to state the obvious Rai?" I asked him rhetorically. The cloud then turned into a funnel that went into the sky, creating a creepy and dark ripple effect that began to stretch over the temple.

"It has already begun" Master Fung said pointing to the sky. "A thousand years of darkness"

"Why a thousand?" I questioned.

"It is really nine hundred and sixty-two years, but a thousand sounds more ominous"

"We're royally screwed" Rai, said. I whistled out for Diamond, who flew from a nearby tree, and landed, on my arm.

"I want you to head to safety until I send for you"

_Of course be careful_ the Snowy Owl gave me his affectionate nip on my cheek before taking flight.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

I held the Blizzard Spear tight to my chest, as the others got all of the Wu we could manage to carry in a bag.

"Maybe we should just take the Shen-Gong-Wu and leave" Rai suggested while holding the Sword of the Storm.

"It will not matter where or how far we travel Dojo will find us" Master said seriously.

"As always Master Fung is most wise, an honorable warrior would" but before he could finish a dark shadow passed over the glass roof of the vault. Dojo had found us. I actually got afraid, I didn't get scared often, but this time I was because my body shook

"Fight" Omi finished in a small voice. Dark storm clouds passed over the temple and thunder could be heard. We all went outside of the vault.

"He does know how to make an entrance" Kimiko blurted out nervously. I suddenly screamed and leapt into the air in fear as Dojo finally made his grand entrance. The once sweet dragon now looked evil, and he had two heads. Master Fung caught me, in his arms.

"Sorry my bad" I apologized before jumping out of his arms.

"I got a powerful craving for some Sheng-Gong-Wu" one of Dojo's head's said, and it stretched to the point that it was above us.

"One stomach and two mouths to feed" the other head added and then it shot fire at us. The flames came towards Kimiko and I, the two of us ducked in time to dodge them.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Clay shouted hitting the ground causing cracks to appear, this created a giant ravine heading straight for Dojo.

"Star Hanabi!" Kimiko cried out as flames erupted from her signature Wu, the fire hit Dojo and he fell down into the ravine screaming.

"Sorry!" Clay shouted. Dojo suddenly remerged from falling, and he looked angry, he groomed the remains of earth and fire off of him. Dojo then stretched his claws out and seized Clay into its grasp. I didn't look as Dojo swallowed him.

"It's okay" Clay called from inside of Dojo. "First time I've ever been on the wrong end of the fork!"  
Dojo two's heads laughed again, pleased the two heads then stretched toward Master Fung, I threw myself onto him, and the two us dodged to avoid getting eaten.

"Star Hanabi!"

"Sword of the Storm!" both Kimiko and Raimundo shouted together the two Wu's created a fiery whirlwind, which hit Dojo on his side. He growled as though he wore annoyed. The dragon then grabbed Kimiko and Raimundo and tossed them into both of his mouths.

"Rai, Kimiko!" I shouted to them.

"So this is what's its like being inside" Rai said, heading towards Dojo's stomach.

"There are some thing I don't need to see" Kimiko muttered in disgust as she too heading toward the stomach area.

"Diamond Dust Ice!" I cried jumping into the air, an ice stream exploded from my hand, and hit the head on the left, the ice froze his nose. The left head shook violently to try to get rid of the ice.

"You'll pay for that" Dojo hissed at me. The dragon turned to Master Fung and outstretched his claw towards him, I hurried and blocked Dojo's path holding my arms out.

"Take me!" both heads smirked evilly, as I was grabbed. I closed my eyes as I was thrown into his mouth.

**Later  
**  
I was surprised that the others didn't die, when I found them. Kimiko, Rai, Clay and I were sitting around some kind of glowing thing inside of Dojo, when Omi found us.

"Raimundo, Armina, Kimiko Clay you have not been eaten alive by stomach acids!"

Before anyone of us could reply, Jack and Wuya floated above us.

"There's no way out of here" he whined. He shined his flashlight that led down to the small intestine. "Except one, but I wouldn't recommend it without a wetsuit"

"You are such a whiner Jack Spicer" Wuya said to the Goth annoyed.

"So how the hell are we getting out of here?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I have a plan Armina, I allowed myself to be captured as part of my elaborate plan to save the world from one thousand years of darkness"

"Uh, huh and how pray tell are we going to get out of here?" I questioned Cue-Ball, Omi turned to me smiling triumphly.

"I will need a few Shen-Gong-Wu to do so, Dojo has already eaten the Reversing Mirror, the Changing Chopsticks, and the Shroud of Shadows" we all stood up to find the Wu Omi talked about. I gave a groan in disgust as I stepped into some kind of green stuff, as I grabbed the Reversing Mirror.

"Got the mirror!" I yelled. Raimundo found the Shroud of Shadows.

"I think Jack has the Changing Chopsticks" the Latino said. Jack flew behind Rai and said.

"You know, I never told anyone this before, but I don't do so well in enclosed spaces!" Jack said, beginning to have a panic attack, he flew towards me to get a hug. I only grabbed the Goth's jacket collar.

"Calm down, you idiot if you want to get out of here we need the Changing Chopsticks"

"You want'em, you got'em I have got to get out of here" the Goth said handing me the Wu.

"NOO!" Wuya screamed into Jack's face. The red head yelled in fright, he then shut up as though he figured out something.

"By the way why can't you just fly out of here?"

"Good idea!" Wuya said, before high-tailing it from Jack and flew through the stomach walls.

"No!" Jack cried out after her. "You can't leave me all alone!" I released Jack because he was getting on my nerves.

"Ready to get out of here guys?" I inquired smirking tossing the Changing Chopsticks to Omi.

"You bet, ready Omi?" the little guy nodded and shouted the Changing Chopsticks name and became smaller until he was the size of a blade of grass, Rai had to get on his hands and knees to see him.

"And now if Kimiko could summon her power of fire to warm things up a little"

"Judolette Flip Fire!" Kimiko cried jumping up she turned herself into a ball and started to spin which generated a large amount of flames, she then returned to floor and held out her arms spreading her element around her.

"Damn" I said wiping my forehead free of sweat, I noticed Omi was gone.

"Looks like Dojo's gonna sweat the little guy out" Rai pointed out the obvious.

**Later**

****I refuse to explain how we got out of Dojo, the twenty four period passed, and Dojo was back to his normal self. Only he couldn't remember the whole fiasco. The Temple was trashed; Omi was busy trying to scrub the walls free of smoke and soot.

"I did all of that?" Dojo asked looking at the mess he caused. "Funny I can't remember a thing"

"You don't remember eating me trying to protect Master Fung little guy?" I asked bending down at the dragon's level, in his small form. He had an ice pack on his head to soothe a headache.

"Nope, nada just one big blur" Dojo then gave a sickly look. "I have to admit though I have one serious case of indigestion" then he regurgitated Jack out of his mouth, the Goth was covered with vomit and who else what from being inside Dojo. Kimiko screamed and ran away from the sight of said Evil Boy Genius.

"Nice, this shirt was a present from my granny" the Goth said sadly.

**Dream  
**

When I entered the rose garden Kiba was waiting for me. He had a worried look on his face.

"I hope that reptile didn't infect you with anything" Kiba called to me as I walked towards him. He was in his dragon form.

"I made sure I had a good shower" I said, taking a seat beside my suitor. I gave Kiba a scolding look as he sniffed my white dress.

"I smell Spicer on you please don't tell me that insect has touched you" he growled in disgust.

"Jealous are we?" I turned to Kiba flashing a teasing fanged smirk.

"No" came the lie. I snorted in amusement.

"Are you laughing at me Luna?" Kiba asked seductively, turning to me. I blushed and turned away.

"No"

"No who's the one lying?" Kiba teased giving me an affectionate lick of his tongue on my face.

"Do you really have to do that?" I questioned whipping off the saliva from my cheek.

"Is it a crime for me to show my future bride, the attention she deserves?" Kiba asked.

"No, I guess not" I told him. I grabbed his face and pressed a kiss against the right side of his scaly skin, underneath his right eye. This got Kiba to purr in satisfaction.

**HA!  
Chase is jealous of Jack!  
Also I just finished watching "Hear Some, See Some Evil, and Dreamscape" I will write both chapters tonight and tomorrow depend on what's going on in my life, Master Monk Guan will be written Sunday and most likely posted Monday! SEE YA!**


	12. Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil

**Happy Saturday Readers!  
Hope you like the new chapter. On with the show! And yes there is a Captain Jack Sparrow phrase used in this chapter lol!**

**Armina's POV**

It took a good week for the Temple to be completely restored, after Dojo's rampage. I stood beside my fellow monks for the morning training session. We all stood in the courtyard, in front of the Koi pond, ready for Master's Fung's instructions.

"Today's exercise will test your abilities to use your Shen-Gong-Wu, to handle your foes, as a team, this task requires great focus" I wanted to laugh at that. The others weren't even paying attention, Kimiko was admiring her hair, in a mirror, Rai was too busy listening to his mp3 player, Omi was watching a bee, and Clay was carving a cow, made out of wood

"Your task is to hit the dummy" Master Fung explained, the dummy in question came down from a tree in front of him, hovering over the water, Dojo had it tied to the end of his tail, the dragon sat in the tree, fast asleep even his snoring could be heard.

"Begin!" Master Fung shouted. Clay was the first to act.

"Uh, Ruby of Ramses!" he shouted uncertainly.

"Sword of the Storm!" Rai cried.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt?" Kimiko rang out uncertainly.

"Wooshu Helmet!" Omi finished hurriedly put the helmet Wu on his head.

Raimundo's wind formed a mini cyclone, which went straight for Clay, the funnel lifted the cowboy off of his feet into the air, I made a quick dash to the left, as the funnel picked up Omi and Kimiko, the Thorn of Thunderbolt shot a blast into the tree which caused it to shake and wake up Dojo, I gave a sigh as the others Dojo included, were thrown into the Koi pond.

"I see not one of you except for Armina was listening" Master Fung said disapprovingly. The others crawled out of the Koi pond and walked up to Master Fung, all having shameful looks on their faces.

"In order, to defeat a foe, each one of you must work as a team, by focusing, all of you are too busy focusing on other things Kimiko checking your hair" Master Fung began, as he walked to Kimiko and took her mirror from her. "Raimundo listening to your mp3 player, Clay playing with your cow, and Omi you and your bumble bee" the Master continued, as he took the mp3 player from Rai, the cow from Clay and gently grabbing the bee out of the air.

"One cannot gain victory by wandering"

"But Master Fung, my mind was made to wonder, how else can I learn how Bees, use their wings to lift up their tiny bodies?" Omi said. Master Fung put the bee, into the tulip bush in front of him, before turning to Omi.

"I said wander, not wonder Omi"

**Jack's Spicer's Lair or Basement  
**

**Jack's POV  
**  
I was in a good mood, I had just finished my rolling shield, which was basically a large glass hamster ball. Now all I had to do was test it.

"Jack-Bots!" I shouted. Usually my robots came to me when I called for them, but this time they didn't I frowned knowing good well who was behind this.

"Megan I told you not to play with my stuff" I told my six year old cousin as I rolled up to her. Megan had short blonde hair, with blue eyes. The dress she had on wanted to make me gag. It was pink and had white poka dots on it. She was sitting down at a table low enough for her, and my robots, to my horror, were dressed up for a tea party.

"Shhh! your ruining our tea party!" she said to me as she poured tea, into a teacup for one of my robots.

"Thank you Lady Megan" the robot to my left said.

"Jack we need to focus here" Wuya told me, as she came to my side.

"Yuck that ugly witch is back do some tricks ugly witch!" Megan demanded pointing a finger at Wuya.

"Like making yourself less ugly" I suggested. Wuya gave a growl and flew angerly to Megan. She pointed a ghostly hand at my cousin while saying.

"One more word out of your little cousin and I'll turn her into a pig"

"I hear you bark little doggie, now let's see you bite" Megan taunted. Wuya roared at Megan, who only yawned in boredom.

"I knew it you can't do nothing, except look ugly!" Okay I had to calm this down.

"Girls, girls let's not fight here" I said trying to mediate the situation. Wuya then let out a gasp, meaning one thing a new Wu had just activated.

"A new Shen-Gong-Wu has just revealed itself on the island of Java, the Mind Reader Conch" the witch announced.

"Let's roll" I said to no one in particular.

"Whatever you say Jack" Megan said sweetly, placing a hand on my glass shield, causing it to roll.

**On Dojo's Back**

**Armina's POV  
**  
Dojo had sensed a new Wu, so we were off to island of Java, where it was located. Dojo let out a whine.

"What is it Dojo?" I asked the dragon curious why he seemed to be uncomfortable.

"My backside itches like no tomorrow either from sensing new Wu or poison oak" Omi sat behind me, so I looked to see him scratching Dojo's scales.

"Awww man that feels great" the dragon crooned happily. The island soon appeared belowus, it was beautiful, the ocean was a crystal clear blue, the beach literally looked it came out from Hawaii. Dojo landed on the beach, we all got off of him, so he could return to his normal form, he quickly grabbed a tree branch, and scratched his itchy spot.

"Aww baby" he said.

"Okay let's quit messing around crew, where's the Wu?" Rai demanded. We all wore different outfits for this environment. Rai had to be an idiot, he wore a short sleeved t- shirt with green sleeves that was over a long sleeved orange shirt, his pants were tan, Clay had all of his usual attire on, except his shirt was short sleeved as well. Kimiko wore an orange short sleeved short, a tan vest lay over the t-shirt, which matched with her tan shorts, she wore orange socks and black shoes. Her hair was held in a pony tail. I wore a blue vest over a black tank top; I chose to wear black shorts, along with my black combat boots. My hair was out of its braid, I chose to wear my necklace given to me by Kiba.

"The Wu is the Mind Reader Conch" Dojo explained, taking out a scroll, and opened it to show the contents inside it. The scroll showed the usual figure holding the conch to his ear. "The Mind Reader Conch allows its user to hear others thoughts"

"Sweet" I said with a grin on my face.

"It's that away!" Dojo said pointing to his right. We all walked forward and pulled back a palm to see the beach was covered with conchs. We all separated to search for the Wu. We weren't having any luck because I kept hearing shell after shell being thrown into the ocean. I suddenly heard Omi scold Raimundo about something. I turned just as Omi threw something into the sand. Rai picked up a golden colored shell, my eyes went bug eyed it was the Minder Reader Conch.

"It's all that Omi" Rai corrected Cue-Ball. He must have heard the little guy use another incorrect phrase.

"What's all what?" Kimiko asked walking up to Rai.

"It's not all what it's all that sheesh" Rai told Kimiko annoyed, as he tossed the Conch into the sand again. I walked to it and picked it up.

"Guys this is the Mind Ready Conch" I told my pack-mates, they all stopped what they were doing and turned to me.

"Nice work Mina" Rai praised. I gave him a smirk, and put the Mind Reader Conch to my ear.

_HA! Armina has the Minder Reader Conch, I can grab it from her, if I kiss her again _came the voice of Jack Spicer.  
I gave a snarl.

"We have unwanted company" I told the others before turning around looking into the sky as Jack flew towards us.

"If you even think about kissing me again I'm going to punch the hell out of you!" I yelled at the Goth.  
But before Jack could answer I noticed someone was on his back, whoever it was covered his eyes, and caused him to go off course however this didn't stop Jack from ordering his robots to attack us.

"Diamond Dust Ice!" I shouted as an ice stream erupted from my left hand and froze a robot. Another robot ambushed me from behind, causing me to let go of the Mind Reader Conch. The Wu flew into the air and another robot caught it.

"I got it Armina, Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Kimiko shouted unleashing lightning from the Wu she used, the lightning hit the Mind Reader Conch causing it to fly from the robots clutches, I jumped into the air and grabbed it.

"Ya'll cover your mouths I'm going to get these robots confused Sword of the Storm!" Rai shouted using his Wu to create a large sand funnel.

"Dojo anytime now!" I cried to the dragon, who heard me and transformed into his larger form. He flew into the sand funnel, and flew out of it with all of us on his back. I held onto the Mind Reader Conch.

"Do I get a thank you?" Dojo inquired from us. The others mumbled their thanks in sarcasm, curious I used the Minder Reader Conch.

_Oh enough out of you_ mumbled Omi.

_Oh shut up_ was Kimiko's response.

_Stupid Dragon_ Rai growled.

_Does he really need a praise?_ Clay wondered. I frowned as I lowered the conch from my ear.

"You guys need to lay off Dojo" I growled to them disapprovingly.

"Sorry Armina" the four dragons said in unison.

**Dream**

I was again running from Raphael. However the bastard leapt onto me in his wolf form and pinned me to the ground. He took his human form and he smirked cruelly above me, he was shirtless and only wore black pants and was barefoot, while I only wore the white dress.

"This won't hurt one bit" he purred to me, as he grabbed a knife from one of his pockets and began to cut my dress off.

"Get off of me!" I shouted throwing my right hand into the air.

**Next Morning**

"Armina wake up!" I heard Master Fung yell. I woke up in a cold sweat.

"You were having a nightmare young one, however you seemed to have injured yourself" he explained bending down to my level, and held my left arm. My eyes widened as a huge slash mark looked back at me.

"We need to get this wound cleaned up to prevent infection, I will get someone to clean the walls" Master Fung said helping me up, I still had on my sleep wear, which consisted of black pajama shorts, and a red tank top.

"What do you mean?" I questioned at Master Fung and looked at the walls of my room. My eyes went even wider on both sides of the walls, was blood due to me using my claws.

**Later **

My arm was cleaned and wrapped up before doing morning chores. Everyone was tearing up, because our task was to peel and chop onions. Rai threw an onion to Omi, who jumped into the air and used his hands in knife like motions to peel the skin off, Omi then kicked the onion to Clay who in turn kicked it to Kimiko, who did the same knife like hand motion to chop the onion into different pieces, she kicked the pieces to me, which I caught jumping into the air. I landed next to Dojo and put the sliced onion pieces into a bucket that was almost full. Both Dojo and I suddenly leapt into the air as we felt something shake beneath us.

"What was that?" Kimiko inquired once the ground stopped shaking beneath us.

"I don't know but look" I pointed out to a large crevice in the earth leading to the vault. We all stopped what we were doing, and ran toward the vault. We got there just as Jack was walking out of the underground storage unit for the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"I knew it was you Jack!" I snarled at the Goth.

"Didn't anyone tell you Armina, you're beautiful when you're angry?" Jack commented winking at me. The Goth then commanded his robots to attack. While the robots attacked the others, I leapt towards Momma's Boy. But before I could get to him a Jack-Bot caught me in its clutches. Jack got back into his drill machine, along with Wuya. He got it to start, and it buried itself back into the earth, thus meaning Jack was getting away again.

"Diamond Dust Ice!" I cried slamming my hand against the robot that held me, my ice quickly began to freeze the piece of junk, causing it to become too heavy to hold me. I gave the robot a good sweep kick to the left, before it completely froze, which got me to get free. The frozen robot landed with a loud thud onto the vault floor.

**With Master Fung  
**  
"Armina I am very worried about you dear one, these nightmares how long have they been happening?" Master Fung asked me. The two of sat in deep meditation in the pagoda in the courtyard. The others were blowing off steam from the raid earlier.

"Since I turned sixteen I always wake up before anything happens" I replied.

"I can't imagine the horror you saw when you watched your parents die" I opened my eyes. Tears poured down my face. Master Fung noticed my silence because he opened an eye, and used his left hand to wipe my tears away.

"No child should go through what you have been through young one, I promise you, you are safe here, the others monks and I will see to it" he comforted me bringing me into a hug.

**Arriving at Jack's House**

The others came up with a plan to get back our stolen Wu back from Jack. We all easily got over the wall into Jack's front yard; we all hid in a bush. The front yard was full of Jack-Bots, so we needed to use a distraction. Diamond took flight from my arm, and flew into the night sky. The robots saw the Snowy Owl, and gave chase.

"Now's our chance guys" I told the others, who nodded, before we leapt into the air onto Jack's roof. We came to a glass part of the roof. We all looked through the glass; we could see a room beneath us. Clay opened a part of the glass, which we used to get inside. We quietly landed onto the floor, and cautiously began looking for the basement. I turned around at the sound of something rolling on the floor. All of our eyes widened, as a little cute blonde haired girl dressed in a pink with poka dots dress rolled towards us in what seemed to be a giant glass hamster ball.

"Hi I'm Megan!" she said cutely. I smiled. I loved children.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday a little girl in a hamster ball" Rai added pointing a thumb toward Megan.

"My cousin Jack is so stupid, he thought he trapped me inside but I found a door" Megan said, as she jumped out of the exit of the hamster ball.

"Are you looking for Jack and the old hag?" she questioned.

"Indeed we are we're here to retrieve" I began.

"Oh you want to get back the cool stuff he stole, I'll take you guys to his lab if I can play with your dragon" she finished for me, pointing at Dojo. Dojo who was sitting on my head, gave a shy groan. I grabbed him and walked over to Megan, with the dragon in my arms. Megan happily took Dojo who blushed and questioned.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Sorry Dojo, but we need her help, besides Megan seems to like you" I told the reptile while flashing a fanged grin. As promised Megan led us to Jack's lab. When we found it, I was impressed; Jack had all sorts of cool gadgets.

"HA! You Xiaolin Losers thought you could get in here so easily, don't think so" the Goth said smirking coming out from a hiding spot, Wuya hovered beside him. I noticed he had the Mind Reader Conch damn of course!

"Jack Bots Attack!" he cried. The robots encircled around us, meaning we were trapped. Suddenly the wall to the left broke apart, as Megan rolled in literally, she had gotten back into the glass hamster ball, and Dojo was inside with her. She rolled around us at a fast pace, as Jack's robots shot their lasers, thanks to her rolling, the lasers deflected from the glass ball, instead the lasers hit back at the robots, causing them to be destroyed.

"DAMN IT MEGAN THAT COST ME A MONTH'S ALLOWANCE!" the Goth yelled. I was the closest to the Sheng-Gong-Wu on the lab table, I leapt for it, at the same time Jack did. The two of us grabbed the bag at the same meaning it was a time for a showdown.

"Jack I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown I wager the Silk Spinner"

"I wager the Mind Reader Conch, the game is the first to cry Uncle loses"

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" I shouted. The basement immediately began the usual change for the showdown. Old pipes and metal connected to one another creating paths ways that could be walked on, the rest turned into a massive factory like background.

"GONG-YI-TAN-PAI!" both Jack and I shouted together.

"Silk Spinner" I shouted activating the Wu, a sticky thread of web, escaped from the Silk Spinner and attached itself to a pipe above me. I leapt off of the ground, and swung towards Jack, who was on a metal beam below me. He easily made a move to the left as I slammed into a large piece of factory equipment. Jack only smirked, and used his heli pad to go to another beam above me. Damn of course with the Mind Reader Conch he knew my every movie. I used the Silk Spinner to lower myself to the others.

"I have an idea, guys if we all put our petty insults together it will distract Jack long enough to the point I can win this showdown what say you?" I inquired hanging from upside down the Silk Spinner.

"Smart move Mina" Rai agreed.

"I'm with Raimundo let's do this" Omi said. I smirked before I used the Silk Spinner to attach itself to another pipe.

**Jack's POV**

_Maybe if Jack worked out enough he wouldn't be a scrawny old lady_ I heard Kimiko say.

"What the hell Kimiko!" I shouted from the spot of the metal beam where I stood. I suddenly felt a hard kick from behind me; this caused me to fall from my spot and crash face first onto a pipe below me. I looked up at a smirking Armina. I let out a scream and high-tailed it from her.

"Mind Reader Conch!" I yelled pressing my ear against it.

_That Jack is slower than a three legged cow in a pool of quick sand_ Clay said.

"I'm faster than any three legged cow!" I protested standing up.

"Jack look out!" Wuya shouted, I turned around just as Armina flew towards me, she gave an evil smirk, I winced as her fist came into my face. I screamed as she punched me so hard, I flew from the metal beam I was on, and was falling to the ground fast.

"Silk Spinner!" she cried creating a web below, which I landed in.

"Uncle, Uncle!"

**Armina's POV**

I smiled in triumph as I held the wagered Wu after the lab became normal again. The others came to congratulate me.

"You loser!" Wuya screamed at Jack. The Goth broke free from the web I made to save his butt and used the Changing Chopsticks to shrink himself. He ran towards a crack in the wall, and kicked out a rat when he entered the hole.

"That was awesome" Meg complimented as she brought the bag of Wu to us.

"We couldn't have done it without you and Lady Dojo" I said winking at Dojo who blushed and removed the baby bonnet he had on. He became large again.

"Thanks for your help Megan" I told the little girl as we got onto Dojo's back.

"Bye come play again some time" she called as Dojo took flight.

**Dream**

"What happened to you Luna?" Kiba asked me as I walked toward him. He walked over to me in his dragon form, concern on his face.

"A nightmare" I answered him, as he sniffed my bandaged left arm.

"It must have been a suppressed memory then, nightmares like that can sometimes have the dreamer to accidentally physically harm themselves" my suitor explained, walking back towards the pond. He turned to me and gave a come here gesture with his left clawed hand. I blushed as I did as he asked. I sat myself on the edge of the pond.

"Luna please tell me why you are so scared all of the sudden" Kiba said to me gently. He put a clawed hand against my face and made me turn to look at him.

"I can't" I answered ashamed.

"Who is doing this to you my love, I want to help"

I didn't answer his question.

"Luna, close your eyes for me" I nodded and closed them, not helping the tears that streamed down my face. I heard Kiba take his human form. His strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist pulling me up from my sitting position. I put my face against his chest.

"Luna, I can look into your mind, if it's easier that way only with your consent though"

"You may" I told him. I then felt Kiba enter my mind. It was quiet for a few minutes, before he let out a roar of rage I backed away from him in fear. I tripped over a rock causing me to fall on my butt.

"Luna I'm sorry for scaring you" Kiba told me, helping me up.

"Now do you see why I wish not to discuss what you saw"

"Indeed I do, however I will make this clear, that bastard Raphael will not harm or touch you, the thought of him wanting to do what I saw in your nightmare sickens me, no man should ever force themselves onto a woman without their consent or against their will"

"Raphael will not stop until he has me for his mate"

"He won't have you I swore to you I am the one who will win your heart Luna and I will do whatever it take to protect you" with that being said he kissed me. This kiss held love in it, real love. I wrapped my arms around Kiba's neck. Kiba's tongue begged entrance at my lower lip which I happily obliged with, our tongues met in a passionate dance, I felt him lower us to the ground. My body met with the smooth grass. I gave a yelp of surprise as I felt a gloved hand slide up my leg, and stop where my dress was at my thigh.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I don't want to take advantage of you we will make our first time special when the time is right" I felt my face turned beet red at the mention of the word beginning with s and ending with x.

"Just shut up and kiss me I was enjoying it" I ordered him. This got Kiba to laugh. I felt him crawl on top of me again; he put lips to my ear and whispered.

"As you wish Luna"

**Holy crap, Chase is mad. Well who wouldn't be with a jerk like Raphael. Boo! Hope you guys liked the little heated chemistry between Chase and Armina. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow! Peace!**


	13. Dreamscape

**Here's a new chapter. Master Monk Guan will be written tonight and posted tomorrow, I know all of guys are ready for Armina and Chase to finally meet. I made this chapter to be funny, and enjoyed writing if you wish!**

**Jack Spicer's POV**

A new Shen-Gong-Wu had revealed itself which is why I was now was at the edge of a waterfall, in a director's chair. My robots were all ready to start filming a movie I decided to do of my victory of the Xiaolin Losers. I looked at my watch on my left wrist, the radar showed that Dojo was fast approaching, I made a gesture for my robots, to not do anything.

**Armina's POV**

In North China

I was curious why Jack looked like some kind of director when we arrived to the get the "Shadow of Fear". Dojo had brought us to a water fall; the top part of the waterfall was blocked by a log damn, while the river that led to it was covered with logs. Dojo suddenly let a yell, as logs were being thrown at us. He ducked dodging some of them, until one grazed the top of his head, breaking the green scales away.

"That's going to leave a mark" the dragon said.

"Oooh" we all said wincing at Dojo's bald skin. More logs were being tossed by the Jack-Bots; in fact one collided with Dojo's face, causing him to turn upside down in the air, while we all held on for dear life. Once Dojo got right side up again, a log crashed on top of his skull, causing us to fall downwards.

"Ruby of Ramses!" Omi shouted, the huge ruby glowed, and its magic lifted the log off of Dojo's head.

It was a warm day in Northern China, which I why I chose to wear a purple tank top, with dark blue shorts, my hair was back in its braid, and of course I wore my black combat boots, and my necklace. Omi, Clay and Rai wore their usual attires, while Kimiko of course had another odd combination on her. She wore some kind of pink animal suit that held a pink heart in the center, and a tail at the end. Underneath she had a pink and black triangular pattern skirt that went well with her white boots with the three pink rows on them. I then noticed Jack had activated his heli pad and was heading towards the "Shadow of Fear. Clay noticed this too, and took out his lasso, he quickly threw the rope down to the log that held the Shen-Gong-Wu, however I heard the rope snap thanks to Jack's heli pad.

"Damn it!" Clay cursed as he brought his lasso back up annoyed he missed the Wu.

"Ready to go guys?" I asked my pack-mates, as I stood up.

"You bet Mina" Rai replied to me.

"Ready, set, go!" I cried leaping off of Dojo first with the others following me. All of us landed on the floating logs below us. Jack stood on the opposite side of the "Shadow of Fear", Wuya of course beside him. Clay was the closest to him, and the Wu. Clay held out his arms to his sides like the cowboy he was.

"Make your move Spicer!" he told the Goth coolly.

"Make up!" Jack cried. _WTF_ I thought. A girl robot suddenly rushed to Clay powdering his face with make-up, when she finished Clay's entire face was covered with foundation. His cheeks had pinkish blush on them, and he even wore lipstick.

"Beautiful!" Jack said admiring his work. "Action!" he then called to a nearby robot next to him, which held a camera in its clutches. Clay would not move.

"What's wrong with Clay?" Omi asked turning to Kimiko and me. The two of us stood on the same log together.

"Clay must have stage fright" Kimiko answered her friend. Jack cackled and flew to the "Shadow of Fear" and snagged it.

"See you Xiaolin Losers!" the Goth taunted us, as he leapt over the logs getting away with the "Shadow of Fear" in his clutches.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi cried holding up the blue orb Shen-Gong-Wu. A huge orb of water emerged in front of him, before it broke creating a mini tsunami in the river. The water caused the log Clay stood on to head towards the blocked water fall. We all went bug eyed as Clay was fast approaching it.

"Sword of the Storm" Rai cried. As Kimiko shouted the incantation for the Lotus Twister. The wind from the Sword of the Storm created a funnel which caused the log damn to break, as it did Clay began to go over the edge of the water fall. Kimiko's left arm was able to grab the cowboy before he fell to his doom. I whistled to Dojo as all of us were fast approaching the fall itself, the dragon quickly swooped down and we all jumped onto his back before the logs which we stood on went over the waterfall.

"Sorry I lost the Wu ya'll I didn't realize I was camera shy" the cowboy apologized shamefully.

"Blame Momma's boy, what does the "Shadow of Fear" do anyway Dojo?" I inquired at the dragon.

"The "Shadow of Fear" allows the user to enter one's dreams and bring to life the victims deepst darkest fear" he replied to me, as we crossed the border back into Southern China.

"HA, I am not afraid of anything!" Omi shouted proudly, putting his hands to his sides. I sweat dropped; at that comment of course Cue-Ball would say that.

**Later that Day**  
**  
**After all of us showered and changed back into our monk's robes, we did another training exercise since we went Wu hunting earlier that morning. The task was to go around a chosen part of the obstacle course, assigned to us by Master Fung blindfolded. Rai got the tunnel full of saws, Clay got going through the ax swings, Kimiko with the robot crocodiles, Omi I had no idea what part of the course he got, and as for myself I had to dodge being hit by arrows. The task wasn't hard for me even blindfolded, I focused hard on listening for the arrows, coming toward me, I easily dodged each one. A bell rung shortly, meaning one of the others got through their exercise first, I took off my blindfold to see Omi at the finish line. When the bell rung, the other parts of the obstacle courses stopped.

"Your courage is admirable young dragons in-training" Master begun as he sat on top of a high pedestal like thing. "Yet the bravest monk isn't the one who fears nothing, but the one who is willing to face what he or she fears most"

Omi walked to the pedestal where our Master was.

"Jack Spicer will never defeat me even with the Shadow of Fear, because I never had a fear I wasn't afraid of" I face palmed as Omi said this.

**Later that Night**

**Jack Spicer's POV  
**  
I made sure the camera my robot had in front of me was working properly. I laughed evilly as I crept into the Xiaolin Losers dorms where they slept. I wore a black vampire cape, to film the monk's reactions when I used the Shadow of Fear on them. I stopped outside of the entrance to the dorms, where I could hear the Xiaolin Losers snoring away.

"Guys I want you to get in close for this" I told the camera bot. Wuya flew at me face.

"Oh quiet you fool" she growled.

"We're rolling" I hissed quietly at her before blowing her away. I then quietly snuck into the dorms.

"When hunting the elusive Wu you have to move quietly as a cat" but as I said this, my feet bumped into a table, causing me to fall down with a clang.

"OWW, OW, OW OOH THAT HURT!" I shouted tears pouring out of my eyes; I then put my hands to my mouth to shut myself up before I woke anyone. Luckily I didn't, the first room I was at was Kimiko's she was fast asleep, I smirked.

"Shadow of Fear!" I said, calling the Wu's name, becoming small enough to enter her ear. Kimiko quickly whimpered and shouted.

"No, No!"

My next victim was Raimundo, then Clay. Omi was the next. Entering his dream was dull, but finding his darkest fear was amusing, in fact there was a door that literally said "Omi's Deepest Darkest Fear". As I stood outside the closed door, Cue-Ball found me.

"Jack Spicer you are not welcome here prepare to battle" I only smirked and opened the door to his fear. Chrome-Dome paled as he saw what he feared most stare back at him with evil red glowing eyes. The short monk had black hair in his dream, but at the sight of what scared him it all fell off. I laughed like crazy, before I left his dream. Now Armina was the last. I was looking forward to this, as I entered her dream, the beautiful brown haired girl, was dressed in a spaghetti strapped white dress, her dream location at the moment was a forest, next to a lake. She was in deep meditation.

"Hey Armina" I said sweetly to the Dragon of Ice, who immediately opened her emerald green eyes. She stood up quickly and faced me very angry.

"I knew you wouldn't resist the urge to invade my dreams you pervert" she growled at me.

"Couldn't resist babe, now let's see what you fear most" I said. Armina's face suddenly paled.

"Oh god, you wouldn't" she squeaked. Suddenly something black and giant entered my vision to my left, both Armina and I turned. We both screamed at the sight of her fear, in fact I was so scared I leapt into her arms. I had to get out of her dream now, so I quickly got of the she wolf's arms, and quickly flew out of her ear.

**Next Morning**

**Armina's POV  
**  
I did not sleep well last night. Jack Spicer had come into my dream, as I expected he would, and now he knew my worst fear. Everyone including me, was tired, we weren't even paying attention to what we were doing with breakfast. Luckily I didn't have a breakfast disaster unlike the others. Omi was breaking eggs, he had sent one egg flying, which broke onto Clay's shoulder, the cowboy was flipping pancakes, until the impact of the egg got him to turn, a pancake flew right dead smack into Raimundo's face, the Latino was making orange juice, when the pancake hit him, the juice spilled onto the floor causing Kimiko who was holding a plate of bacon to slip, and this got the bacon to fly and land on Omi's face. I tried not to laugh at this.

"Sorry I'm a tad tired, I didn't sleep well last night" Clay said apologizing.

"It seems my fellow monks had a hard time sleeping last night" Master Fung announced from the kitchen door.

"Ya in fact I had a really gross dream Jack Spicer was in it" Rai began.

"Ya me too" Kimiko added wrinkling her face in disgust.

"Same here" Clay finished.

"He used the Shadow of Fear to enter all of our dreams and brought out what each of us fears most" I pointed out.

"Armina is right now that Jack has the Shadow of Fear, he will use whatever you each fear most against you, to steal our Shen-Gong-Wu" Master Fung said making a good point. Omi who had began shaking in fright a second ago, suddenly turned to Master Fung proudly.

"Well I have nothing to fear"

"Well Omi if you insist you fear nothing you will be the one to keep an eye on the vault tonight" Master Fung said turning to him. Omi suddenly paled at the mention of his assignment.

**Omi's POV**

_Me and my big mouth _I thought to myself as I paced around the vault, keeping an eye out for Jack Spicer. To be honest, I did have something I was afraid of I was just too ashamed to admit it. I was in deep thought when someone touched my forehead. Upside down in front of me was Jack Spicer.

"Jack Spicer" I growled. The Goth leapt from his upside position to land on his feet right side up.

"Light on the set!" he cried. His robots shined their lights on us.

"Rolling" the Jack-Bot with the camera said giving Jack a thumbs up.

"The one the only ruler of the universe Jack Spicer, Master of Evil" Jack began to gloat. I only sweat dropped like Armina would do sometimes. Wuya flew next to Jack and growled.

"Less talk, and more Shen-Gong-Wu"

"Ya, ya, ya don't rush me I'm an artist, I'm temperamental" the Goth said to Wuya throwing his arms up in the air in frustration, before pushing Wuya away from him, with an index finger. The Goth then walked to me with a script in his hands.

"Ok let me set the scene up for you Baldy" Jack said coming up to me. "You are defending the Shen-Gong-Wu when you are defeated by your own cowardliness" Psssh ya right. I bit into the script I was given and tore it up into pieces, throwing the debris into the air before saying.

"Ha! You are no longer in your rucker, I fear nothing"

"Oh really?" Jack began. But he wasn't satisfied at how he said it. "Oh really?" he then asked again more sinister like. Wuya came back to her partner again.

"Just do it! I don't have all eternity, well I do I just don't want to spend it with you" the witch said, before Jack pulled her away.

"Shadow of Fear!" the Goth cried. Purple like clouds emitted from the Shen-Gong-Wu and took the form of what I feared most.

"No, this cannot be!" I said, closing my eyes refusing to look into the eyes of what I feared most.

"I will not fear, I will not fear, I WILL NOT STAY HERE!" I shouted before high-tailing it out of the vault.

**Armina's POV**

It was Omi's screams that woke me up.

"What the hell was that?" I said poking my head out from my room. The others did as well. We all straightened ourselves up and hurried to the vault. We got there just as Jack emerged from the underground storage unit a bunch of our Wu in his hands.

"Jack Spicer!" Kimiko, Clay and Rai said in unison as their eyes bug eyed.

"Stealing our Wu again Jack?" I growled at the Goth.

"In the flesh no autographs please" the red head said.

"How about a punch in the face?" I suggested as I leapt towards him. My punch hit him hard in the stomach causing him to crash against the temple wall.

"Camera bots attack!" Jack commanded.

"I got this guys Diamond Dust Ice!" I shouted leaping into the air, I began to spin around at a very fast pace, causing ice shards to fly everywhere, this destroyed all of the robots.

"See you later Xiaolin Losers!" Jack gloated as he made his getaway above us through the glass roof. Clay went to examine the vault; he didn't take long coming back out.

"It isn't too bad, most of the Wu are here"

"Where is Omi, he was supposed to be watching the vault tonight?" Kimiko inquired. I sniffed the air and caught Omi's scent.

"He's outside" I replied to her. We all found Omi shaking like no tomorrow upside down against a tree.

"We should take him inside he doesn't look so well" Kimiko suggested.

**Later**

We all were practicing are fighting together outside of the vault discussing our plans to get our Wu back.

"Are you guys ready for some Jack Spicer butt kicking?" Rai asked.

"You bet" Kimiko answered.

"I think I'll pass" Omi said getting all of us to stop what we were doing to look at him.

"Say what?" I asked Cue-Ball.

"I have some chores to do" was Omi's excuse. But we ended up taking Omi with us to Jack's house. The Goth sat in his chair filming as we arrived.

"We came to get our Shen-Gong-Wu back Jack!" Kimiko growled before calling out her elemental attack.  
Her fire destroyed a robot to Jack's left.

"Good, good very dramatic now let's add some special effects Shadow of Fear" Jack cried holding the Wu up. Purple clouds surrounded us, and took the forms of what we were afraid of. A huge doll appeared in front of Kimiko, Kimiko fell and tried to back away, but she fell onto the floor, the doll grabbed her. Clay's fear took the form of his grandmother, Rai's fear was a Jelly Fish, and Omi's fear was a rabid squirrel. I suddenly felt something sharp touch the sides of my waist I turned around and screamed. My fear was a giant Black Widow. When I was younger I got bitten by one, and had an allergic reaction, ever since I hated spiders. We all screamed as our fears chased us from side of the room to the other, before we all high-tailed it out of Jack's house screaming towards the rising sun.  
**  
The Next Day  
**  
"The five of you have nothing to be ashamed off" Master Fung reassured us as we stood in the vault.

"Hey guys look at that I found" Kimiko announced holding one of Jack's cameras. She started the camera and it played the events at happened in the vault while Omi was guarding it. In fact we were watching the movie behind Omi's head.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in trouble little guy?" I asked Omi, walking over to him. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Because I am ashamed of what happened" he said. Dojo suddenly sensed a new Wu from Master's Fung shoulders.

"Sorry to break this downer fest but I'm sensing a new Shen-Gong-Wu" the dragon slid off from Master Fung's shoulders and grabbed the scroll.

"The Wu is the Crouching Cougar it's a travel Wu like the Silver Manta Ray" Dojo explained while he showed us the information for the Crouching Cougar.

"Do not lose hope young monks realizing one's fear is the first step to facing them" Master Fung told us before Dojo took his larger form.

**Dojo's Back  
**  
"How the hell are we going to face our fears, anyway?" Rai asked while we flew towards the location of the Crouching Cougar. A light bulb lit up above my head.

"How about each of us trade another's fear, except I will face mine, I learned a long time ago the one thing you need to fear is fear itself" I suggested.

"Good idea, Mina" Rai praised giving me a high five, then the Latino went to high five Omi, the little guy then turned to high five to no in particular behind him. We arrived in a canyon, the Crouching Cougar sat by itself on a high rock. Jack of course was there ready to fight us.

"Shadow of Fear!" the Goth cried. Dojo dropped us off, on the rock ledges beneath us.

"Here they come all of you switch now!" I commanded the others as they did. Omi took Kimiko's place while Rai took Clay's.

"Hey you ugly eight legged insect come and get me!" I shouted sticking my tongue out at the Black Widow. This spider got the mad, causing smoke to come out of its pincers. The arachnid leapt towards the ledge I was on. I jumped into the air as it landed on the rocky ledge. I landed on its back, which greatly confused the arachnid.

"Time to say goodbye Diamond Dust Ice!" I shouted and I slammed my hands onto the spider's back, the arachnid let out a screech as it began to freeze up.

"Dojo now!" I called to the dragon, Dojo hissed flames which caught fire onto the spider. I kicked my fear over the ledge, and the mix of fire and ice caused the giant spider to be destroyed.

"NOOOOO!" Jack shouted.

"Guys the Crouching Cougar!" I shouted pointing to the Wu above me, the others along with their fears stopped what they were doing, and began to run towards the Shen-Gong-Wu. Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay along with Minako the rabid squirel, Lil Chicka the doll, Clay's grandmother, and Rai's jelly fish touched the Crouching Cougar at the same time.

"It's an eight way showdown" I exclaimed. This would be interesting, I whistled to Dojo. The dragon took his larger form, and flew towards me and I jumped onto his back. Omi, Kimiko, Rai, and Clay decided to wager the Two-Ton Tunic, the Shroud of Shadows, Silk Spinner, and Lotus Twister, while their fears would wager the Serpent's Tail, the Eye of Dashi, Third Arm Sash, and Fist of Tebigong.

"The game is an all around Sumo-Match against your worst fear" Jack announced.

"I'm glad I sat this one out" I told Dojo while we hovered above the others.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi cried. The rock everyone was on took to the sky literally, the sky turned into space, while a green aurora ring circled everyone. I had to hold back a laugh as everyone below changed into diapers.

"GONG-YI-TAN-PEI!" everyone shouted together. Kimiko's doll was the first to act.

"Eye of Dashi" the toy cried shooting lightning at Kimiko who jumped into the air dodging the attack.

"Shroud of Shadows" the fire dragon cried, but it was too small to fit her, she yelled as her fear came after her. Minako ran after Omi.

"Silk Spinner!" Rai cried shooting webbing at the jelly fish, the sea creature uttered the Third Arm Sash's name, because the Wu came towards Rai grabbing his right foot, causing him to fall and getting dragged. Clay's grandmother approached Clay attempting to kiss him. She used the Fist of Tebigong, and smashed the Wu beneath her, getting Clay to lose his footing.

"Come on you guys show your fears whose boss" I cried from Dojo's back. They all heard me because I noticed Omi activating the Two-Ton Tunic, which got Minako to crash into it and fly out of the ring.

"Awesome job Omi!" I shouted to my friend, the little guy gave me thumbs up. Kimiko then kicked her doll hard in the gut and sent it flying out of the arena. Clay's grandmother gave a scream as Clay threw her out of the arena next. As Rai got up, he smirked at the jellyfish in front of him. He pointed below him; the jellyfish noticed its foot was touching the green ring.

"You're out" the guys said together making a get outta here gesture. I cheered as the showdown ended.

"You and your directing cost us nine, nine Sheng-Gong-Wu!" Wuya yelled at Jack.

"Cut I said cut damn it!" the Goth snapped placing a glove hand over the camera lens.

**Dream**

**Rose Garden  
**  
I walked into the Rose Garden dream I always shared with Kiba. However to my surprise he wasn't there. A disappointed growl escaped my lips.

"Hello Luna" a silky voice crooned from behind causing me to jump. There was a thud a second later, because I landed on top of Kiba's dragon form.

"Don't do that to me!" I scolded my suitor before getting off of him.

"My apologies my love, it seems I got here a few minutes after you did" the dragon said getting up.

"How much longer until we meet, not knowing who you are is driving me crazy!" I shouted throwing my arms up in the air. My outburst got Kiba to laugh; he walked towards me and, used one of his clawed hands to bring me up to him.

"Our meeting is coming fast, dear one, after the Lasso Boa Boa reveals itself, another Wu known as the Monsoon Sandals will activate, then I will finally reveal who I am to you, I look forward to our meeting"  
I blushed at his answer. I was ready to meet who Kiba really was. I closed my eyes, as Kiba took his human form. I heard him snap his fingers, and music started.

"Oh hell no I am not dancing to "As The World Falls Down" I said to Kiba, who laughed and moved my right hand to his left shoulder, I felt his hand wrap itself around my waist, as the other took my left hand. He then began to lead me into the song.

"Hmmm I think the song fits us Luna" he teased as began to lead me into a waltz.

"Bull shit" I scoffed as I had no choice but to follow Kiba's lead. The guy wasn't a bad dancer to be honest. The dance seemed to last forever, because I was actually enjoying this. I let out a squeak as Kiba dipped me beneath him, which got him to chuckle. He pulled me back up and pulled me into a kiss towards the ending of the song.

**I thought "As The World Falls Down" would be a good choice for Chase and Armina's dance. I'm so excited for the next chapter, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or "As The Worlds Falls Down". Till next time my fellow readers!**


	14. Master Monk Guan

**Here it is folks, Armina and Chase finally meet!  
I hope all of you will be satisfied at the end of this chapter. Because the next one Raphael shows up and the fate of Armina and Chase's relationship will be determined. And Chase will not be backing down to fight for Armina's well being.**

**Armina's POV**

I had to wipe a hand across my forehead as we walked through a rainforest, which was two hours away from the Temple. The Lasso Boa Boa had revealed itself. The rain forest was hot and humid, which is why I was grateful, I chose to wear the appropriate attire which consisted of a black vest with a red tank top underneath, I chose a pair of black shorts, along with the usual black combat boots. I was glad I chose to put my hair in its braid, because the heat would have caused it to frizz up. The boys wore their usual clothes, while Kimiko once again had another cute outfit on. This time she had on an aqua long sleeved jacket with a pink skirt underneath, her boots were a combination of pink and aqua. She wore a pink beanie on her head with a white flower on it, her hair tucked underneath.

"Dojo would you hurry it up!" Kim shouted to Dojo behind her, the dragon was panting hard as he scooted across the forest floor, mostly likely the heat was getting to him. As the dragon caught up he began pointing in various directions unsure where the Lasso Boa Boa was.

"Dojo area you sure it's a Shen-Gong-Wu you're sensing and not that very large spider?"Omi said turning to the dragon and pointing at his back.

"Oh please like I would fall for that" the dragon replied in sarcasm, however he did turn around and indeed there was a spider on his back. Both spider and dragon screamed in unison at the other's presence. Dojo ran into Rai's shirt. The others and I laughed.

"It's just a spider" Kimiko said reassuringly.

"What a Dojo" Clay joked as we continued walking.

"Oi, found it!" I told the guys finding the Lasso Boa Boa. It sat on a tree branch in a tree in front of us. Dojo emerged from hiding, from the bottom of one of Rai's pants legs.

"That's it, the Lasso Boa Boa when activated in transforms into a bone crushing constrictor" the dragon explained pointing to the Wu.

"And now it is mine!" Omi announced proudly, getting the rest of us to give him a death look. "I mean ours"

"Not so fast!" I gave a curse as Jack appeared.

"First you'll have to get past me Jack Spicer and my army of Wuya-Bots" the Goth said proudly as robots that looked exactly like Wuya appeared from behind him. I winced in disgust. A light bulb then flashed above my head and I smirked.

"Jack are you sure you don't have a crush on Wuya?" I inquired giving both the Goth and the Witch my best evil grin.

"WHAT NO!" both Wuya and Jack cried together. "Wuya Bots attack!" Jack then ordered. The Wuya-Bots dove towards us at a fast rate of speed, squirting ink. One robot almost splattered ink onto my boots which got me mad.

"Diamond Dust Ice!" I cried shooting a beam of my element at the robot, which destroyed it.

"Dragon X Kumei Formation!" Omi shouted to Kimiko, Rai, and Clay. Together the four of them formed the attack, and as a team destroyed the rest of the Wuya bots. Jack flew off upset that his beloved robots were destroyed while Wuya flew after him scolding.

"Jack you are an evil embarrassment to evil everywhere!"

I noticed my necklace that I had on earlier, wasn't around my neck. Panicking I went to look for it, not paying attention to the man in front of me; I accidentally bumped into him and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry" I told the guy. As I looked up I got a good look at him, he was bald, and he wore some of kind orange skin like robe on one side of his body while the other showed his muscled flesh.

"That is quite alright I believe these belong to you" the kind man said handing out the Lasso Boa Boa to me and my necklace. I took both items from him, I threw the Lasso Boa Boa over my left shoulder, while I put my necklace back on.

"Allow me to introduce myself"

"You are the world's famous Master Monk Guan!" Omi interrupted, as the others finally rejoined me. The little guy's eyes went wide with admiration. I never heard of Master Monk Guan, however being in his presence was an honor. Dojo came out of Rai's shirt asking.

"Where, where?"

"Nice of you to join us Dojo now that the battle is over OW!" the Latino yelped as I smacked his head.

"Lay off the dragon" I told the wind dragon like a mother wolf would tell her pup. Omi hurriedly went to Master Monk Guan and began to bow like crazy while stuttering.

"I walk on the ground you worship, I worship the ground you"

"It's alright I know what you mean" Master Monk Guan told his admirer patting his head.

**Back at the Temple**

There was a little celebration to welcome Master Monk Guan at the temple when we got back. After changing back into our robes, we walked to the entrance of the Temple, to find Master Monk Guan watching the other monks performing tricks with balls. The famous warrior then began to kick some balls as though it wasn't hard at all to do with his feet one after another. Omi couldn't help but watch in awe.

"Master Monk Guan is the most accomplished Tai-Chi Master he has defeated the greatest warriors only using his famous Spear of Guan" Omi explained to us as we joined the little guy. Master Monk Guan kicked the balls into the air again, and then used a single hand to toss them to Omi, who began to kick the balls in a circle as his idol was doing a second ago.

"And I see much potential in you Omi" Master Monk Guan praised.

"Oh yes I know" Omi replied proudly.

"I only wished I arrived sooner, so I could have joined you all" Dojo then slid up next to Master Monk Guan.

"You know I'm the one who flew them to that rain forest" the dragon said beaming. Rai laughed.

"Ya we were lucky to even get there at all" this got the others to start laughing except me. Omi suddenly lost focus on the balls he had been kicking which all landed on Dojo's head one after another.

"What a Dojo" Clay joked.

**Dining Room/Kitchen  
**  
We all had barbecued ribs for dinner, so both Dojo and I dug in. I had a bigger appetite for meat, unlike the others did, due to me being a natural born carnivore. I noticed Dojo, was actually gaining a little weight. As he ate, Omi pointed out.

"Dojo perhaps if you didn't eat so much, you would fly swifter"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" the dragon inquired arching an eyebrow. Rai raised his hands in the air, before answering.

"No, No, No, it's just that you're big boned"

"You know I can still fit into the same swimming trunks I wore fifteen hundred years ago"  
Kimiko giggled.

"You mean your old toga?" she asked before everyone burst out laughing again. They all got up and left me and Dojo alone.

"What a Dojo!" Clay shouted again.

"Damn it I wish they would quit teasing me I'm too old to be sensing Sheng-Gong-Wu and all the flying but do I ever get a thank you Dojo? No never" the dragon growled. I pressed a kiss on top of Dojo's scaly head.

"I'll give them a talking to later, buddy, by the way thank you for all you do" I told the dragon, who jumped into my arms.

"You're a good friend Mina" Dojo said to me before wrapping his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek lovingly.

_I certainly hope I am also a good friend to you as well reptile_ came the voice of Diamond, who landed on my left shoulder.

"Sorry Di, you're a good friend too" the dragon said, patting the top of the Snowy Owl's head, before leaping back down onto the table. Dojo was the only other being that could hear Diamond's telepathy. I gave a yawn, as I stood up.

"Goodnight Dojo see you in the morning" I told the dragon before leaving the dining room.

**Dojo's POV**

I didn't hear Master Monk Guan enter the dining room well it was a kitchen too.

"I have traveled the world a dozen times, but I have never seen a creature as fascinating as you"

"You find me fascinating how?" I asked him.

"What other creature can sense the presence of a Shen-Gong-Wu" he had a point.

"Yeah your right I am fascinating" I said proudly.

"And you know there is someone you should meet, that would really appreciate your talents"

**Later at a Scary Looking Mountain**

**Still Dojo's POV**

I followed Master Monk Guan's directions to where this mysterious friend of his lived. We landed in front of an open mouthed entrance. I landed on the fire lit path way and allowed Master Monk Guan to get off of me, before I returned to my smaller form. I carefully slithered alongside Master Monk Guan through the entrance to a wooden door, which opened to reveal a beautiful citadel. Okay now something was way off.

"Do you get the feeling we're not alone?" I asked coiling up to Master Monk Guan's answer my question panthers, lions and tigers growled and made their appearance.

"You know in all of the excitement you never told me who your friend was"

"He's none other than the famous Chase Young" this got me to start laughing not believing what he had  
just said.

"That's funny, I thought you said it was Chase Young"

"That's right" Master Monk Guan said, getting me to shut up. I turned to him in fear.

"Chase Young! As in the master of evil, who makes you lower lip quiver Chase Young, sorry but I gotta go!" I said before high-tailing to the door, which quickly shut in front of me.

"Damn it where's the button on this thing!" I asked to myself as the jungle cats came in front of me.

"You done well, Master Monk Guan you delivered the dragon" a new voice said. I turned and saw a shadow at the top of the stairs.

"What dragon, oh I mean yes I am" I said in fear.

"And as promised I return to you the Spear of Guan" Chase Young threw the spear to Master Monk Guan who bowed his head in shame, after he caught his weapon.

"Now leave and never return" the Heylin ordered, Master Monk Guan then did as he was asked, and walked past me without saying a word. Once he was gone, Chase called to me.

"Come now, it's time for your dinner" the jungle cats growled.

"I sure hope you're talking to me"

**Later in front of a table full of food. **

Chase Young took me to a dining table which held all sorts of delicious foods, in front of me. I didn't hesitate to start stuffing my face. I let out a burp after I finished some kind of desert.

"I trust your meal is satisfactory" the Heylin said to me from the darkness above me his orange cat like eyes glowing.

"It's the best meal I had in six hundred years" I confessed. Chase finally revealed himself from the shadows.

"I'm pleased you're enjoying yourself" he replied before snapping his fingers. A panther took the meat I had eaten, and I gave out a scream as a lion sat a plate with cake in front of me.

"You taught them how to do that?"

"Among other duties" Chase answered appearing next to me and handed me a cookie which I happily took.

"For an evil villain you have been very hospitable"

"Thank you, I have something very special in store for you Dojo" Chase said with his back to me.

"You do, well I hate to eat and run" but as I said this Chase snapped his fingers getting a panther, tiger, and a lion to jump onto the table in front of me, baring their fangs. I bet these cats wouldn't get scared at the sight of Armina's wolf form.

"It will be up to you Dojo, your stay can be a pleasant or unpleasant experience"

"I choose pleasant pleasant would be nice" I quickly answered the Heylin.

"I thought you might"

**Armina' POV  
**  
The next morning Dojo was missing, meaning he was gone. We all looked everywhere including the kitchen.

"That's it we all looked high and low for Dojo" Rai said closing a cabinet.

"I have looked high no Dojo I'm afraid" Omi said from a light above us, before he jumped down.

"I just hope the little guy is okay" Kimiko added worried.

"It will be difficult for Dojo to resist showing up for the next a time a Sheng-Gong-Wu reveals itself" Master Fung explained turning to us.

"How will we even know when a Shen-Gong-Wu is revealed?" Rai asked holding his arms out, Omi stood on his head, doing the same with his arms.

"I have an idea" Kimiko told us, getting our attention as she held a GPS tracker.

"Smart move, Kim" I praised my bff.

**At Jack Spicer's  
**  
We took the Silver Manta Ray to Jack's house, so we could spy on him till another Wu revealed itself. The Goth was wearing a red tank top made for guys with Frankenstein on the front; he was working on some kind of car. Wuya's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Another Shen-Gong-Wu has just revealed itself, the Monsoon Sandals"

"The Monsoon what?" the red head asked turning to the ghost witch.

"The Monsoon Sandals they allow the wearer to stretch their legs for miles" Wuya explained.

"Sweet let's get'em" Jack said, hurrying inside to change into his black clothes, before coming back out and getting into his car, I referred to it as a golf cart. Kimiko quickly threw the GPS tracker onto the back of the golf cart before Jack drove away.

"Perfect all we need to do now is to follow Jack with the GPS receiver" Kimiko said while holding her PDA.

"Silver Manta Ray" we all cried activating the travel Wu.

**Oceanside**

We followed Jack to a nearby beach where the Monsoon Sandals were. The Goth got out of his golf cart, and walked to the Shen-Gong-Wu that lay in a tide pool. As Jack began to take off his shoes, Omi called from a rock we all stood on.

"Hold it right there, we will take the Shen-Gong-Wu if you please"

"Go ahead and try" the Goth growled before putting on the sandals.

"Monsoon Sandals!" he cried, his legs stretched, and we all had to jump down from the rock to avoid getting smacked by his smelly feet.

"Time out nose bleed!" the Goth said, before falling back towards the sand.

"Man he really needs to wash his feet" I said growling and looked up. Jack was caught by some guy. I got a good look at him, and my jaw fell down. He was hot! The stranger wore armor; his hair was long and it was the color of midnight black with green tinted to it. His ears were pointed, and what got to me to stop breathing was the orange like cat eyes. My eyes went wide, this was Kiba!

"Chase Young pleased to meet you" Kiba I mean Chase told Jack. The Goth had stars of admiration in his eyes.

"Chase Young, as in Chase Young as in the most evil genius Chase Young?" Jack asked.

_WTF_? Evil!

I felt my heartbreak at that comment. The man who I thought I could learn to love was on the Heylin side!

"I do have a certain reputation" Chase said pleased. Jack made a comment and tried to give the Monsoon Sandals to the Heylin.

"Jack what the hell are you doing!" Wuya demanded at the Goth.

"Chase is my all time hero" the red head protested back. My eyes then noticed a familiar green like reptile around Chase's left foot.

"Dojo you're alright!" I called to the dragon.

"Dojo, where have you been?" Omi demanded.

"We could have missed out on a bunch of Shen-Gong-Wu with you gone" Kimiko said. Dojo slithered up to us.

"Humph, only Armina was aware to not make rude comments, are you sure my big bones and all wouldn't have slowed you down" the dragon snapped.

"Oh we were only messing with you partner, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Clay told the reptile with sincerity.

"Well you did" the dragon told us, holding his head up.

"We need you Dojo" Kimiko said to the dragon. Dojo opened a yellow eye.

"You are a most valuable dragon" Omi continued.

"Damn right buddy" I added.

"And most of all you're one of us dude" Rai finished. This got Dojo to turn to us with tears in his eyes; he took to his larger form and grabbed all us in a breath taking hug.

"I missed you guys too!" he admitted sobbing.

"So you will return to the temple with us?" inquired Omi. This got Dojo to drop us and return to his normal state. He landed on Clay's chest and blew his nose into the cowboy's scarf.

"I like to but I can't, I've been traded like a baseball card!" replied to Omi, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Who the hell would do that?" I asked my alpha role coming into play.

"Master Monk Guan" the dragon said to me. This got everyone to widen their eyes, including myself.

"Bull shit" I scoffed.

"This cannot be Master Monk Guan is far too honorable as to engage in such behaviors" Omi said.

"That's where you would be wrong my young Xiaolin admirer" Chase Young said, with his eyes closed he poured a foul smelling liquid into a bowl he held. "Dojo belongs to me now"

"If you do not surrender Dojo and the Shen-Gong-Wu at once you will suffer a most humiliating defeat" Omi growled.

"What are we gonna do fight or sip tea?" Rai demanded at Chase.

"It's my special Lao Mei Long Soup" the Heylin answered with his eyes still closed taking a sip from the bowl.

"I always have a cup before victory" Omi didn't hesitate to hurl himself at Chase, who easily could deflect Omi's attacks with his left hand. Omi leapt onto the other side of the Heylin who blocked the little guy's assaults again, Cue-Ball fell to the ground tired.

"You fight well as too as far as evil genius's go" Clay let out a comment as the others ran towards Chase ready to kick his butt. The Heylin opened his cat like eyes and jumped out of the way, causing the guys to crash into Omi. Chase then noticed me. His lips broke into a smile, I turned away from him, my heart full of hurt.

**Later **

We located Master Monk Guan a good distance from the beach. We landed the Silver Manta Ray and got out of it.

"I was expecting you" the legendary warrior announced as we walked up to him.

"But how is it possible you could do this, you are a great warrior" Omi asked his idol, sadness in his voice. I tuned the conversation I had no desire to listen to it.

"Ow, ow, ow damn it!" I cried getting everyone's attention. Master Monk Guan had finished his tale, about why he traded Dojo, and came up to me.

"Armina, may I look at your back?" he asked me.

"Yeah find out what the hell is hurting me please" I told him. The warrior nodded as he removed the Blizzard Spear from my back before taking off my vest.

"I expected this"

"What is it?" Kimkio asked worried.

"Armina's markings look at how their glowing" this got me to widen my eyes. When a wolf's markings began to glow, it meant that their mate was nearby, no wonder my back was in pain. I took my vest from Master Monk Guan thanking him for his help, and picked up the Blizzard Spear.

"What does Chase want with Dojo anyway?" I questioned.

"Chase Young once was on the side of good, however he traded his soul for a potion that would keep him forever young, I can tell you where his palace is but I'm afraid that's all I can do" Kimiko begun to recite the ingredients for the Lao Mei Long Soup.

"One cup of wheat grass, one tablespoon of salt, a pinch of dried frog and one whole dragon" she said in fear.

"Oh hell no, let's go ya'll Silver Manta Ray" I cried throwing the Wu into the air. I wasn't going to let Dojo get killed.

**At Chase Young's Palace  
**  
We took the Silver Manta Ray to Chase's Young lair. The entrance I had to admit was quite impressive.

"We are in luck Chase Young has forgotten to close the door behind him" Omi said after we got out of the Silver Manta Ray and began to walk towards the entrance.

"Is that luck or a trap?" Rai asked.

"Same difference! We shall use our superior fighting skills to protect us" Omi said taking a fighting stance. The entrance closed behind us causing it to get dark for a second. Then torches lit the hallways. I caught Dojo's scent.

"Follow me" I told the others in my alpha voice. The others stayed close behind me, as we all cautiously walked forward. The door in front of us that led inside was closing, and we ran and dove under it before it shut.

"Guys over here" I said, seeing Dojo in a cauldron. We all ran to him.

"Dojo are you alright?" Omi asked taking the apple from the dragon's mouth.

"I'm sitting in a pot of soup what do you think!" the dragon answered sarcastically. I let out another growl as another door was being shut behind us. I got in front of the others to protect them. Chase Young stood before us as though he were expecting us. Jack laughed evilly as he pressed a button. I took my wolf form and snarled at Chase, ready to fight. What he did next surprised the others, but I was waiting for it. The Heylin transformed into the dragon from my dreams. Same olive green scales, same black stripes, same everything. He roared at us, the others widened their eyes in fear, as did Jack.

"Wow, your even more hideous than Wuya I love it!" Jack said.

"You see before you my true form without the benefit of my potion"

"I can see why you're so faithful to it" Dojo said in sarcasm.

"Star Hanabi Fire!" Kimiko yelled using her elemental wu to shoot flames at Chase, who stood onto his front claws and used his back ones to deflect the attack right back at Kimiko, which caused her to crash into the wall behind us.

"Ruby of Rameses!" Rai shouted. Chase got out of the way before red rings shot out of the ruby and hit Jack lifting him into the air.

"Hey put me down!" he said. Chase came to Rai's side and hit the Latino hard, getting him to crash into the wall along with Jack beside Kimiko.

"Lasso Boa Boa!" Clay cried out using the snake Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Omi cried activating the lightning Wu. Chase leapt through the ring of lightning and grabbed the Lasso Boa Boa, the Heylin swung it causing both Clay and Omi to fly and crash into the wall with the others. I quickly ran to my friends and stood my ground as Chase walked right to us and in front of me. Why he didn't attack me I did not know why.

"Perhaps you will join me in a bowl of Dojo" Chase said in his dragon voice.

"I wouldn't celebrate your victory just yet" called a familiar voice. Master Monk Guan stood above us.

"Master Monk Guan I knew you would come!" Omi cried.

"How could they resist joining you in fighting the dark forces of evil Chase Young I challenge you to a showdown" the warrior said pointing to Chase.

"Just a regular old showdown, haven't had one of those in a long time" Dojo said in his smart alec tone, thus earning a death look from Chase.

"No Shen-Gong-Wu, we only use our martial arts skills" the Heylin replied to his challenger.

"The wager will be the freedom of Dojo and the monks" Master Monk Guan said jumping down from his position and landed in front of Chase.

"And should I prevail you will forever pledge your loyalty to me and join the other fallen warriors who are enslaved into the beasts that serve me" Chase pointed to the jungle cats that appeared above us. The Heylin had a spear of his own. Jack made a comment, which got Chase to give him a shut up look, before he turned back to Master Monk Guan. Both got their weapons ready.

"GONG-YI-TAM-PEI!" they both cried out and the fight began. I decided to return to my human form again. Both warriors' skills were evenly matched so telling who had the upper hand was hard. Chase then leapt above Master Monk Guan and hit him towards us. The Heylin pressed his foot against a trap activator, causing the metal flooring where Master Monk Guan was, turn into a fiery pit. Flames shot out of the pit; luckily Master Monk Guan avoided getting toast. But Chase wasn't done he leapt onto his opponent, his left foot pressed itself against Master Monk' Guan's chest, he was trying to throw him into the flames.

"Loser Guan, Loser Guan!" began Jack.

"Jack you shut the hell up before I come over there and kick your ass!" I threatened the Goth, who indeed shut up at my threat. Master Monk Guan was struggling, until he used the metal part of his weapon at Chase who dodged it. This got Master Monk Guan to get back on his feet.

"You cannot defeat me not even the Spear of Guan won't save you" Chase hissed.

"What makes a warrior strong is not the weapon" Master Monk Guan began as he jumped past Chase and landed in front of him. "But the warrior holding the weapon."

This got Omi to smile. Master Monk Guan then put the Spear of Guan down and got into a fighting position, this got Chase to growl and he too put his weapon down.

"The theatrics are quite amusing as are your skills in combat" Both warriors leapt into the air and again their punches and kicks were evenly matched, until Chase used his tail to throw his foe away from him causing Master Monk Guan to crash against a wall behind him and started to fall towards the lava below him, but the Tai-Chi master leapt gracefully back into air and gave Chase a hard series of punches causing the Heylin to fall near the edge of his own fire trap. He growled and used his foot to activate another trap, this time a maze of mirrors came from the floor. Master Monk Guan cautiously slid into the maze of mirrors, and jumped on top of one, Chase must activated another trap, because the mirror Master Monk Guan stood on moved causing him to fall off. I saw Chase slide back within the maze of mirrors.

**Master Monks POV **

Chase snuck from behind me, and threw me against a mirror breaking it. I kicked him hard in the stomach getting him to crash into the mirror behind him, he snarled before fleeing into his maze.

"I see you for who you are and not who you pretend to be Repel the Beast!" I cried unleashing a move I had learned a long time ago, and used it on Chase Young. The Heylin met the blast and flew through the maze and collided with Dojo's cauldron.

**Armina's POV  
**  
Master Monk Guan won the showdown. Chase became human once again and angrily stood up. The jungle cats growled and came towards us.

"Yes we can still stop them" Jack said. I phased into my wolf form and the jungle cats backed away in both fear and respect.

"No!" Chase said holding a hand up. "I accepted their challenge and lost they're free to go" this got Jack to protest. "I am certain our paths will cross again" Chase said before bowing to us.

"As I am too am certain" Omi replied bowing to Chase in return. Dojo slid out of the cauldron and hopped onto my back, I turned to Chase with hurt and betrayal fueling me. I then followed the others out of the Heylin's lair.

**That Night**

"Damn it!" I growled cursing as I woke up from my sleep. I looked at the alarm clock next to me it was only ten p.m. My markings still burned. I needed to have a night run, so I stripped off my sleep wear and changed into white spaghetti strapped dress in fact this was the same dress I wore in my dreams. I quietly made sure I didn't wake Diamond who was fast asleep on his perch, as well as the others, before I snuck outside and leapt over the temple wall. Once I landed on the ground, I phased into my wolf form and began to run into the moonlit night. The moon was almost full, I don't know how long I ran, but I didn't care I stopped at a nearby lake that was close to the Temple. I had to take a break from my wolf state, and became human again. I walked to the water, and poured the cool liquid onto my face. Moonlight reflected over the water, giving the area around me a romantic glow. I scoffed and continued to pour water on me trying to provide relief for my burning back.

"Hello Luna" I jumped at Chase's voice. I turned around. Chase was alone, he smiled at me lovingly. Angry tears poured down my face.

"How dare you all of this time you played me" I hissed. My claws formed as my fangs elongated.

"Luna please let me explain" Chase started as he came towards me; I snarled and swiped at him. The Heylin gently grabbed my wrist.

"You need to calm yourself Armina, please" he said to me bringing my body up to his. I was so upset, I was physically shaking. Chase suddenly led me until my back hit against a tree trunk.

"I'm so sorry our meeting has upset you Luna, my intentions were never meant to hurt you like this" the Heylin told me in a comforting voice, wiping my tears away. His voice sounded sincere, but was he really?

"How am I supposed to believe that Chase? I lost my parents to a psycho werewolf who wants me, I come to China to learn about my element, and then I meet you through the dreams we shared, I actually started to like you even" I shut my mouth. No I couldn't say it. But it was true; I was in love with Chase Young.

"You were starting to love me weren't you Luna?" Chase asked me, stroking my right cheek.

"Yes" I finally answered. This got Chase to suddenly snap his fingers; the top part of his armor came off. I tried not to stare at his muscles and well built form.

"What the hell are you doing!" I demanded.

"What do you see on my back Luna?" Chase asked turning around. He moved his hair out of the way, and my eyes widened. On the right side of his back, were my markings meaning only one thing. Chase Young was my mate. But how could I accept him when he and I were on opposite sides. Chase turned back to me.

"Those markings appeared this morning, Luna, by now you know that I am yours and yours alone" he told me as he pressed his forehead against mine. Then I realized Chase's affections were real, he did love me, but did I love him? But deep down, I already knew that I did.

"I need time to think about this, Chase, I hope you understand"

"I do Luna, I waited for you for fifteen hundred years, I will wait for fifteen hundred more if I must" the Heylin said to me before pressing a kiss onto my mouth. I welcomed the kiss he gave me; I wrapped my arms around his neck. Chase's tongue met with mine, for a brief dance, before the two of us broke apart to get air.

"You should return to the temple Luna, I'm sure the other monks will be worried about you" Chase told me as he backed up from the tree so I could freely move around. I nodded and took my wolf form. I turned to my mate before I let out a howl into the night, and took off into a run back to the Temple.

Awww!  
Ain't that sweet. Chase's intentions for Armina are real, because he does in fact love her. I hope you guys liked this chapter!


	15. Fire vs Ice

**Hey readers, here's the chapter ya'll have been waiting for. Raphael shows up, what will happen with Armina and Chase's relationship find out. Also as the story progresses the hidden power Raphael mentions will be uncovered. FYI Raphael has the gift of using fire like Kimiko can. Also Raphael is a real loser, and a jerk, so feel free to bash him!**

**Raphael's POV**

I watched as the members of my pack, set fire to what used to be the territory of Armina Storm's home. I was tired of not getting an answer from the young Queen to my proposal. So I came to find out what was taking so long and what I learned angered me. Armina's god parents who used to be the young Queen's betas were taking the roles of leading the pack in Armina's absence. I even went to great lengths to kidnap their son, Xavier, but somehow the brat escaped. The mated alpha pair refused to tell me where their god-daughter was and had informed me she would not marry me. I didn't take this well, I made it clear a long time ago, Armina Storm was mine if I couldn't have her no one could, so I killed the alpha pair in cold blood, in front of their son demanding to know where his god-sister was, he too refused to answer me so I too dispatched of him. Then I ordered my pack to kill everyone in Armina's beloved pack, and not to leave anyone alive.

"Sir?" my beta Roland came up to me. Roland was my weakling younger brother; he had the same brown hair I did, except for his blue eyes.

"What is it?" I growled to him.

"We found Armina, she's been located in China"

_Why would Armina be there?_ I thought.

"Get the plane ready as soon as possible" I told my brother not looking at him. My beta gave a quick grunt, before excusing himself. I put a hand over the spot where young Armina had used her ice power to injure me so long ago.

"Soon you will be mine, Armina and this time no one will stop me no one"

**In China. **

**Armina's POV  
**I was getting worried about my pack. I always got updates at least once a week, but it had been almost two weeks since I heard from Carmen or Aiden. Chase had been keeping his distance from me, for which I was grateful for. I did love the Heylin, but right now my pack came first. Things returned to normal after Dojo almost getting eaten. Kimiko accidentally freed a mischievous entity named Sibini, when she broke the Mosiac Scale. The earwig entity had taken possession of Clay, which wasn't a pretty sight. What Sibini really was after, was the sister Shen-Gong-Wu of the Mosiac Scale the Monarch Wings. Kimiko had challenged Sibini to a showdown and won, by using the Eye of Dashi along with her element to seal the spirit away. I decided to meditate my worry off, maybe there was some bad weather going in, Anchorage and the power could be out. I sat myself down in the garden part of the courtyard and crossed my legs, and closed my eyes. I was beginning to relax when I heard the others screaming. On instinct I immediately got up and hurriedly ran through the garden to the entrance of the Temple. The sight that I met was something I would never forget. Raphael stood in front of me; Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Master Fung were tied up all together. The five of them were surrounded by at least seven other wolves. Dojo was being held by Raphael a knife was at his throat.

"Hello Armina how long has it been?" my parents murderer asked me smiling.

"How dare you come here you bastard, did you honestly think I wouldn't figure out you were the one who murdered my parents all those years ago?"

Raphael was dressed in a dark blue suit, with a white undershirt. He wore fancy like business shoes, his hair I noticed was actually longer than I saw in the vision Wuya had shown me. In fact it was long enough to have it pulled back into a pony tail; he wore gold earrings in both ears.

"Indeed I killed your parents, however the real target was you dear, you have no idea the talent you have hidden within you, besides that of your ice power"

"You shut your damn mouth, release Dojo, and the others right now!" Raphael laughed.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Armina, because their leverage for me"

"What do you want?" I asked baring my fangs.

"You know what I want dear, your hand in marriage"

"You have lost your damn mind" Raphael then snapped his fingers, the silver wolf nearest to Master Fung, bit into the old man's left leg.

"I will free your pathetic friends, if you agree to come with me now" I turned to my fellow dragons, and Master Fung. Then I looked to Dojo, who was scared to death the dragon was held upside down, by his tail.

"Armina don't listen to him!" Rai cried, but the black wolf next to him, bit into the Latino's right leg.

"I'll go with you just don't hurt them anymore" I finally said giving in.

"That's a good girl" Raphael then turned to his other wolves, and gave a nod, they backed away and took their leave out of the Temple entrance. Raphael dropped Dojo, who landed with a loud clang on the ground. My parent's murderer then walked up to me, and punched me hard in the gut, knocking me out cold. The last thing I heard was the screams of my friends, and Master Fung as darkness claimed me.

**Omi's POV**

"Let Armina go right this instant!" I demanded at the brown haired stranger, who now held our friend in his arms, bridal style.

"Be quiet you pathetic excuse for a human, I don't take orders from a child" the man hissed.

"You will pay for doing this, you bastard!" Raimundo cried from next to me, blood was beginning to soak his white pants.

"I am afraid I have already won, Armina belongs to me now, and you know I had a hard time finding this place" the cocky bastard said before laughing.

"What do you mean?" Master Fung demanded.

"Armina's god-parents refused to tell me where she was, so I dispatched of her pack" this got everyone including me to stop talking. My eyes widened afraid to ask what he meant by that comment.

"What do you mean dispatched!" Kimiko shouted, trying to break free of our bonds.

"I mean little female her entire pack is dead, I ordered my followers to not leave anyone alive" this got Master Fung to snarl.

"YOU MURDERED INNOCENT PEOPLE, INCLUDING CHILDREN!" he roared at the man. The man who Armina called Raphael laughed.

"What do you think you old fool" Master Fung's entire demeanor changed. He broke free from the ropes, and charged straight toward Raphael. The werewolf, grabbed Master Fung, by his left wrist, with a single hand, and squeezed it so hard; I could hear the bones snap.

"You won't get away with this," Master Fung said weakly blooding was coming out of his mouth.

"I already have" was the last Raphael said, before he threw Master Fung onto the ground in front of us. The werewolf gave all of us one last hateful glare, before he took his leave.

**Dojo's POV**

"Hang on kids!" I told Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi, and Clay as I used my teeth and claws to free them.

"Master Fung!" Omi shouted running to the old man.

"Are you alright?" the little guy asked him, while the others hurriedly walked over. Clay and Kimiko helped him up, Kimiko supporting his left, while Clay wrapped his arm over his shoulder.

"I am fine, young monks, however my wrist is broken and Raimundo needs medical attention, are you alright Raimundo?" the senior monk inquired turning to the wind dragon.

"Ya I think so, I don't think that wolf hurt me that badly" he answered lifting up his bloody pants leg. Raimundo's injury didn't look that serious, but it still was bleeding profusely.

"What are we going to do, Armina isn't safe with that guy" Kimiko said as we slowly walked to the infirmary.

"I do not know, young monks, but we will figure something out we must hold onto hope" was all Master Fung said.

**Chase Young' POV**

I kept my distance from Armina, since I revealed I was her mate. The thought of not meeting with her in the dreams we shared was killing me. I was in the middle of deep meditation, when I heard a familiar screeching. I opened my cat like eyes and looked above me into the night sky. I was outside of my home, at the moment, the moon was full and I thought it would a nice place to meditate instead of being inside. The Snowy Owl I had given Armina was flying towards me at an incredible rate. I outstretched my right arm, as the bird landed. I sensed the bird of prey was stressed, very stressed.

"What is it my friend?" I questioned.

_Armina is gone, the Temple was attacked this morning by another pack of wolves, and their leader took Armina with him, it's the same wolf, that killed her parents, her pack is now dead, and the senior monk, along with the Dragon of Wind are injured _came the bird's reply. Rage surged through my body at this news. I was physically shaking from anger, but I yet remained calm.

"Where is Armina being kept?" I asked the bird. The Snowy Owl shook his head.

_I do not know, I am sorry Chase I was put into a cage while the other wolves were there, I was freed just an hour ago, those damned wolves of Raphael's hid me very well_

"I don't blame you my friend, I need you to do a favor, when you return to the Xiaolin Temple get the Golden Tiger Claws, I will be able to use my magic, to locate Armina"

_You might want to bring the cats, Raphael has a decent sized pack, and I will tell you this right now, once he learns your Armina's mate, he won't hesitate to kill you_

"Not if I kill him first, Armina has suffered enough because of that bastard" I told the mighty bird of prey, before he took flight back into the night sky.

"My Luna, just hold on" I whispered into the night, while closing my eyes.

**Armina's POV**

I don't know how long I was out cold, but when my eyes finally opened I found myself chained to a bed. It took me a second to remember Raphael had come to the temple and threatened to kill those I loved there if I didn't do what he asked. The room I was in, looked like some suite. The walls were a pretty colored shade of blue, the carpet was on the floor was red. The room had the usual things in it such as a dresser, a closet, a door that led to a nice looking bathroom, a plasma screen television stood on top of a huge entertainment center filled with DVDS and several game consoles. A few feet away stood a desk with a laptop, a scanner next to it, and a printer.

"Ahh good your awake" Raphael's voice said, getting me to lose my train of thought. The bastard still wore the same suit he had on, when he kidnapped me. I tried to phase, but a pain shot through me as I tried to do so.

"Sorry dear, but that chain around your left foot is silver, you know what silver is capable of don't you Armina?" the sick bastard asked as he sat next to me. I wasn't aware I had been changed out of my robes, and wore a very revealing, white lingerie nightgown, something you definitely could order from Victoria's Secret. I winced as Raphael caressed my face.

"Tonight, you and I will perform our mating ceremony then the two us will return here to consummate that union"

"Your sick I rather die, then have sex with you"

Raphael chuckled, he pressed his lips onto my forehead, which got me to shiver. He then suddenly stopped. He pulled my brown hair toward his nose, sniffing it, before he stood up angrily.

"Who has been touching you!" he demanded.

"Like I would tell you that" I snapped back to him, baring my fangs.

"Whoever this male is, he will back off, your mine, if I can't have you no one can!"

"Screw you, I am not a piece of meat, you son of a bitch!" I growled. My body was shaking so badly now, due to my rage, in fact my claws already were out, as well were my fangs.

"I suggest you calm yourself Armina, I will see you tonight" Raphael simply replied to me before he stood up and walked to the door, opened it and slammed it behind him. When he left, I burst into tears. Soon I would be forced into marrying this bastard, and then consummating our mating bond afterwards.

**Chase's POV**

I found Armina's location. My Luna was in Alaska, on the southern part. I couldn't get a visual on her, due to some kind of magic. I paced back and forth in my throne room, waiting for news from Diamond. My cats had notified me of the owls' name.

_Master_ came the voice of one of my most trusted and loyal servants name Liam. Liam took the form of a white Siberian Tiger, I found him at a young age, he had lost his family due to an illness a long time ago, on the promise if I could save his life, he swore his loyalty to me.

"Yes what is it?" I asked turning to Liam in front of me.

_Diamond is here  
_  
"Good work, let him in" I ordered the tiger, who bowed, and growled orders to a pair of panthers that guarded my throne room. They nodded and the two used their paws to open the heavy door. Diamond flew towards me with the Golden Tiger Claws in his talons. The Snowy Owl flew to my left arm which I held out for him.

"Good work, my friend" I praised the bird, giving him a pat on his head, as I took the Golden Tiger Claws from his outstretched claw. I normally wouldn't use Shen-Gong-Wu to travel, but Alaska was across the Pacific Ocean, so using the Golden Tiger Claws was necessary. I snapped my fingers and Liam let out a mighty roar, a bunch of roars responded back to him as at least sixty of my cat warriors walked into the throne room. Leopards, Tigers, Panther, and Lions sat waiting patiently for my orders.

"Tonight we go to save our future Queen, she is being held by an Alpha werewolf and his pack, when we arrive where my Luna is being kept do not kill anyone unless I say so, am I clear?" I called to my warriors. All of my warriors roared their replies, I gave Liam a look.

"Are you ready?" I asked him

_As ready as you are _was the Tiger's response. I turned to Diamond.

"Stay close to me" the Snowy Owl could only nod.

**In Raphael's Room**

**Armina's POV**

The hour was fast approaching for my so called wedding to happen. I still wore the hideous lingerie night gown. I was only freed to relieve myself, food was brought to me. It was night outside because I saw that it was dark. It was turning into late summer here in Alaska, I found out from another wolf earlier where Raphael brought me. I was allowed however to watch television to pass the time, it was exactly eight p.m. when I heard a bunch of howling from outside. I muted the television to carefully listen, it was silent for a moment, before more howling erupted the night air. The howls were full of panic, _WTF?_ I thought as I got off of the bed to look outside. I couldn't see anything, due it to being pitch black. I shook my head, probably some of Raphael's wolves, were out drinking and having a good time. I walked back to the bed, and un muted the television. I was watching "Criminal Minds" and the episode was "100" I had seen it before, Hotch was my favorite character in the show, besides Penelope Garcia. Derek Moran was also a looker. George Foyet was about to kill Haley, when the door to the room burst open, Raphael came in looking stressed out.

"We have to go, the pack is under attack" he hurried to the bed, and turned off the television. He used a key to free the chain from around my ankle, and threw a jacket at me. I didn't ask questions, as I put the coat on. He grabbed my left wrist into his right hand, and began to walk us to the front of the house. We were the only ones, in the cabin; the other wolves could be heard fighting. He quickly opened the front door and began to lead me to a black convertible, now was my chance to fight.

"NO! I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" I cried before sinking my fangs into his right hand, getting him to snarl in pain.

"You little bitch!" he hissed slapping me hard across the face. The slap was so hard; it got my lip to bleed. Raphael grabbed the collar of the jacket I wore.

"You will not talk to me like that!" he was about to slap me again, when I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Hit her again, and I'll rip your throat out" both Raphael and I turned to our right in front of was a very pissed off Chase Young, a bunch of his jungle cats stood behind him.

**Chase's POV**

"Who the hell are you!" Raphael demanded from me.

"Let her go" was I all I said.

"Armina is mine, so forget it"

"I will ask again, release her now" I told the werewolf, ready to kill him. The cocky bastard laughed.

"And what will you do if I don't?" I lost my rage right there I phased into my dragon form, and leapt toward the werewolf. Raphael threw Armina onto the grass, and phased into his wolf form, and leapt into the air at the same I did. The two of us collided together, and our fight began.

**Armina's POV**

Chase had leapt at Raphael, in his dragon form which got Raphael to release me. I was thrown onto the grass as my parent's murderer took to his wolf form, Raphael then leapt into the air just as Chase did. Their collision caused the two fighting males, to roll down into the woods. I stood up and followed the sounds of Chase and Raphael fighting. The jungle cats ran behind me. It didn't take long to find Chase with Raphael. Raphael was in his human form, and he was smirking. Chase lay underneath his foot, both men, were shirtless from the waist up.

"Time to say goodbye" Raphael said, a fireball appeared in his left hand.

"I don't think so" came Chase's reply, before the Heylin used that chance, to grab Raphael's foot that had stood on his chest, and threw the werewolf away from him. Chase then phased back into his dragon form, and rushed to Raphael ready to end him. Raphael took out a knife, from a pocket and used this to stab Chase in the side, the wound didn't even seem to hurt the Heylin, because Chase used his long tail to swipe the blade out of Raphael's hands. Chase's fangs then sank into Raphael's left side; blood sprayed the forest floor, as Chase began to shake Raphael back and forth like a doll. Raphael had to be dead, but he wasn't because the next thing I knew, the werewolf kicked Chase in the face hard, and was able to get free. He returned to his wolf form and leapt onto Chase's back. His fangs sank deep into Chase's windpipe. This got me to scream and I took this chance to transform into my wolf form. I threw myself onto Raphael and bit into his tail, the alpha wolf gave a cry of sheer pain as I dragged him off of my true mate, with his tail in my mouth. The jungle cats surrounded Raphael as I returned to my human form, and ran to Chase.

"Oh gods please don't die" I said to the Heylin taking his dragon head into my arms.

"I'm okay Luna; he missed my windpipe, look out!" Chase cried as he shielded my body as fire was thrown onto him. The source of the flames was from Raphael, I remembered his possessed a gift with fire. The flames came out of his left land, the werewolf smirked as the flames began to burn Chase. The screaming that came from's Chase's mouth was inhuman, my mate collapsed in front of me, he was so weak now he had no choice but to revert back to his human form. I held Chase's badly blood soaked body against me; his head laid itself on my chest.

"Move aside so I can kill him Armina"

"No" was my answer.

"You dare to!"

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP I HAD ENOUGH!" I yelled at him.

"Armina remember what I told you if I can't have you no one can"

"Why don't you shove those words up your ass, you egotistic son of a bitch" I hissed.

"Armina" Chase cried to me weakly. I turned to my mate.

"Kill him he murdered your pack" this got me to widen my eyes.

"Yea so what, dragon boy" Raphael said shrugging. This had to end now. I whistled to the jungle cats, who perked their heads up. They quickly ran to my side.

"Protect him" I told the white tiger near me who nodded. I stood up and looked to Raphael.

"You murdered my parents, in order to claim me as yours,then you tried to kill my friends at the Xiaolon Temple, then you try to kill the one man I grew to love, and now you killed my pack, it's time I put you in your place like the dog you are!" I hissed, a screech from above us, split the night air, Diamond flew towards me, with the Blizzard Spear, in his talons, he dropped the Wu as he flew over me, and I caught it. Raphael smirked before taking his wolf form. He ran towards me, I leapt into the air before he could reach me.

"Diamond Dust Ice!" I screamed and a blast of ice, hit Raphael hard on the snout, getting him to let out a whine. I used my element to freeze the werewolf up to his chest, above his heart basically the whole bottom part of his body was now incased in ice. I walked to him my spear held tightly in my grasp, this bastard would no longer cause me anymore pain or grief. Raphael opened up his eyes, as I stood above him.

"Die you bastard!" I cried before thrusting the Blizzard Spear deep into his heart. Blood sprayed the Shen-Gong-Wu and my face as the spear point hit its target. Raphael let a whine, when my weapon his heart, his breathing soon became labored, and finally at long last those hateful eyes closed forever. I carefully removed the Blizzard Spear from the wolf. Finally he was dead and I was free from his terror.

**Chase's POV**

I healed my wounds and stood up.

"Luna" I called to Armina. Armina turned to me; blood from Raphael was on her face. The Dragon of Ice smiled at me weakly, as she began to walk towards me, however she lost her footing, and I hurried to catch her, before she could hit the ground. I gently took her into my arms, bridal style. I took the Blizzard Spear from her grasp, and gave it to Liam. The white tiger caught it in his mouth.

"Tell the other werewolves that if anyone dares to try and harm my Luna again, I will kill anyone who dares to do so am I clear?" I told the tiger.

_As you wish _came Liam's reply. The tiger gave a growl to the other cats to follow him.

"It's over my Luna, the end of your grief is finally over" I whispered to the sleeping she-wolf in my arms, and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

**Later**

**Armina's POV  
**  
When I woke my entire body was in pain. I didn't recognize the bedroom I was in, when I came to. It was a hell of a lot different than the one Raphael kept me in and more beautiful too. The bed I was on was a canopy bed, the drapes were a blood red, the sheets I lay in matched the drapes, as I sat up. The walls were midnight blue, a dresser sat to my right. I saw a door next to it that led to the bathroom.

"Ahh you're awake Luna" Chase called. The Heylin stood at the door that must be the entrance to this bedroom.

"How long was I out?" I asked. I gave a yelp, as I noticed my whole entire front was wrapped in a bandage body wrap which resembled a tube top. I wore black sweat pants.

"About three days my love, the fight against Raphael took a toll on your body" Chase explained coming up to me and took a seat on the bed. He was back in his usual armor.

"How do you feel?" I asked the Heylin.

"A little sore, but I am fine so don't' worry about me" Chase said sweetly as he caressed my face. I suddenly kissed the Heylin catching him off guard. I bit Chase's lower lip, begging for entrance into his mouth, my mate happily complied. The way this guy French kissed was bloody amazing. I gripped Chase's hair as he pulled his lips away from mine, so they could travel to my neck. He gently tilted my head back and began kissing and sucking on the right side of my neck. I gave a low growl in satisfaction as his tongue slid down to where my markings traveled down to my chest.

"Chase I want to mark you" I told the Heylin, which got him to stop.

"Are you sure Luna, once you do that we cannot turn back"

When a werewolf claims their life mate there were various stages, first was the marking, then there was the bonding, and then the consummation. Once all of the stages were complete, Chase and I would share a mental bond, meaning the two of would be able to communicate through telepathy and we would sense each other's emotions. However the marking simple, the two of would need to bite into each other's flesh, as simple as that.

"I never been so sure in my life Chase, I love you but, I am still a Xiaolin Monk only time will tell if I am willing to join you"

"Luna I know you will join me, eventually, but you are right you still are a Xialion warrior, however we can keep our relationship a secret for now, only we would know" he said smirking. Gods I loved that smirk of his.

"So it would be like Anakin and Padme from Star Wars" I joked.

"What's Star Wars?" Chase questioned.

"Never mind" I answered him, before lifting my hair out of the way. Chase gently brought me into his lap; he snapped his fingers, causing his armor to go away. His markings ended above the right side of his chest like mine did.

"This will only hurt a second Luna" Chase told me, before sinking his fangs into my right shoulder blade. I held his hair as he did this, his fangs did hurt. But I could deal with it I waited to find Chase Young for a long time. My mate gently removed his teeth from my flesh. I looked to where he bit me, and his mark appeared in the shape of black eastern dragon, where his fangs entered my skin. It was my turn now to do the same with him. My fangs elongated as I bit hard into his right shoulder blade. I ignored the taste of his blood, and focused on the marking. Once I felt my task was completed, I withdrew my canines from his skin. My mark appeared in the form of a wolf claw edged with a crescent moon. My mark on him was blood red, while mine was black.

"Are you hungry my love?" Chase asked me seductively in my ear I blushed I could get used to his affections.

"Yes I am, and I suggest something with meat" I replied, as he helped me stand up.

"Before we get your some food, here" Chase had my necklace in his left hand. I pulled my hair back so he could put it on me. Once the chain was fastened back around my neck, the Heylin summoned his armor back on.

"How you do that is beyond me" I told him.

"There is much more to learn about me in time Luna" Chase replied to me, pressing his forehead against mine.  
"I love you Armina never forget that I will protect you with my life"

"I love you as well mate of mine" I finally said to him.

**About time you confessed Armina! HA! Review if you wish.**


	16. The New Order

**Hey guys here's another chapter. The idea of Armina chasing Jack, is from FMA, when Ed goes after Al in the first episode. Hope you like the showdown in this one, there's a little bit of fire toward the end of the chapter, enjoy!**

**Armina's POV**

Thanks to Chase's care, I was able to return to the Xiaolin Temple rather quickly. The others were ecstatic to see me, Master Fung's wrist healed nicely, and Rai's leg wasn't broken. I missed out on some crazy stuff while I was imprisoned by jerk face, but the fight with Raphael didn't go without some serious injuries. After Chase and I marked one another, my wrist had been broken; the chain that was wrapped around my ankle sprained it. Thus Chase demanded I stay for a couple more days so I could heal properly. Wuya to my surprise no longer stood with Jack, now she has hanging around my mate, which was pissing me off. However I knew Chase was loyal only to me, because we still shared moments dream wise, and there he constantly complained about Wuya. I was on Dojo's back at the moment along with Omi, Kimiko, Rai and Clay in the mountains an hour away from the Temple. A new Sheng-Gong-Wu revealed itself. It was the Shen-Ga-Ru another transportation Sheng-Gong-Wu like the Crouching Cougar and the Silver Manta Ray. Dojo flew like he seemed to be in a hurry.

"Dojo don't you think you can slow down a tad might?" Clay asked over the wind to the dragon.

"Don't sweat it cowboy this is China, I know these mountains like the back of my hand" the dragon replied to the cowboy.

"But you don't have hands Dojo!" Kimiko shouted as we flew towards a cave that had an opening like a mouth.

The boys had their usual duds on, while Kimiko and I both wore different ones. Also to note Master Fung had given us new fighting outfits when a showdown occurred. Each of the fighting robes were midnight blue, on the front was a picture of our element. Kimiko's was cute, because she had a red bow on the back of it, mine resembled the boys, I wasn't much of a girly girl like Kim was. The outfit she wore today consisted of a long sleeved yellow shirt, with orange pants, her shoes were tan, her hair was tied into two small pig tails, and on her hands she wore gloves. My outfit was a purple tube top which I wore under a black vest, I wore purple arm warmers that matched my shirt, of course I had to wear the typical black jeans and boots, my hair was back in its braid, I now chose to wear the necklace Chase gave me all the time, even when I slept, since we marked one another. Kimiko gave a groan, as though she was nauseous.

"My stomach I think I left it outside" she said.

"Incoming!" both Rai and I said together, pointing above us. Stalactites came hurdling towards us; Dojo was quick to avoid getting hit by them. Jack and his companion, Cyclops also came for the Wu. Cyclops was a hideous creature with red skin, and a single eye.

"Don't just stand there picking your nose you big oath, keep throwing" Jack growled, giving Cyclops a smack on the head. I kind of felt bad for the creature, Cyclops grabbed another stalactite and threw it at us, Dojo of course missed it.

"Well that was close" Dojo said before his head finally collided with a stalactite. The giant pillar broke in half, one half landed on top of Dojo's head, while the other.

"I'd say it was more than close" Clay corrected Dojo, I snorted when he looked up to see the rest of the stalactite, was through his hat. We all noticed a glitter of gold, and on top of a rock, stood the Sheng-Ga-Ru.

"Well lookie there it's the Sheng-Ga-Ru" Clay exclaimed, as the five of got off of Dojo. Cyclops blocked our path.

"Time to kick evil butt boys let's go!" I shouted.

"You said it Mina!" Rai replied, just as we dodged Cyclops's giant fist. Both Clay and Rai, jumped to a pair of stalagmites.

"Time to kick ogre butt!" the Latino cried, as he jumped off of the stalagmite.

"Typhoon Boom Wind!" Rai shouted for his element, a funnel engulfed the bottom half of his body, while he used the top half, to give Cyclops a big smack in the face, Rai gave Clay a thumbs up, when he landed. Clay used his lasso and threw it onto a stalactite, closest to him, once the rope was securely wrapped around the pillar, the cowboy shouted.

"Seismic Kick Earth!" Clay flew towards Cyclops and gave him a good kick in the face, getting the ugly one eyed freak, to walk backwards until its toe got pricked on a rock, which caused the beast to hold its foot in pain jumping up and down. Jack went flying and he landed right in front of the Shen-Ga-Ru.

"Diamond Dust Ice!" I shouted creating an icy pathway towards the Shen-Ga-Ru, I jumped onto my icy creation, and slid gracefully past Jack and grabbed the Wu.

"Sorry Momma's boy this Wu is ours"

"Oh come on Armina, give me a break I worked my fingers to the bone to get here first, and end up with fungus"

"Too much info" I told the Goth, my eyes suddenly went bug eyed as I felt the pillar beneath me fall, I screamed as I started to fall, until Dojo caught me.

"Nice catch Dojo" Rai praised the dragon, as we flew out of the cave.

**Back at the Temple  
**

"Jack's no threat anymore, no Wuya, no Jack-Bots, just with a one eyed loser we kicked his butt" Rai said, while we did curls up hanging upside from a tree.

"The map of evil may have changed, but that does not there are no more threats" Master Fung explained below us.

"There is still Chase Young" Omi pointed out.

"And now's Wuya's with him, that will only make him stronger" Kimiko added.

"You may have beaten Chase Young once, but he was not defeated, to eat rotten egg rolls once is difficult, to eat them twice is another matter"

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked turning to Dojo while Master Fung left us to finish our exercise.

"Who knows, just do what I do smile and nod" the dragon replied.

**At Chase's Lair  
**

**Chase's POV**

"You didn't bother to go after the last three Sheng-Gong-Wu" Wuya growled at me. I was in the middle of deep meditation; I was in my throne room, floating in the air to be precise, candles floated around as well.

"I am not interested in your little magical toys, when I feel like it I will get you some, right now I have more important matters, delivering young Omi to our evil ways" I growled taking my dragon form.

"I don't understand why you are wasting time with that runt of a monk, Armina has more potential" Wuya barked throwing her ghostly hands in the air. I walked to her annoyed.

"That is exactly the point you don't understand" I snapped before returning to my human form. "Kindly leave me to my plans" I ordered the witch as I went back to meditating.

"Ah such command such authority, why if I were fifteen hundred years younger and had a body" I growled at that comment sick to my stomach as the witch hovered away.

"Damn harlot" I said to myself.

_It's a good thing Armina isn't here, or else she wouldn't hesitate to chew Wuya out _Diamond sometimes like to sneak in and keep me company. I was fond of the owl. This got me to smirk, at the mention of my Luna.

"That would be a sight, no matter how much Wuya tries to seduce me my heart is always with Armina"

**Armina's POV**

Another Wu had just revealed itself so which is why we were on Dojo soaring over the Sahara Desert.

"According to my tongue, which by the way has a coat as hairy as a wooly mammoth" Dojo explained while using a clawed hand to bring his tongue out. "The WuShan Geyser is in sight"

"Where?" Kimiko asked.

"Somewhere in the sand" Dojo answered her.

"That shouldn't be so hard to find, in a lifetime" Rai said in sarcasm, as we continued our search. Ten minutes later Omi got up and went to Dojo's snout.

"Uh oh I think I spotted it" the little guy said.

"Why uh oh?" Clay inquired. Omi pointed to where Chase stood I blushed at the sight of him; I however quickly shook my head, and became focused again.

"Because Chase Young has spotted it first" Omi explained.

"I believe that is ours" Cue-Ball snapped. Chase smirked and replied.

"I like your spunk little one care to try and take it from me?" he challenged. Dojo landed and the five of us got off of him. Dojo returned into his smaller form. Chase held the Wu underneath his left arm.

"Perhaps you would like to take the Shen-Gong-Wu from me with my back turned" Chase said, taunting us, placing the WuShan Geyser on his thumb and turned from us.

"If there's one thing I can't stand it's a cocky evil doer" Rai said annoyed.

"Shut up Rai" I scolded the Latino who blushed.

"Dragon X Kumei Formation!" the guys shouted, forming the legendary move, before they all jumped into the air, and surrounded Chase. I leapt next to Kimiko, and held the Blizzard Spear in my hands; I got into position to use it if necessary. Wuya floated by Omi, with hearts in her eyes.

"Isn't he a work of art?" she crooned, Omi lost his focus for a moment, before turning back to Chase.

"So we meet again" Chase said, before whistling. His cats suddenly surrounded us.

"Mina now!" Rai cried.

"You got it pack-mate Ice Formation, Arctic Wolves!" I cried slamming my hands into the sand, the desert floor froze until the ice got to the tigers, and crystal wolves emerged from the depths. The Chinese symbol for ice, pulsed on my forehead as I cried. "Release!"

The statues of the wolves, broke free, and ten wolves, growled back at the jungle cats, who backed away in fear.

"Interesting move, Dragon of Ice" Chase praised to me. I gave my mate, a whatever look before Omi attacked him. However Chase dodged each attack the WuShan Geyser, never leaving his hand.

"You learned well, now show me something I don't know" Chase taunted, until Jack and Cyclops showed up. The one eyed freak, grabbed the Heylin in his powerful grasp.

"Is this best you can do Jack?" Chase asked the Goth coolly before throwing the WuShan Geyser, into the air and kicked it hard enough into Cyclops's face causing both Jack and Cyclops to fall into the desert hand. Chase easily got the helmet back onto his left index finger.

"The idea is adequate but the execution is lacking as are you" Chase said to Jack. Jack coughed up sand.

"Oh yeah, well I got something you don't"

Chase turned to Jack.

"Very small hands?" the Heylin joked.

"No the Sphere of Yun and a hot picture of Armina" Jack said using the Sphere of Yun. Chase suddenly became incased within a Sphere. His eyes were widened in surprise.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF ME!" I yelled at the Goth, who screamed as I chased him around in circles around the others, when I finally caught up with him, I punched the Goth so hard he got a black eye. Chase seemed amused from the Sphere he was trapped in.

"Since your trapped Chase, I have your powers"

"Bullshit" I growled, before covering my mouth blushing.

"Hold on, hold on, let's check" Dojo called out, looking into the Shen-Gong-Wu scroll, a pair of glasses stood on the edge of his snout.

"He's right, the Sphere of Yun not only traps its subject in a cage, but gives the wielder to obtain the victim's powers, that's a mouthful"

"Cool, which means the jungle cats are now in my control" Chase's tigers still refused to budge because of the wolves.

"Hey tear those dogs apart!" the Goth shouted. The tigers obeyed Jack and my eyes went wide, as the wolves I created where destroyed, then the cats attacked us. I phased into my wolf form, and snarled at all of them, gathering my friends behind me protectively. The tigers went to the ground in submission their ears pinned backwards against their heads.

"Damn it Armina, you and your wolf form!" Jack yelled at me before he got back onto Cyclops, who then grabbed Chase's Sphere and to my horror began to bounce my mate's prison like a ball, as they got away tiger's included.

**Back at the Temple**

**Armina's POV**

I watched the others play catch, while I meditated nearby. I was pretty pissed off, mostly because Jack had imprisoned the man I loved, and had his powers.

"All of the powers of Chase Young, and all of the idiocy of Jack Spicer, what a scary combination" Kimiko said, I heard her throw the ball Omi.

"Maybe he will finally be satisfied, and quit his evil ways" Omi exclaimed hopefully. I opened my eyes at the sound of Chase's jungle cats. I stood up as said kitty cats, looked ready to fight, while Jack stood on top of Cyclops.

"If you are here to surrender you are most welcome, otherwise prepare for a humiliating defeat" Omi orderd.

"Otherwise prepare for a humiliating defeat" Jack copied Omi's phrase, his head was bigger due to him sucking in a bunch of air so it could resemble Omi. His head deflated and he taunted.

"Your more full of it, than me, jungle cats entertain my little friends" Jack cried.

"Dragon X Kumei Formation!" the other cried as the tiger's ran towards us. Two tigers came to me, and I phased into my wolf form, the two felines, let out a frightened cry, and high-tailed it from the room. Jack and Cyclops excused themselves to go to the vault. I leapt onto a set of tigers, that were on Raimundo, and made a gesture for them to fight me, the felines and I began a cat fight literally, creating a dust cloud full of claws, fangs, and yelps. I stood over the felines, in triumph, however I sagged to the floor, I over exhausted myself. Two tigers were about to bite me when Master Fung came. The senior monk gave the tigers a look. They began to run towards him, but they got a hard smack causing them to fly back from the direction they came from. Master Fung then began a spinning like move in the air. He landed back onto the floor on his hands, he then kicked the tigers both to left and right of him, one tiger tried to attack, but Master Fung slammed it into the ground, he kept kicking and punching the other felines, one tiger tried to ran past him, but Master Fung grabbed its tail, and spun the tiger in the air fast in a circle, before slamming the big cat into the ground, which caused a bunch of others to go flying. The felines were all beat up around Master Fung when he finally collapsed.

"Master Fung are you alright?" Omi asked him, as we rushed to make sure he was okay. I stayed in my wolf form, in case I needed to fight another tiger.

"I am fine I'm just not young as I used to be, we must get to the vault at once" the old man, answered as Clay helped him up. All of us hurried to the vault, as we entered Jack poked his head out of the underground storage unit.

"Jack Spicer" Omi growled.

"You guys got away from the cats sooner than I expected" I returned to my human form.

"That's because Master Fung came to save our butts" I pointed out. Jack threw the bag of Wu he had into the seat on top of Cyclops.

"It's been real, but we got places to go and evil to do one eyed freak let's roll" the others were about to fight, when the tigers a whole bunch of them glared back towards us. All of us went bug eyed at the number of them, Jack and Cyclops then crashed through the vault wall, the felines following him.  
Clay hurried to check on the remaining Wu.

"It's not too bad most of the Wu are still here" the cowboy said poking his head and walked out of the vault.

"Not too bad, it was a disaster I got cat spit in places I don't even like to think about" Rai said grabbing the front of the cowboy's robes.

"Fighting Jack is one thing, but those jungle cats are too much we may never win another Shen-Gong-Wu"

"It was better when Chase had the power at least he doesn't go the Wu" Omi suggested.

"What are you talking about he's the enemy Omi!" Rai protested at Cue-Ball.

This got me to form an idea in my head, one only I could do alone.

**Later that Night**

I snuck quietly into the Shen-Gong-Wu vault, and grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws, the Reversing Mirror, and the Blizzard Spear.

"I'm coming mate of mine, Golden Tiger Claws!" I shouted slashing a portal to my left, I transported myself into Chase's throne room, this was the first time I saw it. Chase opened his eyes from the Sphere of Yun, he was in and smiled.

"Luna I wasn't expecting you"

"Oh shut it love, Reversing Mirror!" I cried activating the mirror Shen-Gong-Wu. The mirror let out a blast which flew to the Sphere of Yun, and freed Chase.

"I was getting tired of being stuck in there thank you my Luna" Chase said and walked up to me. He used his right hand, to bring me up to his chest.

"Wuya's not here is she?" I asked.

"Not at the moment no, but I expect her to be returning with Spicer shortly"

_She was flirting with Chase earlier_ Diamond said flying to my outstretched arm, I learned Chase had Diamond since he hatched, and raised him until my mate decided I was a better companion. Both the Heylin and Snowy Owl had a strong bond so I let Diamond visit Chase when he wanted.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" I shouted fuming, smoke coming out of my ears. Chase laughed at my outburst, and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"You're cute when you get mad Luna" Chase said. Diamond suddenly gave a screech.

_Jack is returning we must hide Armina_ I nodded to the Snowy Owl. Chase took my left hand into his, and walked me to beside a pillar. I trusted him, so I stayed hidden as Jack came into the throne room.

"Dismount!" Jack ordered Cyclops. Jack walked up to Chase proudly; the idiot didn't even notice Chase was standing in front of him instead of being trapped in the Sphere of Yun. Wuya hovered beside the red head.

"Hey, hey, hey how's it going Mr. I used to be somebody evil?"

"It goes well, and you?" Chase asked coolly.

"Better than you can say loser!" Jack taunted making an L sign for loser over his head.

"Has been, old evil doo doo head" the Goth laughed pointing at my mate in a repeating motion; he stopped laughing when he finally noticed Chase was no longer trapped.

"How did you get over here, when I left you over there?" Jack pointed to the empty Sphere of Yun. The Goth suddenly got to his knees in a begging motion.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm frill and I bruise easily"

"I was always with you Chase, at least in spirit" Wuya said and returned next to my mate.

"There's one thing I want to know" Chase said walking to the shaking Goth.

"Yes anything"

"Who would you rather be right now you?" Chase asked and turned to his dragon form. "Or me?"

"You" Jack confessed.

"Care to watch Armina?" Chase asked. I came out of hiding.

"He's mine return the Wu Jack or else I'm gonna kick your ass as I always do" I ordered the Goth, as Chase returned to his human form.

"Oh that's great, gain up on the weakling stand back Armina I have Wu and I'm not afraid to use them Star Hanabi" Jack shouted, as flames came towards me and Chase the two of us dodged them.

"Tangle Web Comb!" the comb shot wood at Chase, who was temporarily bound, but my mate simply closed his eyes and freed himself.

"Third Arm Sash!" The sash reached for Chase, but Chase easily grabbed the green belt, and used it to toss Jack from one end of the room to the other, and then back again in front of us.

"Don't just stand there you big oaf do something!" Jack snapped at Cyclops.

"Diamond Dust Ice!" I shouted leaping into the air, and shot ice beams which hit Cyclops hard in the head and made him fall down on top of Jack who screamed.

"Much obliged but I had it under control" Chase told me.

"Damn you Armina!" Jack shouted holding out the Thorn of Thunderbolt about to use it, until Clay used his lasso to snag it from the Goth. The others finally showed up.

"Hey how did Chase get out?" Rai asked.

"Armina what's going in?" I grabbed the Mantis Flip Coin, before turning to Kimiko to answer her.

"I came to"

"Take back the Shen-Gong-Wu" Chase finished for me as he placed his hand on the Mantis Flip Coin causing it to glow.

"What the hell?" I asked arching an eyebrow; did Chase seriously want to challenge me?

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"As you wish" I said.

"I wager the Shroud of Shadows and you?"

"The Blizzard Spear" I answered holding the spear close to me.

"The game is a test of skill, follow the leader Kung-Fu style whoever falls first loses"

"Bring it on let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" I cried. The throne room changed into a cave full of Stalagmites and Stalactites. Chase and I both stood from one another his armor was spiked up ready to battle, while I wore my showdown uniform with a circle of ice on it.

"GONG-YI-TAM-PEI!" the two us cried.

"Jumping Tiger Hidden Monkey" I shouted before jumping with ease from one stalagmite to another , finally I chose one to hang from the side.

"Interesting but not so difficult" Chase gloated, before he jumped into the air and matched the same move, and hung sideways from another spike like I was.

"Big deal I could do that if I wanted to" Jack growled. Wuya flew up to him, pointing at his feet.

"Can't even tie your shoelaces without instructions" Jack only smiled nervously.

"Try this one, Bison Stomping Crane!" Chase shouted, and jumped past me leaping gracefully from one spike to another, before finally stopping on the tip of one.

"Simple enough" I called the Heylin, and followed with a similar move, until I stopped in front of him on the tip of a stalagmite.

"Way to go Armina!" the others shouted from below.

"Rooster Calling Sun!"

"Wasp Stinging Flower!"

"Cheetah at Rest!"

"Mosquito Climbing Tree!"

"Duck Eating Crackers!"

"Grasshopper Doing Dogpaddle!"

Both Chase and I shouted as the two of us jumped from one stalagmite to another as one.

"They have got to making this stuff up" Rai said.

"Grass doing Dogpaddle, its right here in black and white, right next Spider doing Hokey-Pokey" Dojo explained looking up from a Fighting Moves book.

"You have come far, Dragon of Ice" Chase praised to me.

"Far enough to kick your butt" I told my mate. This got Chase to arch an eyebrow in a teasing manner.

"Really? Butterfly fools Moth on Cypress Tree!" He cried as he leapt into the air, I jumped following him. Chase then took out the Shroud of Shadows.

"Shroud of Shadows" he cried using the Wu to try and knock me off course, before landing on top of a stalagmite, I yelled beginning to fall. I managed to grab the stalagmite, closet to me and pulled myself onto its tip.

"Nice try" I said to Chase who only looked satisfied his arms folded across his chest.

"Losing your nerve young one?" Chase taunted, before leaping off of the stalagmite he was on.

"No, but you're about to lose the contest, Blizzard Spear Ice!" I shouted pointing the spear to a spot where my mate was coming to, the spear tip streamed out the blast of ice, completely freezing where Chase landed, causing him to slip and fall yelling. I jumped after my mate, as we fell below. Chase landed using a single index finger, as we reached the bottom, as I stood victorious on a stalagmite in front of him.

"It appears you win" he said while upside down.

"Damn right it does" I said proudly before the throne room changed back to normal.

"Awesome Mina" the others praised as I held the wagered Wu I had won.

"Again we meet, and again we come to no final solution" Chase said, as a tiger came to him purring around his legs, before lying down.

"Armina, beat you fair and square" Rai snapped, before he and the others took the bag of Wu.

"If you say so" Chase whispered to him.

"Thank you" I told my mate, before I turned to follow the others.

**Later  
**  
**Armina's POV  
**  
**At the Lake.**

I made sure no one was looking, before I peeled off my t-shirt, to reveal a dark blue bathing suit, I pulled on a long black skirt up to my waist it was specially made to not get wet. I slipped into the cool water, and let out a satisfied sigh. The moon was past it being full, but the night was still lit up by its rays.

"Hello Luna" I heard Chase from behind me.

"Your late mate Wuya didn't follow you did she?" turning to see Chase leaning against the tree where he confronted me. He snapped his fingers, and his armor fell off. I blushed at his shirtless form.

"See something you like Luna?" Chase teased as he pulled off his boots.

"What do you think?" I asked teasing him back. Chase chuckled, and stood up only in black pants hugging his waist.

"Son of a bitch that's cold!" the Heylin cursed as he entered the water.

"Quit complaining and get over here" I growled. Chase smirked, before swimming up to me. The water was chest length and shallow so we could stand without drowning. Chase used his strong arms to bring me up to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck, on instinct.

"You did well in our showdown Luna" my mate praised as he began to plant kisses at the base of my neck.

"That was a lame move, you did with the Shroud of Shadows" I scolded the Heylin.

"Oh, and if I recall correctly you wanted to kick Spicer's ass, for trapping me in the first place" my mate teased back, before he playfully bit my throat. I jumped as he did this which got him to snort in amusement. My eyes went bug eyed, when his tongue licked the spot where he bit me.

"My turn" I told him, before seizing his lips with my own. My tongue dove into his mouth, which caught him off guard, but he didn't seem to mind, because his tongue soon met with mine in our usual heated dance. I suddenly felt Chase use his strong arms to lift my hips so my legs could go around his waist. The Heylin walked us so my back met against a rock, as he did this our kiss never once broke. I gave a yelp in surprise, as he teasingly moved his hand underneath my skirt going up my thigh, his hand didn't go too far up, to do anything inappropriate, Chase made it clear he would not do anything I wouldn't like. His hand stroked the area on my thigh up and down getting me to growl out in pleasure in our kiss.

"Like that do we Luna?" he teased.

"Goddess yes" I answered before blushing beet red.

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me love" Chase said sweetly before letting me remove my legs from around his waist.

"I'm not, I just didn't expect you could do something so damn amazing"

"When the time is right, I will give you more than what I did with my hand Luna" Chase said to me seductively, as he turned me around so my back was against his chest. His arms still wrapped themselves around my waist. Chase pulled my hair to the side, and began to kiss where my markings began at my mid back, his lips then traveled up to my shoulder, which sent shivers up my spine. Tonight I would allow the Heylin to be the dominant mate. He was in for a real shocker, when my dominate side would eventually come out.

"It's getting late, Luna" Chase told me. I nodded and took his hand as we got out of the water. Chase handed me the towel I brought with me, so I could dry off. After he dried his hair, and body he put his armor back on.

"Isn't that heavy on you?" I asked him.

"Not so much, why do you prefer I wear something else?" he asked smirking arching an eyebrow.

"Love, I don't know what else you wear besides that armor of yours" I said to him.

"Oh I have some other articles of clothing that you would probably love to rip off of me with those claws of yours"

"CHASE YOUNG!" I scolded my mate, smacking his shoulder playfully while blushing.

Chase chuckled at my outburst, before he walked to me. He stroked my left cheek with a gloved hand. His lips went to my right ear and he whispered.

"I love you Luna"

"Ya I know you do, Dragon Boy" I replied to my mate. Chase pressed a loving kiss onto my forehead, before he took his leave. I watched until he was out of sight, until I phased into my wolf form and headed back to the Temple for the night.

**Chase you have a naughty mind! and Armina jealous of Wuya, HA!  
Also I'm going to post a picture of Armina on my Quotev account just look for Moonlight Princess. Please review also I have an idea for Chase and Armina's love theme song. Armina'a picture will be the image in the new chapter**

**Please let me know which choice is a good one in a review!**

**A. Across the Stars (Padme and Anakin) I love this song and I think it's the best choice for them.**

**B. Far Away**

**C. The Reason**

**That's all I can think of. Also please take the poll on my quotev account! I created it to see how many fans think who Armina would look cute with even if she's with Chase.**

**A. Chase Young**

**B. Jack Spicer**

**Armina: HELL NO!  
Me: *sweatdrops*  
Armina: You only added Jack because you like him to!  
Me: Give me a break he's adorable.  
Jack: Thanks! BloodyRose!**


	17. The Apprentice

**Happy Fridays readers!  
Hope you enjoy more Armina and Chase moments. I always wanted to do a hotspring scene where the boys spying on the girls, the idea came from watching the many inuyasha and Kagome scenes when she bathes lol! Also sorry if it seemed ArimIna acted like she didn't miss her pack in the last chapter the end of this one will address that.**

**Armina's POV**

Master Fung stood in front of a huge rock tower. I was curious what today's exercise was going to be about.

"Today's exercise will train you to fight against our newest and most in genius enemy, I am preparing you to fight Chase Young" Master Fung begun.  
The others gave a gasp, while I stayed quiet.

"Today's exercise requires you to race the top of these rocks and use deception in order to win"

"I get it you want us to think like an outlaw to beat the outlaw" Clay said. I was impressed, Master Fung was right about my mate, Chase was very intelligent.

"Hey Omi, look to your right!" Rai called to Omi, who stood in front us. Omi looked to the right, while Rai leapt into the air; his feet smacked Omi on the head with a clang, as the Latino hurried to the rock tower. The others and I followed. I was behind Raimundo, when I heard Clay ask Omi.

"How about a hand partner?" Clay asked holding out his hand to Omi, as I turned to look. Omi held his hand out only to get snatched, and thrown like a lasso from the cowboy, the earth dragon then threw Cue-Ball towards Raimundo, I winced as I heard another clang, and both boys fell past Clay. Kimiko hurried past me, and I smirked as a thought of deception came into my mind.

"Hey Kim, is that a grey hair near your bangs?"

"Where?!" the dragon of fire, said as she stopped climbing. I used this chance to leap into the air and grab her foot, throwing her at Clay, both the cowboy and my bff, went crashing back down to the bottom of the tower.

"I see" Omi began as he rubbed his hand on his bald head. "You offered me a hand only to deceive me, I have learned my lesson" the little guy quickly made a dash back to the rock tower. I noticed he and the others were coming back with a vengeance.

"I shall never be deceived again" Cue-Ball said as he hurried past me, a light bulb lit up to the left of my head.

"OW! my leg!" I cried out loud, pretending to be hurt, holding my left foot. This got Omi to stop what he was doing; silly monk fell for it again hook, line, and sinker.

"Allow me to help you" Omi asked as he slid to my side. Smirking I grabbed Chrome Dome, and threw him down towards Clay and Rai, the three boys all collided with one another, I smirked, and continued climbing until I reached the top of the rock tower.  
"Oh yeah, in your face boys!" I cackled while doing a little victory dance that closely resembled the Can-Can.

**Omi's POV**

"I am most impressed with Armina's will power, it must be painful for her to dance like that, on an injured leg"

"She's not injured buddy, she just tricked you into thinking she was hurt" Clay told me.

"That was a smart move though, good work Armina!" Kimiko shouted to the werewolf, who heard her and gave Kimiko thumbs up. The Dragon of Ice then leapt into the air, and gracefully landed next to Raimundo.

"Sorry about the whole grey hair thing, Kim" the shape shifter apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Mina" Kim replied, waving her hand.

"Hey Omi?" Armina asked. I turned to her.

"You'll do better next time, I guarantee it so don't beat yourself up for falling for our deceptions" the she-wolf reassured me, patting my head.

"I guess you are right, I can be too trusting"

**Jack's POV  
**  
I can't believe I got my butt handed to me, by Armina. I swear that werewolf would be the end of me, one of these days; I was hard at work in my evil lair redoing my Robot Jack that sadly turned against me earlier. I bought an obedience chip online, so hopefully I wouldn't have another episode of betrayal. A storm could be heard going on outside.

"There, with you newly installed obedience chip you'll do all of the things I hate to do, Robo Jack" I told the robot, while flipping his On switch. Lightning crackled as I turned from my upgraded creation.

"Prepare for a life full of chores, homework, and picking up after me!" I gloated laughing. "No get me some pudding!" I commanded him, turning around and pointed to him, in a commanding gesture. Lightning crackled again before Robo Jack said.

"I got a better idea Jack, how about you get me some pudding, and yourself a new face?" he suggested sitting up from the lab table and laughed like I did.

"No damn it I'm the real Jack-Jack you're my robot"

"Oh ya, well I say I'm the real Jack-Jack and you're my robot" my technical counter apart argued while he jumped off of the lab table.

"Are not!

"Are too!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" the two of us growled, before we began to slap each other, while looking away, then Robo Jack grabbed me and the two of us began to fight literally creating a dust cloud full of punching, kicking, and well yelping. I wasn't even aware; Chase's head was on my main computer screen.

"Him?" he asked. Both Robo Jack and I ceased fighting.

"Chase what an honor it is for you to hack into my computer network"

"I'm calling because I have decided to take on an apprentice" the Heylin warlord explained.

"Wow, thanks but apprentice doesn't work quite well for me, basically it's a big step down from evil boy genius"

"I'm not offering you anything except the chance to win the job, you'll be up against Katnappe" Chase growled, while he moved so Katnappe could be seen.

"Purrrfect" she said imitating a purr.

"Katnappe, seriously dude she's a lame choice" I was about to continue when I screamed, Robo Jack had assaulted me again, meaning the two of us went back to the dust cloud of fists, kicks, and yelps. I could hear Chase sigh, before finishing.

"If you want the job, you'll have to beat Katnappe to the next Shen-Gong-Wu"

"You can count on me" I reassured him, while giving Robo Jack a good clang on the head with a screwdriver.

**On Dojo's Back**

**Armina's POV**

"The Shen-Gong-Wu we're looking for is called the "Woozy Shooter" it releases out a purple haze when activated, if the haze comes to a person it confuses the victim and they start to act goofy like game show contestants" Dojo explained as we flew over the Grand Canyon. I have been to the Grand Canyon a long time ago, when I was seven years old. The boys wore their usual clothes, Kimiko wore a long sleeved yellow shirt, with purple hearts on it, she wore just regular blue jeans and black shoes. Her hair was down, underneath a purple beanie. I was comfortable in a sleeves white dress, with a wicked looking collar, I wore black pants underneath, and for the first time, I chose to wear slip on shoes, black of course. Yelps could be heard from our left, we all turned in that direction to see Jack fighting against another. I sweat dropped he must have created another Robo Jack. The two of them were fighting so bad, a dust cloud was visible.

"Looks like Jack is getting his butt kicked by Robo Jack" I stated the obvious as I watched in amusement as the two Jacks threw themselves over the cliff.

"You don't know jack, Jack" the real Jack Spicer snapped,

"No you don't know, jack, Jack, ack don't touch me Jack!" Robo Jack shot back.

"I'm trying to find the Off switch jackass!" real Jack shouted, as the two hit the bottom of the canyon, next to the Colorado River, they continued their little dust cloud brawl. Dojo landed us, near the top of a cliff where the Woozy Shooter sat on a small pillar made out of rocks. Clay walked up to it, but before he could get it a cute voice called.

"Howdy Partner!" I gave a snort; there behind Clay stood a mini robot version of him.

"Well if it isn't little metal mini me" Clay said, pleased to see the little guy four more mini robots of ourselves appeared.

"Howdy partner" Clay greeted his metal self, his held hand out, but Robo Clay grabbed the cowboy and threw him into the ground.

"You're hair clips are so rad" Robo Kimiko complimented her human counterpart.

"Kimiko wait the robots must have been" I warned, my bff however her robot half, grabbed her hair and threw her into the dirt. "Reprogrammed" I finished wincing.

"I can't believe you guys fell for that" Rai scolded.

"Whoa, check out the cutie behind you" Robo Raimundo said pointing behind real Rai.

"Oooh where?" the Latino inquired, turning around blushing with hearts in his eyes. I closed my eyes, as metal Raimundo got thrown and crashed into the others.

"Omi don't even fall for your Robo-Half's tricks" I ordered the dragon of water.

"Armina is right, step aside mini me"

"You don't need to worry oh wise on, I am like you kind and trustworthy" Omi's eyes went wide.

"I believe you my friend" I face palmed as Omi got his butt thrown into the air like the others. My robot version of me had the same attire I wore, my hair was loose this time, and so was the hair on the robot.

"I take it you don't trust me?" she asked.

"What do you think?" I replied to her arching an eyebrow.

"The mini bots must have been reprogrammed but who would do that?" Kimiko asked as she stood up with Clay and Raimundo.

"I did, but I'm not surprised mutt face didn't fall for it" Katnappe said standing on a rock above, us with Chase and Wuya.

"CARE TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE MITTENS!" I snapped at Katnappe, as my head swelled to a bigger size due to her comment. Katnappe jumped down and snagged the Woozy Shooter. The blonde cat lover gave out a meow like scream as I ran towards her with my werewolf speed, and punched her hard enough to go flying over the rock where Chase stood.

"Chase give us another chance two out of three Wu?" Jack shouted to Chase as he and Robo Jack climbed up to the edge of the cliff.

"You are a pathetic excuse for an Evil Boy Genius" Chase replied to him.

"And he can't even dress himself look different colored socks" Wuya added, floating over to Jack, and pointed a ghostly hand over Jack's ripped up pants, that showed he in fact did have mismatched socks.

"Hey give me a break I have trouble separating from the reds and browns" the Goth snapped back at the witch, who floated back up to Chase. The mini bots flew back towards Chase, Katnappe gave a groan as crawled up the surface of the rock, her left eye was black due to my punch.

"Katnappe has won the apprenticeship position you have won my pity" Chase said to Jack, before he, Wuya, Katnappe, and the robots disappeared in a flash of bright yellow light.  
"So in a way we're all winners" Jack said smiling as he turned to us. The five of us glared back at him hatefully.

**Back at Xiaolin Temple**

**Armina's POV**

We all got back to temple in low spirits due to the others getting their butts kicked by their robot counterparts.

"I can't believe little Clay turned on me like that" the cowboy said, as we walked back inside of the Temple grounds.

"You raise them the best you can and they go off and break your heart, I see too much t.v. and rap music" the dragon added while sliding along with us.

"I know how you feel" a familiar voice said, we all stopped and turned to our left. Jack Spicer was leaning against a pagoda stand; on instinct we all took our fighting positions.

"My Robo Jack just changed the locks on my evil lair, my mom's baking him cookies as we speak" the Goth sighed and stood up, grabbing a stick that held a sack full of his stuff on the end.

"Jack Spicer" Omi growled.

"I know prepare to be defeated, go on put me out of my misery" Jack said, collapsing to the ground in front of us.

"You confuse me with your new battle technique of self pity" Omi said, as he walked up the Jack.

"My only goal in life was to be the most evil jerk in the world and I even failed at that" Jack replied to Omi, sadly. Cue-Ball suddenly smiled.

"If it is of any comfort I will always think of you as a jerk" the little guy announced proudly.

"Yeah me too" Rai added.

"The stinkiest" Kimiko continued.

"As rotten as road kill in July" Clay chimed in after Kimiko.

"I have to admit Jack, you are pretty rude" I finished. Jack got up and his eyes began to water.  
"Thanks guys, it's good to have enemies that you count on in times like this" Jack admitted grabbing all of us in a group hug.

"Jack can you let us go the three second rule" I told the Goth as I was running out of air to breathe.

"Oops my bad sorry Armina" Jack apologized as he released us.

"Jack Spicer, haven't you ever wondered you were meant to be on the side of good?" Omi inquired.

"You think so?" Jack asked hopefully. Kimiko, Rai, Clay, Dojo, and I made a no way gesture, behind Jack's back.

"Perhaps I could teach you" Omi suggested.

"Why the hell not I am pretty desperate" Jack said while shrugging his shoulders. Omi jumped onto Jack's shoulder, and hugged his head.

"Oooh you feel my heart with joy!" the little guy cried in happiness. Jack grabbed Omi, away from his head.

"The three second rule" the Goth pointed out, getting me to snort in laughter.

"Master Fung!" Omi shouted as he spotted Master Fung walking toward us.

"Jack Spicer has agreed to join the forces of good" this got Master Fung to gasp. Jack gave the old man a persuading smile.

"Omi I am not sure if" Master Fung began.

"Please Master Fung, I will teach him, and besides you always say "A foe turned into a friend is the most powerful of allies" Omi begged. Master Fung gave a sigh before answering.

"Very well" this got me, Rai, Kimiko, and Clay to give a WTF look.

**Next Morning**

**Armina's POV**

"Armina wake up!" Omi whispered as he shook me awake.

"What Cue-Ball?" I growled at my friend as I sat up from my mat, still half asleep.

"We're about to wake Jack up, wanna watch?" Dojo inquired. This got me to smirk, I quickly made a head nod towards my curtain so I could change into my robes, both dragon and monk both blushed as they excused themselves to let me change. Once I pulled on my robes, I joined the two of them outside of Jack's room. Omi got a gong stick, while Dojo got the gong. As Omi rang it, Jack suddenly woke up screaming.

"Rise and sparkle Jack Spicer it is time for your training to begin" Omi shouted as he pulled back the curtain to reveal the sun rising. Jack blocked the light from his eyes.

"Listen Cheddar head, I'm really no good unless I get my twelve hours wake me when lunch is ready" the Goth said, as he pulled the curtain to go back to sleep.

"You leave me no choice Orb of Tornami!" Omi said, as he used his water Shen-Gong-Wu. The water got Jack to shout in protest, as he was washed out of his room.

"Time to get you into these" I told Jack, throwing the Goth a pair of monks robes. Jack basically went to work. We all gave him all of the laundry to do, all of the dishes to clean, all of the halls to scrub, etc. I kind of felt bad for Jack, as the others piled chore after chore onto him.

"Hey Kim!" I called to my bff, coming to the entrance to her room after dinner.

"Hey Armina, what's up, wasn't it fun to watch Jack do all of our chores?" she asked before laughing.

"You guys really shouldn't be so hard on him, anyway wanna take a dip in the hot springs by the greenhouse just us girls no boys"

"You bet" Kimiko replied jumping up. The two of us grabbed some towels, and walked to the springs. I let Kimiko go into the water first so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable with me seeing her bare form.

"You can come in Armina, my eyes are closed" Kim shouted from the steaming water, as I poked my head from a changing screen. Blushing, I walked to the water, a white towel still wrapped around my body, Kim's eyes were indeed shut, I threw the towel to a nearby rock before I stepped into the warm steaming water.

"I'm good, Kim" I told the fire dragon who opened her eyes.

"This feels nice, we need to do this more often" she sighed dipping her face a little deeper into the relaxing spring.

"I agree, it feels good to unwind for once" I replied as I closed my eyes. The two of us sat in the steaming water for a good half hour, until I suddenly heard snickering. I stood up, frowning.

"Kim you hear that?" Kimiko immediately opened her eyes. She listened turning to our right.

"I do" she growled.

_It's Jack and Raimundo_ came Diamond's voice from the fence. The Snowy Owl sat on the wooden fence surrounding the hot springs.

"JACK!" I shouted angrily.

"RAIMUNDO!" Kim voiced in. The two of us heard Rai and Jack scream and run for it. Both Kim and I quickly got out of the water, and got back into our robes, our hair still soaking wet. As she and I left the hot springs, we looked around for the two peeping toms. I caught the sight of Jack's red hair, behind a rosebush close to the Greenhouse entrance. I grabbed the Goth's pajama shirt collar.

"Please don't hurt me Armina!" I was about to punch said Goth, when Clay yelled. Alarmed I dropped Jack onto the ground and followed Clay's voice. The cowboy and Omi stood in front of our robot halves. The five of them each held a Shen-Gong-Wu. Robo Omi held the Lotus Twister, Robo Kimiko had the Ring of the Nine Dragons, Robo Clay held the Monsoon Sandals, Robo Rai had the Shroud of Shadows, and well Robo me held the Blizzard Spear.

"Woozy Shooter!" a familiar voice called from above us. I turned and covered my nose just in time as Katnappe shot the purple haze at the others. They immediately became confused and started to act goofy. The Robo us suddenly dropped the Wu they held and attacked us. Robo Omi jumped onto his human half and pulled down his pants, to reveal white underwear before throwing the real Omi into a wall. Robo Clay threw a lasso around human Clay and threw him into the pond. Robo Rai, threw Raimundo into a wall on the building across from where Omi was. Kimiko got tossed by her robot. My robot came toward me, but I grabbed her and threw her hard in front of me, she landed with a loud clang on the ground.

"Damn it we're screwed" Jack growled.

"Four out of the five monks down, and one whiney geek to go" Katnappe said while on the roof.

"Shut up, I'm not whiney!" Jack snapped.

"Woozer Shooter!" Katnappe cried.

"I don't think so Reversing Mirror!" Jack said before grabbing the mirror Wu. The purple haze that was meant for Jack, misfired and went straight back to Katnappe. The haze caught her and she became confused like the others were a few minutes ago, she giggled and fell off of the roof.

"Nice work Jack" I praised the Goth next to me who blushed.

"Tornado Strike Water!" Omi shouted and sent his element at his robot.

"Judloette Flip Fire!" Kimiko shouted jumping into the air, and created a fiery tornado that surrounded her robot.

"Seismic Kick Earth" Clay cried, kicking a foot hard beneath him, the cowboy grabbed his robot's lasso and used it like a yo yo to destroy his robot half.

"Typhoon Boom Wind!" Rai shouted using his wind element to cause his robot to fly into his hand; the wind dragon began to kick his robot around like a handy sack thus destroying it.

"Diamond Dust Ice!" I yelled leaping into the air and shooting a massive ice beam at my robot; she was caught in the blast, and became encased in the ice. I landed gracefully in front of her, and gently picked up her tiny ice prison, in my left hand. Master Fung heard the fighting, because he stood in front of us, as Rai's robot head was caught in his right hand.

"Master Fung once again good has triumphed over evil, and we all owe are victory to the brave actions of the reformed Jack Spicer" Omi announced proudly, looking behind us. But Jack was nowhere to be seen. I frowned, I knew trusting Jack was not a good idea.

"I see and where exactly is Spicer and the Shen-Gong-Wu?" Master Fung inquired. Omi I noticed became upset. He bowed his head.

"I trusted him" the little guy said sadly.

**Later  
**  
I leaned against a wall, as I watched the others tend to Katnappe. Like Jack betrayed us, I didn't trust her, the thought of her being near my mate, made me mad. Growling, I left. I needed some air, so I left the temple grounds, and phased into my wolf form. I ran towards the lake where Chase and I would sometimes meet. When I got there, I noticed my mate was in deep meditation. His eyes were closed as he sat on the ground.

"I hear you Luna" my love called to me with his eyes still shut. I became human and walked over to him.

"Why aren't you at the Temple my dear?" Chase asked me seductively while his eyes remained closed.

"Katnappe" was my reply. This got Chase to snort in amusement, and he opened his beautiful cat like eyes.

"Are we jealous Luna?" he teased as he stroked my face, with his left hand.

"No" it was the truth, the only person who I couldn't stand being near my mate, was Wuya.

"Where is Wuya anyway?" I turned to Chase arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know nor care, whenever I come here I use a spell so no one can see or hear us" I gave my beloved a fanged smirk.

"Smart mate" I teased.

Chase suddenly surprised by grabbing me with his powerful left hand and pulled me into his lap.

"I miss holding you like this" he purred before his lips went to the left side of my throat. I leaned my head back in pleasure, as he nipped my sensitive spot on my neck before he licked it with his tongue. I jumped slightly as his skilled left hand touched my thigh. His hand slid underneath the dress and began to tease me, by rubbing my thigh up and down with his hand in a teasing manner against my flesh.

"Damn you Chase Young" I growled in pleasure.

"I like hearing you growl in pleasure my Luna, wait until our wedding night or perhaps we can mate sooner what do you think hmmm?" I opened my eyes at him mentioning the sex subject.

"I want to make sure, I'm in good health before we go down that route Chase" I told the Heylin.

"That's a smart move, my Luna I don't want any harm to come to you when the time is right for us"

"I got a question?" I confessed blushing.

"I'm listening Luna"

"Can you, can you have children?" I inquired. Chase gave me a puzzled look.

"I don't see why I can't I maybe immortal, but there have been records of other Heylin's such as myself having children" this got to look at him in surprise.

"Really, I never heard of such tales"

"The tales are not really talked about, in fact before I turned to the Heylin side, Dashi, Guan, and I were training to become dragons, we had a female companion who was a werewolf, she fell in love with an immortal Heylin man, his name was Seth, no one knew his last name"

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Willow was her name, Willow eventually learned that Seth was her mate, and she turned to the Heylin side to be with him, however she didn't have the chance to become immortal, Willow died in childbirth the baby was a stillborn, Seth couldn't live without his wife, so he claimed his life"

"That's sad"

"Indeed it is, but back in those times Luna, childbirth was not easy for any woman, human or not, most women died in the process of labor, however we are in the twenty first century so if by any chance you get pregnant by me, I want you to get the best care for you and our child"

"You sound like you want children mate of mine"

"Indeed I do, but I waited till I found the right woman" he said seductively. I blushed as he pressed a kiss onto my forehead.

**Back at the Temple  
**

**Armina's POV  
**

Omi and the rest of us walked to Jack's house. Katnappe suggested she could get us back to the Wu he took. I decided to go with Omi, inside of Jack's lair, in case Katnappe pulled anything. Omi kicked a door that led into a room, Jack had his back turned to us while he worked on the computer.

"Time for my revenge Jack Spicer!" Omi shouted as he gave Jack a good kick, causing his head to fly. Omi's eyes went bug eyed as he leapt into my arms.

"I didn't want that much revenge!" Cue-Ball cried.

"It's only one of his stupid robots now for the Wu" Katnappe said as she went to a picture of a safe, she tossed it to the side to reveal a safe. I sweat dropped was Jack really that stupid?

"Looks like that's tough to split" Omi said walking to Katnappe who corrected him.

"To crack but it is Jack's safe, one, two, duh, three" she said dumbly. The combination opened the save, and revealed the bag of Wu.

"Well look who's here, leader of the kung-fools, his pet, and hottie hot hot!" Jack said leaning against the wall behind us. Both Omi and I got into our fighting positions while Katnappe hissed. Jack smirked before he threw the screen liked decoration aside to reveal a bunch of Robo Jacks.

"Robo Jack's attack!"

"Diamond Dust Ice!" I cried spinning into a mini tornado causing shards of ice to hit the robots, it worked because once I stopped my spin; all of the robots were frozen solid.

"Omi here!" I shouted grabbing the Star Hanabi and tossed it to him.

"Star Hanabi!" Omi shouted while Jack yelled. The fire melted the frozen robots and scorched then them.

"Damn you Armina!" Jack growled, before he made a dive for one of the Monsoon Sandals. Omi and I looked to each other and grabbed the opposite sandal.

"Jack Spicer Armina and I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio the game is Truth or Lie in courtesy of Armina's first showdown" I gave Omi a smirk, before turning to Jack.

"The first to fall loses, I wager my Longei Kite, along with Omi's Silk Spinner against your Lotus Twister"

"Fine" Jack answered.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi cried. The screens began to swirl around us as balloons appeared that took us into the sky. The gates formed an X shaped ring below us. Both Omi and I stood ready to fight in our fighting uniforms, the two of us stood on a separate balloon as Jack stood on one across from us.

"GONG-YI-TAM-PEI!" the three of us shouted.

"Jack Spicer telling the truth isn't your element" Omi shouted pointing at the Goth.

"Ya but sneaky is" Jack said smirking, as he used his heli-bot to fly towards Omi, and broke his balloon. Omi landed on another balloon and called to Jack who landed on another one.

"Jack Spicer truth or lie do you seek world domination because you are small and worthless?" Omi asked.

"Lie" Jack replied, but his balloon revealed truth. The Goth yelled as his balloon popped, he landed on another one below us.

"My turn Armina, is it true you don't like me because I'm a Momma's Boy?"

"No that's not the only reason why" I replied, as my balloon revealed truth.

"Truth or Lie Jack Spicer, did you steal the Sheng-Gong-Wu because you were afraid you would fail at good, like you were failing at evil?" Omi asked.

"Jack Spicer fail lie!"

"No truth, truth, and more truth!" Omi said as Jack's balloon kept popping until he fell.

"Lotus Twiser!" the Goth yelled, his arm stretched and grabbed a balloon.

"Did you really believe me when I agreed I would turn good or did you take me in because you wanted to prove your friends wrong"

"I did believe you, and you disappointed me deeply" Omi answered as his balloon revealed truth.

"Hmph oh well Armina!"

"Yo!" I called.

"Do you have a crush on Raimundo?!"

"HELL NO!" I answered as my balloon revealed truth. I looked to the Goth.

"Jack is it true you tried to be good for once?" I asked.

"Hell no, I was planning on ditching you losers anyway" Jack's balloon popped revealing the lie. The Goth screamed as he fell, losing the showdown. Once the showdown was over both Omi and I stood side by side with the wagered Wu we won.

"Katnappe! I have defeated Jack!"

"Uh Omi, she split with the Wu" I said, to Cue-Ball.

"Damn it!" my eyes widened at my friend.

"Omi that's the first time I heard you curse"

"Oops!" the monk blushed.

Katnappe's POV

"Nice work, my little robot freaks I say we take the Wu and have a purrrfect evil weekend" I told the robots as I stood up. I suddenly let out a meow in protest as the Clay bot tied me up with a lasso.

"I knew you would twice cross me so I twice crossed you first" Omi said as we snuck on Katnappe.

"That's double crossed Omi, besides Kim reprogrammed the robots, to trick ya mittens" I told Katnappe while getting the bag of Wu from her.

"Damn mutt face" Katnappe hissed. Cat girl let out a cat yowl, as I punched her again hard in the face, the others backed away nervously.

**In Alaska  
**  
I held Chase's hand as the two of us walked into the cemetery where my home used to be. My mate surprised me, a couple days after our showdown telling me that he and his cats helped bury the members of my pack. Forty innocent lives were taken from me that night, all of them were each valued members. I set the flowers over the graves of Carmen, Aiden and Xavier.

"They would want you to be happy Luna" Chase comforted me pulling me into his chest. His jungle cats mostly tigers, set flowers over the other graves of the pack.

"Thank you for burying them all I couldn't do it myself" I told Chase burying my head into his shoulder. Chase pressed a loving kiss onto my forehead, before he led me away from the tigers.

"I think you should visit your parent's before we go" the Heylin said, conjuring up two roses both blood red. I took one from him as we walked hand in hand to the graves of my parents. Both of them were buried underneath a willow tree, their gravestones stood side by side in perfect harmony. I walked to my mother's grave and placed the rose against the headstone, while Chase did with my fathers.

"My dad would have liked you except for the Heylin part" I joked turning to Chase. My mate gave me a loving smile.

"I'm sure your father would want you to be happy Luna despite the outcome" he said to me bringing me into his chest. I felt tears finally escape my eyes.

"Shhh it's alright Luna, I am here" Chase said to me in a soft voice, as he stroked my hair, as I finally began to grief. I looked up to my mate.

"If something were to happen to you Chase, it would kill me"

"I'm not going anywhere Luna, I promise you that" Chase reassured me, before he pressed his lips onto mine to silence my sadness.

**Sorry about the late post, wanted to take a night off!**  
**Peace out folks! Review if you wish also if anyone wants to a fandom thing for the story like fanart and such feel free to do so however that is up to you readers thanks for sticking by with Mina and Chase!**


	18. Something Jermaine

**Hey fellow readers. Here's another chapter to "Wielder of Ice"  
Things get really heated up at the end of this chapter, big time, hope you guys enjoy the end! I had a good time writing it. **

**I also wanted to announce I took the ALS Ice Bucket challenge yesterday and I nominate the following characters. Armina Storm, Kimiko, Jack Spicer, Omi, and Chase.**

**Armina: SWEET!**  
**Kimiko: Bring it on!**  
**Jack Spicer: I don't think so!**  
**Me: Humph so are you saying Jack you prefer to donate money?**  
**Jack: Never mind I accept your challenge bloodyrose!**  
**Omi: Bring it off!**  
**Me: *sweatdrops* Omi's its Bring it on.**  
**Omi: Oh, my bad bring it on!**  
**Chase: I accept your challenge bloodyrose!**  
**Me: *hugs Chase* That's a good boy.**  
**Chase: *Blushes and hugs bloodyrose back***  
**Armina: AWWWW!**  
**Me: You guys have 24 hours to respond**

**Armina's POV**

We all stood in front of Master Fung ready for the morning exercise. I stood beside Kimiko, while Omi stood beside Rai and Clay. Master Fung brought out a basketball and began to spin it on his left index finger. I was impressed at his skills.

"Sweet a game, I'm in" Dojo said.

"No Dojo this is no game the young monks are going to learn an exercise in humility"

"Oh I am the very best at humility" Omi began proudly; I chuckled at my friend's ego, his head started to inflate itself. "There is no one who can follow in my socks"

"Shoes" corrected Rai

"Shoes!" Omi finished as he yellow bald head deflated itself.

"The idea is to pass the ball around in perfect rhythm while trying not to show off to another fellow warrior" Master Fung explained tossing the ball to Omi, who caught it on his arm while it still was spinning. Omi lifted his left arm up so the ball could slide down to his back, the little guy obviously didn't listen to Master Fung about not being a show off. The little guy got the ball into his right hand and shoved in back and forth in front of us, Kimiko and I narrowed our eyes at him, while Clay only sighed, and Rai well he glared at Omi.

"Get if you can, ooh too good, too sneaky, too bad!" Omi.

"Now that has got to be my homey Omi" all of us turned to the entrance of the temple. An African American teen looked back at us. The boy seemed to be around sixteen years old, he was about Rai's height, he wore blue jersey with white sleeves and red edges, his pants were red and his shoes were dark blue, he had short black hair, the number seven was outlined in red on the front of the jersey. He carried a duffel bag over his left shoulder.

"Jermaine!" Omi shouted in excitement as he Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay hurried up to him.

"What up?" Jermaine asked.

"How come you didn't give us a holler you were coming?" Clay inquired.

"I wanted to surprise you, and I have some big time news, who's the lovely lady?" Jermaine questioned as I walked over to join the guys.

"Jermaine this is Armina she's the Xiaolin Dragon of Ice and a werewolf" Omi told him.  
"Nice to meet you Armina" Jermaine said coming up to me and held out his hand.

"A friend of Omi's is a friend of mine" I said, taking his outstretched hand shaking it.

"So what's this big news dude?" Rai asked.

"Oh that just watch" Jermaine opened his duffel and took out monks robes, he quickly spun around and a second later he was in them.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed.

"Well I'll be a goat's nanny" Clay continued.

"Is that true are you saying?" Kimiko finished.

"You got it right Kim, this homeboy is a Monk Warrior" Jermaine replied to her clearly proud.

"This is most exciting now I will teach you everything I know well maybe not everything, but as much you can handle" Omi said, clearly pleased his friend was like a fellow monk.

"Thanks Omi, but" Jermaine answered. However Omi wasn't listening because he interrupted by continuing to say.

"Maybe one day with my guidance you too will rise to be accomplished apprentices like us"

"Omi dog slow down man, I already moved past apprentice I'm a Wudai Warrior"

"Sweet congratulations" I complimented to Jermaine, who give me a thumbs up.

"That's fantastic" Kimiko added.

"Way to go dude" Rai said after her.

"Wow you taken a Xiaolin like a hog in the mud" Clay concluded. Omi seemed alarmed at this news.

"So that means you moved up to a higher level than me?" he squeaked.

"Ya I guess so" Jermaine responded back. Omi's head suddenly turned a little bit green.

"I am so happy for you" I frowned Omi was jealous.

"My master says I'm the fastest learner he's ever taught and thinks I'll be a dragon in record time" Jermaine explained. Kimiko also noticed Omi's jealous expression so she hurriedly went to Jermaine side.

"Why don't I show you around?" she suggested.

"Sure thing I always wanted to check out Omi's crib" Jermaine agreed and followed Kimko out of our sight.

"You hear that? He thinks I sleep in a crib" both Clay and Raimundo face palmed.

"Omi crib means house or somewhere you live" I corrected the little guy.

"Oh, oops my mistake" Omi said blushing.

"That's my bad" Rai told Cue-Ball correcting another one his misused phrases. Jermaine turned out to be a decent guy; he and I got the chance to get one another while we meditated in the meditation hall. He explained to me how he met Omi while, little guy got lost in New York trying to find the Serpent's Tail. Both Omi and Jermaine became fast friends; I snorted in amusement as Jermaine said he and Omi faced Jack in a showdown of basketball and lost. After the two of us finished our meditation, we joined the others outside. Rai stood next to a boom box.

"Wanna join us Mina?" the Latino asked me as I walked up with Jermaine. I frowned at the boom box, I didn't like rap music.

"No thanks" I answered before leaping into the air and landed on the roof of one of the walls.

"That's fine home girl not everyone likes rap" Jermaine reassured as he turned on the boom box to loud and joined Clay, Kimiko and Rai. The five of them began to do fighting exercises against their shadows I watched in amusement. Omi suddenly walked to where we were, and frowned at the others below me. He walked to the boom box, and turned down the volume, Jermaine heard his music get lowered because he stopped what he was doing and walked to Omi and the boom box.

"Omi, dog what's wrong?"

"Huh, sorry I was just in deep thought" Omi replied to his friend. Jermaine shrugged and returned to what he was doing. Omi was about to join them, when Dojo slithered up to where we were.

"We got a new Wu sighting, the Manchurin Musca who ever possesses it has the power to turn into a fly, but I gotta warn ya it comes with a craving for sugar" Dojo said, while showing us the Manchurn Musca on the Ancient Scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Why would anyone want to turn into a fly?" Kimiko asked.

"To snoop, you know fly on the wall" Rai answered her. A thought came into my head and it wasn't a pretty one. In my mind I pictured Jack as a fly on my bedroom wall, seeing me strip. I shook my head violently at that thought.

"Let's get on outta here I don't want Jack to get a bad idea with that Wu" I growled as Dojo transformed to his larger self.

"Why would that be a problem home girl?" Jermaine inquired turning to me.

"Jack's got a crush on Mina" Rai replied as he smirked. The Latino gave a cry of pain, as I wacked his head hard creating a huge red welt to swell up. Omi and Jermaine snorted in laughter, while Kimiko took a picture with her cell phone.

"OW, damn Mina that hurt!

**Rain Forest  
**

**Armina's POV**

The Manchurin Musca was located in the same rainforest where we found the Lasso Boa Boa. Everyone except Omi changed into different clothes. Kimiko's outfit consisted of a purple hoodie along with a tan skirt; she wore black socks and aqua colored boots her hair was in two pigtails. The outfit I wore was a blue tube top; I decided to not wear a vest. My hair was in its usual braid, I wore my favorite black jeans and black boots. On my wrists I wore two fishnet fingerless gloves around my neck I wore my necklace. Dojo landed us right beside the Manchurin Musca which was in a tree. Jack was already there to my surprise he didn't have his heli-bot, the Goth had a little adorable white Chihuahua on a leash, next to Jack had to be the fattest guy I ever seen, he was dressed in a ninja outfit.

"Jack Spicer if you think you can intimidate Xiaolin Warriors with that beast your are sadly mistaken" Omi growled to Jack after we got off Dojo who now hung from around my neck.

"Muffin Face? She belongs to Tubby" Jack replied back to Omi and pointed with his thumb to the fatso beside her. "I have to walk her twice a month"

"Twice a day, you are to clean my place twice a month" the ninja corrected the Goth, while holding out a list. "Here is a list of the other things I want"

"This is not the time or place to negotiate our deal, whoa hello!" Jack exclaimed as his eyes went bug eyed at my tube top.

"You pervert!" I growled at Jack, I gave a crack of my knuckles; Jack gave a scream as I began to chase after him. As I chased the Goth in circles around multiple trees, the others got to work to get the Manchurin Musca. Jack suddenly yelped as he tripped over a tree root. I used this chance to get back to the others. Fatso was on Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko. I phased into my wolf form and ran up to Omi and Jermaine.

"Whoa, dog that's a big"

"That's Armina, she won't hurt you" Omi said to Jermaine in reassurance as he got onto my back. Jermaine did as well before I ran up to the tree, and allowed Omi to get off, before I threw Jermaine up in the air, Jermaine was able to land on the trunk and started to climb towards the Manchurin Musca.I heard fans going off, and turned. Jack had a makeshift fan jetpack to get around, he came towards Omi at a fast pace.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi cried using his water Wu to create a geyser to try to knock Jack off course. But instead the geyser hit Jermaine just as he was about to get the Manchurin Musca, the New Yorker gave a cry of protest as the blast of the geyser hit him and caused the Manchurin Musca to fly into Jack's hands.

"HA! See you Xiaolin Losers! Nice girls Armina!" Jack shouted before he and Fatso flew away. Omi and Jermaine both landed onto the ground with a loud clang.

"Yo, Omi you must be tripping" Jermaine scolded Cue-Ball as he stood up brushing dirt away from his pants.

"I am not taking a trip" Omi countered.

"You're water attack cost us a Shen-Gong-Wu"

"Are you saying it is my fault!"

"I'm saying supposedly you need a refresher course on how to be a Xiaolin Warrior"

"A refresher course, I should be teaching the refresher course!"

"Man you got an ego bigger than dome of yours" Jermaine finished placing a finger on Omi's bald head.

"Nothing is bigger than my dome, and I beg you to leave my head out of it!" Omi yelled angrily. The rest of us sweat dropped, as Dojo said.

"Hey there are three things I learned never to talk about Religion, Politics, and Omi's head"

**Later  
**

**Armina's POV**

Things between Omi and Jermaine didn't improve back at the Temple. I had no desire to watch two friends fight one another so I excused myself from the Temple grounds. I phased into my wolf form and ran to the spot Chase and I chose to meet. My mate wasn't there, to my disappointment. I wondered how he was; I haven't seen him, since we arrived back from Alaska. A hand went to my left shoulder, causing me to jump into the air. I landed into the arms of Chase.

"A little jumpy aren't we today my Luna?" Chase crooned to me.

"I told you not to scare me like that!" I scolded my beloved, as he put me down.

"My apologies Luna, I sensed you were coming here, so I slipped out to see you" this got me to smirk. I surprised Chase by throwing him onto the ground beneath me.

"Feisty now aren't we?" Chase teased, smirking back at me.

"Hmm I'd say it's payback for scaring me mate of mine" I replied to him. I took his lips against mine. Chase immediately flipped us over so I was now beneath him. Our kiss soon turned into growls of pleasure escaping my throat, as Chase planted kisses along the left side of my neck and biting it. A gloved hand lowered a strap of my dress down my arm and off of my wrist. Nothing inappropriate showed, as his tongue slithered down from my neck to where my markings stopped. The squeal that escaped my throat surprised me, shoot I was really was enjoying this intimate moment with my mate.

"I must go for now, Luna perhaps we can continue this later shall we?"

"Are you implying we?" I turned red.

"Only if you wish Luna, have you seen a doctor recently?" he asked while helping me up. I blushed and nodded. Before Rafael came to the Temple, I went to see a doctor in fact I just received the results a few days ago, and I was in perfect health no cancer or any other medical problems.

"I'm healthy nothing is wrong"

"That pleases me, I will see you soon Luna" with that Chase pressed a kiss onto my forehead before he and I parted ways.

**Back at the Temple**

Armina's POV

When I returned to the Temple, Jermaine wasn't there. Kimiko, Rai, Clay and I sat in front of Omi who was meditating on his head again.

"Cheer up sad dude, Jermaine and you will reconcile" Rai said to Omi trying to reassure him.

"I hope so" Omi simply replied. A yelp made all of us turn around to see an electrocuted Jack Spicer; the Goth had a bag of full of junk. We all stood up ready to protect the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Jack Spicer you no good russler what are you doing here?" Clay demanded.

"Nothing, I was just in the neighborhood" Jack replied shaking still suffering from the electrocution.

"Probably here to snag our Wu again" I stated. Jack shook his head as he sat up.

"No I'm here for the lava lamp Kimiko owns"

"Sounds like one Evil Boy Genius has hit some hard times" Kimi said while Rai hid a laugh behind his hands.

"Look there's still a lot of stuff I gotta give Tubbimura, maybe we can agree to a trade?" Jack suggested a cha-ching noise could be heard at that suggestion.

"Who's Tubbimura?" I whispered to Kimiko.

"The fat ninja from before" she whispered back. This got to snort in amusement.

"What is it that you want?" Omi inquired at Jack.

"A kiss from Armina?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Forget it" I snapped.

"Fine, how about Clay's cowboy hat"

"Hey no one touches my hat" Clay said defensively.

"Well I'm sitting on some pretty juicy info it has to do with Jermaine and it's not good" this got Omi to leap onto Jack which caused the Goth to fall back down.

"I demand you spill your internal organs right now!"

"What kind of sick people are you?!" Jack cried.

"He means spill your guts" Rai and I said together. The two of us turned to Clay who gave a groan and sadly took off his cowboy hat, which landed on Jack's head. The Goth lifted the tip of it off.

"Jermaine is part of Chase Young's crew I saw him with my own hundred eyes" this got us to give Jack a WTF look. "I was a fly at the time" the Goth finished.

"What a load of hay" Clay growled.

"Jermaine wouldn't do that" Rai agreed.

"He would if he did not know Chase Young was evil" Omi said.

**On Dojo's Back**

**Armina's POV**

Another Shen- Gong-Wu revealed itself taking us to Rome, Italy. The Wu was called the "The Golden Finger" it allows the user to freeze their opponent for a short period of time. Dojo flew towards the Coliseum; we saw a glitter of gold on top of a pillar platform.

"Look it's the Golden Finger" Omi shouted pointing in front of us. Suddenly Chase leapt into the air which caused Dojo to scream, Chase used his power to send Dojo crashing to the ground. We all landed with a rough crash. Chase stood in front of Jermaine who was climbing up the pillar towards the "Golden Finger". Hmm so Chase was Jermaine's Master huh? Wasn't expecting that. Omi ran and leapt onto the pillar next to Jermaine.

"Step off Omi, this Shen-Gong-Wu is mine" Jermaine said to Omi.

"Jermaine Chase Young has been using you, he's on the side of evil" Omi called to his friend who answered.

"Say what?"

"Omi's right" Kimiko began.

"Chase is using you" Rai continued.

"We wouldn't steer you wrong partner" Clay added.

"Trust us" I finished.

"You guys would say anything to save Cue-Ball" Jermaine said to us. Chase snuck up behind us.

"That's right Jermaine block out their words you know what you must do" both Jermaine and Omi continued the climb towards the "Golden Finger". Rai created a mini whirlwind which sent us into the air and landing on the pillar beneath Omi. Chase quickly blocked us.

"Going somewhere?" he taunted.

"No but you are!" Kimiko growled before she leapt into the air calling to her element.

"Typhoon Boom Wind!" Rai shouted.

"Seismic Kick Earth!" Clay cried kicking the pillar hard.

"Diamond Dust Ice!" I shouted sending an ice beam towards Chase. My mate easily caught Kimiko and Rai's elements with both of his hands, he jumped avoiding my ice attack and Clay's earth one. The pillar collapsed on top of us. I took my wolf form to protect the others from being crushed. Basically the debris from the pillar was on my back while the others were beneath me. The stone didn't hurt much, but I couldn't hold it much longer. We all watched as both Omi and Jermaine touched the Golden Finger at the same time, just as Tubbimura did with an index finger and Jack touched it with his tongue. I heard Omi explain the game was "Battle of the Gladiators" whoever stood last would win. Omi wagered the Ruby of Ramses, while Jack wagered the Mucharin Musca, Tubbimera wagered the Shroud of Shadows, and Chase tossed the Lasso Boa Boa to Jermaine. The coliseum began to transform for the showdown, the ruins became together as one like it used to look many years ago. Rai, Kimiko, Clay and I were lifted from the debris. The three of them got into their warrior outfits, while I remained in my wolf form we sat in the stands. Chase, Wuya and Dojo sat in stands across from us. The boys below us were dressed in gladiator attire.

"Let the games begin!" Dojo shouted. Doors opened to reveal lions. The lions snarled and went after their prey. Omi and Jermaine were attacked while Tubbimera, used the Shroud of Shadows to hide. Jack gave a scream and ran the lions following him; he used the Manchurin Musca to escape into the air, only to get grabbed by a crow within its beak. The lions then leapt out of the arena, as three chariots appeared rolling towards the remaining guys. Jermaine leapt onto the green one, while Omi jumped into the red one, and Fatso jumped into the blue and pink one. Jermaine's chariot came up to Omi's and used the left spear to try to get a wheel from Omi's chariot to break. Tubbimera used the Shroud of Shadows to hide; Omi turned to his left and used the Ruby of Ramses to lift the Shroud of Shadows from the ninja, whose eyes went bug eyed at losing his Wu. As his chariot went towards Jermaine's and Omi's, Jermaine used the Lasso Boa Boa, to lift the ninja out of his chariot, this caused both Omi and Jermaine to fly as their chariots disappeared into trap doors. Tubbimera flew out of the arena thus him losing and landed on Jack.

**Omi's POV**

Jermaine ran up the stairs towards Chase.

"Jermaine we must stop if you win Chase Young will control you there will be no going back" Jermaine turned to Chase before he pointed his sword at me.

"Omi quit messing with my and just fight man!" Jermaine leapt into the air and landed in front of me our swords clanging, I wasn't aware of the trap door behind me, I slipped and grasped onto the edge of the trap before I leapt into the air and jumped over Jermaine.

"Chase wants us to fight it was his plan all along" I tried to reassure him. Jermaine came running towards me but a trap door opened from beneath him. Jermaine held onto the edge like I did, trying not to look at the lava below him. I hurried to my friend, and grabbed his hand.

"What is more evil than two friends fighting against each other?" I asked.

"I think you did that" Jermaine replied throwing his sword at me which I dodged. He leapt out of the trap and ran after me; I was cornered against a wall.

"Why couldn't you just be happy for me?" Jermaine demanded holding his sword up.

"I was, I was just not happy for me I may have been a little jealous" I finally admitted.

"Oh you think so why should I trust you now?" Jermaine asked ready to strike with his sword.

"Because you are my friend" I answered before dropping my sword and shield. Jermaine hesistated.

"Go ahead defeat the young monk and receive your reward" Chase encouraged as Jermaine looked to him.

"Ooh this is so exciting" Wuya said with glee, Chase shut her up by smacking her in the face with his hand.

"You're not playing with me are you?" Jermaine inquired turning to me.

"No but I will if you want" I replied smiling.

"Oh man I really have been on the side of evil" Jermaine finally said ashamed. I smiled and held my hand out to him; he threw his sword down and took it.

**Armina's POV**

I was glad the two boys made up. The coliseum returned to normal thus showdown was a draw.

"Way to go guys!" Rai praised while Kim and Clay cheered, I only gave Omi and Jermaine a fanged smirk.

"No! You can't just quit" Wuya cried.

"They can and they have you old hag" I told the witch.

"Reckon we got ourselves a Xiaolin Showdown draw" Clay said.

"No winner what a rip off, you wouldn't see this in the old days" Dojo whined sliding in front of us up to the "Golden Finger". We all gave the dragon a shut up look, Dojo mumbled an apology before taking the "Golden Finger" into this claws.

**Jack's POV**

Tubbimera tried to run away.

"Hey I want my stuff back!" I growled to the ninja.

"No I will keep everything including the picture of the Dragon of Ice" the ninja grabbed out a framed picture of Armina, which I took of her awhile back, the picture was of her swimming in the hot springs, with a bathing suit on.

"Think again bubba" I explained to the ninja, while grabbing my cell and pressed a button to show Tubbimera a robot holding Muffin Face. "I press enter and doggy breath becomes a UFM Unidentified Flying Muffin Face"  
Tubbimera's eyes bug eyed.

"No! not my Muffin Face okay okay I will return your stuff" the ninja took of Clay's cowboy hat, and tossed the picture to my feet I grabbed it in my left hand, I kissed it before placing it back into my bag along with my other things. Once I got my heli-bot back I took out Muffin Face from my trench coat and tossed her to Tubbimera, before giving a see ya look and flew off.

**Armina's POV**

Clay picked up his cowboy hat and put back onto his head. Omi turned to Chase whose back was turned to us.

"It appears you have overestimated the forces of good" Omi growled to my mate. Chase turned around smirking he leaned his arm against the pillar next to him.

"What makes you think things didn't turn out exactly as I planned?" I tried hard not to swoon god why did my mate have to be so hot.

"Because you lost?" Omi suggested.

"No Omi you won" the Heylin zoomed to be in front of Omi's face. "You were the one I was testing and you passed as I expected" Chase then zoomed back to the spot where was a second ago; he turned to me giving me a seductive wink, before he took his leave.

"Man that guy is wigging out" Jermaine said.

"I think as you say it is time to booger on out of here" Omi said.

"I sure hope you mean boogey" Jermaine corrected.

**Later**

Armina's POV

I blushed as I stood in front in the entrance of Chase's lair.

_Hello Lady Armina_ came a male voice called to my left. I turned and saw the white Siberian Tiger who helped with the raid of Raphael's pack.

"Hello to you" I replied, I was nervous, Chase had sent me a message through Diamond saying I should bring a change of clothes.

_My name is Liam, milady Master Young has instructed to escort you inside_ Liam explained, I nodded as he made a head nod to follow him. The last time I came here was when I freed Chase from the Sphere of Yun. Liam led me down one of the many long narrow hall ways. The tiger stopped finally in front of a pair of doors that had to lead into Chase's room.

_Master Young will join you shortly he says to make yourself comfortable milady_ Liam then used a paw to open one of the doors to Chase's room. I gave the tiger a pat on the head, before I entered. Chase's bedroom was beautiful. The bed was king sized; a blood red comforter lay across the surface of the bed. I looked around me to see what else this room had. The walls were pale blue that held various weapons on them, other things in the room consisted of a dresser, a closet that held various suits of Chase's armor, along with several tunics, and other clothes and shoes. Something caught my eye on Chase's bed. My eyes went wide, at a beautiful icy blue nightgown, it was definitely in the lingerie department, but it wasn't too skimpy or anything. I took the gown and made sure I was alone before I stripped out of my monk robes to put it on. The silk material felt cool and soft against my flesh, the gown went down past my thighs, just above my knees, the straps were spaghetti straps.

"That looks perfect on you Luna" I heard Chase purr from behind me. I blushed and turned to my mate who was leaning against the entrance to his room.

"Wuya isn't here in case you were worried" Chase said as he came up to me. I only nodded.

"Luna what is it are you alright we don't have to do this if you don't want to" Chase told me as he stroked my face.

"No I'm fine and I want to do this, I'm just well"

"It's your first time trust me Luna, it's normal to be nervous I most certainly was" this comment made me feel better. Chase suddenly picked me up bridal style and took me to the bed. He sat me on the edge so my legs could dangle from the edge. Chase's arms were at my sides.

"Here I want you to drink this" my mate said, taking out a black crystal vile.

"What is that?" I inquired arching an eyebrow.

"It's a contraceptive Luna, it will prevent pregnancy for twenty four hours I don't want you to get pregnant right now, doing so will expose our relationship and I don't want to risk losing you if anyone found out about us"

I took the vial from him, and uncorked the top. I gave a growl in disgust at the smell of the potion before I poured it into my mouth. Chase gave me a glass of water so I could get rid of the flavor of the potion.

"Now where were we?" Chase asked seductively before he snapped his fingers. Both the top part and bottom part of his armor came off, thankfully he wore a black shirt and pants underneath. Chase took off his shoes and socks before he leapt on top of me. His lips met with mine, in a fiery dance which made me jumped in excitement. His tongue collided with mine as my claws formed and literally tore apart his shirt revealing his well built chest.

"Oops" I said while smirking.

"I told you, you would want to destroy my clothes with those sharp claws of yours Luna" Chase teased before bring me back up to him. Chase pulled the comforter back so we could get more comfortable, the sheets were black as were the pillow cases. My mate then got back on top of me once again, my head landed on a pillow as he pushed me beneath him. A bare hand slid up my thigh in a teasing manner before he pulled the hand out from underneath the gown, the hand traveled up to the left strap of the night gown. He then gently began to lower it, in a teasing manner. Soon the two of us mated, it did in fact hurt at first, but Chase kept to his promise to be gentle and he was. I couldn't help but be happier when the two of us shared our love towards one another through our act of intimacy. When I woke the next morning, my body was on top of Chase's chest. The sheets and comforter covered us. Chase lay fast asleep beneath me, smirking I began to kiss where his markings were on his chest.

"Luna stop" my mate said, while opening an eye.

"Humph you're no fun mate" I growled to him, while trying to slide off of his chest.

"I don't think so Luna, I like having my bride to be sleeping on my chest" Chase said grabbing my left wrist. I sighed and pressed a kiss onto his mouth before complying his strong arms wrapped themselves around my body as I got back onto his chest. Soon sleep claimed the two of us again, a smile came to my face as I relived the thought I was now one with my mate finally at last.

**O.o oh my wasn't expecting that huh?  
Please read and review!  
Dangerous Minds will be posted tomorrow!**


	19. Dangerous Minds

**Hey fellow readers here is "Dangerous Minds" I hope you like the end of this chapter I bet it will make a lot of you go AWWWWW! Also it's time for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge!**

Me: *gets into a tractor and lifts up the bucket part full of ice water*  
Armina: I'm ready!  
Chase: As am I.  
Kimiko: Bring it on!  
Omi: I'm ready to roll!  
Jack: Oh just do it bloodyrose!  
Me: with pleasure *lifts a lever and turns it over pouring the ice cold water over the others*  
Everyone: HOLY CRAP!  
Me: Thanks for accepting the challenge guys!  
Armina: Don't forget to donate to ALS readers and review, bloodyrose loves to hear from anyone!

**Armina's POV**

"Damn Dojo why the hell did you bury the Hoduku Mouse so close to the center of the earth?" I demanded at the dragon who wore a miner's hat with a light on the top. We were all literally deep beneath the earth, at the moment we walked on a rock path way with lava surrounding us.

"So no one would find it not even me" the dragon replied, while turning to me. I walked behind Omi, while Kim, Rai and Clay were behind us. I'm glad I chose to wore a tank top which was black it matched well with my dark blue khakis that stopped above my knees as usual I wore my black combat boots, my hair was in a different style today, it was in a chose to wear her down as well, she woreo a short sleeved orange shirt that had a capital k on on it, she wore lime green pants that suited well with her orange and lime green boots, she wore yellow wristbands on her wrists. The ground beneath us began to shake once we reached the end of the pathway that led into an underground canyon. Huge copper like things emerged from the ground; a group of them surrounded us. I got a good look at them, they seemed to be robots, and who of course would invent such things Jack Spicer of course. The robots took the forms of what seemed to look like worms, each one had a spinning cylinder at the front which could be used to dig, one robot's cylinder opened to reveal sharp razors. I noticed a worm robot that was separated from the others, and Jack came out of the shadows smirking.

"Jack I had a hunch these robots were yours" I growled to the Goth, who only blew me a kiss before replying.

"That's right baby, their worm bots"

"Why in tar nation would anyone build robotic worms?" Clay asked to no one.

"Hey hat fur brains for digging worm bots attack!" Jack cried. The worm bots made a dive for each of us; I leapt into the air and landed on top of one.

"Diamond Dust Ice!" I shouted, placing a hand onto the copper surface which began to freeze the robot up.

"DAMN IT ARMINA I SPENT A LOT OF MONEY MAKING THESE THINGS!" the Goth protested, he activated his heli-bot and flew straight towards me. I jumped into the air, and gave Jack a hard punch in the face. The Goth went flying into the ground as I landed with ease without out a scratch. The cave wall to Jack's right broke, revealing the Hoduku Mouse.

"The Hoduku Mouse Shen-Gong-Wu" Jack said while using his heli-bot to fly towards it. My eyes went bug eyed at the huge spider that appeared next to the Wu. Jack screamed and flew back towards us, landing in my arms.

"Protect me or at least hold me tight!" the red head begged.

"Whoa that is the largest spider I have ever seen" Omi said in awe. Another spider then appeared followed by another.

"Gotta get the Wu" Kim said but before she could head towards the Hoduki Mouse, the earth beneath us began to shake, and to make matter worse more spiders came out.

"Maybe next time!" Dojo said from underneath Clay's hat, before hiding back in it again. I threw Jack down from my arms. I grabbed the Blizzard Spear from my back, and leapt into the air.

"Blizzard Spear Ice Beam!" I cried pointing the spear at the spiders as I span around. The ice froze the majority of them.

"Nice one, Mina!" Rai shouted as I landed back on the ground.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Omi shouted unleashing a blast of lightning from the Wu he held, it created an escape for us and we high-tailed it out of the underground canyon, Jack following us.

**Xiaolin Temple**

**Armina's POV**

"I have heard of these creatures but I hoped they were only folklore" Master Fung said, after we finished explaining about the spiders. We stood in the scroll room.

"We'll there not and I got two kinds of prove black and blue" Rai pointed out turning around, to show two holes in the back of his pants, while Kimiko covered her eyes groaning in disgust. Master Fung went to the desk in front of us and opened the scroll on it.

"According to the legend the spiders are neither good or nor evil their simply consumers, they consume vegetation, animals, buildings, even the earth itself they will not stop eating until there is nothing left"

"And I thought I had a big appetite" Clay added.

"If the spiders are not stopped" Master Fung began but I stopped him.

"The world will go into ten thousand years of darkness right?"

"Correct Armina" Master Fung replied gravely.

**Chase's Lair**

**Chase's POV**

I was getting ready to eat, when the ground shook beneath me again, I gave a growl as a crack appeared in the ceiling. I heard a growl and one of the tigers I sent to fetch Spicer came with the fool in his mouth. I sweat dropped as I noticed the Goth was in the middle of bathing because the red head had soap suds on him, and was only covered in a towel.

"Hi Chase I heard you wanted to see me" Jack greeted me.

"Yes as repulsed as I find it" I growled to the Goth.

"You know I was in the middle of my Saturday bubble bath" Jack said.

"I'm not interested in your bathing habits, I understand it was your idiocy that released the spiders" Jack was quiet for a second before replying.

"Yeah I guess we got lucky on that one huh?"

"You fool!" Wuya snarled flying up to Jack's face clearly annoyed. "How can we rule the planet if the planet no longer exists!"

"Somehow we must stop these creatures before it's too late" I continued after Wuya's rant.

"You know I think a lot better when I'm standing" Jack admitted, I gave a groan placing my hand on my forehead before giving my servant a gesture to release the Goth. The big cat shook Jack from side to side in a quick gesture to dry him off.

"That is fine, stop damn it!" Jack snapped at the Tiger, who gave him a glare.

**"**Use your Shen-Gong-Wu to fight these spiders like a real evil villain!" Wuya snapped.

"I'm not usually modest but I'm really uncomfortable talking to a girl like this" Jack confessed.

"I'm not a girl I'm a fifteen hundred year old evil spirit!" Wuya fumed.

"Wuya you are a female now please continue" I ordered the Witch. My servant threw Jack into the wall to the left. Wuya's eyes lit up and turned to the wall a miniature movie of how the Hoduku Mouse played through her eyes.

"The Hoduku Mouse is the key" Wuya stared.

"Those spiders are frekin huge!" Jack began to argue but Wuya ignored him.

"Whoever possesses this Wu can use it to undo mistakes like releasing spiders that destroy the world!" the witch yelled flying up to Jack's face. I used my speed to come behind Jack.

"Together we can locate the Hoduku Mouse that you lost and undo the disaster that you created" I explained to Jack while pressing a finger to his forehead.

"Okay okay I got it, now if you guys excuse me I would like to leave without being further embarrassed and I can walk myself out thanks" Jack growled and took his leave.

"That's the first time he's talked to you like that" Wuya said floating up my side.

"He's all bark, without the bite" I replied to the witch simply.

**Xiaolin Temple **

**Armina's POV**

The earth's trembles began to get worse, all of us were in the vault at the moment were were out of our robes in case we had to flee. Dojo then began to flip out.

"It's the end of the world, it's the end of the world!" the dragon cried in full panic mode.

"Dojo pull yourself together!" I shouted to the very scared dragon.

"Young monks leave at once and do not return until you find the Hoduku Mouse!" Master Fung shouted to us as he came to the entrance of the temple  
**  
**"What about you!" Kim and I shouted to our Master.

"I will be alright remember the entire fate of the world rests with you!"

"Is it just me or does the fate of the world rest with us a lot?" Rai asked.

We all gave a cry as the temple floor broke beneath us. The next thing I knew I woke up to complete darkness.

"Where the hell are we?" I inquired sitting up.

"I'd say someplace dark" Rai answered me.

"Well howdy duh" Clay responded to Rai in sarcasm.

"I can't see a thing!" Kim said. Dojo then began to yell.  
"Help a spider has my tail"

"Dojo you're holding your tail" I reassured the dragon, who blushed and released his tail. The dots on Omi's forehead began to glow creating a light. We all gave a yell as the ground shook beneath us once more we were thrown into the air as a huge machine with a driller on the front emerged. The machine was black, red, and of course gold. The glass part of the driller opened to reveal Jack, along with Chase and Wuya.

"Looks like dumb ass is here" I growled.

"I heard that Armina!" Jack snapped before winking at me, I noticed Chase saw this because he frowned at Jack's flirting.

"Hey guys look!" Rai shouted, pointing in front of us. In the canyon that stood before us, sat the Hoduku Mouse sat on top of a decorative pillar. "It's the Hoduku Mouse!"

"The Hoduku Mouse is mine!" Jack growled.

"Jack now is not the time to debate who keeps the Wu!" I scolded the red head.

"The Dragon of Ice is right we face a common enemy we must set aside good and evil for now" Chase explained standing up.

"Chase is right as usual" Wuya crooned giving Chase a loving look. This got me to frown and to cause steam to come out of my ears.

"Mina you okay you look like you're getting mad" Rai asked noticing my jealousy flare up. I shook my head and turned to him.

"I'm good Rai"

"Damn it I'm not going home Wu less!" Jack snapped and ran towards the Hoduku Mouse. Omi leapt into the air, and landed in front of the Hoduku Mouse, both his and Jack's hands touched the Wu at the same time.

"Jack Spicer I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown the game is mud wrestling the first to find the Hoduku Mouse wins" Omi said.

"I just took a bath, oh to hell with it, I wager the Tongue of Saiping against your Orb of Tornami!"

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" both boys cried. The Hoduku Mouse flew to the left of them as the area began to form the showdown. Rock like things emerged from the walls and mud began to pour from them the ceiling above them went up. Our warrior out fits came to us, as the area finished changing for the showdown. Both Jack and Omi stood in a pool of mud, with two waterfalls of mud on either side of them.

"GONG-YI-TAM-PEI!" Jack and Omi cried in unison. The Hoduku Mouse vanished from its spot. Both boys then started to run around looking for it. Omi dove underneath the mud while Jack remained on the surface. Jack must have felt something beneath him, because he pulled a mud soaked Omi out from underneath him laughing. Omi jumped down from his arms, while Jack ran from him.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi shouted jumping into the air; water came out of his elemental Wu heading towards Jack.

"Not the hair!" Jack whined throwing a hand in front of him, like that would stop Omi's attack. Jack was thrown backwards. All of us did little victory dances, until we got soaked with mud. Jack landed to our right before he used his heli bot to fly into the air; Omi's water got the Hoduku Mouse to fly out of the mud before going back into it. Omi saw it and began to head towards it, but Jack did a cannon ball creating a wave that got Omi to be swept back. The Hoduku Mouse flew back out of the mud and landed onto a bit of land not covered in mud to their left, Omi made his way towards it until Jack used the Tongue of Saiping.

"Creatures of the underworld attack!" my eyes went wide as all sorts of bugs came out of the earth's depths, I gave a yelp and threw myself into Clay's arms. Omi leapt into the air and I winced as bugs entered his mouth, the disgusting creatures led the Hoduku Mouse to Jack's hands.

"I win" the Goth said smirking thus the showdown ended the mud and the rest of the area returned to its normal state, as did our normal clothes. Jack stood in triumph on the small pillar the Hoduku Mouse had been on. A Ta-Da noise chimed for Jack's victory but slowly winded down as Omi said.

"Okay Jack Spicer you have won, now use the Shen-Gong-Wu to stop the spiders!"

"Not just yet I want to savor the moment" the Goth gloated.

"HOLY S(**!" I screamed as spiders crawled behind Jack, the others started yelling for Jack to look out. The Goth turned around and screamed hysterically throwing the Hoduku Mouse in the air.

"You fool!" Wuya shrieked. Three spiders leapt onto the pillar the Hoduku Mouse had been on.

"It's the end of the world!" Wuya cried.

"Damn it! This is so not fair the one time I win the world has to end!" Jack whined. The weight of the spiders caused the ground beneath them to fall, thus separating Omi, Chase and I from the others. The others were on the other side of the lava pit. I made my Blizzard Spear was secure on my back.

"Armina catch!" Kim shouted throwing me the Golden Tiger claws. I caught the Wu onto my left hand.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" I cried slashing a portal to my right, I dove into it as did Omi and Chase. The three of us landed in a field that was full of holes in the grass. The three of us stayed in our fighting positions until the portal closed.

"God damn it" I said.

"Holy s*&)" my eyes went wide at Omi, who repeated the phrase I used earlier.

"OMI!" I scolded the little guy who blushed.

"Damn it what the hell are we going to do now!" I growled.

"Calm yourself Dragon of Ice, if the world is to be saved we must be the ones to save it there still may be an answer" Chase said calmly.

"Without the Hoduku Mouse what can we do?" Omi inquired turning to Chase. My mate turned to me.

"It's Armina am I correct?" he questioned. Chase was a good actor pretending he didn't know me.

"Yes"

"Would you create a portal to take us to my home young one?" I nodded before using the Golden Tiger Claws to create a portal once more, the three of us walked through it to Chase's lair.

**In the Eye Room of Chase's Lair**

**Armina's POV  
**  
Chase, Omi and I stood together in a circle. Chase held the Eagle Scope while Omi held the Fountain of Hui.

"So by combining the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope we can learn everything including to stop the spiders?" Omi asked Chase.

"Yes, but first the two of you must give your words as Xiaolin Warriors only to look for a way to destroy the spiders and not evil"

"You have my word" I told Chase.

"As mine as well" Omi added. Chase smiled and then nodded for us to start.

"Fountain of Hui!" the three of us cried, activating the knowledge Shen-Gong-Wu. A fountain of knowledge formed over us.

"Eagle Scope!" we called again, each of us held the Eagle Scope. I focused hard in my mind as I closed my eyes, I saw the spiders emerging from a nest, meaning the nasty creatures had a Queen then I saw the lava.

**Jack's POV**

The Molar Two Thousand emerged from the surface of the earth away from the spiders and stopped beside a watery ruin.

"Where are we?" Kimiko asked as the door to my machine opened.

"My guess Atlantis" Dojo replied.

"Why Atlantis?" Clay inquired, Dojo pointed to a sign that said "Welcome to Atlantis" Duh. We all got out of the moller two thousand and began to walk towards the entrance of the ruins.

"Um guys, maybe we should hold hands so we won't get separated" I suggested.

"Hell no" Clay growled.

"Why not?" I asked.

"No one wants to hold your clammy little hand" Kimiko replied. I shot the dragon of fire the bird, until my eyes went bug eyed. A whole bunch of spiders surrounded us.

"Whoa Nellie!" Clay exclaimed.

"Oh my!" but I didn't finish only my screamed did as the spiders came upon us.

**Inside the Spider's Nest**

**Still Jack's POV  
**

The spiders ended up taking us to their nest, where the four of us hung upside down.

"Does anyone feel like they're gonna barf?" I asked.

"Don't even go there that talking can get contagious" Raimundo answered me.

"Can we change the subject!" Kimiko suggested yelling.

"What do you think the spiders want with us?" I inquired another question.

"Dude we're in their web take a guess" Raimundo responded back to me. My eyes went wide figuring it out.

"I DON'T WANT A SPIDER TO EAT ME!" I screamed.

**Armina's POV**

The Golden Tiger claws took us to some ruins.

"Holy crap this place is huge it might take days for us to find anyone" I stated. I noticed Dojo shaking like no tomorrow as he was curled around a pole. I walked to the dragon and took him from the pole.

"Dojo relax it's me"

"Armina thank god you're here! The spiders got the others I was lucky to even escape" the dragon said with tears pouring out of his, and threw his front claws around my neck.

"Armina can you smell the others" Chase asked me. I closed my eyes focusing on the air.

"There this way" I replied to Chase nodding to a tunnel in front of us.

"Hey what's Chase doing with you two?" Dojo asked finally noticing him.

"We're working together until we kill those nasty son of a bitches their Queen and the egg chamber" I replied to the dragon, as Omi and I followed Chase.

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't get free no matter how hard I tried.

"Chill evil partner spiders don't eat people" Clay said next to me. I looked to him hopefully.

"You sure?"

"Positive they dissociate them, suck out the fluids till nothing is left!" I bug eyed at that comment.

"Clay lay off Jack" Kim called to the cowboy.

"Sorry Kim I just thought teasing Jack would be funny"

"IT ISN"T FUNNY DAMN IT!" I yelled at Clay angrily.

Armina's POV

Chase, Omi, and I kept walking until I let out a snarl.

"What is it Armina?" Chase asked.

"Above you" I answered pointing to the ceiling, the spiders finally showed themselves.

"I am not afraid of spiders I eat spiders for breakfast" Omi said as he and I took fighting positions. Chase leapt onto a spider in front of him, while Omi grabbed my hands and swung me in a circle.

"Diamond Dust Ice!" I shouted unleashing large amounts of ice around me. The ice froze a good amount of the arachnids, but more still came both Omi and I met back to back with Chase.

"Need not work so hard, close your eyes both of you trust your tiger instincts" Chase ordered. Both Omi and I did as he asked. Then the three of us cried together as one.

"Viper Striking Rat!, Cheetah Leaving Tree! Bear Fighting Moose! Wolf Attacking Ox!" the three of us moved in perfect sync as our attacks knocked the spiders that leapt to attack us back.

"Holy crap that was wicked" I said smirking.

"That was most amazing" Omi agreed.

"The both of you are most amazing young monks" Chase complimented. I growled at a nearby spider, I leapt into the air, and landed on top of it, my left hand pinned its head down.

"Looks like Armina has captured our first prisoner" Chase said coming to my side.

"Tongue of Saiping!" Omi shouted activating the Wu. "Spider tell us at once where is your egg chamber!"

"You can kiss my eight feet when the egg sac hatches there will be too many of us for you to stop" the spider replied, before laughing.

"Say goodbye you nasty piece of nature!" I hissed before freezing the arachnid. I then phased into my wolf form, I bent down so Chase and Omi could get on. Dojo slid around Omi's neck. I walked forward with the both of them on my back. We all soon entered the nest. I bent down again so Chase and Omi could get off before I returned to my human form.

"We're definitely inside the Queen's chamber" Chase said in a low voice.

"I still don't see any sign of an egg sac" Omi admitted.

"Look above kiddo" I told Cue-Ball pointing above me. Above us young spiders lay asleep in their eggs ready to hatch. We heard a bunch of screams, on instinct the four of us ran towards the voices. We found Kimiko, Rai, Clay and Jack hanging upside down from the ceiling in webs.

"Are you guys alright?" I called to the fellow dragons.

"Oh not bad, except for the itch I can't reach" Rai replied, I used the Golden Tiger Claws to create a portal behind his back and scratched it.

"What's Chase Young doing here?" Clay demanded to us.

"We're joining forces until this party blows over" I replied to the cowboy.

"That's right Armina rub it in, now get us down from here damn it!" Jack snapped. I was about to use the Golden Tiger Claws when Chase made a gesture for me to stop, my mate then ran up the wall using his martial arts skills to free the others, the four of them landed on the ground with a thud. My claws came out, and I went to each of them freeing the web from their bodies.

"We must drill to the earth's core and flood the egg chamber with molten lava, once hardened the spiders will die" Omi explained.

"Good plan except we'll wind up as toast!" Jack protested standing up. I smirked at the Goth pointing above me at his drill machine.

"No! No! You can't I maybe evil but I have rights and I burn easily"

"Goddess Jack your are suck a pansy, I'll put the Molar Two-Thousand on Auto-Pilot" I growled. After bringing the machine down, I pressed the Auto-Pilot button causing the machine to leave us and starting to dig into the earth towards the lava.

"We must leave before the Queen returns" Chase said as we walked in front of us. Omi suddenly was stopped by a big rock in front of him.

"HOLY S(*)!" I shouted as the rock opened its eyes it was the Queen.

"I believe the Queen is in the building!" Kim said. We all high-tailed it from the huge female arachnid, who started to chase us, along with her children.

"Hurry everyone take my hand!" I told the others.

"I have a better I'll take the Golden Tiger Claws!" Jack said taking off the Shen-Gong-Wu from my left hand.

"Jack you bastard!" I yelled as Jack created a portal.

"See you Xiaolin Losers, love ya Armina!" Jack said blowing me a kiss before disappearing into the portal which closed. Chase gave a snarl, I looked to him for a brief second, the Heylin's face was in a scowl, my mate was jealous, I gave my beloved a wink to reassure him, Chase noticed it and nodded smiling back at me. Luckily the others didn't see the exchange of looks Chase and I just did because they were panicking.

"What do we do know!" Kim growled.

"We run for it!" I replied and began to high-tail it out of the tunnel the others following behind me. The spiders were closing in on us.

"They're gaining on us!" Rai shouted as we continued to run like no tomorrow.

"It looks like we can kiss our back side's good bye" Omi said.

"You mean kiss our butts Omi" I corrected Cue-Ball.

"That is most digusting" Omi replied as we ran out of the tunnel, coming to the entrance of the ruins. The spiders continued to give Chase until a blast of lava blasted out of the ruins behind us. We stood on the beach watching as the lava and fire from the earth's core begin to kill the nasty arachnids, but the blast got the water to rise.

"This is it well I did have a good fifteen hundred years" Dojo began, then he cried. "I want to live!"

"The Black Beetle Shen-Gong-Wu will protect us from the intense head" Omi said grabbing the heat resistant Wu from his robes and called its name activating it. He threw it into the air.

"You sure come prepared" Clay voiced as the Black Beetle became big enough for all of us to get onto it. We jumped onto it just as the lava met with the water creating steam. Suddenly the water rumbled beneath us and we all yelled as a geyser lifted us into the air. We came to the surface of the earth in front of a crowd of people, who took pictures of us before the Geyser thre Black Beetle into the air.

"We're in Yellowstone National Park that was Old Faithful that brought us to the surface" I explained.

"Killer ride guys" Rai said.

"I got me a fish!" Clay cried holding a fish in his hands.

"Armina, Omi, you guys did it!" Kim said happily hugging us both.

"We had some help" I told her nodding towards Chase.

"We make a good team but now we have saved the world and fought as one what happens now?" Omi questioned turning to Chase.

"I'm sure we will find a way this moment won't last forever except for this day and time" Chase replied before he jumped off the Black Beetle and disappearing.

**Back at the Temple  
**

**Armina's POV  
**  
The temple thankfully survived being destroyed by the spiders.

"I tell ya you should have seen me in action those spiders will think twice before messing with this dragon again" Dojo said happily as he slithered he suddenly opened his eyes and bug eyed at the dead spider Rai decided to use to scare the little guy. Dojo screamed causing him to jump out of his skin literally, Rai laughed.

"Dojo you should have seen yourself!" Rai said tossing Dojo's shedded skin towards Kimiko who caught it. Dojo hid around her legs naked from his green flesh.

"Rai's that wasn't very nice" Kimiko scolded giving Dojo back his skin. The dragon put it back on.

"Pssh how can anyone be so afraid of a spider?" Rai asked. The Latino suddenly went bug eyed as a small spider landed on right hand, causing him to yell and jump out of his robes. The wind dragon hid behind some wood baskets which fell to reveal him only in his underpants shaking in fear. Kimiko and Dojo snickered.

"What a pansy" Dojo joked. I sat in the tree laughing.

"Tongue of Saiping!" I shouted. The spider that scared Rai came back to the tree limb beside me. After facing my fear of spiders with the Shadow of Fear, I learned to appreciate them.

"Thank you for your assistance my small friend" I told the spider while the both of us gave each other a high five.

**Chase's Lair**

**Armina's POV**

"Don't you think you've been in that water long enough Luna?" Chase called to me as I enjoyed the cool water of an indoor spring. Chase surprised me when he brought me to the beautifully man made pool in one of his many rooms in his home. The room was beautiful the floor was made out of rock to walk on. There was also a water fall. I was dressed only in the white dress I owned that I would wear in my dreams as well. Wuya as usual wasn't around.

"Oh shut up mate of mine, I need to get rid of the smell of those nasty insects" I scolded my mate splashing water at him. Chase gave a yelp as the water hit his face. I snorted in amusement, as his hair was soaked. Chase suddenly gave me an evil smirk. He snapped his fingers and his armor came off as it usually did. He took off his shoes and waded into the pool only wearing his black pants. I gave a squeak as Chase came towards me. Smirking my mate dove underneath the water, and I couldn't see him. I gave a yelp as Chase snuck up from underneath me, and held me in his strong arms.

"I swear you're going to be the death of me love" I joked to Chase, who only chuckled and allowed me to get out of his grasp.

"I have something for you Luna" Chase whispered in my ear.

"What is it?" I inquired arching an eyebrow at him.

"Come out of the water and I'll show you" he replied holding his hand out to me. Sighing I took it and the Heylin led us out of the pool, water dripped from our soaked clothes. Liam walked to his master with some kind of box in his mouth.

"Thank you Liam" Chase told the white tiger, stroking his head. Liam gave a bow before excusing himself.

"Luna, what I am about to ask is very serious and I understand if you want time to think about it" my mate said to me in a very serious tone.

"Chase what the hell is going?" but my answer was Chase getting to one knee. _HOLY S*)T!_ my mind screamed.

"Armina Storm, even though we are on different sides, my love for you has and will never change, I want you to be by side forever will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked me. I was so shocked I fell onto my butt.

"Sorry" I said before standing back up.

"It's alright Luna, I understand the way you just reacted, but I also have another question for you, will you join me when the time is right on the Heylin side" tears poured out of my eyes.

"You want me to be?"

"Luna I love you more than life has offered me, you don't know how long I waited to find you I am tired of being alone, I want my mate beside me when she is ready, I want my wife to be at my side for all eternity" I closed my eyes taking this situation in. Should I risk losing everyone at the Temple for Chase?

But the strongest bond for a werewolf was that of their mate and with that I made up my mind and opened my eyes.

"Yes" I answered. Chase smiled at me and stood up. He opened the box and took out a beautifully crafted gold band with a single ruby in it.

"This was my mother's when my father proposed to her, she wanted me to keep until I found the right woman" Chase explained.

"It's beautiful Chase, but I can't wear it now not until I join you"

"I understand Luna, now isn't the right time for me to marry you or for you to turn to the Heylin Side, I can put it on the chain your pendant is on however" Chase said, removing my necklace from around my neck. He slid the ring next to the moon pendant before he put the chain back around my neck. I threw myself onto my mate well fiancé. The two of us crashed to the floor with a soft thud.

"Sorry" I apologized to Chase blushing who was beneath me.

"Excited aren't we Luna, perhaps I should calm those nerves of yours hmmm?" Chase asked in his silky voice.

"What do you have in mind?" I smirked back at him.

"Oh I can think of something later, right now I want a kiss from my beautiful mate" he purred. I pressed a passionate kiss onto Chase's mouth. The Heylin suddenly rolled us over, so I was now beneath him.

"It's my turn" he purred before his fangs gently nipped into my neck. He didn't bite hard thankfully, a rip was suddenly heard which got Chase to release his fangs from my my flesh as small bite mark was bound to be visibe later. My claws had accidentally shredded the knee portion on his right pants leg.

"Oops" I joked.

"Naughty she-wolf you really seem to like destroying my clothes don't you" Chase teased me placing a kiss on my lips.

"Hey blame the hormones ripping your clothes to shreds" I replied.

"Hmm I don't think so, my love I think you like to rip things apart"

"I swear Chase Young you have got to be the worst tease I ever met" I told my mate.

"Oh really how about when I do this?" Chase said arching an eyebrow, as his bare hand began to travel up my bare left leg. This got me to yelp in excitement.

"Stop please"

"I don't think so I'm enjoying this" Chase replied smirking before he took my lips once more into his.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
Chase you are so sweet! Congrats for you and Armina!  
Chase: Why thank you bloodyrose, also thank you for writing this chapter.  
Me: *blushes while rubbing back of my head with a hand* Your welcome.  
Armina: Mate of mine, what will happen in the next chatper hmm?  
Chase: The readers will to wait and see Luna.  
Me: *smirks* They'll like how it turns out.  
Chase: Say bloodyrose I also have a surprise for you.  
Me: Like what?  
Chase: You can come in now. *in walks Yami Bakura*  
Me: *hearts in eyes*  
Chase: The Thief King would like to take you out on a date and he's going to hang around until the story is finished.  
Yami Bakura: *smirks* Hello bloodyrose.  
Me: *faints*  
Armina: Oh boy bloodyrose is passed out!  
Jack: I'll give mouth to mouth!  
Chase and Yami Bakura: HELL NO!**


	20. Judging Omi

**Hey fellow readers here's another chapter for "Wielder of Ice"**

**I'm not going to update for awhile because I have a lot stuff I need to do, will write new chapter and post it next week thanks!  
**

**Armina's POV**

I couldn't believe Chase had proposed to me, but I didn't care the fact was I loved him. I was sitting down fingering my engagement ring as the others were chilling out along with me inside of the sparring room when Dojo and Master Fung slithered in. I got up to join the others.

"Young monks I have an important announcement to make" our Master began then Rai interrupted him

"Sounds like end of the world time" the Latino sighed.

"On the contrary I have good news" Master Fung continued and once again was interrupted this time by Dojo.

"Hey there's a first" the dragon said in sarcasm he turned to smile at Master Fung, but the elder warrior gave him a silent death look, which got Dojo to say. "My Bad"

"It has been a year since all of you rose to apprentice warriors now the time has arrived for one to rise to the next level of Wudai Warrior"

"Only one?" Omi asked. Rai got excited and rushed to Master Fung with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"So who's the lucky monk Grand Master Fung?" Rai asked the Latino clothes changed for a brief second to his normal ones along with a huge metal chain around his neck, a baseball cap turned backwards and a microphone in his hand, the background had Fung behind Rai. However Master Fung gave Raimundo a look everything that Rai had on vanished and he was back in his monks robes. "Sorry Sir" Rai blushed.

"I will tell you tomorrow but if you will look deep inside you will already know" Master Fung simply replied before leaving us.

"I was hoping we would all rise together" Kimiko stated sadly, I put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. But of course Omi had to start bragging.

"Oh me too that is why I will work extra hard teaching you until that day comes when all of you too will be ready to become Wudai Warriors"

"Whoa partner what makes you so sure you're the chosen one?" Clay inquired. Omi laughed and replied.

"Is it not obvious who else is it going to be Raimundo?" Omi asked in amusement. This comment got Rai's face to go red with anger, in fact his hair briefly lit in flames and smoke coming out of his ears, Clay quickly took notice of this and threw cool water onto him, Rai gave a thank you thumbs up to the cowboy.  
"I am sorry I wasn't laughing at you but with you" Omi said while Rai growled.

"I'm not laughing" both Kimiko and I both zoomed to the front of the boys.

"Here's a wild thought maybe's its Armina or me" Kim suggested.

"But the two of you are girls" Omi said, this got Clay and Rai to gasp. Omi's eyes went wide and he screamed as the building shook. Both Kimiko and I dusted our hands off after we both gave Omi a good mini beat up.

"And your point?" she and I asked together. Omi lay face first on the floor in front of us a bandage was on a spot on his head, Kim's and my angry faces surrounded the little guy.

"Nothing I like girls" Omi simply stated before his face fell flat into the floor.

**Later**

Armina's POV

I sat in deep meditation in the garden part of the courtyard. I could hear Dojo nearby working on a robot he decided to create for company. I was curious who would rise to the next level to Wudai, but unlike the others I didn't fret about it so much. I heard Diamond screech so I opened my eyes. I stood up and held my arm so the Snowy Owl could land on it. Diamond held a rose in his beak, which I took blushing. A note was wrapped around the stem. I opened it to read the message from Chase.

_Hope you like the rose Luna  
Love your true mate and future husband  
Chase Young  
_

_Chase actually grows those you should the see many gardens he has in that citadel of his_ came Diamond's voice in my head.

"I will see it after I leave the Xiaolin side, my friend would you make sure this rose gets water and destroy the note for me?" I asked the bird. Diamond gave a nod before taking the rose back into his beak along with the note and took flight just as Dojo shouted.

"We got a category five Wu alert the Ying Yo-Yo just revealed itself" the dragon explained as I met up with the others. Master Fung opened the Ancient Scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu so we could learn about the Ying Yo-Yo's contents.

"The Ying Yo-Yo is one of the lesser known Shen-Gong-Wu it acts as a portal to the Ying-Yang World a parallel universe with laws of its own one must remain cautious its powers are not to be understood"

"For god's sake it's not that mysterious the other part of the information are just missing" Dojo explained, further opening the scroll which revealed an empty page. "The rest of the pages were lost during the great potato famon of the fourteen hundreds for awhile paper was considered a potato substitute"

"We must leave at once it will be good experience for those who did not make Wudai Warrior to work with a Wudai Warrior" Omi announced. I sweat dropped as the others looked to Dojo hopefully.

"Sorry kids but I got a slither in my tail" Dojo began while squeezing his tail hard with his claws. "Way too dangerous to fly"

"Then we will use other transportation Shen-Ga-Ru!" Omi shouted throwing the Wu we got earlier into the air, the Wu became a larger version of its smaller form, the others jumped into it, while I phased into my wolf form.

"Do we have to ride in a pouch?" Kimiko asked before the Shen-Ga-Ru began to hop out of the temple as I ran after it.

**Chase's POV  
**  
I stood on the cliff that overlooked the Xiaolin Temple.

"The time has arrived to launch my plan for world domination" Wuya cried in excitement beside me.

"Oooh excellent so what do we destroy first?" the witch asked.

"It's the monks that have me concerned especially one"

"Damn it not Omi again, Omi,Omi, Omi it's always Omi why not Armina?"

"I already have plans for Armina she too will join the Heylin side like Omi will, one day Omi will grow strong enough to defeat me if not delivered to the side of evil soon I will have no choice but to destroy him"

**Armina's POV**

The Shen-Ga-Ru led us to a bamboo forest twenty minutes away from the temple. I heard Rai complain about his sick stomach, once the Wu stopped the others jumped out of it before it returned to its smaller form. The Ying Yo-Yo stood on a ledge in front of us, I gave a growl as Jack Spicer used his heli bot to hover over us.

"Jack Spicer has arrived hey Armina!" the Goth greeted once I returned to my human form. The outfit I wore today was a dark blue dress that had black leggings underneath, I wore shoes that I created the one time I went to an anime convention, the shoes came out of Naruto. My hair was in its braid, in my ears I wore my arrow earrings. I flipped Jack off, the Goth laughed before continuing to taunt us.

"Jack Spicer prepare for a Xiaolin butt kicking" Omi growled.

"You kicked his butt last time I should kick his butt" Kimiko started to argue.

"You always kick his butt it's my turn to kick his butt" Clay continued.

"I can hardly remember the last time I kicked his butt" Rai finished before his face turned to a more sickly green.

"Hey, hey , hey time out!" Jack said getting the others attention. "This talk is very disrespectful to evil, especially in the face of my new army of evil!" the Goth shouted through a mega phone he pulled out. Katnappe, Vlad, Tubbimera, and Cyclops all jumped down from where they were hiding and landed behind Jack.

"Jack Spicer your new army of evil looks a lot like your old army of evil" Omi said pointing out the obvious.

"Ya well look again sweet pea we have new evil club jackets!" Jack shouted, as his army of losers revealed their club jackets, which had a picture of Momma's Boy on the back of it. "Army of Evil Attack!" Tubbimera, Vlad, Cyclops, and Katnappe all dove for the others as I decided to go after Jack. The Goth was about to grab the Ying Yo-Yo as I came up to him, but before the two of us could even talk, Cyclops grabbed Rai in one of his hands. The Dragon of Wind finally threw up onto the one eyed loser. I wrinkled my nose in disgust however Jack grabbed my hand and brought me into his chest.

"You look hot today Armina" the Goth complimented before seizing my lips with his.

**Chase's POV  
**  
I nearly lost my temper when I saw Spicer kissing my fiancée. However I regained my composure and went to the Ying-Yo-Yo that got knocked down from Jack's heli bot. I picked up the real Shen-Gong-Wu and dropped a fake one, before making my departure.

**Armina's POV  
**  
I hated to admit it, but the kiss that Jack gave me this time, had me all speechless, but I quickly shook my head, and grabbed the Goth's jacket collar. My fist made a good blow into his right cheek causing the Goth to scream as he went flying. I noticed something had fallen out of his trench coat, I arched an eyebrow and picked up the picture. Steam came out my ears as I realized it was a picture of me while swimming in the hot springs. I heard the Goth coming back, so I hid the picture underneath my dress. The red head grabbed the Ying-Yo-Yo and ranted along with a black eye and bruised cheek.

"Too bad you snooze you lose you can stick a fork in me because I'm done baby, smell you later love you Armina!" Jack shouted as he flew off, Cyclops hurried to grab his fallen beat up comrades and followed after Jack.

"Man Jack won't let up with you won't he Mina?" Rai asked.

"That was a quite a kiss he gave you though" Kimiko teased.

"Yecch don't remind me girlfriend" I told my bff.

**Back at the Temple**

**Armina's POV  
**  
The others ganged up on Dojo who began to cower alongside with his robot.

"Dojo you have some explaining to do" Kimiko told the dragon.

"You wouldn't strike a fifteen hundred year old dragon with asthma" Dojo said nervously while faking a cough.

"Yes" Omi growled.

"Who's gonna tell?" Rai agreed.

"Look I insist I'll give back all of the cool gifts you gave me" Dojo started, but a flash later we were all beat up on the floor Dojo however continued. "Except maybe for the fruit basket that was delicious hey what happened?"

"I don't know but I feel like I just got thrown from a bronco that got stomped on" Clay was the first to reply, the room we were in was trashed literally.

"Did I miss something?" Rai questioned.

"Oh my gosh Dojo-Bot!" Dojo yelled before slithering down to his now destroyed robot counterpart. "Are you alright?"

Dojo's robot still worked because the head answered.  
"I'm afraid I have a cracked memory chip" the robot coughed out metal screws through his mouth.

"How did all of this happen without us hearing anything?" Rai asked.

"We better check the vault" Kimiko suggested hurrying out of the room, we all followed her to the building that held the Wu. Nothing was missing thankfully.

"Looks like none of the Wu are missing" Clay stated as we came out of the underground storage unit for the Wu.

"I don't get it if whoever did this wasn't after Wu then what?" Kimiko asked.

"Perhaps to do something more serious" I answered her, before Dojo popped his head into the door out of breath.

"Master Fung he's gone!" this got all of us to widen our eyes in alarm as we followed Dojo out of the vault and into the building next to us. The hallway was dark when we found the dragon in front of an outline of Master Fung.

"Yes this is definitely Master's Fung's pooch I know that round belly anywhere" Dojo explained while he examined the outline of our missing Master with a magnified glass before pointing to the outline of Master's Fung stomach.

"Where is Master Fung?" Kimiko inquired at Dojo.

"I'm afraid mystically speaking he's left us for the Ying-Yang World" Dojo answered her.

"This is the work of Jack Spicer he's the one with the Ying-Yo-Yo" Omi suggested.

"I doubt it Omi, Jack may have the Yo-Yo but he wouldn't pull something as well planned as this" I pointed out to him.

"Mina's right Jack isn't smart enough to pull this off" Clay agreed.

"Mina, Omi the two of you used the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope you know the secret of destroying evil" Rai said.

"Maybe we can use what you guys learned to help find Master Fung" Kimiko agreed.

"I hate to say this guys, but I don't know the secret to destroy evil, I only focused on the task to find a way to take down those nasty spiders" I admitted.

"Only I know the secret and I cannot use it I'm afraid" Omi confessed.

"Why in tar nation not?" Clay demanded.

"Because I gave Chase Young my word"

"Why would a Xiaolin monk have to keep his word from an evil villain like Chase?" Rai questioned.

"Because apparently unlike you I take my word as a Xiaolin Monk very seriously honor is what separates us from evil" Omi replied to Rai. My stomach gave a growl, this got the others to look at me.

"Sorry but I need to hunt I'll be back as soon as I can" I told the guys before I took to my wolf form to satisfy my hunger.

**30 minutes later**

I gave a burp out loud as I headed back to the Temple. I caught a quick meal of a rabbit so I could return to the temple quickly. I found Dojo and Omi outside of its grounds.

"Armina whoa you smell" Dojo complained while using one of his hands to wipe the air in front of him.

"Sorry Dojo, I can't help when my inner wolf needs to feed what's wrong Omi you look worried" the little guy turned to me.

"Jack Spicer plans to raid the temple Armina"

"Guys I'm afraid we're a little late" Dojo pointed in front of us. Cyclops along with Tubbimera, and Vlad guarded the entrance to the Temple.

"Get on Omi" I told my friend as I phased into my wolf form. The little guy and Dojo jumped onto my back and I ran hurriedly to the Temple. We stopped in front of a wall, after I let Dojo and Omi get off of my back, I returned to my human form. Both Omi and I leapt into the air and grabbed the edge of the wall and pulled ourselves up so we could see what was happening, Dojo lay curled around my neck. Jack, had Clay, Kimiko, and Rai hand cuffed to a board.

"What's the combination to the vault cow brains and where's my picture?" Jack asked Clay.

"My lips are sealed buddy and I have no clue what picture you're talking about" Clay answered before his lips zipped themselves literally. Jack only smirked, my face turned red at the mention of the picture Jack was referring to.

"Tickle-Bot unseal those lips!" Jack commanded as he turned on the robot in front of the others. The machine transformed into a smirking robot, and all sorts of tickle devices came out and began to tickle the guys, they couldn't help but laugh.

"It's only a matter of time before Jack finds Clay's tickle spot and then he'll have all the Shen-Gong-Wu" Dojo said.

"What picture is Jack talking about anyway?" Omi asked turning to me. Blushing I pulled the picture frame out from a pocket from my white leggings that girls sometimes wore underneath their robes, and gave it to Omi. Dojo slithered over to Omi to get a look at the picture both of them turned red.

"I must say Armina you look very beautiful in this picture, however I wouldn't violate your privacy" Omi said giving the picture back to me.

"Thanks kiddo"

**Chase's Lair**

Armina's POV

"Call me paranoid, but I got a bad feeling about this" Dojo said we walked towards the entrance of Chase's lair. Chase's tigers followed closely behind us.

"Me too but we have no choice Chase Young is the only one who can help us find Master Fung" Omi replied to Dojo.

"Ya but he's also the Prince of Darkness and his diet includes cute innocent dragons" Dojo added in fear, Dojo slithered up my leg and wrapped his small body around my neck. The tigers allowed us to pass without confrontation, most of them knew me as Chase's mate and future wife.

"Mmm what smells so good?" Dojo asked we walked to the entrance of the dining room. As the doors opened to reveal my mate eating, the dragon gave a cry of fear seeing a dragon tail in the soup that sat in front of Chase.

"Never mind" the dragon said.

"Chase Young we must talk to you" Omi began to my mate.

"The two of you are here about Master Fung, he's missing and you must travel to the Ying-Yang World" my mate stated, I felt Dojo slither off from around my neck.

"How did you know that?" I inquired to Chase. Chase stood up and answered.

"Let's say I have my sources"

"We must find a way to get the Ying Yo-Yo from Jack Spicer" Omi said.

"Of course and I will help the two of you to do so" Chase replied.

"I wish to not sound ungrateful, but why would you do that?" Omi asked.

"Because Spicer is an insect and I enjoy squashing insects" Chase answered. Dojo made a dash to hide underneath my dress because a tiger spooked him, the dragon hid in one of the pockets.

"Remember Omi and Armina there is also a place for you both here at my side" Chase said walking up to us.

"But I could never join the dark forces" Omi pointed out.

"Same here" I agreed.

"Never say never the world is a complex place sometimes our destiny is determined by events that are out of our control, Armina would you please be kind to carry us on your back young one?" Chase asked turning to me. I nodded, Dojo quickly slid out of my pocket in my leggings and went to hide in Omi's robes.

"I will wait outside for you both" Omi said as he excused himself, once he was out of earshot I turned to Chase.

"Didn't anyone tell you look really sexy when you widened your eyes like you did a second ago?" I teased my fiancé flashing a fanged smirk.

"Didn't I ever tell you that you are breath taking when you fight?" Chase teased back, caressing my chin with a gloved hand. I looked around for Wuya.

"Wuya isn't here Luna"

"Good I can't stand that witch" I growled.

"Love, no matter how much she flirts with me I am yours never forget that, our mating the other night proves my love for you" this got me to blush at the thought of the night Chase and I well ya know. A light bulb lit up over my head.

"Jack had this when I fought him earlier" I told my mate, taking out the picture. Chase arched an eyebrow and took the frame from my hand. Chase suddenly roared in anger and slammed the picture onto the table, steam came out of his ears.

"I'm going to kill that little bastard I saw him kiss you earlier" my fiancé snapped after he calmed down a bit. I snorted at Chase's jealousy, and grabbed my mate's face so I could press a reassuring kiss onto his mouth.

"My eyes are only for you mate of mine" I whispered in Chase's ear, after the kiss ceased. Chase smirked while I phased into my wolf form, Chase turned to his tigers who gave a nod.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Chase and Omi got off of my back so I could return to my human form. Jack still had the others pinned to the board.

"Jack Spicer I order you to surrender at once" Omi commanded as the three of us entered the temple. Jack turned around and smirked.

"Oh of course I will surrender Bubble-Head!" the Goth replied in sarcasm, as his head inflated for a second.

"You have made a wrong choice Jack" I growled to the Goth.

"Whatever Armina, by the way I prefer you in regular clothes" this got me to turn red, Chase only scowled at the Goth's remark. Jack snapped his fingers causing his allies to jump behind him ready to fight.

"Evil Dream Team Attack! Top That!" Jack yelled in triumph. Chase only smirked and snapped his fingers, his tigers jumped on top of all of the walls around us, more them came behind us led by Liam.

"Hey where did all of the cats come from, not that I care my evil warriors can take your kittens any day" Jack gloated.

"Take a closer look at what you call the kittens" Chase warned before he snapped his fingers again. The tigers except for Liam all began to phase into their many warrior forms. One was an Amazon, one was even like dressed like a gladiator. I had to admit I was impressed Jack's eyes went bug eyed and he yelped.

"Savor the moment young warriors, this is what its all about, army of warriors rip them to pieces!" Chase commanded the servants of my mate then launched their attack, while Jack only screamed and ran for it while Tubbimera, Vlad, Katnappe, and Cyclops ran towards their opponents ready to fight. I watched in awe as the cat warriors overpowered the Russian, Cat Girl, the Fat Ninja, and the One Eyes loser and Jack's robots.

"Holy S(*t" both Omi and I said together before the two of us began to fight alongside Chase as one.

"Chimp Making Change! Rooster Frying Eggs! Dragon Enters Rage!" the three of cried as the three us destroyed Jack's robots. The temple courtyard where were in was trashed. The head of the Tickle Bot turned to Omi and laughed at him, causing Omi to fly at in pissed off, thus destroying it. Little guy went to free the others. I turned my head to the left and walked over to a vase that was shaking. Chase walked up beside me, and punched it hard enough to break it revealing Jack.

"I would fight but I'm wearing my good clothes" I sweat dropped as Chase grabbed Jack and held him upside down shaking him hard.

"OW QUIT IT DAMN IT!" the Goth protested as all sorts of crap came out of his pockets, Chase released Jack once the Ying Yo-Yo fell to the ground with a clang. I noticed the others were free, and I hurried over to them. I grabbed Kimiko in a tight hug.

"Armina, Omi I believe this is what the two of you are looking for" Chase said getting both my attention and Omi's.

"Hey why the hell is Chase helping us!" Rai snapped.

"We don't have time to explain Rai, we must save Master Fung" I replied.

"Armina is right we must rescue him" the two of us heading toward the Ying Yo-Yo but Clay called to us.

"Whoa you two we don't know much about the Ying Yang World"

"I vote we talk to Dojo first" Rai suggested.

"I agree we should think what we're getting into" Kimiko agreed.

"Guys we don't have time to mess around ready Omi?" I called to Cue-Ball who nodded. I grabbed the Ying Yo-Yo from Chase and cried.

"Ying Yo-Yo!" a portal opened in front of Omi and I, the two of us went into it.

**Ying Yang World  
**

**Armina's POV  
**  
The Ying Yang world was a mysterious place indeed as both Omi and I entered it. The two of us noticed we were outlined in black and white, the floor of this realm was full of clouds.

"Master Fung where are you!" Omi shouted.

"Holy crap!" I cried as the floor beneath us gave way, a school bell could be heard as Omi and I were sucked into some other area of the Ying Yang World. The two of us screamed until we landed onto a hard floor surface.

"Damn that hurt" I growled helping Omi up.

"Where are we now?" he asked.

"Not sure pack mate" I answered. Suddenly two shelves full of vials containing who knows what emerged from the floor on both sides of us.

"Armina look!" Omi pointed in front of us. Master Fung sat on the floor in a deep meditation state, his was unresponsive as Omi and I came to him.

"Master Fung are you okay?" Omi asked worried.

"Omi's he's unresponsive right now perhaps he'll wake up when we get back to the real world" I told my friend.

"I agree can you hold him on your back in your wolf form?" Omi inquired I nodded and phased to my canine self. Omi gently put Master Fung onto my back, before he used the Ying Yo-Yo to open a portal in front of us.

**Chase's POV**

I waited patiently for Armina and Omi to return to the real world. The portal from the Ying Yang world opened and out came Omi with Armina in her wolf form, Armina gently lowered herself and got Omi to get Master Fung off of her, before she returned to her human form.

**Armina's POV  
**  
Omi gently sat Master Fung onto the ground.

"Omi, Armina you did it!" Kimiko shouted in relief as she hugged me.

"Way ta go partners"Clay praised us.

"Hey what's with the Fung Meister?" Rai asked noticing Master Fungs condition. Dojo slid around Rai's neck to investigate.

"Looks like nobody's home" the dragons said knocking on Master's Fung head. "He does this when he's cranky and not in the mood to talk" a peacock yelp could be heard as Dojo realized Master Fung was unresponsive.

"Anyway Armina, Omi, it's sure good to have you back" Kimiko said hugging Omi.

"But we aren't back Kimiko" I told her calmly.

"Armina is right we are not back we are not coming back" Omi said shaking Kimiko off of him. I followed Omi as he walked past Raimundo who said.

"Come on dude is this is about before we're really sorry"

"When we tried to lead none of you would follow us" Omi began.

"When we tried to talk none of you would listen" I continued.

**Dojo's POV  
**  
I sensed a major change from both Omi and Armina.

"Only one person stood by us, believed in us and trusted us" Omi said after Armina.

"That is where our path will choose to go" Armina finished before she and Omi walked to Chase who smiled pleased.

"You have made a wise choice young warriors, at last the prophecy has been realized" Chase said as he held his arm up in the air in victory the whole earth began to change.

"What's going on!" Raimundo shouted over the raging wind.

"The end of the world a thousand years of darkness"

**Chase's POV  
**

I turned to Omi first. The young monk's attire went from the red robes he wore to black ones, the dots on his forehead changed into a diamond, and his eyes gleamed evilly. I then looked to my Luna and I couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Her hair was completely loose from its braid, her eyes turned blood red and in them were black cat like slits like I had, on each cheek was a single magenta stripe, she smirked revealing her very sharp canines. She wore a strapless black dress with a red belt around its waist, a blood red train flowed gracefully from behind the garment.

"Now that the two of you have chosen the Heylin way I will rule the world with the both of you at my side"

**Jack's POV  
**  
"Damn it, that should be me beside Armina not him!" I growled. Armina's evil side was hot!

"Awwww too bad she doesn't want you" Wuya cackled. I turned to her pissed.

"You shut up, old witch!" I snapped before activating my heli-bot and left the Temple to blow off some major steam and jealousy.

**Chase's bedroom  
**  
**Chase's POV **

I told Wuya to leave my home until I sent for her. I wanted time alone with Armina, now that she was on the Heylin side. I knew this would only be temporary no doubt he fellow warriors would free her.

"Your quiet mate what is it?" Armina asked me as she sat herself at my side on my bed.

"Nothing Luna, I was just thinking how beautiful you look now that you have Heylin power flowing through you right now" I replied turning to her, I pulled a piece of her hair to my lips.

"Most likely the others will free my Heylin half later" Armina pointed out.

"They probably will, but for now your mine" I then pounced onto the she-wolf pushing her underneath me. My lips went to her markings on her right shoulder, my tongue slid out of my mouth and licked the markings down towards her front. I wasn't in my armor at the moment, but only in a black shirt with matching pants. Armina gave a growl, and her claws dug deep into the shirt I wore. I could only smirk as her sharp claws destroyed yet another shirt of mine.

"Luna we need to have a talk about you destroying my clothes love, that's the second shirt you ripped apart" I told my mate, as I nipped the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Hmmm I don't think we need to mate of mine, if I recall you seem to enjoy me shredding such things" she replied seductively. She suddenly caught me off guard as she rolled us over, so I was now beneath her.

"It's my turn to be the dominate one Chase Young" Armina said smirking. Her lips then went to my neck, searching for my sensitive spot, she was quick to find it. She gently used her skilled tongue to lick the spot, before she nipped with her fangs. I was surprised at the growls of pleasure that escaped my throat as she did this. Smirking, I slid tried to slide a hand underneath her dress, but quickly grabbed it with her powerful speed.

"Nice try mate of mine" she teased.

"Perhaps the two of us should mate again Luna?" I asked her.

"With pleasure" she replied to me before she and I did another act of intimacy to celebrate our victory for now.

**HA!  
I hope you guys liked the turn out of this chapter!  
Please review if you wish!  
**


	21. Saving Omi and Armina

**Hi guys!  
I'm so sorry about the late update. The rents came home for Labor Day weekend and I had to work!  
Anyway hope you guys enjoy the new chapter "Finding Omi" will be out tomorrow hopefully!**

**Kimiko's POV  
**

The area around the Temple changed dramatically, the sky turned into a mixture of orange and gray the valley where the Temple rested no longer was green and beautiful only a volcano like wasteland took its place two volcano's were active behind our home smoke and lava shooting out of the cones.

"Damn I had no idea how much the world can change in a day" Clay said he and Rai followed me into a room.

"How is this possible Omi and Armina of all people to turn to the dark side?" I asked to no one. I was sad and worried for both of my friends. Dojo had Master Fung in a rolling chair; the elderly monk still was unresponsive. Dojo was in the middle of shaving Master Fung's face while he replied.

"Ya I would have betted money on Raimundo again no offense" the dragon said turning to Rai. Rai folded his arms across his chest.

"None taken even I would have taken that bet"

"Armina and Omi were always straight as arrows" Clay continued as we stood next to Master Fung as Dojo finished shaving his face, the dragon's eyes went bug eyed for a second before placing a brown colored on top of Master's Fung's head.

"There he looks ten years younger" Dojo said pleased at his work.

"Maybe the answer is hidden in one of those ancient scrolls" I suggested turning to my left where the scroll room location was.

"Okay we'll check it out after I finish flossing Master Fung's teeth you might want to stand back though this can get pretty messy" Dojo told me as he put on a pair of blue see through goggles and opened a box of floss. I slowly stepped out of the way disgusted.

**Scroll Room**

We weren't haven't any luck finding how on earth we were going to rescue Omi and Armina. I was lying on my stomach completely engrossed in a scroll when Dojo got our attention.

"Hmm very interesting" I looked up from the scroll I was reading from as did Rai and Clay to find out what Dojo had learned. Dojo held a scroll in his hands along with reading glasses on his face.

"It says here that Alexander the Great had seven toes on one foot and three on the other" the dragon explained while turning to us. My face fell flat into the scroll beneath me.

"What about Omi?" Rai questioned.

"Oh I'm pretty sure he has five on each but I never taken a closer look" Dojo answered him before he closed the scroll he held in his claws.

"This is getting us nowhere I can't make half the stuff in this dang narn scrolls" Clay growled grabbing some scrolls and threw them aside before falling onto his back feeling defeated.

"We can't give up you guys Omi and Armina are counting on us" I encouraged everyone.

"You're right Fire Gal, we have to keep looking for an answer"

"Well I know what time it is" Dojo announced as he looked at his watch around his left wrist. The dragon slithered up Master Fung's chair and into his lap; he rubbed his dragon like hands together.

"It's time for Master Fung's scalp massage" both Rai and I grabbed a pair of scrolls and held them up to our faces so we couldn't watch.

**Chase's POV  
**  
I stood in the combat room and watched Omi in amusement. The young warrior was eager to fight because he kept bouncing around the room like an excited child. He stopped at a wall and mocked at his shadow.

"Shadow of mine you are no match" the bald headed monk said to his shadow before continuing his rant.

"What the hell is going?" I turned to my left as Armina walked towards me. She had changed out of her dress and now wore a black martial arts tank top along with red pants, around her waist was the same belt I wore including the eye in the middle on her feet she wore white socks and black slip-ons I gave to her, her beautiful brown hair was in its braid.

"Omi desires to fight that's what" Wuya answered my fiancée annoyed as she floated next to Armina's side. Armina gave a fanged smirk revealing her sharp fangs she too must have found Omi's get up amusing as well. Omi leapt over us and landed in front of Wuya.

"Wuya will you fight me?" Omi asked the ghost witch.

"Even if I had a body no" Wuya simply answered. Omi gave a shrug before he went back to his fighting charade, the young monk leapt over me again.

"Perhaps you would like a rest" I suggested to Omi, who turned to me.

"I have no time to rest I must fight!" Omi replied proudly before he began to start kicking in the air with his left foot.

"I promise you Omi you will have plenty of time to fight" I reassured watching the young monk as he jumped into the air; he hung from one of my bird statues above us.

"If only I did not need to sleep I could fight 7/24!" Omi shouted.

"Omi that's 24/7 kid" Armina corrected her comrade as he began to run in circles around the room.

"Well I admire you're dedication Omi you and Armina will need to start choosing your battles more wisely" I explained.

"As long as I get to fight fight fight!" Omi said happily before he landed back onto the floor taking another martial arts position.

"From now on you and Armina will remain at my side fighting only for the dark forces" I continued as Omi leapt at me, I placed a hand in front of him preventing him to attack me, only his fists attacked my hand.

"We are destined to take evil to an entirely new level, but first you Omi you must swear to me your loyalty" I stopped his punching as I placed my left hand on his face.

"I do swear my loyalty to you now we can we fight?" Omi said while pointing to the ground beneath him. Smirking I welcomed his assault which I easily blocked.

"Harness your skills wisely and you use them to defeat the enemy and now just your shadow"

"What's wrong with him he was even less annoying when he was on the side of good" Wuya asked to me. Armina turned to her and replied.

"For a fallen warrior his dark side isn't so dark Chase will have to accustom Omi to the ways of evil"

"By the way Armina you look much better on the Heylin side" Wuya complimented my fiancée.

"Much appreciated" Armina thanked the witch before her red eyes narrowed and she frowned.

"We have unwanted company" the Dragon of Ice growled as Vlad came in followed by Cyclops. Vlad held up Jack Spicer above him

"Look what Vlad found hiding in bushes like rodent here Cyclops want a new toy?" Vlad said looking to Cyclops who took Jack and began to toss him from one of his hands into the other. Jack bit into Cyclops left hand which caused the red creature to yelp in pain, Jack was released from Cyclops's grasp landing onto the floor with a loud clang on his stomach.

"Why are you here?" I hissed at Spicer.

"To get back my girlfriend duh!" Jack snapped back at me.

"And who would that be Spicer?" I inquired arching an eyebrow.

"Armina!" Jack said pointing to my mate.

"I am not your girlfriend Jack we already been through this!" Armina growled her claws coming out ready to use.

"Jack perhaps you would like to join us for a little while" I suggested. Jack turned to me.

"Fine whatever"

"Good change Cyclops he's soiled himself again" I ordered the Goth taking some towels from Liam who had them in his mouth. I thrust the towels into Jack's hands.

"Armina come with me, the rest of you get ready we're going to the Xiaolin Temple soon" I told Tubbimera, along with Vlad and Cyclops. Armina followed me into the hallway that led out of the Combat Room, once I closed the door I pinned Armina into the wall in front of me and seized her lips into mine my tongue begged entrance into her mouth which she happily agreed to. Armina gave a yelp as I picked her legs up so they could be wrapped around my waist. Her arms were wrapped around my neck in a possessive manner.

"It was a good thing I excused ourselves I wanted to teach Spicer a lesson out there" I purred to my fiancée after we broke our kiss for air.

"You need not worry mate of mine I am yours and yours only" Armina replied seductively before I put her back down. I pressed a kiss onto her forehead and leaned it against hers.

"Good I have no intention of sharing you with anyone Luna"

**Xiaolin Temple**

**Kimiko's POV**

I decided to take a break from the scroll room and decided to get a quick bite to eat from the kitchen. As I headed back to the scroll room I noticed the head of Dojo Bot laying on the ground outside of the entrance I picked up the robot's head and must have pressed a button or something because the eyes of Dojo Bot played something on the wall to my right, my eyes went wide at what I was seeing.

**Rai's POV  
**  
"Guys there's something you really need to see" Kimiko said out of breath as she ran into the Scroll Room. She grabbed a roll of one scroll and put it front of us.

"When the Temple was attacked Dojo-Bot recorded everything" Kimiko explained while she turned on Dojo-Bots eyes. In front of us was the scene of how Master Fung disappeared played Chase Young was the culprit he used the Ying Yo-Yo to send Master Fung into the Ying Yang World then Dojo Bot showed the five of us from earlier gaining up on Dojo, but before anything happened a growl was heard to our right. Chase Young along with a lion and tiger of his stood in front of us. The lion and tiger phased into their warrior forms at attacked.

"Hey that's me getting my butt handed to me how come I don't remember any of this?" I asked Kimiko sliding onto the floor onto my knees.

"Funny you should ask" Kimiko replied as she looked to me, before we both turned to watch what else happened. The warriors had knocked us out cold before they stopped and faced Chase the two of them bowed before returning to the their cat forms. Chase put on the WuShan Geyser that we tried to get from before.  
"That explains why we don't remember anything the WuShan Geyser allows the user to erase their enemy's thoughts" Kimiko explained before shutting off Dojo-Bot.

"Okay I get the WuShan Geyser but how did Chase corral the Ying-Yo-Yo Jack had that Wu" Clay inquired.

"I'm not so sure I bet that Chase Young grabbed it while we were all fighting and later he switched it back to make it look like Jack had it all along" Kimiko answered.

"That Chase Young is not only a sneaky out-law but a busy one" Clay added. The room shook for a brief moment catching us off guard when it stopped we went outside to find out what the cause was. When we got outside Chase stood smirking his arms folded across his chest. Dojo slid Master Fung outside as well next to us when Dojo saw Chase he cowered in fear. We all took our fighting positions as Chase used his thumb to point to his left. We all looked to the left just as a fog cleared to reveal both Armina and Omi. Armina and Omi both were unrecognizable, Omi smiled evilly back at us his eyes glowing white, and the dots on his forehead still remained in the diamond shape glowing red. Armina folded her arms across her chest and smirked at us. Both she and Omi jumped into the air and leapt in front of us, Omi began to do all sorts of martial arts moves while Armina did nothing.

"I am ready to fight fight fight!" Omi said while throwing punches into the air.

"As am I it's time I show you three the true power of the Heylin way" Mina added smirking.

"Omi, Mina this all Chase Young's doing he's been lying to you two he's the one who snatched Master Fung" I called trying to reason to them.

"The both of you haven't been yourselves since you went into the Ying Yang-World something has happened to you two" Kimiko piped in. Omi seemed to ignore us, while Mina laughed.

"I don't think they heard us y'all" Clay said. Omi suddenly leapt into air and landed in front of us.

"I heard your crystal clear" Omi growled pointing at Clay before continuing. "Enough of your miner chitter-chat bring it on!" Omi then did back flips until he was stopped by Chase. The Heylin held Omi's head in his left hand.

"Holy crap little fellar seems scrapier than a two headed cat at a dog show"

"Have at it Armina and Omi the two of you earned it" Chase said to Mina and Omi, before he threw Omi at us, Armina following. Both Mina and Omi leapt into the air and kicked me in my stomach causing me to crash into Master Fung behind me. I gave a groan while I rubbed my head before I watched Clay use the Lasso Boa Boa on them.

"Lasso Boa Boa!" Armina grabbed Omi and threw him at Clay, Omi grabbed the lasso and threw it around Clay's waist cutting off his airway and his face began to swell due to the lack of oxygen, Mina then jumped into the air and sent Clay flying into the air with a fierce kick the cowboy landed on top of Master Fung.

"Woozy Shooter!" Kimiko shouted from behind Omi and Mina. Both of them jumped over Kimiko as she blew the purple smoke, Omi shoved her into the purple haze. When the haze cleared Kimiko was already acting goofy and mimicking Cyclops. Dojo started to roll Master Fung so he wouldn't get hurt. Growling I stood up and held out the Silk Spinner at Mina and Omi.

"Silk Spinner!" I cried shooting the web at them, Mina grabbed Omi and jumped out of the way before the web could hit them, it however caught Kim and Clay into its sticky depths, the web flew and finally latched itself onto a doorway, both Clay and Kimiko still in it.

"Oops sorry guys" I shouted to them before Armina snuck from behind me and gave a roundhouse kick that caused me to go flying I was thrown against Master Fung once more along with Dojo and us too got thrown into the web. Armina smirked and high fived Omi before she and him turned back to Chase. The Heylin gave us one last satisfied smile before he took his leave along with his crew he brought with him.

**Later  
Dojo's POV**

I was able to use my claws to free everyone from the web we hurried to the vault to make sure none of the Shen-Gong-Wu were missing. Master Fung sat at the top of the vault while the others stood behind me. As I looked into the drawer that held the Serpent's Tail, my face paled.

"Oh sh(t" I cursed.

"DOJO!" Kimiko scolded me.

"Sorry it's just that the Serpent's Tail missing along with the other Wu and Chase has the Reversing Mirror that means only one thing" I said shaking in fear.

**Chase's POV  
**  
"Serpent's Tail!" Armina cried holding the Serpent's Tail and she flew towards the Reversing Mirror.

"Reversing Mirror!" Wuya cried before the two Wu met. We were in the throne room and it was Armina's suggestion that Wuya be returned to her human form.

"Excellent work Armina it's good to be all powerful again rise my rock creatures" Wuya said as she raised her arms to summon her minions. I smirked at Armina; I gave a good idea about returning to Wuya to her physical form.

"I said rise my rock creatures!" Wuya called again, annoyed. "What the hell is going on?"

"You don't think I would be so foolish to let Armina restore you with your full powers" I chuckled walking up to my beloved's side.

"You don't trust me Armina?" Wuya inquired placing a hand on Armina's left shoulder.

"A quality that makes you a worthy partner in evil well" Armina said while looking to me real quick before she turned back to Wuya. "Makes you highly untrustworthy sorry"

"Smart apprentice you have Chase I would have done the same thing" Wuya replied before patting Armina's head. Armina only gave the witch a scowl which got me to snort in amusement.

**Dojo's POV**

Master Fung sat in a wooden barrel full of water and soap. Yes I had to bathe the old fart, who had a pink shower cap with yellow poka dots on his head.

"There all cleaned up fresh as a newborn baby" I said to monk while putting down the scrub brush.

"Now for the hard part" I groaned as I slithered to the right and up to Master Fung's feet.

"You really should appreciate me more" I told the old man while separating one of his toes from the other on his right foot in the spot between his toes was a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked to myself taking it from the space. I opened it and quickly read the contents. I nearly wet myself from excitement as I slid Master Fung out of the bathing room

"Kids, kids look what I found in Master Fung's feet oops!" I accidentally pushed the chair so hard Master Fung slid off of it and he landed in front of the others.

"Just tell me it's not moving" Kimiko said with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's the missing piece of the scroll I must have used it to patch that hole in Master Fung's sandal" I chimed in sliding next to old fart.

"And you just found it?" Kimiko asked arching an eyebrow.

"They are some places I try to avoid" I answered her looking at Master Fung.

"So what does it say?" Raimundo inquired. I opened the scroll and explained.

"It turns out that the Ying Yo-Yo is actually one of two Shen-Gong-Wu the Ying-Yo-Yo and the Yang Yo-Yo when leaving the Ying Yang World you must have both Wu or the good part of you will be left behind basically that's how Armina and Omi became evil" I explained as the three of them helped put Master Fung back into his chair.

"What about Master Fung?" Rai asked.

"He must have put himself into a meditative state so his evil side wouldn't come out only his chi will awaken him , Armina and Omi"

"Well we'll just to go into the Ying Yang World and find all of their chi" Kimiko announced. Clay held his hands up in a wait a moment gesture.

"Wait a minute little lady if we do that won't we end up like Mina and Omi?"the cowboy asked.

"Not if you have the Yang Yo-Yo last I remember it's somewhere in the Ying Yang World maybe" I began not sure. "All we have to do is find if it's there but not to worry I'm certain it's there just not a hundred percent certain"

"Sounds good enough for me" Raimundo chimed.

"But first we have to get the Ying Yo-Yo back from Chase"

"Let's get changed first before we go" Clay suggested.

**Chase's POV**

I was meditating when Armina's screams interrupted my train of thought. Immediately worried for my fiancée I rushed from the throne room into the pool room. Armina was in the water holding her arms to her chest to cover her boobs; Jack was on the floor out cold. My face suddenly turned red when I realized Armin was nude in the water, the water stopped to where she covered her front.

"How did Spicer get in here Luna?" I asked her regaining myself.

"I have no idea would you turn around mate I want to dry myself off" I nodded and turned around so she could change. I heard her get out of the water as I snapped my fingers. Liam came to my side and grabbed Jack into his mouth and took the insect out of the room.

"I'm decent mate of mine" Armina said as she walked up to my side. She was back into her heylin robes.

"Perhaps I should have joined you in the water Luna, seeing you like you were a second ago takes my breath away"

"Let's keep the subject rated PG-13 for now love I feel Dojo and the other monks have arrived to reclaim Omi and I" she took my hand into hers. I pressed a kiss onto her forehead before taking her out of the pool room. Twenty minutes later I stood with both Omi and Armina my sides, Jack stood next to my Luna, the heat of the flames behind us felt wonderful. I watched Spicer closely so he wouldn't try any funny business at my bride. The young monks crashed onto the floor before us.

"We've been expecting you and right on time" I called to the monks my hands behind my back.

**Rai's POV**

"Jack in a wheat baby there's no place to run!" Jack shouted in triumph holding the Reversing Mirror in one arm while giving us the bird in the other.

"Oh that's mature Jack!" Kimiko shouted at the Goth.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi cried holding his elemental Wu, water poured out of the orb and came straight towards us.

"Sword of the Storm!" I shouted grabbing my elemental Wu creating a fierce mini storm which began to push the water backwards towards Omi. Chase bent down to Omi and said.

"Rely on your martial arts skills" the Heylin said just as Omi cried.

"Tornado Strike Ice!" as the water was about to hit Omi it turned into ice.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Kimiko shouted unleashing a wave of lighting towards Chase.

"Reversing Mirror!" Jack said throwing the mirror Wu in front of Chase to protect him; the blast hit the wall behind us which created a hole that hid the Ying-Yo-Yo. Clay grabbed it and called the yo-yo's name creating the portal. We all walked through the portal and entered the realm of the Ying Yang World.

"Help something's got me it feel slimy!" Dojo cried from the portal entrance. Clay grabbed Dojo and pulled him hard towards him a yelp was heard followed by a clang. Jack sat on the floor.

"It is its Jack Spicer" Kimiko said her hands on her hips.

"Where the hell are we?" Jack demanded as he stood up.

"In the Ying Yang World dude" I answered the Goth. Jack eyes examined his surroundings before he said.

"Holy sh*t"

"Watch the language Jack I hear it enough from Mina" I growled. Jack shot me the bird which got me to fume and have smoke pour of out my ears.

"Hello my wonderful friends" Omi's voice said from below us. We all looked below to see Omi's enlarged head; it was his good half speaking to us.

"Holy crap Omi your head is huge" I exclaimed.

"Yes but it is not bigger than the joy I feel towards all of you if I had arms I would give you all a big hug, if I had legs I would be leaping for joy"

"Well you don't partner your just one big floating head" Clay stated the obvious.

"The Ying Yang World is a most wonderous place it is only limited by one's imagination"

"Maybe you could point the way" I suggested to Omi who answered.

"I suggest we go up" Omi's head flew above us before the floor beneath us turned white, then shelves on both sides of us emerged all holding chi thousands of them.

"None of the bottles are marked how are we supposed to know whose chi is whose?" Kimiko asked looking up towards Omi's head.

"In the Ying Yang World the right chi will reveal itself" Omi answered.

"Look guys" I said pointing both to the left and right. Armina and Omi's chi sat side by side to our right while Master Fung's on the left each bottle was purple that contained purple liquid inside the bottle each of our friend's faces appeared on the bottles. Kimono walked to the shelf that held Armin and Omi's chi while Dojo grabbed Master Fung's.

"Okay now that we have the chi where's the Yang Yo-Yo?" I asked turning to Dojo. The surroundings kept changing from one scenery to another.

"I think I know where it is" Clay suggested as he grabbed Dojo in his right hand and pulled the Yang Yo-Yo out of his right ear.

"That's why everything was so muffled thanks partner" Dojo told the cowboy.

"Ying Yang Yo-Yo!" Clay shouted as he put both of the yo-yos together creating the portal to leave the Ying Yang World. We came back into the area where we left Omi and Armina. Both of them were waiting for us.

"So where did you guys go?" Mina asked holding a hand up.

"Hey Kimiko if you give me Armina's chi I'll use it to free her" Jack suddenly suggested.

"Why the hell would we do that?" I demanded at the Goth.

"Dude you want your friends back then don't ask" Jack snapped lightly, something seemed different about the Goth. Kimiko handed Jack Armina's chi.

"You guys keep Armina and Omi busy Manchurin Muska!" Kimiko said before changing into a fly.

"Changing Chopsticks!" Jack shouted as he became small enough to go inside Armina's ear. Kimiko flew into Omi's just as I dodged a kick that Armina aimed at me, while Omi threw himself onto Clay onto the floor.

"Wind!" I called to my element creating a powerful force of wind that flew both her and Omi away from us.

"Seismic kick earth!" Clay added before he kicked the earth behind beneath him creating a powerful shockwave that caused both Armina and Omi to fly into the air and land face first into the ground. I was panting in exhaustion as I heard both Armina and Omi cry.

"Heylin power Tsunami Strike Water!"

"Heylin Power Diamond Dust Ice!"

Water formed around Omi's frame in a spiral while the water that traveled up his arms took the forms of his hands. Armina's whole body ice did the same thing like Omi's water did. Armina then used her ice formed hand and slammed it into my stomach causing me to crash into a wall. The cold hand then pinned me against the wall, as she walked towards me.

"Mina stop please" I begged.

"I don't think so I'm enjoying this" Armina's said the ice on her hands melted and were replaced by her claws now all incased in ice now. Clay wasn't having it any better with Omi, the fighting caused his hat to fly off.

"Lasso Boa Boa!" the cowboy said about to use the snake Wu before Omi turned to him smirking, Omi used a water like hand to punch Clay hard enough to crash into the wall, Omi turned to me and Armina. However Clay quickly got back up and seized Clay in a bear hug to contain him. Omi suddenly began to spin violently turning himself into a water tornado and flew out of Clay's grasp. The water funnel spiraled into the air as Omi emerged from the top.

"Heylin Power Tsunami Water Blade Ice!" Omi cried in a in human voice. Bigger water hands appeared beside him and two ice razors appeared out of both hands like Wolverine from X-Men.

"Say goodybye Raimundo" Armina sneered as she lifted her left hand ready to kill me with her claws in the air. I closed my eyes ready for my death, however I heard Armina give a yelp as did Omi at the same time. I opened my eyes to see Mina's stripes disappear along with her red eyes, her braid became loose and I caught her in my arms just as Clay did with Omi. Kimiko and Jack came out from both of Omi and Armina's ears and returned to their normal sizes.

"Damn what the hell happened I was about to kill you Rai?" Mina asked me. I smiled at her and threw her into a hug.

"Your safe now Mina, your back"

**Armina's POV  
**  
I hugged Rai back. Was I really on the Heylin side, well I had to admit it wasn't that bad to be honest. Rai helped me up and the two of us walked to the others.

"Armina thank god!" Kimiko said hugging my waist.

"Sorry for worrying you Kim you okay cowboy?" I asked Clay while wrapping an arm around Kimiko.

"I'm good Mina, it's just good to have you and Omi back"

"Omi, Armina I missed you so" Jack said suddenly getting all of us to give him a WTF look.

"Okay now I am most confused" Omi said.

"Ditto here" I added.

"Jack brought the Reversing Mirror into the Ying Yang World instead coming out whole" Dojo began. This got me to laugh.

"He left behind all of his evil ha!" Jack gave me a wink and thumbs up.

"I hate to interrupt such a nauseating moment but there's still some serious evil left on the agenda" Chase called from above us from a ledge. I widened my eyes as Wuya stood behind him in her physical form.

"You have no hold on Armina and Omi the two of them got their chi back and you ain't putting your grubby hands on them!" Clay shouted pointing a finger at Chase.

"Omi swore his loyalty to me Armina did not, she may go"

"Omi's not staying here with you he's going back home with us!" I snapped at Chase as I put myself in front of Omi to protect him.

"What Mina said Wudai Wind!" Rai shouted throwing himself into the air and tried to punch Chase. Chase only grabbed Rai's fists with his hands in amusement. Chase then phased into his dragon form and tried to bite Rai, when Clay used the Monsoon Sandals to grab the Latino before his head got bitten off. Once Rai was with us again Chase jumped down from the ledge and landed with ease before us. His warriors emerged from the darkness behind him. Dojo phased into his larger form intended to protect us and hissed flames at Chase. The Heylin only caught the fire in his right clawed hand. His eyes narrowed as he shouted.

"Heylin Memory Recall!" the flames turned into a dark blue, as he lifted them above his head. Omi was silent for a moment before saying.

"Wait" we all turned to him.

"Chase Young is right as I Xiaolin monk I am bound by my word I have no choice but to stay" Omi said as he was lifted into the air surrounded by the dark blue flames. Omi floated towards Chase and stopped in front of him. All of Chase's warriors returned to their cat forms while Chase snapped his fingers. I widened my eyes as Omi was turned into a cat. His skin was yellow he took the form of small lion cub.

"Holy Sh*t" I said as Omi turned to us snarling. Omi and the other cats began to walk towards us.

"As you can see Omi belongs to me now and forever" Chase said before he laughed. Omi led the cats towards us.

"Dojo we gotta go now!"

"Roger that sister!" the dragon said getting all us on his back. Chase continued to laugh in victory as the blue fire pulsed behind him and streamed upwards. As Dojo got outside the beam of light burst through the roof of Chase's home. I looked back one last time to see Omi looking helpless back us through one of the eyes of Chase's lair.

**Dream  
**

**Armina's POV**

"You have some serious explaining to do mate of mine!" I called to Chase as I was meditating with my eyes closed. I felt Chase sit himself beside me, and used his powerful arm to bring me into his lap.

"Didn't you enjoy being a Heylin even for a short time Luna?" Chase asked me sweetly placing a kiss on my throat. I thought for a minute.

"Well I have to admit it was pretty badass" I confessed. Chase chuckled and turned my face so I could see him, with his hand underneath my chin.

"I knew you would you were meant to be on the Heylin side Armina with me this was a test run"

"Well I hope I passed" I teased my mate as I placed my hand onto his cheek lovingly.

"Oh you passed dearest with flying colors" I gave a pleasurable growl as he bit my throat.

"Easy on the skin love I don't want my neck showing the results of your biting" I teased Chase placing an index finger on his head lifting him from my shoulder.

"The bite will heal shortly Luna, by the way in case you were wondering you suggested bringing Wuya back"

"Damn I'm in idiot!"

"No you're not Luna, Wuya I think can prove to be a useful ally I just need to make sure her advances stop"

"They better it's one thing Jack keeps flirting with me, but it's completely another when some other female is constantly flirting with my mate" Armina growled. I chuckled and pressed my forehead against hers closing my eyes.

"You will be a fantastic wife Luna knowing how faithful you are to me" I whispered to her.

"And you will make a good husband love and father before I turn to the Heylin side I want a child, born out of our love" Chase opened his eyes at that comment.

"And you will make a wonderful mother Luna" Chase said to me as he kissed my eyelids getting me to giggle.

**0.0 Armina likes being on the Heylin side?  
Armina: Of course I liked being on the Heylin side it was awesome.  
Me: 0.0;;;;  
Armina: You always crush on the bad guys anyway!  
Me: No I don't I also happen to like some good guys like Vincent Valentine and Seto Kaiba for example *smirks*  
Yami Bakura: *arches eyebrow*  
Me: Don't give that look Aki, you have other fan girls beside me.  
Chase: As do I. **

**Also I relooked up Armina's name online her name actually means "Warrior Maiden" sorry for the confusion!**


	22. Finding Omi

**Hi Fellow Readers, here is the conclusion to the Omi Turning Evil Saga, but not the end of the story!  
The next chapter won't be "The Bird of Paradise" because Kimiko has a surprise for Mina! Also I know at the beginning of the story Armina turned 18, Armina comes to the Temple in the early episodes of Season 1. And time goes fast for her in the chapters. Her birthday I decided is on September 13th three days after mine. Also I think its time Jack got a girlfriend she will be intruduced in the next chapter.  
Jack: YES!**

I hope you guys like the humor in this chapter because I did!  
Anyway read and review thanks and for my guest reviewer thank you for your compliments, I will add new chapters when I can!  


**Chase's POV**

I stood on a cliff enjoying the landscape which was basically a volcano wasteland. Omi sat on his haunches to my left while Wuya stood behind me leaning against a dead tree, one of my tigers and panthers sat on both sides of me.

"Ah there's nothing like the smell of ash in the morning" I said taking a quick smell of the smoke filled air. Vlad suddenly yelled as he was being catapulted into the air, I decided to amuse myself by doing this with the rest of Spicer's former so called dream team.

"I have never seen you look so evil" Wuya complimented walking beside me I turned to her while I stroked Omi's head.

"Omi's essence combined with my own has allowed me to grow stronger" I began as I placed my gloved hands onto my head feeling the power of Omi's dots pulse on my forehead. "Soon I will enslave every living creature and plunge the world into eternal darkness" I finished standing up in triumph. A blue bird suddenly landed on the tree above us and began to sing.

"Now we will have none of that" I hissed using Omi's power to send a ray of light to hit the bird causing its feathers to burn off leaving it exposed like a chicken being cooked.

"Evil can be most rewarding" I continued as I walked towards a small puddle and I turned into fire.

"You were once on the side of good perhaps there is some good inside of you" Omi suggested walking up to me as I lifted my hands in the air.

"Nope don't think so" I replied to him before sending the fire spiral to a nearby village destroying it the townsfolk ran away screaming. Omi's eyes widened at the chaos. I put my hand onto his furry head and began to stroke it.

"Don't worry Omi in time you will learn to appreciate evil" Omi opened his eyes and started to purr. However the former monk suddenly arched his back and walked away from me.

"I must warn you my purring isn't a sign I approve of your actions" I smirked at my new servant knowing well he would want more petting.

"I just like having my ear scratched again please!" Omi begged zooming back to my side as I complied at his request; the young cub started purring again just as Cyclops was thrown by the catapult.

**Armina's POV  
**  
Master Fung was out of his meditative state and now sat in an electrical powered wheelchair covered with bandages from head to foot. Jack came back to the temple with us and I hated to admit this but I missed his evil side. Instead Jack now were a light blue vest shirt over a short sleeved white shirt that had a tie at the top red of course, Jack's pants were also white and his red hair was slid back.

"Good morning all!" said Goth approaching Master Fung while Dojo finished scrubbing Master  
Fung's feet. "Master Fung I have brought you your morning tea"

"But I usually bring Master Fung his morning tea" Dojo protested while dropping the scrub brush he held and slid Master's Fung's legs to his lap.

"Allow me to pour it please" Jack began but Dojo grabbed the tea pot.

"No I'm the one who pours his tea" I sweat dropped as the two of them began a tug of war with the tea pot which slipped from their grasps and the hot tea splashed onto Master's Fung's feet causing the elderly monk to yelp in pain. I went to Jack and gave him a hard smack on the head.

"Ow! Armina that wasn't nice" Jack scolded me as a huge red welt appeared on his head. I ignored him and used my ice element to create a mini ice cube to form onto the spot where the tea was splashed onto Master Fung's feet.

"Hope that helps" I told my Master giving him a smile.

"Here Master Fung you can use my laptop computer to talk to us" Kimiko said as she walked up to Master Fung opening her blue laptop and turned it on, she placed it on Master's lap and put some chopsticks into his mouth. A digital image of Master Fung's head appeared on the screen and said to us.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Thank you Kimiko and Armina"

"Master Fung is there anything we can do to get Omi back?" Rai asked.

"You must break Chase Young's hold by challenging him for Omi's freedom if you lose you too will lose your freedom and all hope will have been lost like the feeling from my legs" Master Fung said to heard this and turned to Master Fung disapprovingly.

"Hey cheap shot!" the dragon scolded.

"I say go for it" Jack began as he jumped into the air excitedly before continuing. "I know you guys can't lose"

"And what makes you so sure?" Clay inquired.

"Because you have good on your side and when you have good you have the world on a string" Jack answered as he did as twirl and slid to us on his knees his arms spread out. The others myself included backed away from Jack.

"Hmm there it goes again" Dojo suddenly announced getting our attention we turned to see Dojo staring hard into the patch of grass in front of us.

"Their goes what?" Clay asked as we walked up beside Dojo. Suddenly I saw an invisible creature coming straight for us.

"That!" both Dojo and I said in unison as the invisible creature flew towards us as we tried to flee, it crashed into us before crashing into the wall behind Master Fung before once more colliding into us sending us flying into the grass landing on our butts. The others hurriedly stood up as we looked around trying to find the creature.

"Dragon X Kumei Formation" Rai commanded.

"Rai Dragon X Kumei won't work without Omi" I told the Latino just as the creature hit us again sending us into the air once more and falling back to the ground with a thud.

"Armina is right Dragon X Kumei is useless without Omi where is it?" Kimiko stated as we stood up again. Rai suddenly grinned as light bulbs appeared on both sides of his face and he drew out the Sword the Storm.

"Sword of the Storm wind!" he shouted spinning the his elemental Wu around in circular motion creating a mini windstorm, I heard the creature snarl as the wind died down we all turned behind us just as the creature finally appeared. It was a black being at least six feet tall it had a golden head band around its head with a sold blue gem in the center. The creature swiped at each of us causing all of us to fly in the air again and like before falling to the ground. The black creature snarled again revealing sharp teeth and leapt towards us to attack.

"Sphere of Yun!" Jack cried as he activated the Wu he used to trap Chase. A see through sphere imprisoned the hideous creature. It began to slam its claws trying to get free from its prison.

"What in the name of blueberry jam is that thing?" Clay demanded.

"The Chi creature is the guardian of the chi in the Ying Yang world it uses its tongue to suck out chi from its victims it won't rest until it replaces the chi that was taken" Master Fung explained.

"Guys we gotta act now I say we find Omi before things get even weirder if that's even possible" Rai said.

"Rai's right we can travel on my back"

"Right let's get out of these clothes first before we jet" Rai agreed before Master Fung said to us.

"Go young monks I will watch the Chi creature while you are away"

Kimiko grabbed the Silk Spinner and the Glove of Jisaku and walked to Master Fung with them.

"Here maybe you should hold onto the Silk Spinner and the Glove of Jisaku just in case" Master Fung pressed a button that activated robotic arms from behind him and they reached out to the Wu Kimiko offered to him.

"And the Reversing Mirror I don't want to anything to happen to my number one guy!" Jack said placing the mirror Wu into Master's Fung's lap and gave him a kiss, Master Fung eyes widened at Jack's affections.

"But I'm the one who always kisses Master Fung on the noggin" Dojo protested as tears slightly came out of his yellow eyes.

Clay and Rai changed into their usual clothes while Kimiko changed into a pink and lime green version of the outfit she wore when we retrieved the Shen-Ga-Ru her hair was the same style too. I put on a gray tank top with black pants along with my Naruto shoes. A bandage wrap belt was around my waist; my hair was in a braid. I phased into my wolf form. I bent down so the others could get onto my back. Once they were safely on I took off into a run.

**Chase's POV**

I watched as my Luna left the Xiaolin Temple with the others on her back from the cliff that overlooked the temple.

"Once I rid myself of the other monks nothing will stand between me and evil domination" I said proudly.

"And what evil plan do you have in mind for them?" Wuya asked me and to my disgust put her hands onto my right shoulder pad. I turned to her and replied.

"None the Chi Creature will handle things for us" I laughed after that comment and used my power to teleport us to the Temple. We came into the courtyard, Master Fung suddenly turned around to face us in his wheelchair most likely provided by Kimiko. The old fool used the chopsticks on the laptop to call out the Silk Spinner's name one of the robotic claws that held the Silk Spinner held in front of us and webbing came hurdling towards us. I jumped out of the way as did Wuya and Omi to avoid getting stuck. I landed behind Master Fung.

"You will have to do better than that old monk" I taunted the old man as I shot two rays of lightning towards him. Master Fung's wheelchair suddenly lifted into the air powered by rockets, how many gadgets did that thing have anyway?

"Be careful what you wish for" Master Fung taunted back to me as the chair landed again. I growled before rushing towards him with my speed, the old fool used the chair to block my attacks. I stood up and smirked at him.

"You fight well for someone with brittle bones but not well enough" I told him before using Omi's power to disappear briefly, I reappeared to Master Fung's left and kicked him hard to cause him flying into one of the Temple's rooms. The old man lay on the ground face first. I noticed Wuya tossing Omi a ball of yarn I sweat dropped as Omi went after it and threw himself on top of it.

"Be brave young warrior the battle is not yet over" Master Fung's voice said from the computer.

"Oh I beg to differ Serpent's Tail!" I cried throwing the Shen-Gong-Wu towards the orb containing the Chi Creature. The guardian grabbed the Wu into its fangs and shook it around from side to side freeing it. The creature gave a roar pleased at being released before it zoomed towards Master Fung, both Wuya and Omi screamed as the guardian flew straight into them causing them to fly and crash onto the floor two feet away from me. The Chi Creature grabbed Master Fung from the wheelchair and began to use its tongue to suck his chi out from his body. Once all of the chi was sucked dry from Master Fung the Chi Creature dropped the old man and turned to us. It growled and began to walk towards us.

"Oh this isn't good doesn't it know where on the same side?" Wuya asked as we walked backwards the guardian vanished into the air, I focused on Omi's power and leapt into the air and did an upside down kick which came into contact with the Chi Creature, it landed in front of us with a thud and returned to its solid form.

"You will have to find your chi elsewhere I suggest you go that way" I told it pointing behind it as I picked up the Serpent's Tail. The black beast turned and seemed to understand what I told it, because it leapt into the air out of sight.

**Armina's POV**

The others were still on my back when I suddenly stopped and gave a growl.

"What is it Mina?" asked Raimundo.

"Guys I hear the Chi Creature" Dojo yelled. I bent down and allowed the others to get off of me. Diamond gave a screech and landed on my right shoulder.

_Dojo is right the Chi Creature dwells out here in these ruins_ the Snowy Owl told me. We were out in the middle of the volcano wasteland. I turned to Rai's left.

"Rai!"

"Sword of the Storm Wind!" Rai cried creating a powerful gust of his element out in front of him. The wind revealed a pissed off Chi Creature it roared at us not pleased at its cover being blown its eyes widened as Rai attacked it face first causing both him and the creature to fly into the air. The rest of us decided to use this advantage to fight the beast apart. Kimiko and I kicked the dark beast in its stomach sending it backwards while Clay punched its face hard sending it to roll onto the ground, it then disappeared again.

"Star Hanabi Fire!" Kimiko shouted using her elemental Wu, sending a spiral of flames where I could see Chi Creature.

"Fist of Tebigong Earth!" Clay shouted before punching hard into a pile of rocks to his right causing the rocks to break apart over the chi creature. The beasts went bug eyed before the rocks collapsed onto it.

"Holy!" I yelled as tiny forms of the Chi Creature slid out of the rocks it was trapped in, they all began to form together as one and the Chi Creature returned to its normal form in front of us before it disappeared again. We all jumped as the beast threw itself at us, Dojo threw himself onto my back as I took off running separated from the others.

**Kimiko's POV  
**

I ran as fast as I could until I tripped over a tree branch I turned around behind scared as the Chi Creature came upon me hidden from sight.

**Clay's POV  
**  
I heard Kimiko's screams as I peeked from behind a tree, as I was about to breathe a sigh of relief the Chi Creature found me I screamed as it lifted me into the air with its claws.

**Rai's POV  
**

I walked into a cave praying the damn Ying Yang beast wouldn't find me. It was so dark in the cave only my eyes could be seen. I suddenly heard a roar from beside me.

"I sure hope that's you Clay or at least a bear" I suddenly screamed as the mouth of the Chi Creature opened in front of me.

**Armina's POV**

I had heard the Chi Creature get to my friends because of their screams. Dojo shook violently around my neck. I turned to the dragon and took him from my neck into my arms to comfort him.

"It's okay Dojo I'll protect you OW!" I bumped into something. I fell to the ground and rubbed my head, the fall made me drop Dojo who begged holding his claws in a praying motion.

"Please don't take my chi I have so little" Dojo begged.

"It's just me good buddy" Jack replied smiling. Dojo screamed at Good Jack and flew into my arms.

"Come on we have to find Omi and the others so we can save the world la la la!" Jack said as he walked past us jumping into the air. I sweat dropped, as I put Dojo back around my neck.

"I sure hope we get his chi back soon I really hate his good half" I growled.

"Couldn't agree more Mina Good Jack is just scary" Dojo agreed.

_It's just wrong_ Diamond finished while sitting on my head. We followed Jack and walked until we found Kim, Rai and Clay.

"Hold on isn't something off about them?" I asked Jack turning to him.

"I think their chi is gone" Jack replied to me.

"What the hell are we going to do now without Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay we can't get Omi back" Dojo protested.

"Language Dojo" I scolded the dragon who blushed. Kim, Rai, and Clay kept walking around in a daze their eyed swirling.

**Xiaolin Temple  
**  
We came back to the temple to find Master Fung also without his chi he kept speaking nonsense from the laptop.

"Alright all we have to do is the use the Ying Yang Yo-Yo to draw the Chi Creature back into the Ying Yang World and find our pal's chi!" Jack suggested as he leapt into the air.

"That's all and I suppose we'll be back in time for a movie" Dojo replied sarcastically as he and I helped Master Fung back up. Jack suddenly slid to Dojo's side and pinched his cheek.

"Good idea my sweet little buddy" I looked around and noticed the Reversing Mirror, Silk Spinner, the Glove of Jisaku and the Yang-Yo-Yo were gone.

"Guys the Yang Yo-Yo isn't here" I pointed out.

"Well we still have the Ying-Yo-Yo" Jack chimed in bringing out the Ying Yo-Yo.

"What do you have tofu for brains" Dojo began as he used one of his hands to knock on his head as he slid off from Master Fung's chair. "If you leave the Ying Yang World without both Wu you'll go back to your former evil self"

"Sounds like a good idea" I said looking to Diamond who sat on my right shoulder. The bird gave a hoot in agreement.

"Then that's what I must do the world is at stake not to mention the lives of my good friends" Jack began to say walking past Dojo and I.

"Bullshit" I coughed into my hand, which got Diamond to hoot in amusement.

"You be willing to do that for us even after all of the mean things we said?" Dojo asked Jack before the Goth could continue. I looked at Jack eager to what else had to say.

"Yeah water off a ducks back I know when I return I won't miss being good but I wish I would" Jack's eyes widened watery like as he made his speech he sighed before continuing. "Yes try to remember me for how I am and not how I will be" I began to snicker and I had to put a hand to my mouth to muffle the sounds. Dojo's eyes went teary before leaping onto Jack's head.

"I wish there was something I could do"

"Actually there is I will need a chicken and goat as bait to draw the Chi Creature out" Jack said.

"Where are we going to find a chicken and a goat?" Dojo asked.

**Dojo's POV  
**  
_This is bullshit _Diamond cursed next to me. Armina wasn't happy at Jack's suggestion for Diamond to be the chicken. The Snow Owl was dressed in a rubber chicken costume like one that was ready to eat; I had a chained around my neck with goat horns on top. The chain was attached to a pole Diamond had a chain around his foot also attached to a pole. A bunch of signs on either side of us that advertised us like "Free Goat" and "Roasted Chicken".

_I am a predator I am not supposed to pose as prey! _Diamond hissed into my head.

"Sorry Di, but we have to do this baaaaa baaaa"

_You sound like an idiot_ Diamond said to me folding his wings across his angry ruffled feathered chest refusing to cluck like said chicken. The two of us suddenly froze as we heard the Chi Creature roar and our eyes went bug eyed as it appeared in front of us, it looked to us hungrily and leapt into the air ready to claim us as its prey.

"JACK!" I cried.

"Ying Yo-Yo!" Jack shouted happily spinning around before opening the portal to the Ying Yang World above us, both he and the Chi creature jumped into the portal and it closed we were safe. I sighed in relief as did Diamond. Armina came out of her hiding spot. She unchained me and Diamond.

"You no longer need this Diamond" she said to the Snowy Owl as she peeled off the rubber chicken suit and tossed it to side.

_Indeed I don't_ Diamond agreed with her.

**Good Jack's POV  
**

I landed with ease into the Ying Yang World and started to run hoping the Chi Creature would follow after me, as I ran I cried for out the Ring of Nine Dragons name. This caused me to split apart for a brief second so another clone myself could come out, as he did I clapped.

"Find the chi Jack and I'll destroy the creature" my clone told me.

"Good thinking Jack by the way I am proud to call you Jack" the two of began to shake hands until the Chi Creature snagged him into his mouth and dragged him with his feet in the air across the floor. The Chi Creature suddenly became visible and shook my clone in its mouth like a rag doll, then he was thrown into the air he gave me a thumbs up before the Chi Creature grabbed him again, I returned the gesture before hurrying off to find the other's chi. I landed onto the white floor of the chi room both shelves on both sides of me full of chi. I rolled a red grocery cart looking for the right chi I let out a cheerful cry as I found a basket that was red that literally held the others chi I grabbed it and placed in inside the cart something else also threw something into the cart, which was a pack of toilet paper, my eyes leapt out of their sockets and stretched to my head seeing it was the Chi Creature who put the toilet paper pack in there, I turned around shaking. The Chi Creature threw out its arm to attack but my clone blocked the assault causing him to fly into the wall. I used this chance to grab the basket of chi and used the Ying Yo-Yo to leave the Ying Yang World leaving behind.

**Armina's POV**

The portal from the Ying Yang World opened and Jack came out back in his black attire, he smirked.

"I'll take those" I told the Goth grabbing the basket of Wu and the Ying Yo-Yo from him while Dojo used the Sphere of Yun to trap Jack into it.

"Hey what's going on this is no way to treat an Evil Boy Genius" Jack demanded folding his arms across his chest.

"Catch ya later Jack!" I winked to the Goth before pushing the sphere he was in, causing it to roll.

**Chase's Lair**

**Armina's POV**

I used the Shroud of Shadows so Dojo and I could sneak into Chase's lair. We found Rai, Kimiko and Clay doing chores. Kimiko was vacuuming, while Clay mopped the floor, and Rai well he was washing what had to be Chase's underwear, in a bucket of water full of soap.

"I have much washing to do before I catch the next wave" Rai said.

"Think again Rai" I told the Latino before stuffing his chi bottle into his mouth once the contents emptied Raimundo shook his head.

"Mina, Dojo what's going on why the hell am I washing Chase's underwear?!" Rai protested as he dropped Chase's underwear because it literally spiked.

"We need to get Kim and Clay back pack mate" I told my friend giving him Clay's chi, Rai nodded and went to Clay as I did to Kimiko. I kicked the vacuum cleaner aside and poured her chi into her mouth. She returned to her normal state, a second later.

"Why do I have a god awful headache" she asked me.

"Because you were without your chi for so long" I explained to her.

"Hmm what is that funny taste in my mouth not bad just funny?" Clay asked. I sweat dropped at his question before I got the others to get behind me, as Chase stood looking at Dojo pissed off.

"I knew I should have devoured you when I had the chance" Chase growled to the dragon. Dojo gave a yelp before hiding under Clay's hat. Diamond decided to stay with Master Fung, making sure he was safe.

"According to the Ancient Scrolls Chase we have the right to challenge you for Omi's freedom" I called to my mate. Chase arched an eyebrow clearly amused.

"And what do you wish to wager?" he inquired.

"The only thing you would be willing to play for our eternal loyalty" I replied, this got Omi to protest.

"No I cannot allow you to do this for me!"

"I accept your offer Dragon of Ice, but no Shen-Gong-Wu you will rely on your martial arts skills" Chase voiced pointing to us. Four of Chase's cats appeared beside us.

"The game is Xiaolin Soccer the first to score five points wins you and your jungle cats against the five of us"

"The five?" Chase asked.

"That's right Omi cat plays with us as I will only use my wolf form" Omi smiled before leaping onto the ground to us. Chase phased into his dragon form as I did to my wolf form. My mate landed onto the ground with a thud, Chase's cats turned into their warrior forms.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" we all cried in unison as the area around us began to take the form for the showdown. The floor beneath us rose taking us into the sky above the volcano, two goals maid out of spider webs lay opposite of us one for the Xiaolin and one for the Heylin. A scoreboard that said Xiaolin and Heylin stared at us back. The ground beneath us was red orange made out of molten lava the stands held Chase's other cats who roared for their master as did Wuya cheering him on.

"GONG YI TAN PEI!" everyone shouted before we began to run towards Dojo who curled into a ball. Rai was the first to kick Dojo before one of Chase's warriors stopped him, Dojo was rolled to Kimiko who was about to kick when another warrior came to her, Chase crashed into the archer face first, as Chase stood up he smacked his servant with his tail. Rai was able to get Dojo under his feet before Rusty used his spike ball to swing Dojo into the Heylin goal scoring the first point. Chase then kicked Dojo hard causing him to bounce in front of us we all ran after him, until a stream of fire got us to widen our eyes and halt, Chase easily slid past on his hind legs and used his forehead to slam Dojo into the Heylin goal, he roared in triumph as he scored. Omi was the next one to have Dojo underneath his paws he used his tail to toss the dragon however Archer grabbed Dojo into his feet tossing it to Amazon who slid Dojo along her arms and used them to throw Dojo's into Chase's tail; my mate used the power of his tail to slam Dojo again into their goal. Now we were in trouble. I gave a bark to the others and made a come here gesture the five of us huddled.

"Remember what Master Fung once said the way to defeat Chase Young is to stop seeing him as the greatest warrior of all times" Omi said.

"But Chase taught you and Armina your best moves how can we beat someone like that?" Rai asked.

"By using different moves and getting back Omi's dots" I replied to Rai in a growl. We broke apart now determined to win. I ran with Dojo underneath my feet as Chase pounced beside me. The two of us cried attacks as one as we both climbed up a rock in a spiral motion.

"Duck Finding Tail! Horse Skipping Pebel! Dragon Spitting Fire! Duck Flipping Burgers!" the two of us reached the top of the pointed rock.

"Sparrow Eating Hotdog!" I shouted leaping down causing Chase to be confused.

"Sparrow Eating Hotdog?" I used this chance to grab Dojo into my mouth my fangs didn't hurt the dragon as I threw him into our goal scoring our first point. Omi then made sure he got to Dojo before he went flying again; he used his forehead to send the dragon into our goal again. The two of us met with Kim, Rai, and Clay.

"Way to go, Armina and Omi Cat looks we're not down yet" Kimiko praised as we all high fived each other.

"Of course it isn't over"

"Armina is correct I have more lives than I can skin" Omi added before we went back to the game.

"Judolette Flip Fire!" Kimiko shouted sending Dojo into our goal with flames scorching his back Chase missed trying to intercept the dragon.

"Typhoon Boom Wind!" Rai shouted clapping his hands hard enough to cause his element send Dojo flying into our goal once more. Now we were four points to three.

"It appears I have taught you well Dragon of Ice" Chase said to me as we faced one another.

"No you taught me too well" I said before biting his tail causing him to yelp.

"Dragon X Kumei Formation!" the others cried forming the move. Both Rai and Clay spun Omi and Kim in at a fast pace. Chase started to run realizing he was in trouble. I ran beside my friends ready to end this showdown. As Chase ran Rusty tried to block us but he got thrown to the side from the impact of the Dragon X Kumei, it also broke a concrete wall Amazon tried to put up, and it also destroyed the tank Archer tried to use. The five of us hit Chase so hard he collapsed to the ground with Dojo on his snout. We all looked to Chase beneath us until we kicked the Heylin hard as one sending him flying into our goal with Dojo on his stomach. The scoreboard roared as we won the game. Omi's dots suddenly left from Chase's head and came back towards Omi, as they did everything that once was turned evil from before started to return to normal. The playing field soon flashed and returned to the hall we stood in before. Omi no longer was in his cat form, as I was no longer in my wolf form. Both Kimiko and I grabbed Omi in a hug as the others cheered Omi. Chase looked unhappy.

"I gave my word you are free to go" Chase began before he leapt from the ledge he was on and jumped in front of us.

"But now that you and Armina have tasted evil it may not be so easy the next time I think the evil within the both of you stronger than you know" both Omi and I turned to the others.

"I'm sorry we gave you guys a hard time"

"I agree with Armina we apologize for the trouble we have caused because of us the world almost fell into the forces of evil for eternity I knew the secret to defeat evil I just refused to use it perhaps I am not worthy of being a Xiaolin Monk" Omi added.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Chase said getting all of us to turn to him. "Remember when the two of you first used the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope Omi you thought you saw how to destroy evil but what you did not see was me holding the Reversing Mirror you saw the opposite of destroying evil"

"Holy Sh*t" I said.

"Mina!" Rai scolded, I shot him a death look.

"So if Omi had listened to us and broken his word" Kimiko began as the others walked up beside Omi.

"It would have been good that would have been destroyed not evil" Chase answered her.

"Thank you for telling me that it was very good of you, perhaps I have been right about you all along the good in you might be stronger than you know" Omi said to Chase before Dojo took his larger form, we all got onto his back and flew off leaving Chase frowning behind.

**Xiaolin Temple**

**Armina's POV**

Master Fung was finally able to walk again; he walked towards us with his right arm in a sling. We all sat in the garden part of the courtyard.

"It is good to be back remember when I told you all that only one would rise to the ranks of Wudai Warrior the time has come for the announcement for the chosen one, congratulations Armina" I widened my eyes shocked at this news. The others shouted their joy to me.

"I don't know what to say Master Fung except I think Omi deserves to the be the Wudai Warrior"

"Armina young one I haven't finished as I was saying congratulations Armina, Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay" our dark blue belts glowed and changed to an aqua green ones.

"Holy crap!" I said grinning like an idiot.

"I am most pleased but most confused you only said one of us would rise" Omi said to Master Fung.

"That is correct only one would rise but not until you all worked together as one" Master Fung said smiling. Dojo slid past us and murmured.

"I don't know about you but I think he makes this stuff up as he goes along" the dragon then laughed.

**Later**

**Chase's Lair**

**Armina's POV**

I used the Shroud of Shadows to sneak into my mate's lair; I wanted to spend the night with my fiancé again. Chase had given me some clothes as an early birthday present my 19th birthday was in fact tonight. I quietly snuck into Chase's throne room; my mate was in the air meditating with his eyes closed. Smirking I took off the Shroud of Shadows.

"Hello mate of mine" I called to Chase who suddenly gave a yelp because I scared him, he crashed to the floor with a loud clang. I hid a snicker behind my hand as Chase stood up.

"You finally got me Luna" Chase chuckled as he walked to me.

"Where is?" I began to look around for Wuya.

"Who Wuya? I sent that harlot out for several days besides she suggested she wanted to get away for awhile"

"Who knew Wuya would want to take a vacation" I said folding my arms across my chest. I noticed my mate winced for a second I remembered biting his tail.

"You're not hurt from earlier are you?" I asked him worried.

"I am fine Luna, remember I heal faster than you do" I frowned at Chase.

"Don't frown Luna it's not very flattering for you love" Chase as he stroked my cheek.

"Whatever" I replied rolling my eyes.

"If you don't behave I won't give you your present Luna" Chase teased.

"You already gave me a bunch of clothes I don't need other stuff Chase" I scolded my fiancé. Chase laughed and brought me into his chest his muscular arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Armina you silly she wolf I like to give you things besides I think you'll like this particular gift anyway" Chase snapped his fingers and Liam came towards us carrying a small cub in his mouth.

"Is that?"

"That is one of Liam's cubs, he and his mate recently had a litter the cub he has in his mouth is female I thought you would want a feline companion since when you come to live here you'll be surrounded by them"

Liam gently placed his daughter onto the floor. The cub opened her eyes which revealed their sapphire color along with their black slits. She was beautiful; her stripes were starting to form. I bent down and scooped her into my arms.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Chase asked as he stroked the cub's head.

"Yes she is I think Elsa will be her name"

"Elsa where did you come up with that name?" Chase asked arching an eyebrow in amusement.

"From the movie Frozen that came out recently I swear mate of mine I need to get you to watch movies and get adjusted to the twenty first century you dork!" I told my fiancé before putting Elsa back down.

Liam walked to his daughter and seized her into his mouth before he left me alone with Chase. Chase suddenly caught me off guard by seizing my lips within his. I boldly shied my mouth away from his, which got Chase to smirk within our lip lock. He gently parted my mouth so his tongue could slide inside to meet mine. He picked me up bridal style and teleported us to his room. The kiss became more heated as he pushed me onto his bed and got on top of me. I only wore an icy blue spaghetti strapped dress which Chase seemed to like because a gloved hand began to slide up towards my thigh.

"Hold your hormones love" I told Chase as we broke for air.

"Luna telling me to control my hormones in front of you isn't something I would recommend, my inner dragon craves to be with your wolf as I crave to be with you in our human forms" Chase whispered in my ear before I jumped. His gloved hand became bare and he started to tease me by rubbing it up and down on my thigh.

"I like the way you react as I touch you Armina"

"You have such a perverted mine Chase Young" I scolded him.

"Not really Luna I am just a man who wants to pleasure his fiancée now where was I?" he smirked as his lips suddenly began to plant kisses up my left leg. I held my breath as Chase continued until he stopped where he his hand was at my thigh; I felt his tongue then slide back downwards. He then did the same routine with my right leg.

"Armor off now" I ordered Chase with my alpha tone.

"As you wish Luna" Chase replied before snapping his fingers. His armor immediately came off. Chase slid off of me for a second.

"Where the hell are you going?" I demanded sitting up.

"I want to put on something more comfortable Luna be patient" Chase said to me as he walked into the bathroom shutting the door. He came back out a second later only in black pajama pants. The Heylin then zoomed back on top of me, pushing me back underneath him.

"I didn't want another shirt of mine to be destroyed Luna" Chase teased me.

"I told you before I can't help that" I scolded him. Chase snorted amused before carefully slid the straps off of my shoulders. They slid off my arms, as Chase lowered my dress until the top of my boobs showed and stopped there. His lips went to them and he gently kissed them before his lips met once more with mine. I wasn't in the mood to mate tonight not after all of the chaos Chase and I went through in the past twenty- four hours. Chase got off of me and pulled back the covers to the bed. I stood up and went to the dresser and fished out a blood red floor length night gown that was open to the back. I went into the bathroom and changed into it leaving my dress on the floor. Chase's eyes went wide as I approached the bed and got into it.

"See something you like mate of mine?" I asked Chase as I got under the covers next to him.

"Indeed I do, your markings are very visible with that gown on you" Chase replied before he began to kiss where my markings started from the lower part of my back and stopped at my shoulder. Chase then brought me into his chest.

"Happy birthday Luna I love you" Chase said to me.

"And I love you Chase more than anything" I told him kissing his eyelids before the two of us fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Awwwww. I hope you guys got a kick at the naming of Armina's tiger. I never seen the movie Frozen, but have read the plotline and love it!  
Elsa rocks and because Liam's cub is white is why I chose that name, I wanted to give the name Shiva but I changed my mind about that. LOL!**

**Armina: *starts to sing Let It Go*  
Me: YAY!  
Yami Bakura: *sweatdrops* I am getting tired of hearing that damn song.  
Chase: Don't let Luna and Bloodyrose hear you say that!  
Shendu: I'm getting tired of hearing it too.  
Me: EEEEE! *glomps Shendu* (Shendy is my favorite character in Jackie Chan Adventures)  
Shendu: *blushes* Hello Bloodyrose.  
Chase: Shendu what are you doing here?  
Shendu: Hsi Wu and Bai Tsa suggested I read this story my friend besides bloodyrose I think might be making a crossover pairing Drago with.  
Chase: Don't spoil future plot lines you overgrown dragon!  
**


	23. Anime Time!

**Armina: *sneaks in with a bunch of people behind her*  
Me: Mina what the hell are you up to?  
Armina: Now guys!  
Chase, Kimiko, Jack, Omi, Clay, Master Fung and Dojo *brings out a cake*  
Me: WTF?!  
Others: Happy birthday bloodyrose!  
Anya: ^^  
Me: *blushes* Thanks guys.  
Rai: How old are you now bloodyrose?  
Armina: *smacks Raimundo* Idiot you don't ask a girl that!  
Me: *sweatdrops* **

**Anyway here is the surprise chapter. I have actually been to the mentioned event twice and its a lot of fun. I also have met Vic Migogna and he's a real sweetheart. Also I thought I would put some of the Yugioh voice actors because they rock especially Eric Stuart!  
Armina: Because you like Seto Kaiba  
Me: Damn right I do he's hot  
Seto: Thanks bloodyrose.  
Me: *flashes a fanged grin* **

**Anyway hope you guys like the chapter!**

**Armina's POV****  
Week after last chapter**

"Hey Armina can you come here for a sec?!" Kimiko called to me from the garden part of the courtyard. I opened my eyes from deep meditation, curious at what Kim wanted I stood up brushing off the dust from my robes. Kimiko along with Rai, Clay and Omi stood next to the fountain as I finally came up to them.

"What's up?" I asked Kim arching an eyebrow. Kimiko only smiled as she handed me an envelope. curious I opened it up to reveal a birthday card that had five tickets inside it. My eyes went bug eyed as I realized what the tickets were for.

"Holy Sh*t!" I exclaimed leaping into the air in excitement and grabbed my bff into a hug.

"What did Kimiko give you Mina?" Rai inquired. I turned to him with a big fat grin on my face.

"Tickets to the biggest anime convention on the eastern seaboard in the United States Anime Weekend Atlanta" I replied to the Latino.

"No way!" Rai blurted out.

"Yes way and we're all going" I said with glee handing him, Clay, Omi and Kim their tickets.

"What is Anime Weekend Atlanta?" Omi asked while eying his ticket.

"It's an event where anime fans gather together to have fun kiddo, Kimiko will give more information by the way does Master Fung know?" I said to Kimiko turning back to her.

"He does he says we can leave this Thursday since the convention is this weekend Dojo will take us"

"How the hell is Dojo going to carry our stuff besides our costumes?" Rai questioned.

"We can use the Changing Chopsticks to shrink our stuff besides Dojo will pretend to be part of a costume" Kimiko answered.

"I heard that!" Dojo protested poking his head out from the bushes next to me.

**Later**

**Armina's POV  
**  
I quietly snuck out from my room and headed to the vault. I grabbed the Shroud of Shadows and the Golden Tiger Claws. I made sure no one was around as I closed the stairway that led to the underground storage unit to the Shen-Gong-Wu we had. I threw the Shroud of Shadows on before using the Golden Tiger Claws to create a portal, like the darkness itself I easily slid into the opening and landed in Chase's throne room. My mate was meditating once again in the air, candles floating on all sides of him.

"What on earth are you doing up so late Luna?" Chase said to me without opening his eyes as I took off the Shroud of Shadows.

"Because I'm not going to be around for the weekend mate of mine" I replied to the Heylin as I folded up the Shroud of Shadow. This got Chase to open his cat like eyes in curiosity.

"Ahhhh and where are you going my love?" Chase inquired as he floated to the floor.

"Kim's got us tickets to an anime convention in Atlanta, Georgia in the United States as a birthday present" I responded turning to my fiancé, as he walked up to me.

"I see, well I hope you enjoy yourself Luna but I will miss your presence this weekend" the Heylin said to me seductively as he pressed his lips onto my forehead. I snorted and placed an index finger on his forehead.

"You baka, it's only four days you can survive without me until then" I teased him. Chase only gave a chuckle at that comment.

**Two Days Later**

**Armina's POV**

We arrived in Atlanta around six on Thursday night. It took less time to cross the Pacific Ocean and the U.S. on Dojo than it did flying on a plane. The convention took place at the Renaissance Atlanta Waverly Hotel & Cobb Galleria Centre. The hotel was huge which suited well with a big gathering such as this.

"I'm beat" I blurted as I threw myself onto one of the beds in the hotel room that I would share with Kimiko. The boys had their room across from us. Omi and Raimundo both protested about one of them having to share a bed; this got me and Kim to laugh.

"Me too" Kim agreed while hanging her costumes in the closet. I already hung my up while she went downstairs to get our badges. I sat up from my lying position and grabbed my program from the nightstand next to me. I opened it to read the events that would take place during our stay here. I gave a fan girl squeal as I read the guest list.

"What's got you so excited?" Kimiko asked amused by my outburst.

"Vic Migogna is here Eeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"No way give me that program" my bff snatched the program from my hands and quickly read the guest list. Her lips broke into a wide grin.

"That's so cool he's here, I love Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist" she told me while handing back the program.

"Girl he's done a lot of characters but Edward is his most famous role, I happen to like Dark from D.N. Angel more to be honest" I gave a sigh at the thought of hot purple haired angel.

"Psssh please Dark's a womanizer Mina" Kimiko teased.

"So is Roy Mustang, you know the two of you would make a cute couple since you and him use fire" I smirked at her flashing my fangs, her response was her throwing a pillow into my face.

**Friday Morning**

**Jack's POV**

I needed to take a break from getting Shen-Gong-Wu so I used the money I saved up to purchase three days tickets to Anime Weekend Atlanta. It took awhile for me to get a room but I was able to pull through. I didn't wear my usual black attire because I would be cosplaying throughout the weekend. I looked back in the mirror to make sure my wig wasn't screwed up. Today and tonight I would be cosplaying as Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII. I played the game when I was younger and loved the storyline as well as some of its characters. Making the Buster Sword was no easy task, I literally only had three days to make it, but I pulled it off. No one would recognize me as Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius which for once pleased me.

**Armina's POV**

"Oh wow Armina" Kimiko said admiring my first costume. I was Elsa from Frozen wearing her icy blue dress. I ordered this costume from online before we came to the convention. The only thing that was missing was the wig, which no way in hell I would wear. Kimiko wore a red version of Elsa's dress, symbolizing her element. The dress was red with orange sleeves and an orange train that flowed behind it. Our hair was braided like Elsa's was in the movie. I grabbed some money while Kim got her camera. We met the boys outside, all of their eyes went bug eyed at our costumes. Clay decided he would be Tamaki Suoh from Ouran Host Club, Omi decided he would portray Aang from Avatar the Last Air Bender, while Rai was dressed like Joey Wheeler from Yugioh.

"Where's Dojo?" I asked while looking around in the hallway for the dragon.

"Little dude wanted to hang in the room and watch t.v." Rai answered, before walking up to me offering his arm. Smirking I intertwined my arm into his while Clay did with Kimiko as we made our way down to the food court to get breakfast. We all grabbed chicken biscuits from one of the food carts and took seats at the nearest table.

"This is most wonderous there are so many people here!" Omi exclaimed his mouth full of food as he admired the other cosplayers.

"Dude chew with your mouth closed Omi" Raimundo scolded Cue-Ball. Omi blushed and closed his mouth.

"Oh wow!" I turned to meet eyes with a girl younger than me. The girl was cosplaying as Miaka Yuki from Fushigi Yuugi in her priestess outfit.

"May I take your picture please?" she asked.

"Sure just of me or with fire Elsa?" I inquired nodding to Kimiko beside me.

"Both of you please I love your costumes" the girl replied. Both Kimiko and I stood up and got into certain poses so our picture could be taken.

"Awesome thanks see you around!" the girl said to us, as she hurried off.

**Jack's POV**

While I ate breakfast I kept getting asked for pictures which pleased me. After getting my photo taken for the fifth time I headed towards the Dealers Room which would open shortly.

"CLOUD!" a female voice shouted I turned to my left just as a girl dressed in some kind of priestess outfit threw herself onto me, and knocked me over.

"Oops sorry" the girl apologized blushing.

"It's no problem you're the first glomp I gotten so far" I reassured her as I helped her up. I was able to get a good look at her. Her hair was a pretty shade of red darker than mine, her bangs were dyed black which was pretty cool. Her ears were pierced and her eyes were a beautiful shade of dark blue.

"Where are you from?" she asked me.

"China" I replied. Her blue eyes widened.

"No way what the hell are you doing here dude?" I laughed at her question.

"Taking a break from evil domination that's what" my comment got her to arch an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to take over the planet?" she inquired.

"Because it's my dream to be the Prince of Darkness" I answered her while placing my hands on my hips proudly.

"The only "Prince of Darkness" the girl started using her fingers at the quotation mark part. "Is Chase Young" this got me to widen my eyes.

"You know of Chase Young?"

"Duh of course anybody who's knows of the Heylin side knows about Chase Young"

"Chase Young doesn't deserve the title I Jack Spicer deserve that name"

"No way your Jack Spicer!" the red head in front of me asked her eyes widening again in excitement.

"In the flesh baby, wait you heard of me?"

"Hello I'm one of your hugest fans ever oh my god I can't believe this can I hug you again please!"

"Sure" I answered her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" my fan girl threw herself back onto me, and this time I caught her. The two of us suddenly blushed before I placed her back down.

"What's your name babe?" I asked her.

"Anya Garcia" was her answer.

"It's nice to meet you Anya, how about we hang for awhile what do you say?" Anya gave a shy nod.

**Armina's POV**

"This is a big dealer's room" Kimiko said as we entered the room where many vendors sold their anime merchandise.

"Yep it is, look at Omi" I told her while nodding to my left. Omi wouldn't stop grinning like an idiot as he was surrounded by many female cosplayers taking a picture.

"He's enjoying himself oh gods Clay's getting it worse" I turned to where Kim nodded and held a hand up to my lips to hold back laughter. Clay was being fought over by two girls dressed like the twins from Ouran.

"Hey guys" Rai said as he joined us. The Latino had a Red Eyes Black Dragon plushie in his hands.

"Holy where did you get that!" I demanded from him.

"At the booth over there, come on I'll take you to it" Rai answered as he grabbed my left hand into his and led me to the said booth. My eyes went bug eyed as I saw the various plushies of Yugioh Duel Monsters as well as characters. I gave a squeal at a Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie and grabbed it.

"How much?" I asked the vendor.

"Twenty dollars ma'am" the gentlemen answered. I gave the vendor the money and brought the plushie to my face like a silly fan girl.

"Dude Red Eyes is better" Rai said to me. I stuck my tongue out at him before a familiar looking guy caught my eye. It was Vic Migogna. The voice actor was most likely here to meet and greet fans. I took this chance to grab Raimundo and hurried over to him.

"Uh Mr. Migogna?" I shyly asked. Vic turned to me and Raimundo and smiled.

"Hi there I like your costumes" I blushed at his comment.

"Thanks" Rai said.

"Sorry I'm just a huge fan of yours" I confessed while placing a hand to my mouth. Vic chuckled and brought me into a hug which I happily returned. Rai got a picture of me and Vic while the others found us Kim's eyes went bug eyed.

"Oh I forgot our name's I'm Armina" I said to Vic before continuing I threw my arm around Rai's "This guy dressed as Joey Wheeler is Raimundo, Tamakai is Clay, the shorty is Omi, and this" I walked behind Kimiko and pushed her towards the voice actor. "is Kimiko she's a huge Edward Elric fan" Kimiko turned even redder. Vic again chuckled and gave Kimiko a hug, which the Dragon of Fire happily obliged too. Kimiko suddenly whispered into Vic's ear, Vic gave her a look to make sure what she asked was correct before he turned to me. Vic suddenly walked behind me and asked.

"Armina how would you like to go on a date with Phantom Dark?" this got me to sigh and give him a thank you hug. A light bulb lit up over my head and I flashed Kimiko a smirk. I whispered something into Vic's ear and he nodded. The voice actor walked behind Kimiko like he did with me and whispered my request in her ear. Kimiko gave a fan girl squeal and gave a Vic a glomp; luckily he caught her in his saving him a fall.

"Armina that was so awesome thank you!" Kimiko told me as we walked away from meeting Vic.

"You bet Kim after all it's not every day you get meet someone who voiced a favorite character of yours let's see who else is here this weekend" I fished my program out of the messenger bag I bought earlier from another vendor. The messenger bag had "Inuyasha" on it with the character Inuyasha underneath the title holding Tetsusaiga. I opened the program up and turned to the guest section.

"This is cool Travis Willingham is also here, as is Eric Stuart along with Dan Green, and Wayne Grayson, holy crap! Ted Lewis is here too!" I squealed.

"Who is Ted Lewis?" Rai asked. I turned to him giving him an Are-You-Serious-Look.

"Ted Lewis plays Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura, and Thief King Bakura you dolt, your cosplaying as Joey Wheeler for goddess's sake Rai" I scolded the Latino.

"Don't tell me you like that British dude with the weird gold ring around his neck"

"The very one" I replied to the Wind Dragon smirking.

"Some bad guys are hot Rai like Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII" Kim added.

"Vincent's hotter Kim" I told my bff giving her a fanged smirk. The Fire Dragon chuckled just as Clay took out his program from underneath his cowboy hat; even at a convention the Texan wore the hat.

"There's a ball tonight according to the schedule"

"Oh that reminds me we're all going" Kim flashed me a grin while giving a thumbs up. I threw my arms around her neck while jumping up and down in excitement.

"Did I tell you how much I love you Kim?" I asked her. My best friend gave a chuckle as I calmed down and removed my arms from around her neck.

"Um Kim?" Rai suddenly said. The Xiaolin Dragon of Fire turned to the Latino.

"Would you like to be my date?" Omi and Clay's jaws both dropped while I went "Awwwwww" at Raimundo's question. Kimiko didn't say anything at first, then she nodded.

"I would love to be your date Rai"

"Awww ain't that sweet" Clay said.

"You two make a cute couple" I added this got both Rai and Kimiko to blush.

"I am most confused" Omi finished.

**Later**

Still Armina's POV

The rest of the day passed very quickly. We all attended Vic's first panel along with the Yugioh Panel. To my delight I learned Little Kuriboh the creator of Yugioh Abridged was also here at AWA and thanks to Rai we got to meet him. The boys kept getting swarmed by fans both male and female as the day went on as did Kim and I. Kimiko in fact got a kiss from a random fan because he liked her costume so much however the kiss was on the forehead thankfully.

"Armina you ready to meet with the boys outside?" Kim asked poking her head from the bathroom. Her eyes widened at the dress I wore. I changed costumes so now I cosplayed as Princess Garnet from Final Fantasy IX in her white dress, around my neck I wore the pendant she wore in the game along with the white arm bands and the tiara. My hair was styled like hers as well; I still wore my moon pendant around my neck along with my engagement ring. The ball was semi Masquarade so wearing a mask was optional. Kim came out of the bathroom as herself this time instead of portraying another character. Her dress was strapless and was a beautiful red, she wore an orange heart shaped crystal pendant around her neck, she wore orange crystal earrings. An orange train flowed behind the dress, which suited well. Her hair was loose for once.

"Damn Kim you look hot" Kimiko blushed.

"Thanks I actually made this dress"

"Holy Sh*t" I blurted out blushing at my outburst. We left our room and met with the boys outside of theirs. Omi looked cute in his little black tux; he decided to go to the ball as Aang. Clay chose not to cosplay for this event, he wore tux similar to Omi's and of course he had the cowboy hat. Rai chose to cosplay someone else.

"Whoa Rai" I said taking view of his cosplay. The Latino decided he would portray Inuyasha tonight. I mean he literally had the wig and the ears as well enchanted beads that would make Inuyasha slam into the ground whenever Kagome said "Sit Boy!" Rai offered his arm out to Kim, which she took shyly.

"Let's give them privacy for a few before we head down to the ballroom by the way is Dojo still watching television?"

"Nope little guy is fast asleep he found other things to do besides watching television" this got me to snort of course Dojo would be asleep.

"How has he been relieving himself we didn't bring his litterbox" I asked.

"By using his shape shifting powers" Omi replied while I face palmed. Duh!

"Shall we pretty lady?" Clay asked offering his arm out like Rai did with Kimiko.

"Why thank you kindly" I said to the cowboy while intertwined my arm with his. Omi rolled his eyes as we headed to the elevator where we met up with Rai and Kim. The ballroom was beautiful as we walked into it; the theme was "Fire and Ice". Half of the room was blue portraying the ice element while the other was orange and red for fire. I was glad we all got something to eat earlier because I didn't want to mess up my dress. Already there were other cosplayers dancing their butts off on the floor.

"Sweet I love this song!" I heard Rai shout as "I Love to Move It Movie It" started to play. Omi, Clay and I sweat dropped as he dragged Kim onto the dance floor. Clay offered me a dance while a girl came up to Omi and asked if she wanted to dance with her. Omi flashed us a grin before taking the girls hand. I let out a yelp as Clay hurried us to the floor. Clay was a good dancer, because the next song was a square dance one. The DJ suddenly announced a karaoke contest which got me to perk my ears up. The top three winners would win some money third place a hundred bucks, second place two hundred, and first place five hundred. Our song choices were listed on a piece of paper that sat on the table in front of the stage. I walked up to the table and picked a piece of paper up while Clay danced with another female cosplayer. I looked down the list and found the song I wanted to sing. I quickly signed up for the contest and patiently waiting my turn. I put my name down as Princess Garnet so I couldn't use my real name.

"And now it's time for Princess Garnet!" the DJ announced over the crowd getting everyone's attention. The DJ to my amusement was Cid Highwind from Final Fantasy VII. I carefully got walked the stairs up to the microphone. I wasn't afraid of crowds; I grabbed the microphone into my right hand and waited for the music to my song start. Once it did I began to recite the lyrics.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried_

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway

_It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all_

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry

Here I stand  
And here I stay  
Let the storm rage on

The crowd was I could tell was enjoying my performance because a whole bunch of people whooped as I paused for a moment listening to the music until I started to sing again.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back  
The past is in the past!_

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go!  
That perfect is gone

_Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered my anyway_

As I finished the room broke into applause I flashed a thumbs up before placing the mike back into its stand and walked off the stage.

"Damn Mina you have a voice" Rai said as I found him along with the others.

"Ya you sing beautifully " Kimiko agreed.

"Awww thanks maybe I won third or second place" I said while blushing.

"Alright folks grab yourselves a partner because it's time for several slow songs" the DJ announced.

"I'm gonna sit out this one guys I hate slow dances" I told the guys as I walked over to sit down at a nearby table. My feet were starting to hurt a little as I sat down.

"Hello Luna" my heart froze at Chase's voice. I looked up and saw my mate in front of me. My eyes went bug eyed as I took in his costume. Chase was dressed as Dracula from Van Helsing, I mean literally. He wore the black outfit except without the cape, his black hair was pulled back into a pony tail in a silver clasp he wore the earrings in his ears, Chase to my surprise wore contacts blue ones that hid his orange cat like eyes.

"What, how did you get here?" I asked my mate standing up. Chase smirked and whispered into my ear.

"I borrowed the Golden Tiger Claws don't worry I'll return them before I head back home now may I dance with you?" he inquired holding a hand out to me just as "The Reason" started to play. Nodding I took his hand and he led me onto the dance floor along with the other cosplayers. Chase was a natural at dancing while I sucked, however I easily followed his lead. His right hand was at my waist as my left hand was intertwined with his. He suddenly dipped me beneath him which got me to blush before he brought me back up.

"Alright folks before I continue this love fest in here it's time to announce the winners of the Karaoke contest" this got Chase and I to look at the DJ. I seriously doubted I won. Third place went to an Sakura Haruno cosplayer she had sung "My Immortal" by Evanescence, while second place went to another girl who cosplayed as Aeris from Final Fantasy VII, she sung "My Heart Will Go On".

"And our first place winner is Princess Garnet for "Let it Go!" I lost my footing as I was announced for first place. Chase luckily caught me. I turned to him; he gave me nod before I walked towards the stage to earn my winnings.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"You have a beautiful voice Luna" Chase said to me. The two of us decided to have a break from the ballroom and went outside to enjoy the night.

"The fact I even won surprises me" I told my mate as the two of us sat on a stone bench. I had briefly gone up to my room to put away the money I won before I met with Chase back downstairs. The others were nowhere to be seen when I got back to the ballroom.

"I'm glad you came tonight mate of mine" I said to Chase as I put myself into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Chase's arms encircled my waist. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"I don't like being away from you Armina, as your mate and a man I crave to have you by my side" he whispered.

"We have all eternity to be together Chase don't forget that" I replied to the Heylin before closing my eyes and placing my lips onto his.

**Jack's POV**

"So Anya did you fun with hanging out me today?" I asked her. Anya decided not to portray a character tonight instead she wore a sapphire dress strapless. My eyes suddenly widened at tribal like markings on her back, they went from the middle of her back and stopped over her right well ya know.

"Yes I did what is it?" Anya asked as she turned to me noticing my widened eyes.

"Your tattoos" I said.

"You can see them?" she asked me suddenly afraid.

"Yes I can are you a werewolf Anya?"

"Please tell me your not a hunter"

"No I'm not remember me telling you about those Xiaolin Losers from earlier?" Anya nodded.

"Well one of them is a werewolf like you are only her markings are more advanced"

"She's most likely an Alpha, alpha's have more outspoken markings, mine are that of a beta's"  
I decided for the hell of it to get back into my regular black clothes minus the heli bot. I put my right hand underneath Anya's chin and made her face me.

"Your still hot either way would you like to be my girlfriend?" I inquired her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" was Anya's reply as she threw herself onto me. The two of us crashed to the ballroom floor with a loud thud.

"Hell ya I'll be your girlfriend" was Anya's reply before she seized my lips with hers, while holding my jacket collar close to her chest. I did a mental YES in my head as I kissed her; finally I had someone I could learn to love.

**Armina's POV**

"Will you be quiet Chase Raimundo and Kim may hear us" I scolded my fiancé. After the two of us finished our little make out we spotted Kimiko and Raimundo walking past us. The two of us hid behind some bushes while we watched Kim and Rai talk.

"You be quiet you silly she-wolf besides this isn't right" I gave Chase a hard smack on the head, getting him to protest.

"I want to see them get together you fool now hush" I ordered my mate before I continued to snoop on Rai and Kim. The two of them shyly got closer together, then Rai made the first move. He kissed Kimiko gently on her lips. I saw Kim close her eyes as small tears went down her face.

"Awwww that's so cute "I whispered happy for them both.

"Can we go before I barf Luna?" I turned to my fiancé giving him a death look.

"Who's there!" Rai suddenly yelled.

"Oh sh*t" both Chase and I said together before we hightailed back inside for the rest of the ball.

**Awwwwww!  
Jack finally has a girl!  
Anya's last name was inspired by Penelope Garcia from Criminal Minds. Since she's a hacker, so is Anya a really good one.  
Anya: Damn right! and a werewolf!**

Also hope you Rai/Kim fans are pleased. The two of them are so cute together!  
Please review I would to hear from you guys!

Raimundo: Hey bloodyrose is it true today you turn twenty?  
Armina: *grabs Raimundo and smacks his head hard*


	24. Bird of Paradise

**Hey guys here's another exciting chapter to "Wielder of Ice"  
The ending will surprise you guys. I thought it would be a good plot line. **

**Armina's POV**

I was in the middle of doing some Tai-Chi exercises in the garden when I heard Master Fung coming.

"I hear you Master what may I do for you?" I called to the elderly monk as I continued exercise my eyes remaining closed.

"Armina I see you have finished your chores but your fellow warriors did not" I opened my eyes at that comment and sighed, before I placed my left leg back onto the ground. I turned to Master Fung.

"I'm afraid I don't know where they are sir perhaps we can look around" I suggested. Diamond let out a screech and landed on my left shoulder.

_Their playing a video game in that wooden room where we tried to warm Omi out of his ice cube _came the owl's answer.

"I know where they are Master Fung" I explained to him, the elderly man give me a nod as I started to lead him to where the others were. Sure enough Rai, Kim, Omi, and Clay were focused on a television. Omi had the game controller in his hand.

"Young monks I see you have time to play but you not have completed your chores" Master Fung said to them getting all of them to look guilty as they stood up,Omi held the game controller behind him.

"Mina please tell us you didn't rat us out" Rai scolded at me. I shot the Latino a shut up look, Rai gave me a nervous smile before he turned back to Master Fung and began. "Yeah about that we figured now that we're Wudai Warriors we save our strength for more important things, like saving the world from evil and stuff" I sweat dropped at that comment.

"If you are to become dragons one day you must continue your efforts now the hard work begins" Master Fung explained as Rai's head bowed down in defeat.

"What a bummer I thought we were done with the hard work" Rai complained just as a god awful singing began. I winced at the noise as did the others.

"What is that most fascinating and yet annoying sound?" Omi inquired as Master Fung turned his head. I walked outside to find out what the hell was making that sound, the others followed me. We stopped at the entrance of the Temple and saw an elderly woman no more than eighty years old dressed in a dark pink dress with a white apron around her waist she had the same colored bandana on her head.

"The singing old lady is an omen follow me and let's learn what the omen means" Master Fung said as he came from behind us. As we turned to follow Master Fung Clay said.

"I guess it's an omen that someone is plumb tone deaf"

"Clay that's not nice!" I scolded the Earth Dragon. We walked into one of the Temple classrooms, and found Dojo focused on a digital board, writing and calculations were all over it.

"Dojo what are you doing?" Omi asked.

"We seem to have a few Wu missing in action so I put together a new system to keep track of them and one big mess" Dojo answered before he pressed a button that made the board go back into the table.

"Dojo have you seen the Sacred Book of Omens?" Master Fung asked.

"Ya its right here" Dojo said as he got off of the table and dove underneath it, he came back with a book held in his right hand. "I was using it to level the table"

"Thank you Dojo Kanojo Cho" Master Fung said as took the book from the dragon.

"Well I guess I could have used a holy scroll instead so what omen are you looking for?" Dojo asked turning his head to Master Fung.

"There's some old fossil lady who can't carry a tune outside" Rai replied making a pointing gesture with his thumb to the right.

"Oh yeah I remember the old singing crackpot" Dojo started as he began to mimic the old woman, the dragon gave a yelp as I smacked his head. "Ow Mina that hurt anyway the omen means the coming of the Bird of Paradise"

"Dojo is correct whoever finds the Bird of Paradise will receive powers like they have never known" Omi suddenly got excited because he snuck up behind Master Fung.

"Oh I must have the Bird of Paradise with powers like they never known" Cue Ball asked as he hung over Master's Fung left shoulder looking into the book, before Master Fung shut it causing Omi to fall.

"Young monks now that you are Wudai Warriors you are ready for your first Wudai Quest" Master Fung explained.

"Killer anything beats doing chores" Rai gloated this got Master Fung to arch an eyebrow, Rai's face paled and he hid behind me.

"You can do your chores when you return, you are to search for the Bird of Paradise but finding it will not be easy" Master Fung explained while placing the book with a map down in front of us on the table. "It is hidden in the Land of Nowhere, beyond the Valley of Somewhere, but not as far as the Jungle of Neither Here or There"

"That's a mouthful" I blurted out. Dojo suddenly leapt onto the table and peeked over the map.

"Hey isn't the Land of Nowhere run by Chase Young that's one scary neighborhood" the dragon said.

"No problamo let's go down to the vault and load up on Wu" Rai suggested just as we were about to leave Dojo stopped us.

"Not so fast from now on you have to check out your Wu using your Wu card" Dojo explained as he gave each of us a card with our picture on it. "It's part of what I like to call my Doey Dojo System"

"I am afraid that no Shen-Gong-Wu may be used on the quest" Master Fung said getting all of us to gasp and look to him flabbergasted. "You will rely only on your Wudai Elements"

"We can't bring anything with us?" Kimiko inquired. Master Fung looked to her and held up a leaf in his hand.

"You will take along this leaf"

"It looks like a mighty fine leaf but I don't think it's going to make evil shake in its boots" Clay said as Master Fung put a bowl of water onto the table and placed the leaf on its glassy surface.

"You will float the leaf on water and it will point that way"

"That's pretty cool" I said while Omi went to the leaf and exclaimed. "Sweet a magical leave I am most impressed"

"All of you must remain cautious if the dark forces of evil were to learn of the Bird of Paradise the quest would be compromised"

**Jacks' Lair**  
**  
Jack's POV  
**  
I smirked as Anya and I looked listened through a pair of headphones. I sent one of my many bugs to spy on the Xiaolin Losers.

"Looks like we need to get on out of here before those punks find the Bird of Paradise love" Anya said to me as the two of us took off our headphones. I went to my girlfriend and pressed a kiss onto her forehead, which got her to giggle.

"If anyone deserves the Bird of Paradise it's us baby" Anya wore a black vest over a purple tank top, she wore ripped up jeans along with black combat boots, her hair was tied back into a pony tail. She wore fishnet gloves on her hands. A spark of lightning cackled in her hands, Anya wielded the element of Lightning which was a surprise to me.

"I'm ready to make my grand entrance to show these Xiaolin punks what we're capable of what do you say?" Anya asked me flashing an evil fanged smirk.

"I say let's go!" I grabbed Anya into my arms bridal style before I left the lab with my heli bot.

**Later **

**Armina's POV**

After a change of clothes we left the Temple to start our quest to find the Bird of Paradise. Kim had her usual crazy outfit which consisted of orange longed sleeved shirt with a purple vest, her pants matched the orange shirt along with her headband also orange, with a diamond pattern in the center, her hair was spiked up. I chose to wear a red halter top along with black jeans and boots, my hair was braided up. The five of us along with Dojo walked beside a mighty river. Rai gave a sigh before said.

"Maybe we should check on leafy to see if were still on track"

"Smart idea" I told my friend as we came upon to a calm spot of the river in front of us, we stopped at the bank. Omi put the leaf into the water which spun for a few minutes before it pointed in front of us towards the singing old woman from earlier. The woman suddenly stopped singing and turned to us.

"Kind strangers would you help an old lady cross the river I am afraid my feet are hurting me"

"Sure no problem" Rai answered but Omi suddenly stopped him as he tried to head towards the woman.

"Raimundo remember what Master Fung told us about remaining focused"

"We don't have time to focus because she just fell in Chrome Dome!" I scolded Omi as the woman fell into the powerful river.

"Oh my help me help me!" she begged. I phased and dove into the river, I was a strong swimmer so swimming towards the woman wasn't hard, I quickly paddled to her left and she threw her arms around my furry neck. I swam towards the bank to our right which wasn't strong with the current. Once the two of us got out of the water the old woman patted my head.

"Thank you young she wolf" the old woman said before she went back to singing. I smiled a fanged smirk before returning to my human form, my eyes narrowed at two straw figures into the water near the leaf. Jack popped out of the water along with a girl beside him.

"Jack what the hell are you doing!" I snarled at the Goth.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" the girl growled back to me, her eyes turned gold and her teeth bared. My eyes went bug eyed this girl was the Miaka cosplayer from AWA and she was a fellow werewolf. Her hair was a darker shade of red than Jacks' was, and her eyes were blue.

"Don't worry about them Anya, we got the leaf babe" Jack said as he grabbed his girlfriend in his left arm while she threw her arms around his neck. The two of them lifted away from the water by Jack using his Hel-Bot.

"Soon the Bird of Paradise will be ours and there's nothing that can stop us!" Jack cackled with glee until lightning hit them both. The electricity seemed to not harm Anya while it fried Jack literally. Jack screamed as he and Anya began to fall down towards the river until a parachute escaped from Jack's heli pad.

"Whew we're okay" we heard Jack say before another bolt of lightning hit them again causing the parachute to break and the evil couple fell into the river.

"This is all my fault I should stayed focused" Rai said bowing his head in defeat.

"Don't worry about it Rai we'll get the leaf back anyway" I told the Latino pressing a hand onto his shoulder careful to not annoy Kim; the two of them were now dating.

"Well at least Jack will quit flirting with you Armina now that he has that other girl with him" Kimiko said.

"Ya but she's a werewolf like me Kim, plus I think she might possess an element didn't you see how the lightning didn't hurt her?" I asked to my bff turning to her.

"We can talk about Jack's girl later right now we need to continue our quest to find the Bird of Paradise" Clay said. As continued to walk Dojo suddenly said.

"Guys I got this creepy feeling like we're being watched"

"Yes and I have a pretty good feeling by whom" Omi agreed while his dots glowed.

**Anya's POV  
**

Jack and I stood in a canyon the rocks had faces on them. Jack shook with fear at the sound of the lightning booming across the sky the rain poured on top of us. I chuckled at my boyfriend as he took a quick bite to eat from a chocolate bar to calm his nerves. Jack then calmed down and placed the leaf into a puddle it spun for a second before pointing to the canyon in front of us. I phased into my wolf form as Jack took the leaf from the puddle. My wolf form was silver with white socks on my paws; I bent down so my other half got on top of my back.

**Armina's POV**

I led the others to a canyon following Jack's scent; it had rained earlier because the after effects of a shower hung around. Clay picked up a chocolate bar wrapper as Kimiko said.

"Looks like Evil Boy Genius is also a litterbug" Clay licked the chocolate from the wrapper.

"This is no more than a few minutes so we can't be far behind from Jack and Anya" Clay said, I mentioned Jack's girlfriend's name earlier. Kimiko gave a look of disgust as Clay held the candy wrapper in front of her. Omi started to walk ahead of us and we followed behind.

"Where are we anyway Dojo?" I inquired from the dragon.

"The canyon of Doom and Agony" was his reply. I noticed the rocks around us had faces which creeped me out I hoped Chase wouldn't bring me here for our honeymoon. The ground beneath began to shake.

"Guys get on!" I called to my friends as I phased into my wolf form, the guys hurriedly jumped onto my back and I began to run like the wind dodging the falling rocks and debris. As I ran rocks that took the forms of arms tried to punch me but I easily dodged them until my face crashed into a rock that took the form of a foot. Evil laughter could be heard from the canyon as I gave a growl and shook my head before Omi shouted from my back.

"Try as you wish Chase Young but you will not stop us from reaching the Bird of Paradise!" this got a rock like fist to come towards us I backed up before I got squashed.

"Mina!" Rai shouted pointing to the way of out of the canyon I quickly took off in a run just as rock like tongue came after us. My eyes went bug eyed as did the others went we came to a dead end. The others jumped off of my back and turned ready to fight, I took my human form again.

"It's time to kick some ass" I said.

"What Armina said" Kim agreed as we all got into our fighting positions.

"Wudai Arm Palm!" the five of us cried in union using our hands to hit the rock tongue getting it shatter a bit, before it came towards us again, as one we kicked it finally causing it to break apart.

"I say we mosey on out of here while the moseying is good" Clay suggested as we began to run for it. The canyon suddenly began to fall apart. Omi was ahead of us and was about to squashed when Clay grabbed him using his lasso. I caught Omi in my arms as he was freed from the lasso.

"What do we do now?" Kim asked.

"Let me handle this partner this is my element causing this mess" Clay said before he got into a fighting stance in front of us and focused hard along with his element. As the rocks above him began to fall, Clay's hands became encrusted into rock, and then he cried. "Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay suddenly began to pulse gold, he created a hole in the rock in front of us creating a way to escape the canyon.

"Damn Clay your element is badass" I praised the cowboy as we came up to him, the earth around his hands crumbled off.

"Thanks Mina" the cowboy said as walked through our escape route. We continued our journey through a forest that was surrounded by fog.

"I smell Jack he's close" I explained as Clay grabbed another candy wrapper and soda. The trails stopped in front of the front us. A candy wrapper came down from above us and both Anya and Jack were in a tree.

"Jack Spicer I demand you stop hiding in the tree and hand over the leaf at once!"

"We're not hiding we're being held prisoner!" Jack snapped back.

"By what a bunch of baby birds?" I called to the Goth flashing a fanged grin. Suddenly a bunch of giant squirrels that resembled Minako appeared with glowing red eyes; Omi gave a yelp and hid behind my legs. One squirrel that had to the leader growled and his minions flew down and attacked us. Fire breathed out of their mouths which surprised me. Each of us except Omi began to punch and kick the squirrels while in the air. These squirrels were Sugar Gliders. Our fighting was starting to exhaust us, Omi refused to budge he had to be rescued by Kimiko she put Cue-Ball someplace where he couldn't be harmed before she and I as one began to dodge the flames. One of the squirrels grabbed me and her with its claws and pressed us into the ground before Omi kicked it away. Rai and Clay joined us a minute later just as we were surrounded by the Sugar Gliders.

"I think it's time to fight fire with fire Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko shouted leaping into the air and slammed her hands onto the ground creating her element to spiral in different directions then it spun into a fiery whirlwind. The flames scared off the Sugar Gliders, just as flames began to burn at the trees around us.

"Awesome move Kim I can't wait to see my Wudai move" I praised Kim hugging her.

"Help us damn it you guys need to save us!" Jack cried.

"And exactly why is that?" Clay asked his arms folded across his chest.

"Because we mean so much to each other" Jack suggested. I saw Anya sweat drop.

"Then you must promise to turn over the leaf and turn a new leaf over" Omi said pointing to Jack.

"Omi it's turning over a new leaf" I corrected him.

"Okay, okay you got a deal do something!" the Goth shouted in panic fire behind me.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi cried as his element swirled around his left hand.

"Wudai Star Wind!" Raimundo shouted as he pushed his wind element towards Omi, the wind lifted Omi up into the air; the water began to swirl around and started to put out the flames.

"Yes, yes we're saved and the leaf is still mine!" Jack cackled.

"Jack look out!" Anya cried as I leapt into the air.

"Wudai Aurora Ice!" I shouted as a huge ice beam escaped from my hands coming straight towards Anya and Jack. Both of them bug eyed, Anya grabbed her boyfriend and the two of them leapt out of the nest. I grabbed the leaf into my right hand and landed gracefully back onto the ground alongside Clay and Kimiko just as Omi did. I gave the leaf to Omi, who called to his element creating a mini funnel of water in his hands.

"Oh magical leaf which way?" the leaf spun for a brief second before pointing in front of us that led out of the forest. We started walking and shortly entered a desert like landscape that was named "The Bone Yard" there was a sign in fact that said it.

"Where on earth does Chase come up with these lame names?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Let's make this I wouldn't want to wind up as part of the landscape" Dojo said looking to some bones in front of him.

"Look there is the Bird of Paradise!" Omi shouted pointing in front of us. A bird sat on a wooden perch in front of us. It didn't look anything mystical like as we approached it. Its front feathers were lime green its wings were darker green it had red feathers on its head along with its tail feathers.

"Hello are you the Bird of Paradise?" Kimiko asked as we approached.

"Bird of Paradise, Bird of Paradise" the bird said like a parrot I seriously doubted this was what we were looking for.

"Yes I knew it we found the mystical bird!" Omi exclaimed in glee. Suddenly the desert began to turn dark we all looked up and saw Chase's shadowy form along with Wuya's both of their eyes glowed white.

"And why is it you're so interested in this Bird of Paradise?" my mate asked to Omi.

"Because we our Wudai Warriors and that's all you need to know!" Omi snapped back at him.

"The Land of Nowhere is my domain therefore the Bird of Paradise belongs to me" Chase replied before lightning crashed in front of us, I had to grab Omi so he wouldn't' get hit. Fog surrounded us before it cleared revealing my fiancé along with Wuya.

"We'll see about that little one" Chase simply told Omi before he used he slammed his hand into the ground causing it to glow with black flames, my eyes went wide as a huge rock serpent formed in front of us.

"Oh Sh(t" I cursed. Suddenly the old lady from before walked in front of the serpent.

"Man she chose a bad time to come " Rai said before the old woman called to us.

"Oh good I have been looking for you young warriors I wanted to pay back your kindness" suddenly the rock serpent grabbed the poor woman in its tail.

"We need to help her before she gets killed guys!" I told the others.

"Then we must focus on our Wudai elements as one all of you focus" Kimiko, Rai, Omi, and Clay suddenly cried. "Wudai Orion Formation!" like the Dragon X Kumei the four suddenly glowed with the color of their element outlined as they two turned into shadows. I closed my eyes and felt the power of my ice element began to surface.

"Wudai Ice Form Dragon!" I cried leaping into the air. My body grew larger as I took the form of a huge western dragon with my scales the color of icy blue my fins on both sides of my face were a darker shaded of blue as were my scales that traveled down my neck underneath my tail. Three spikes diamond white sat at the end of my tail. I roared and took flight. I hissed out a stream of ice on the rock serpent's tail which froze it. Raimundo used his wind element to briefly send the beast flying, Rai used that chance to rescue the old lady and flew her to me, he placed her onto my back. The serpent hissed and brought outs its wings, I snarled at it. The serpent began to chase me, I dodged at its attempts to bite me, I flew over it and unleashed another stream of ice, causing it to freeze up. Kimiko then used her flames to melt the ice, while Omi's water put the flames turning the Serpent into black soot, Raimundo then simply blew his wind element at it, causing the serpent to finally break apart into dust. I landed and let the old woman off of my back before I returned to my human form just as the others returned to their normal selves.

"How did they do that?" Wuya asked in fear from behind Chase.

"Apparently their Wudai powers have awakened" Chase replied to her just as Jack shouted from our left. The Goth held Anya in his arms while she held the parrot in hers.

"Jack in a wheat baby the Bird of Paradise is ours"

"By Xiaolin Losers!" Anya sneered before she sent a lightning bolt towards us. We all jumped into the air to avoid being fried. Chase turned back to us.

"It appears despite your impressive performance you have lost"

"Oh get lost you prick" I growled to Chase shouting him the bird. Chase gave a seductive smirk before he and Wuya disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Oh you all look so sad I hope I didn't cause you any trouble" the old lady said as we turned to her.

"No it's not you it's us we messed up big time" Rai said sadly.

"Holy guys look!" I said noticing the old lady suddenly glowed. Rai's eyes bug eyed as she took the form of a beautiful pink bird with blue wings.

"Quite the opposite you see I am the Bird of Paradise"

"You're beautiful" I told the Bird of Paradise.

"Thank you for that kind compliment Dragon of Ice"

"I thought the Bird of Paradise was just a normal bird" Omi said.

"I have come to payback your kindness by giving each of you the greatest gift of all"

"Farm equipment?" Clay asked hopefully. The Bird of Paradise chuckled before replying.

"In rescuing me I have given you the gift of discovering your finest qualities courage, loyalty, strength, kindness, and devotion those are the greatest gifts you can ever receive"

"Ya even if they don't cost anything" Dojo said from Clay's hat.

"That was the purpose of the quest to honor you with the greatest powers of all a power within that can never be taken away" the Bird of Paradise finished as she started to sing again and flew into the air. I laughed at her attempt to sing.

"Well she's one mighty impressive bird but she couldn't carry a tune in a bucket" Clay said getting all of us to laugh.

**Chase's Lair**

**Armina's POV  
**  
"I am proud of you Luna, I am pleased your element has progressed" Chase told me. The two of us were meditating in the air; my mate thought it would be a good idea for me to learn some new meditation techniques. Our eyes were shut the two of us were beside each other.

"Yes love but after using my new power it drained me of energy" I simply stated. I suddenly felt tired and floated back to the floor. Chase suddenly opened his eyes concerned.

"What is it Luna?" he asked me.

"I'm just tired love nothing more"

"Armina you have been a lot more tired recently are you sick?" Chase inquired as he floated back to the floor himself.

"I don't think so" I suddenly felt the urge to throw up. I covered my mouth and high tailed to the nearest bathroom and puked my guts out in the toilet. Once I flushed away the vomit I washed my hands and walked back into the throne room.

"Luna I want one of my physicians to check on you" Chase suddenly snapped his fingers and a black panther came from behind him. Liam walked beside to Chase with Elsa at his side. The little cub meowed at me before running to my legs and began to purr around them. I took her into my arms.

"Find out what is wrong with her" Chase ordered the panther who nodded. The big cat walked to me and made a follow it gesture which I did.

**Chase's POV  
**  
I was really worried for Armina. It had been almost two weeks since the anime convention and after she came back the two of us spent time together including us mating. I paced in my room worry overcoming me.

"Mate of mine" Armina called as she walked into my room.

"What is it Luna what is wrong?" I demanded coming to her.

"Relax you fool I am fine something wonderful has happened but the timing could have waited"

"Luna what do you mean?" I asked

"Listen then you'll learn love" confused I closed my eyes. The room was silent except for a faint heartbeat weak but yet strong. I opened my eyes and looked to Armina realizing what was going on.  
I couldn't help the smile that came across my face.

"Are you really pregnant Luna?" I asked to my fiancée as I walked up to her bringing her into my chest.

"Yes love, I am only four weeks this pregnancy could vary from nine to eleven months Chase I will not start showing until I reach the seventh or eighth month"

"Good now that you carry our child, I need to keep an eye on you for the infant's sake" I told her before kissing her lips. I felt Armina's cry a little bit, but they were from tears of joy not sadness.

"Words cannot describe how much I love you Armina"

"You baka you tell me that all the time" Armina teased pressing her forehead against mine.

**I bet none of your were expecting that!  
Mina's pregnancy will be slow, she will start to show in the next story. Who wants to bet the sex of baby?  
Let me know in a review!**


	25. Hannibal Bean

**Hi folks here's another exciting chapter to Wielder of Ice!  
Sorry if the chapter stinks a little I had a god awful headache yesterday while writing this. Chase and Mina discuss names for their child, I always liked the name Angel for some reason for a boy, the name Alina was inspired from the character underneath that name from "The Grey Wolf Series" Alina is the mate of Vasile Lupei and alpha female of her out the series it's awesome!**

**Armina's POV**

I stared back Omi, Clay, Rai and Kim. The five of us decided to fight one against four so I chose to be the aggressor. I was in my wolf form and gave my friends a fanged grin before I leapt into the air. Both Rai and Kim's eyes bug eyed and got out of the way before I landed on top of them.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay shouted as slammed his hands onto the ground creating the earth beneath me to split in half. I quickly returned to my human form.

"Wudai Aurora Ice!" I shouted and unleashed a fierce force of ice over the crevice that Clay created.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi shouted behind me, I smirked and turned around and aimed an ice beam towards the water coming at me. Omi's face paled as his precious water froze up in front of his eyes.

"Damn Mina you can give us a good work out" Rai said coming to me. I suddenly felt sick again, and excused myself to hurl behind a nearby rosebush. It had been a week since I discovered I was pregnant and I was well into the fifth week of the pregnancy. I already was going through the usual symptoms, certain smells made me want to barf, I had to use the bathroom a lot, I was tired a lot more, I craved fresh meat every other day, and of course the morning sickness. Once I finished emptying my stomach I fished out a small bottle of hand sanitizer and poured it onto my palms.

"Armina are you sick young monk?" Master Fung asked me concerned as I returned to the others. I shook my head and replied to him.

"It's just a brief stomach bug Master I'm fine" I reassured him. I had to keep this pregnancy hidden as long as possible, if anyone found out well it would not be good. Already Chase was acting like the father he was ready to be, in fact he was being quite overprotective which I found amusing. I smiled at the thought of my mate with our child, I wanted a girl to be quite honest, a boy would be fine, but for some reason I always wanted a daughter.

"Hey boys and girls a new Shen-Gong-Wu just revealed itself" Dojo said coming into the concrete training ground carrying the Ancient Scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Sweet what is it?" I inquired at the dragon. Dojo opened the scroll to explain the new Wu.

"It's called the Moby Morpher whoever possess the Wu can change their shape and size even take the appearance of its enemy it's one of the most"

"One of the most powerful and dangerous Sheng-Gong-Wu that's what he was gonna say, ow!" Rai whined as I finished whacking him.

"Geeez Mina how many times are you going to keep doing that?" the Latino inquired rubbing the spot on his head I hit.

"Until you learn not to interrupt Dojo you baka" I answered my friend as I walked to the Blizzard Spear which was leaning against the wall to our left. Something cool happened what I touched it, the spear began to glow a bright blue light. Once the light vanished my eyes widened at my elemental Wu. The spear changed into a javelin. The handle on the Spear now had diamond shaped crystals that traveled from the bottom to the top of the weapon; the handle was still icy blue the crystals were white. On the end of the javelin were three sharp points, all diamond white, two points lay opposite one another next to the larger point.

"This is most interesting it looks Armina your Wudai weapon has chosen to reveal itself" Master Fung said coming up to me to admire the javelin.

"What is this Wu called Dojo?" I asked the dragon.

"The Blizzaga Javelin like the Blizzard Spear it unleashes ice attacks when being used only its attacks are more powerful"

"Sweet Mina, congrats" Rai praised as he also came to admire my Wudai Weapon.

**Jack's Lair**

**Anya's POV**

The bird we ended up snatching to our disappointment wasn't the Bird of Paradise only a lame ass parrot. However it was amusing to watch both Jack and the bird talk to each other. I sat on the edge of the lab table with the bird perched on my knee while Jack was working on one of his robots. The outfit I wore was unique and it was a gift from Jack himself. I wore a sleeveless black trench coat over a blood red tank top; I wore black denim shorts which matched with my combat boots. Around my back I wore a heli bot Jack made for me, which was sweet. I think I looked pretty badass; I wore the same black fingerless gloves Jack had.

"Make yourself useful and hand me the socket wrench" Jack ordered the parrot not looking up from his work.

"Hand me the socket wrench!" the parrot mocked back, while flying down to the toolbox and grabbed a wrench in its beak and gave it to Jack. Jack suddenly looked up from the robot and frowned.

"That's a crescent wrench bird brain" Jack scolded the bird.

"That's a crescent wrench bird brain" the parrot mimicked before getting the right wrench in its beak again.

"You might not know your wrenches but you are feisty" the parrot suddenly turned its head to the right hitting Jack in the head with the wrench causing a clang.

"You are feisty" I gave a growl. Jack turned to me.

"Jealous are we Anya?" the Goth teased me.

"Yes, I'm not fond of bird brain here" I nodded at the parrot.

"Oh come on love don't be like that" Jack suddenly stood up and walked over to me.

"You're my number one baby" I grabbed the Goth's jacket collar and brought him towards me.

"Good" was all I said before I kissed him. This caught Jack off guard and the two of us fell to the floor with a thud. The two of us were about to continue our make out session when Jack's Shen-Gong-Wu watch let us know a new Wu just awoken.

"We can continue this later love, ready to kick some Xiaolin Loser butt?" Jack asked as he helped me up. I let a spark of my lightning crackle in my left hand.

"You bet" I replied smirking evilly. Jack then walked to the parrot and asked.

"How about I call you Little Jack?" the parrot suddenly bit my boyfriends thumb getting Jack to yell out in pain and start crying.

**Armina's POV**

The location for the Moby Morpher took us to an active volcano. Kimiko as usual had one of her silly getups while I simply wore a white spaghetti strap dress exactly like the one Izumi Curtis wore in Full Metal Alchemist, underneath I had on black leggings and my Naruto shoes. My hair was in its braid so the heat wouldn't make it frizz up.

"We go Wu at three o'clock please pass the remaining trash towards the center aisle" Dojo said as entered the volcano's depths the dragon suddenly gave a gulp as we passed Wuya.

"Well, Well look at what the old dragon dragged in" the witch taunted as Dojo stopped at a nearby rock over the lava.

"Prepare for a lesson in humility!" Omi shouted to her as well got off of Dojo's back. I noticed Chase with his back turned to us as Dojo returned to his normal form.

"You're not going to join in?" Rai called to my mate.

"No interest this is Wuya's party" Chase replied to him turning to face Rai for a brief second.

"It just don't seem right beating up a fifteen hundred year old lady" Clay said taking off his hat and grabbing the Fist of Tebigong from it and put it back on his head before he jumped off of the rock and flew towards Wuya.

"Fist of Tebigong Earth!"the cowboy shouted Wuya simply grabbed his elemental Wu and spun him around in a circle before sending him flying; he crashed headfirst into the rock we stood on, only his legs stuck out.

"Point taken" Clay said in defeat.

"Well Armina and I don't have a problem kicking old hag butt" Kimiko taunted.

"Well come and get it" Wuya taunted us back turning around placing a target sign on her butt and a yellow sign with red letters that said "Free Shot" appeared next to her. Kimiko got onto my back and I leapt into the air.

"Wudai Aurora Ice!" I shouted unleashing a stream of my element towards the lava freezing it.

"Star Hanabi Fire!" Kimiko shouted as we landed onto the ice her fire element sent us flying forwards towards Wuya, the witch both kicked us hard in the stomach causing the two of us to go flying and crash into a rock which broke apart revealing the Moby Morpher. Wuya made a mad dash towards the Wu, Rai landed on a nearby rock. I grabbed Kimiko and I used my ice power to create a safe pathway back to the rock Omi stood on and where Clay was trying to break free.

"Okay oh evil one let's see what you got!" Rai said as he flew himself at Wuya and began to kick at her; the witch only blocked his assaults.

"Sword of the Storm!" the Latino cried, bringing out his wind elemental Wu and spun it in a circular motion the wind from the sword only caused Wuya's hair to blow she used some kind of object to freeze the wind Wu. Rai couldn't get it to move.

"My you're quite a muscular young man" Wuya said seductively at Raimundo. Both Kimiko and I sweat dropped at what happen next.

"Ya I work out a lot" Rai gloated as his chest muscles formed through his shirt, Rai suddenly blushed and bug eyed as Wuya punched him and sent him flying into the rock just like Clay.

"As a disciplined Wudai Warrior I will not be influenced by your most powerful female willies Orb of Tornami!" Omi said as water shot out of elemental Wu to cool the lava, as steam emerged from the fiery inferno Omi leapt into the air and headed straight for Wuya, the witch suddenly blew a kiss towards Cue-Ball, literally. Omi suddenly was shot back into the rock behind me and Kimiko with hearts in his eyes. I saw Wuya was quickly getting to the Moby Morpher, I jumped into the air and used my ice element to create another icy passageway to rock that held the Moby Morpher. I touched it at the same as did Wuya.

"Wuya I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown the game is Meteor Shower the first to reach the Moby Morpher wins and quit looking bored pay attention when someone talks to you witch" I had noticed her looking bored.

"And to make things interesting my Ying Yo-Yo against your Yang Yo-Yo"

"You never mentioned you had the Ying Yo-Yo" Chase said to Wuya who paled.

"I didn't must have slipped my mind" the witch made her excuse.

"Armina remember you if you enter the Ying-Yang World without both Wu you will turn evil"

"I was evil once kid, I can handle it" I reassured Omi before I turned to Wuya.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" the two of us cried. Lava spat into the sky as the showdown took form. The arena took us into the sky like it did when the guys faced their fears. The lava formed into hardened rock and yellow and orange pits surrounded the arena, the guys watched from one platform just as Chase did from the other.

"GONG-YI-TOM-PEI!" Wuya and shouted just as meteors began to fall towards us.

**Chase's POV**

I watched in amusement as both women began the showdown.

"Yang Yo-Yo!" my Luna cried creating the portal into the Ying Yang World. She came out a second later the familiar magenta stripes lay on her cheeks as her eyes glowed blood red with their black slits.

"Once I have both Wu its evil domination baby" she gloated. Gods I loved that side of her as did I enjoy her good side. Wuya started to run to avoid getting scorched by the meteors she used the Ying Yo-Yo and vanished into the portal into the Ying Yang herself. I burst out laughing when the witch's good half came out her dress was white.  
"If I win I'm opening a home for birds without nests" the witch said hopefully while she batted her eyes. As I watched the two women kept shouting their Wu's a picture frame of each of them as they called their Wu appeared over their heads. After multiple portal jumps Wuya came close to the Moby Morpher. Armina popped out of one the hardened lava holes and used the Yang Yo-Yo to jump into the portal of the Ying Yang World. The portal opened in front of Good Wuya, just as Armina emerged, the witch cried in defeat as she was sucked into the portal.

**Armina's POV  
**  
I chuckled as I won the showdown I suddenly noticed a bunch of meteors coming towards me, I quickly grabbed the Moby Morpher and thus the showdown ended. Everything returned to normal the guys cheered for me.

"You are the male Armina Storm!" Omi praised.

"Kid it's Your are the Man" I corrected Omi while holding the Moby Morpher along with both yo-yos.

"Well you're definitely something" Clay added just as something green colored flew around us snatching all of our Wu. I recognized it as the parrot from the Bird of Paradise trip; the bird also snatched the Reversing Mirror from Wuya who protested.

"Hate to talk and run but me and my posse don't follow the rules we win" Jack gloated as held some Wu underneath an arm. Anya flew beside him with her own heli bot, with the rest of the Wu in underneath her right arm.

"Hey Xiaolin Losers take this!" Anya said before she shot lightning at us. I created an ice barrier which deflected her element; Anya easily caught the electricity back into her hand.

"Nice one Anya, Little Jack bring me the Wu" Jack ordered the parrot.

"Bring me the Wu, bring me my Wu, I have a better idea get your own Wu sissy boy!" the parrot taunted the Goth before it bit Jack's nose. This pissed Anya off.

"Come back here so I can fry you!" Anya yelled flying after the parrot.

"Anya wait up!" Jack cried following his hot headed girlfriend.

"There's something strange about that flying feather duster" Dojo said while phasing to his larger form. We all got on him just as Anya grabbed the parrots bird tail feathers.

"Your mine say hello to fried chicken!" Anya shouted however the parrot began to glow a golden light.

"Anya!" Jack shouted as he hurried to his girlfriend. The two red heads vanished into what seemed to be a portal somewhere.

**Chase's POV**

"It looks like our feathered thief is the Ying-Ying bird it's arrival means a very close friend of mine is nearby Hannibal Bean"

"I heard of Hannibal Bean maybe you could introduce us sometime?" Wuya asked hopefully.

"Only if I wish to get rid of you which could be arranged quite easily" I replied to her turning my back for a second. I heard the witch stick out her tongue; I quickly zoomed to her side just as she pretended to look at her nails.

_Gods I can't wait to get rid of this harlot_ I thought to myself as I turned away again.

**Armina's POV  
**  
While the others were goofing off I was in the midst of throwing up again. This time I chose a location where I wouldn't be spied on.

_I see the pup within you is causing you to be sick _Diamond said from the tree above me as I finally felt better

"I never thought pregnancy would be this annoying I can't wait until the first trimester passes" I told him after I sanitized my hands again. I outstretched my arm and the owl flew onto it. I walked back to where I found the others horsing around.

"Wudai Warriors you leave for the Ying Yang World where you will retrieve the stolen Shen-Gong-Wu you'll take the Silver Manta Ray" Master Fung explained as he came to us. The Silver Manta Ray hovered over his head.

"What about Dojo?" Omi inquired.

"Unfortuntaltly Dojo cannot fly in the Ying Yang World" Master Fung replied to him. Dojo popped his head up beside Omi wearing the same hat Megan gave him from their tea party.

"Do you have tell everyone some things you want to keep quiet" Dojo whined. This got me to laugh.

**A Few Minutes Later  
**  
Just as we were about to shut the doors to the Silver Manta Ray Master Fung called to us.

"Remember remain cautious anything can happen in the Ying Yang World"

"And it usually does" Dojo said while reading some kind of pamphlet. I sat beside Kimiko, my Blizzaga Javelin was strapped to my back, Diamond sat on Kimiko's left shoulder.

"Shen-Gong-Wu can behave normally and then behave just the opposite" Master Fung added. He had explained to us Shen-Gong-Wu could act unpredictably in the Ying Yang World earlier

"Ya spontaneous combustion is the lead cause of injury probably should bring a fire extinguisher" Dojo agreed while holding up a mini fire extinguisher in his claws. The doors to the Silver Manta Ray closed and we were on our way.

"Ying Yang Yo-Yo!" Omi cried as the portal to the Ying Yang World opened and we slipped through it.

**Anya's POV  
**  
"Love I'm sorry I dragged us into this mess where the hell are we anyway?" I asked Jack while looking around.

"The Ying Yang World I came here once before with the Xiaolin losers you son of a bitch!" Jack cried at the bird because it pooped on his head. Jack growled and wiped the crap off; I phased into my wolf form and let my boyfriend get onto my back. I walked forward paying close attention to my surroundings; I easily leapt over a misty waterfall and landed on another one. I began to run after the bird which for some reason changed. It no longer was green but black.

"Anya look" Jack said pointing ahead of us. In front of us was a huge gate. I bent down and let Jack get off of me. The two of us walked to the gate, Jack opened it but before we went in, a familiar voice called from behind.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you which I am" my eyes went bug eyed at the sight of a different Jack.

"What the hell Jack?" my boyfriend asked his doppelganger. The other Jack grabbed the real Jack in his arms and hugged him. I returned to my human form and grabbed the odd looking Jack from my boyfriend. My claws formed.

"Hands off" I growled.

"What Anya said" Jack agreed.

"Feisty girlfriend you got Jack, don't you recognize me you used the Ring of the Nine Dragons the last time you were here, which explains why I stand in front of you" weird Jack said before spinning around laughing happily.

"So that's why I've been feeling more evil than ever"

"Jack what's going on?"

"Sorry Anya loser over there" Jack made a thumb gesture towards his clone. "Is my good half"  
This got me to snort.

"Let's ditch him and find out what's beyond this gate" I suggested.

"Good idea" but before we could continue his good half stopped us.

"You two don't want to go in there that's where Hannibal Bean lives"

"Hannibal Roy Bean cool he's the most evilest bad ass in the universe"

"Never heard of him move it goodie two shoes" I growled at Good Jack, shoving him aside. Jack followed behind me.

"Careful you two call me if you need me!"

**Armina's POV **

I hated being in the Ying Yang world again. Coming here gave me the creeps I gave a yelp as the Silver Manta Ray began to act up.

"Hey easy on the controls" Dojo said sliding next to Rai.

"It's not me dude Master Fung said Wu can be unpredictable in the Ying Yang World" the Silver Manta suddenly began to spin upside down.

"Maybe I should take over I want to leave the parallel universe in one piece" Dojo suggested as were upside down.

"Can you fly the Silver Manta Ray?" Omi inquired to the dragon as we became right side up.

"Please I was flying before I could crawl I'm not just a mystical dragon I'm also a certified pilot" Dojo answered holding out a pamphlet that had his license literally.

"Good enough for me" Rai said as he got out of the way so Dojo could take the controls. The dragon took over but it was a mistake because soon were flying backwards towards the ground. Dojo accidentally turned on the wind shield wipers also the airbag blew up in his face. Dojo suddenly grabbed a big red book in his claws, which had to be the manual. I closed my eyes and readied myself for impact, the others yelled.

"Golden Finger!" Omi suddenly shouted. The Silver Manta Ray suddenly stopped before it crashed. The doors opened and we all jumped onto the cloud like floor with the pages of the manual flying out. Dojo crawled to my leg and slid up to my shoulders.

"It says here if all else fails use the Golden Finger Shen-Gong-Wu to freeze time momentarily" The Silver Manta Ray suddenly fell out of its frozen state and crashed to the ground.

"Great now how the hell are we going to get out here?" I said throwing my arms in the air.

**Anya's POV**

Jack and I continued to follow bird for brains up a labyrinth of stairs.

"Oh Sh(t!" I cursed as the floor underneath us crumbled, both Jack and I were suddenly being led up to who knows where. The two of us were taken into some kind of room.

"Hello!" Jack called to no one in particular. I elbow nudged Jack and pointed in front of us. Facing us was a huge screen with red eyes staring back at us, robotic arms held sharp like blades.

"Hello I seem to have company whom do I owe the pleasure" called a southern voice. Way southern. Jack walked forward I followed close behind him, my claws still out in case if I needed to protect Jack.

"I'm Jack Spicer and this lovely beauty behind me is my girlfriend Anya" Jack said grabbing my left hand into his right. "I really love your work sir"

"Of course you do boy now come a little closer with your lady I won't bite" the southern accent said, Jack and I approached until we were above the screen.

"One day we want to be just as evil as you"

"Ain't you sweet you will once you overcome your fears"

"I'm not afraid of anything" Jack argued his head slightly enlarged. The screen in front of us suddenly did a play by play of Jack's fears.

"You sleep with a nightlight, you're scared of clowns, and you have panic attacks when your away from your momma for more than one day"

"How did you know that!" Jack demanded.

"It's apparent to me that you Jack are one generation away from being good" as the screen suddenly began to head down beneath us once it did both Jack and I saw a figure sitting in a chair. "That's why you work so hard to prove your evil" Okay this guy was creeping me out.

"I am evil I am and I want to go home now!" Jack whined coming to the glass that separated us from Hannibal.

"Not until you two get these" Hannibal said as the Shen-Gong-Wu we stole floated in blue light in front of us. The armor suddenly stood up and a blue flame came out of the mouth, I gave a scream as something small flew against the glass in front of Jack. To my disgust it was a bean, an ugly brown bean with dangerous red eyes.

**Armina's POV**

It was decided to that Clay would stay behind so he could fix the Silver Manta Ray while we retrieved our stolen Shen-Gong-Wu. As we continued to a familiar voice cried out.

"Yoo-Hoo guys over here!" I screamed when Good Jack came running towards us I hid behind Rai, which sadly didn't save us from being hugged by Good Jack.

"Damn it not him again" Kimiko cursed.

"I am so happy to see you guys" Good Jack said with glee as he put us back down.

"How are you even standing in front of us anyway?" I inquired at Good Jack, who turned to me.

"He used the Ring of the Nine Dragons to distract the Chi Creature I'm sure you remember that Armina"

"Don't remind us dude" Rai groaned face palming.

"My evil half is in trouble he went to visit" Good Jack paused. "Hannibal Bean"  
Dojo suddenly flipped out.

"HANNIBAL ROY BEAN IS HERE!" the dragon cried before he began to bite his tail.

"You have heard of him?" Omi asked to Dojo. Dojo grabbed Omi's robes.  
"Hannibal is the one who turned Chase Young evil, Master Monk Guan and Chase Young were once the best of friends, but Hannibal found a way to get between them, he knew Chase Young's weakness was to be the best on the block, and Master Monk Guan was the one standing in his way, and Hannibal reminded him it was his destiny to be the greatest warrior ever which was only on the Heylin side, later Chase felt the Heylin side was a little too crowded and double crossed Hannibal"

"So Chase locked up Hannibal here make sense even I would do that"

"I don't understand how can something so puny be so powerful?" Rai asked.

"Let's just get our Wu and get out of here this place is starting to freak me out" I told the others before I phased into my wolf form. They all got on my back and I began to follow Jack's scent along with Anya's. I led us through the gates Good Jack said his other half went through. I easily climbed up the many rows of stairs before finally coming into a room. I let the guys get off of my back before returning human.

"Hi guys nice weather!" the real Jack said from behind a glass prison along with a pissed off Anya.

"Jack Spicer what are you doing here?" Omi asked. Jack got off the chair he sat in and walked to us.

"That damn Hannibal Bean tricked me to let him out and trapped us here" Jack replied crossing his arms across his chest.

"Stand back Jack" Anya told her boyfriend as she unleashed a wave of lightning at the glass in front of them causing it to shatter. Without hesitation we left the home of Hannibal Bean, as we began to run back towards the Silver Manta Ray a doppelganger of suddenly evil Jack stood in front of us.

"Hey what's going on what am I doing there"

"Cut the bullshit vegetable" I hissed at the Jack doppelganger. My claws came out. "Your just using the Moby Morpher to take Jack's shape ready to get sliced into bean soup?" I threw myself onto Hannibal and the two of us created a dust cloud.

**Rai's POV**

"Yo, Jack I think it's a good idea to put your good half back in you dude"

"Sure go ahead man I'd rather not see him again" Jack pointed to his Good Half who frowned.

"Ring of the Nine Dragons!" Omi shouted. Both Jack's were lifted into the air and then the two of them became one. The Goth landed on the floor on his butt with a clang.

"Good to have you back love" Anya said kissing Jack's forehead.

**Armina's POV  
**

The dust cloud ceased as I threw Hannibal in Jack's form hard in front of me.

"You possess great strength girl Moby Morpher!" my eyes went bugged eyed as Hannibal real form came out. His face had scratch marks all over it.

"I would stay and fight but I'm all beat up" Hannibal gloated.

"Want to dance for a second round?" I hissed holding up my sharpened claws. Hannibal to my amusement bug eyed and high tailed it.

"Good work Mina looks like Bean Dude is afraid of you" Rai praised coming up to me placing a hand on my left shoulder. A screech suddenly was heard and Diamond flew towards us. He landed on top of Omi's head.

_The Silver Manta Ray is fixed_ I nodded to my owl before turning to the others.

"Diamond says the Silver Manta Ray is fixed ready to go?" I asked the others.

"Hell ya" came Anya's reply.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Finally it felt good to be out of the Ying Yang World. Anya and Jack took this chance to leave; apparently the lovebirds would rather do something else. As I watched them fly off I heard Omi gasp. I turned to see Chase standing at the entrance of the Temple. A bird that was black and red sat on my mate's left.

"Chase Young what do you want?" Omi demanded.

"Nothing that concerns you little one I have unfinished business to settle" my mate replied to Omi looking to the bird, who took flight and landed on Clay's shoulder. Chase drew out his spear and began to swing it at Clay; Clay suddenly grabbed my arm and took me with him.

"CLAY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I demanded from the cowboy I suddenly realized it wasn't him. Panic hit me and I suddenly sank my fangs into Clay Doppelgangers hand. Hannibal yelped in pain as he released me. Chase suddenly used one of his strong arms and pulled me behind him, he came upon Hannibal a sharp point of came out of the end of Chase's spear.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clone Clay asked shaking.

"Ending what I should have done years ago" Chase answered. The other s not realizing Hannibal was impersonating Clay threw themselves at Chase; Chase only blocked their attacks just as Hannibal used this chance to reveal his true self to us.

"Nice to you see again Chase" Hannibal gloated as he started to laugh. Chase hissed as the bird from before flew towards Hannibal, the Heylin bean jumped onto its back and flew away. I suddenly lost my footing.

"Mina!" Rai caught me before I could fall to the ground. As Omi freed Clay Chase snarled to us.

"You fools you don't what you've done by unleashing Hannibal Bean this world is doomed" Chase then turned and began to walk away.

"Holy Sh*t Mina your burning up" Rai said as he felt my forehead.

"She needs to see a doctor now" Kim said with great concern. Clay then came over to me and picked me into his arms bridal style and proceeded to take me to the infirmary.

**Later**

Armina's POV

I groaned as I woke up not recognizing my surroundings when I came to. When my vision cleared I sat up and recognized Chase's room, how on earth did I get here?

"Luna" came Chase's voice. My mate walked toward me with concern on his face.

"How did I get here?" I asked Chase.

"I used the WuShan Geyser to bring you here Luna, I can't risk those monks learning of the pregnancy" Chase said to me as took a seat on the bed. He scooted up to my side; his hand gently placed itself over my stomach and pressed a pointed ear against it to hear the baby's heartbeat.

"Going soft aren't you mate of mine?" I teased Chase.

"Of course I am Luna, you now carry a life that the two of us created out of love" Chase answered as he lifted his head from my stomach as his lips met mine. It had been awhile since the two of us kissed; being away from him sucked so now I was going to enjoy this moment. His tongue went into my mouth and I happily accepted it. I suddenly felt the urge to throw up again, and I had to push Chase away so I could get up.

"I need you here until your fever is lowered Luna" Chase told me as I remerged from the bathroom.

"Idiot you could catch what I have" I scolded my mate. Chase only chuckled before walking to me; he placed his forehead against mine.

"Silly she-wolf I can't get sick"

I rolled my eyes at that comment which got Chase to chuckle before he led me back to the bed.

"So are you going to play nursemaid?" I asked Chase giving my fiancé a big fat fanged grin.

"Until you feel well enough to go back to the Temple then yes" Chase then began to remove his armor.

"Whoa what are you doing don't strip in front of me!" I yelled covering my eyes, though I had seen Chase shirtless before.

"Look at what you have on Luna" Chase called without looking at me as he now only stood in his black pants taking his shoes off. I looked down and my eyes went wide I was in the same night gown I wore when Chase and I had sex for the first time.

"One of my female servants put that on you" Chase explained as he hung his armor up in his closet and walked over his side of the bed pulling back the covers and slid in beside me. My mate then placed his head back onto my stomach once more, his right strong arm was wrapped around my waist while his left hand was placed on my stomach where he could hear the baby's heartbeat. The way Chase was acting as a father pleased me, my father and I had a very close relationship before he died. I wanted my child to have a good relationship with its father. Speaking of the sex of the infant I brought up.

"What do you think the child will be mate of mine?" I asked Chase while placing a kiss on top of his head.

"I don't know but my gut tells me we will have a daughter" Chase answered looking up at me briefly before returning to his original position.

"It could be a son, but to be honest I want a daughter as a well I can't explain why"

"I have a name if it is a boy I always liked the name Angel" Chase said finally getting his head off my stomach and laid his head back against his pillow. He folded his arms across his head leaning against them.

"Angel is a good name but what I think Alina would be perfect for a girl"

"Alina? Interesting name I like it" Chase said unfolded his arms from behind his head and used his strong grip to bring into his bare chest.

"Sleep my love, your body needs it our child needs it "

"We won't be getting a lot of sleep once its born you dork" I teased Chase before I kissed his lips and snuggled my head underneath his, soon the two of us fell into a deep sleep.

**Aww Chase is already acting like a father. ^^  
Next chapter Armina will not be with the others in Omi Town, she will be with Chase and that chapter will be dedicated to them. Also hope you guys are liking Anya, she's feisty!**


	26. My Luna, My Mate

**Hi guys!  
I'm so sorry for the delay of Wielder of Ice. As I mentioned earlier as I wrote Dark's Light, I had a bad case of writers block, hope the chapter isn't too lame. Btw the ending scene was inspired from Breaking Dawn when Edward and Bella are on their honeymoon, *nudge* nudge* wink* *wink* And now on with the show next chapter will be out on Thursday!**

**Armina's POV**

My fever continued on for several more days, which didn't help with my pregnancy. I could barely keep any food down since I seemed to always vomit. Chase true to his word stayed by my side and took care of my needs until my fever finally broke. Finally after being on bed rest for four days I was able to walk around and eat on my own again. One morning I woke to a craving for fresh meat, so I sent Liam out along with some of the other jungle cats to hunt. I decided I would eat outside so I wouldn't mess up Chase's flooring.

The cool morning breeze met my face as I walked out of Chase's lair. The sun was starting to rise which filled the sky with beautiful shades of pink and orange. I sat down and crossed my legs and closed my eyes beginning to meditate I had left Chase sound asleep back in his bed, for a bad guy he seemed to love sleeping in a bit, plus every now and then my mate tended to snore. In fact sometimes I woke up to his snoring in the middle of the night, I would give him a nudge in the side to shut him up which mostly worked. I was enjoying my meditating until the scent of a fresh kill filled my nose.

I opened my eyes and stood up; Liam along with two black panthers carried a carcass of a stag. I phased into my wolf form and ran up to meet them. The panthers dropped the carcass and bowed to me as I walked up to them, I gave them a nod to let them know they were no longer needed, they bowed again before making their way back into Chase's home. Liam lay down beside the stag so he could keep an eye on me, as I came to the carcass my fangs sank into the delicious rich meat.

Due to the fact the baby was half wolf it would need as much meat as I did. Normally I wouldn't eat a whole deer, but tell that to my stomach after not being able to hold anything down for four days. I heard a chuckle and perked my head up to see my fiancé walking towards me, dressed only in black pajama pants. The Heylin came to Liam and stroked the tiger's great white head as I continued to stuff my face, finally I had my full.

"I see you were quite hungry Luna" Chase said to me as I returned to my human form.

"Indeed I was love" I agreed as I wiped off the blood from my lips with my left arm. I turned to Liam, who suddenly perked his head up.

"You can have the rest of that" I told the tiger, Liam nodded and went to what remained of the stag I left untouched. He grabbed the deer's neck and started to drag it inside.

"How are you feeling by the way?" Chase asked as I walked up to him. Smirking I put my arms around his neck, and pressed a kiss onto his nose.

"Much better mate of mine" Chase once again chuckled and pressed a kiss onto my forehead.

**Later**

**Still Mina's POV**

"Checkmate" Chase said smirking as he made the finishing move yet again. The two of us were sitting on his bed.

"Damn it" I cursed putting my head into the pillow I held in my arms. Chase wasn't in his usual armor only in black robes, which made him look sexy as hell. I on the other hand only wore a black tank top with dark blue sweats.

"Chess takes patience Luna, in time you'll get better" Chase teased as he began to put up the game.

"Ya, Ya whatever" I told my fiancé as I pulled my head up from the pillow. A light bulb lit up above my head and I stood up to where a bag of my things lay on the floor next to the entrance of the bathroom. Chase sneaky bastard he was, snuck into the Xiaolin Temple while the others weren't there and got a good chunk of my things. I fished out my Nook Tablet and walked back to the bed. As I pulled up the part to see if there was any wifi, my eyes went wide. There were multiple wifi spots all around Chase's home, so I clicked on the one which didn't need a security password to log onto the net, and pulled up YouTube. I made sure Chase wasn't looking before I pulled up an Inuyasha episode with Sesshomaru in it. Sesshomaru was one of my favorites from the show, and who couldn't blame me. The dog demon was drop dead sexy. I was watching the episode where Sesshomaru obtains Tokijyn, and he was in the middle of a fight with Inuyasha.

"Hmmm it appears Tetsusaiga is a little heavy"

"It's a lot heavier you stupid jackass!" Inuyasha snapped back his half brother.

"Who's a jackass!" Chase suddenly roared my mate looked at me with cat like eyes showing annoyance and fury, I burst out laughing.

"No one is calling you a jackass love, come here" I ordered Chase making a come here gesture with my index finger. Arching an eyebrow Chase walked over to the bed and took a seat next to me. His eyes went wide at the video I was playing.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"One of the many wanders of the 21st century love, allow me to show you" I then explained how the Nook worked. How you could use it to buy books online, download apps, watch videos and much more. Chase soon got the hang of it and the two of started to watch a few more episodes of Inuyasha.

"I must admit Luna I look forward to you showing me such interesting devices" Chase said as I turned my Nook off, and plugged it in so it could charge up.

"Trust me love, you'll learn to appreciate it by the way have you heard from the others I am concerned about them"

"No need to worry dearest the other monks are fine the other day Jack along with Wuya and Hannibal tricked young Omi into believing some robots were his biological parents" this got me to snarl, my fangs elongated. I knew Omi was an orphan and the fact that Jack, that Heylin bitch, and Hannibal would do something like that was cruel. Losing my parents was the worst thing that ever happened to me.

"What happened in the end?" I questioned Chase turning to him.

"Hannibal and Wuya got a good bit of the Shen-Gong-Wu but knowing your friends they'll retrieve them" Chase replied. Another question popped into my mind.

"Aren't the other monks besides the guys realize how long I have been gone?" this got Chase to smirk.

"Not to worry Luna, I have that arranged, I'm sure you remember Spicer's new companion"

"I'm aware of Anya, but what does she have to do with this?" I asked while it was my turn to arch an eyebrow.

"Anya designed a robot version of you which is right now walking around the Temple, I must say though I may not like Spicer much, Anya has a very talented mind with her creations, I've seen her work myself"  
The mention of Anya doing this for me and Chase suddenly made my view of her change.

"Does she admire you like Jack does?" Chase chuckled before pulling me into his lap.

"She does, but she also respects the fact you are my mate and she intends to keep our relationship a secret" Chase then gently nipped my throat, which got me to jump.

"Easy on the fangs you horny dragon" I scolded Chase as his fangs briefly grazed my skin. This got Chase to chuckle, before replying.

"I am not what you say horny Luna, I am just giving you affection" the Heylin teased me before he gently bent my head back and his sharp teeth did in fact bite into my neck gently. For some reason this really turned me on, and this got my claws to come out and grasp Chase's shirt. A rip was suddenly heard which got Chase to stop putting bite marks on my neck.

"Sorry" I blushed as Chase scowled at the slash mark in his shirt.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Luna" Chase teased before pressing a quick kiss on my mouth before he stood up and threw off the now ruined shirt. I tried not to drool at my fiancé's gorgeous abs. I smacked my head and scolded myself mentally for being such a pervert.  
"Don't pretend I don't notice you watching me Luna" Chase called from the bathroom. This got me to blush as I stood up from the bed. I walked to the bathroom entrance and leaned against the doorway, my arms folding across my chest.

"Wanna watch more stuff like Inuyasha, there's another anime show I think you might like" I asked Chase who finished splashing water onto his face from the sink. He turned around and looked curious.

"What is it called?" I made a come here gesture with my finger and I walked out back into the bedroom and turned on my Nook again. Chase who was still shirtless got back onto the bed beside me as I pulled my Netflix account and started to play Yugioh. I skipped through Duelist Kingdom because it was a lame arc, so now we watched the beginning of Battle City.

"I'm not a fan of that girl Tea" Chase admitted as the episode when Kaiba went to go see Ishizu and obtained the Egyptian God Card Obelisk ended.

"I can't stand her, all she talks about is friendship, this friendship that, can someone get me a barf bag?" this got Chase to snicker.

"So who do you like so far love?" I asked Chase turning to face him.

"I like that Bakura guy, he definitely has evil all over him" my eyes went all sparkle like.

"He's hot I wouldn't mind if he um" this got Chase to arch an eyebrow, and he held my chin up so I could look into his cat like eyes.

"You wouldn't mind if he did what Luna?" he asked seductively.

"Umm" crap now Chase had me cornered.

"I think you wouldn't have minded if he made love to you is that what you're suggesting my naughty she-wolf?" Chase teased. He then grabbed my left wrist and gently pushed me beneath him so he was over me. I felt the blood rush to my face as I turned a deep red.

"You don't like it when I pleasure you my Luna?" Chase asked while he smirked at me. I could only nod, then I realized my Nook was next to us.

"Uh Chase my Nook can you put it on the nightstand?" Chase only snapped is fingers and my Nook shortly sat on the nightstand to our left.

"Now where was I, hmm I remember" my mate then began to press kisses on the left side of my neck. Gods if I stayed here, my hormones might cause my claws to rip the sheets up. Another idea then came into my head, smirking I cleared my throat. This got Chase to stop with the biting and look at me.  
"What is it Luna?"

"I need to use the bathroom love" I replied to my fiancé, knowing damn well I didn't. Chase gave a disappointed growl, before finally getting off of me. I scooted off of the bed, and stood on the cool floor and began to walk towards the bedroom door.

"Armina what are you doing?" Chase asked, narrowing his eyes. I turned to look at him without turning my body around.

"If you want to pleasure me some more mate of mine, then you will have to find me" with that I opened the door and quickly slammed it shut using my ice to temporally lock the door, Chase would find a way to get it open. I then phased into my wolf form and ran like the wind through the halls, and out into the now darkening dusk. I heard Chase roar in annoyance, meaning he was having a bit of a hard time trying to unlock his bedroom door. I gave a fanged wolf grin before I began to run off of the mountain and towards the spot where the lake was. The sun was starting to set when I finally came upon the lake. I took my human form once more and made sure no one was looking before I removed my clothes, and placed them on a nearby rock, and walked into the cold water now completely exposed.

"Holy hell that's cold" I said at the temperature of the water, I forgot that some lakes were colder than other sources of water. The water was chest high so my front was completely hidden.

"There you are Luna" I heard Chase say. I turned to him and I noticed my mate wasn't moving. His eyes traveled taking notice that I was no longer clothed, only the water of the lake hid the majority of my body. He still was shirtless only those black pants of his remained.

"You okay love?" I called to my fiancé; Chase shook his head before replying.

"I'm fine Luna, I just was admiring you're beauty" he then began to walk into the water towards me. He gave a brief curse as the water came up to his waist.

"Cold isn't it?" I teased Chase as he finally came up to me.

"Indeed it is, come here Luna" blushing I swam over to him and I gently put my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"I can't imagine not having you with me Luna, that's how much I love you" Chase suddenly confessed. I put my face against his.

"Do you really?" I asked.

"With all of my heart Armina"

Chase's lips then seized with my own. His tongue demanded to get into my mouth so I happily complied to his desire. As our tongues fought for dominance I felt Chase suddenly hoist my legs so they could be wrapped around his waist. I used this chance to break the kiss, and sink my fangs into the right side of his neck.

"Gentle Luna" Chase whispered to me as I began to leave bite marks of my own into his flesh. I heard Chase snap his fingers, what got me to widen my eyes; I noticed his pants were next to my clothes on the bank.

"Chase the baby?" I inquired looking into my mate's eyes alarmed.

"Us mating won't harm the infant my love" Chase told me in a reassured manner. He kissed my forehead hoping to calm my hormones down.

"Are you sure, I just don't want any harm to come to her"

"Her, Luna the child within your womb could also be a male" I frowned at him.

"It's a girl you dork" I told my fiancé.

"Only when you give birth will we know, now would you like to continue I will make sure I give you the pleasure you deserve my Luna" his comment got me to blush and I nodded. From the other two times Chase and I had made love, it was on a bed; in the water it was different, and wonderful.

**Hope you guys liked the bonding between Mina and Chase in this chapter!  
Also Anya does have a decent relationship with Chase to the point where she doesn't annoy the hell out of him. Pretty cool she created an exact robot of Mina huh? ^^**


	27. Oil in the Family

**Hiya folks!  
Here's another chapter to Wielder of Ice. I hope you guys like the interaction between Jack and Anya, because something important happens between them in this you guys like this newest installment next chapter will probably get posed tomorrow or Saturday. Review! I love hearing from you guys!**

Armina: You could be writing earlier, but you have to watch Two and Half Men.  
Me: HEY! I like Two and Half Men it's funny especially when Steve Tyler beats up Charlie Sheen!  
ArminaL *sweatdrops* Of course you do.

**Armina's POV**

I was soon back at the Temple, which felt great. I had missed being around the others while I was with Chase. Another week passed very quickly and I now was almost into the seventh week of my pregnancy. Right now the five of us were heading to the location where a new Sheng-Gong-Wu revealed itself. The outfit I wore today was a black and red version of Rinoa's outfit from Final Fantasy VIII. My hair was in its usual braid, I wore my good old black combat boots. All of us sat on Dojo while he explained about the new Wu while we flew over a mighty river.

"It's the Rio Reverso it allows the user to change an object back into its original form" Dojo explained, then he looked behind us. I looked to see both Jack and Anya together with a bunch of Jack's robots together.

"It looks like we got the usual unwanted company" the dragon said before he landed on a nearby bank.

"Let me finish these guys on my own while you guys look for the Rio Reverso" I suggested looking to the guys.

"Are you sure Mina?" Rai inquired.

"Armina can take care of them let's go find the Wu" Kimiko said while she and the others turned around and separated to hunt for the Rio Reverso. I leapt into the air and cried.

"Wudai Ice Form Dragon!" my human form melted away to reveal the inner beast I summoned within me. Both Anya and Jack gave a scream as I blew icy cold fire towards them, the evil couple dodged out of the way while my flames destroyed the robots, causing them to freeze and fall into the river.

"Damn it Armina!" Jack protested. Anya suddenly turned to me looking angry, however I felt her hesitation. She knew what Chase would do if he learned she harmed me, instead she landed onto the bank near the others, and phased into her russet brown wolf form to look for the Rio Reverso. As she sniffed the ground Jack suddenly gave a yelp, and she turned to see her boyfriend suddenly glowing red. Jack was first thrown into Omi, then Clay, Rai, and then Kimiko. I landed next to Anya and returned to my human form as did she.

"What's going on with your man?" I inquired the beta werewolf.

"It seems someone is using the Ruby of Ramses" the red head replied to me, before she and I caught the sniff of a familiar scent Wuya. The two of us growled as one, and phased into our wolf forms.

"HOLY HELL!" Wuya said as we found her, she in fact did have the Ruby of Ramses. Anya was the first to leap towards the witch, the crow that sat beside Wuya, gave a cry before it took flight. For amusement I ran and grabbed one of the ends of Wuya's dress, and used my fangs to tear the cloth away. Wuya gave me a scowl, clearly angry I ruined her dress, she was about to attack me when Anya snarled at her. The witch's eyes went bug eyed before she high tailed it.

"Hey guys I found it!" Dojo said as he popped out from behind a rock making a downward pointing gesture, Jack who was no longer under the Ruby of Ramses control was tossed on top of Dojo, knocking the dragon out cold. Anya gave me a brief nod before she left me to return to her beloved's side.

"Good work love" Anya praised Jack as she kissed him after she returned to her human form.

"Thanks baby, the Jack Man did it I guess I don't know my own evil strength" Jack replied back to Anya while grabbing the Rio Reverso. The two of them activated their heli-bots and flew off.

**Back at the Temple**

**Still Mina's POV**

"It was weird seeing you partner up with Anya like that Mina" Rai said to me as headed towards where Master Fung was.

"Wuya was controlling Jack using the Ruby of Ramses, so it made sense to stop her first besides I snagged this from her" I told Rai while fishing out the ruined dress part from my leggings. Kimiko burst out laughing.

"I bet the old hag wasn't pleased about that"

"Oh she was pissed off girlfriend" this got everyone to laugh.

"Remember young monk's success is how high you bounce when you hit bottom" Master Fung explained from the table. Rai gave a growl as he took off the branches that were stuck on Omi's head.

"Oh here we go; another lesson on how getting our butts kicked is good for us" Master Fung frowned at him and stood up.

"Raimundo it is not the winning or the losing but the journey itself"

"No it's the winning! Journeys are for tourists I say we raid Spicer and take back our Wu"

"Patience young monk a house built on no foundation is a house that is ready to crumble" I could sense Rai getting really annoyed.

"WE'RE NOT BUILDING A HOUSE! WE'RE FIGHTING EVIL AND LOSING TO THE SECOND TEAM AND I DON'T LIKE LOSING!" Rai then stormed off.

"Holy crap I never seen him so mad before" I whispered to Kimiko. She turned to me and put a comforting hand on my left arm.

"He will calm down later"

**Anya's POV**

I could not believe what I was seeing.

"Anya what's the deal with me having the same tattoos like yours being on my back?" Jack asked as he pulled back his red tank top on and trench coat. I shyly went up to him and gave him the most breathtaking kiss he ever received from me.

"It means you are my mate" this got Jack's eyes to sparkle.

"Really you mean I'm?"

I grabbed his trench coat collar and pulled him to me.

"It means you silly evil boy genius, you and I are destined to be together as a couple" I gave a squeal as Jack dipped me beneath him and gave me a breathtaking kiss of his own.

"It's an honor to be your mate, Sparks" I chuckled at his nickname for me and the two of us went back downstairs into his lab to find out what the Rio Reverso does. He first transformed a football into a pig, then he picked up a chicken in his left hand and placed it on the lab table.

"Rio Reverso!" the Wu shot black flames onto the chicken which transformed back into an egg, then the chicken, and so on.

"That's an interesting Wu, imagine what it would do to Wuya" I giggled harassing the witch earlier was amusing. I suddenly felt something thick and slimy on my left hand and noticed the robot next to us was leaking oil.

"Sorry Anya, I'll just use the Wu to put the robot back together" he then shouted the Rio Reverso's name and pointed it at the oil, which took the form of a small dinosaur.

"What the F()k?" I asked out loud.

"Anya language love, so that's where the dino's all went" the dinosaur was a baby one and it was pretty cute. It had green skin, and yellow eyes. Jack held out a cracker to it, which caught the reptile's interest.

"This is so cool babe our own evil army of dinosaurs I always wanted my own evil army of dinosaurs" Jack said as the baby dino went into his arms and began to lick him causing him to laugh.

**Armina's POV**

"Armina I'm starting to worry about you, this is like the hundred time you've thrown up" Kimiko said as we hid outside of Jack's house careful not to be seen.

"I'm fine Kim" I reassured my bff. I wish I could tell her about me being pregnant; however I could not do that.

"Alright if you say so" Kim replied before the four of us kicked open the entrance to Jack's lair. Rai for some reason wasn't at the Temple when we left.

"Jack Spicer prepare for a most humiliating defeat what the f**k?" Cue Ball said as realized Jack's lab was full of baby dinosaurs.

"Holy S*(T!" Both Kim and Clay blurted out together as the dinosaurs all came running towards us. Rai jumped beside me.

"Still angry from before?" I questioned him as the two of us got into a fighting position.

"Nah I'm good" the Latino winked at me before we were about to get ambushed by the dinosaurs. However they all screeched to a stop as a yellow butterfly with black markings flew above us and went outside. The sunlight and the smell of the outdoors got the young dinosaurs to sniff the air briefly and then they all stampeded out of the lab.

"Okay that was lame Jack" I told the Goth, who looked dumbfounded.

"Ingrates they were nothing but little puddles of oil I used the Rio Reverso on them"

"And that's what we're going to turn you into a little puddle" Clay said while trying to size Jack from a distance with his fingers. Anya suddenly gave a growl and phased into her wolf form and stood in front of Jack.

"I still have a backup plan hat for brains besides I don't think Anya is going to let you guys touch me now that I'm her mate" Jack replied happily while stroking Anya's head.

"You're bluffing!" I protested my eyes widening.

"Sorry Armina, but I'm not my markings appeared this morning let's go Anya" Jack then briefly made a dash to grab the Rio Reverso before he jumped onto Anya's back and the two of them made a dash out of the lab. Jack's robots then used that chance to attack us; however we briefly disposed of them.

"They're getting away!"I shouted.

"Not for long Mina, Wudai Star Wind!" Rai cried creating a mini whirlwind underneath him which sent him flying into the air after Anya and Jack.

**Wuya's POV**

I watched in amusement as Jack along with his mutt of a girlfriend and Raimundo flew past me. The wind from Raimundo's was so strong; the leaves from the tree where I was hidden came off.

"Ruby of Ramses!" I said. The Wu glowed red and shot out a beam which seized Jack's girlfriend. The she-wolf let out a whine as she was removed from the earth and was thrown backwards. She hit Raimundo which caused Jack to go flying from her back.

**Jack's POV**

As I was dizzy I noticed the Rio Reverso was floating in the air and was soaring to where a tree.

"Hey no fair that's my Wu!" I whined before he crashed onto the ground.

"Didn't I teach you anything evil doers do not whine!" Wuya snapped while holding the Rio Reverso in her left hand.

"I'm not whining I'm making an argument now give it back!" I demanded.

**Armina's POV  
**  
"I knew she was behind this" I growled as Omi, Clay, Kim and I rejoined Rai outside.

"The jig is down! Your are at the top of your rope spoon over that Wu!" Omi demanded from Wuya, who only looked bored.

"Omi I think you mean the jig is up, you're at the end of your rope, fork over the Wu" I corrected him.

"Very good Armina now let me tell you what you won Ruby of Ramses!" Wuya then used the Wu on Jack who then began to start punching Omi at a fast rate of speed. This sent little guy flying and crashing hard into the ground. Jack then attacked Kim, who didn't stand a chance. Clay leapt in so he could try and gain the upper hand however he failed. As the cowboy was kicked away Kim and I used that chance to leap at Jack together, however Jack grabbed both of us with his hands and the two of us went flying and landed face first into some bushes with only our feet sticking out.

**Jack's POV  
**  
After I sent the girls flying into the bushes, both Omi and Clay tried to attack, with no control over my own body I grabbed Omi and threw him into the ground in front of me, before I grabbed Clay by his boots and began to swing him around in a circle, I then threw him into the air hard and he landed with a loud clang on top of Raimundo. A whine suddenly got me to snap out of my dizzy spell, I looked up and saw Anya hurt.

"Anya!" I rushed to her and noticed her left front leg, was bloody. I gently felt her leg, and I felt that it was badly injured.

**Armina's POV  
**  
The way I saw Jack with Anya, for some reason made me feel sorry for him. I walked over to the Goth.

"Let me feel her leg, I think I can tell what's wrong" I suggested to the Goth who nodded. I trusted my gut and felt the bone where Anya's left front leg was connected to her paw, immediately I found the problem.

"Her foot is broken I'm afraid" I explained to Jack, while turning to him.

"Damn that bitch she's going to pay" Jack cursed meaning Wuya.

"What's going on why are you helping Anya Mina?" Raimundo demanded while he and the others walked up to me.

"Anya's foot is broken guys, it's incredibly painful for a werewolf Jack I think I can get something that will let her foot heal faster"

"You can? I would appreciate if you could, if you do I'll do anything you want Armina Anya's really important to me now knowing I'm her mate and all"

"I will try for now we need to leave make sure she doesn't use her foot for the time being" I told Jack who nodded.

**Back at the Temple**

We were all beat up after the garden showdown.

"I actually feel sorry for Anya" Kim admitted while the five of us sat beat up hanging out on the steps of one of the pagodas.

"This is all my fault I should have waited till we had a plan" Rai said breaking the silence. I put a comforting hand onto his left shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself buddy we were all anxious to go after Jack"

"I am just glad it wasn't actually Jack Spicer that beat us and Wuya" Omi confessed.

"Omi, kid you're full of it Wudai Aurora Ice!" I called to my element; icy mist emitted from my hands and went over the heads of the others forming icy like hats to ease the pain from earlier.

"Thanks Mina, but now that Wuya's got the Reverso we got bigger problems"

"Don't remind me pack mate" I winced.

"So we can defeat a few dinosaurs" Omi then winced before continuing. "It's not like they were squirrels" I snorted at that comment.

"No the old hag wouldn't think small like that she'll be thinking" Rai began then Clay added in.

"Ya anyway Raimundo where I come from we have a saying follow the oil"

**Chase's POV**

I had been keeping an eye on Wuya thanks to a servant of mine. I knew the witch was a lame excuse for a partner. As I stood doing Tai-Chi exercises on the entrance of my home with my eyes closed I heard Jack's heli bot.

"Hey Chase can we talk for a second?"

"No closer worm, what is it?"

"Look the last thing I want to do is piss you off man, so I have some news I think you might like it involves Wuya" this got to stop doing my exercise and I opened my eyes smirking. I turned around and walked towards Spicer.

"What news do you have Spicer, and I sense a change in you what is that about?" I inquired.

"Wuya has the Rio Reverso and to answer your question, the change you're referring to is that I have something else more important to worry about?"

This got me to arch an eyebrow and then it hit me. Anya and Jack were mates, and by Jack's demeanor Wuya must have done something that angered Spicer.

"I see you and your companion are mates am I correct?" Spicer blushed and nodded.

"Hmmm I see, very well Spicer I shall help you get even with Wuya and you can have the Rio Reverso back if you desire"

"Sounds fine with me" Spicer said before he took off with his heli-bot, I followed after him gliding easily into the air with my Heylin magic.

**Armina's POV**

We all flew on Dojo' back as we hovered over the pacific ocean searching for Wuya. We spotted her on an oil platform; the witch already transformed a large portion of oil into a T-Rex. Dojo's eyes suddenly went wide before he said.

"Time for some evasive action!"

"What the hell are you talking about Dojo!" I yelled over the wind as we went hurdling down.

"I don't have the slightest idea!" Dojo replied to me, swinging his claws from side to side in a panicked manner just as the T-Rex's tail hit us and we all went flying.

"Wudai Ice Form Dragon!" I cried before I transformed into my dragon form. I easily caught the others onto my back along with Dojo and I landed in front of the T-Rex. I let the others get off of my back before I returned to my human form. Wuya gave the huge predator some sugar cubes who happily took them.

"Now do exactly as I say" she explained while stroking the dinosaur's nose. "Eat the young monks starting with the yummy looking cheese ball" the T-Rex that gave a growl and turned to us ready to strike.

"I am no cheese ball, I am a Xiaolin Warrior!" Omi protested before I grabbed him into my arms.

"Now's not the time to argue kid" I told Cue-Ball as we all backed up as the T-Rex walked upon us. I gave a growl of disgust as its saliva dripped onto me and Omi. The predator suddenly stopped as did Wuya. I turned to my left and saw Chase who looked annoyed.

"Chase what a delightful surprise" Wuya said nervously.

"My my that isn't Shen-Gong-Wu in your hand is it?" Chase asked to her amused. Wuya looked to the Rio Reverso before replying.

"Oh this, it's a gift for you"

"BULL-SHIT!" came the cry of Jack who angrily came beside Chase. And boy was he pissed off.

"I was going to take the Rio Reverso when we caught up with you! Wuya but since you injured Anya, well now you're gonna pay"

"You ratted me Jack out you bastard?!" Wuya snapped.

"Ya well I'll let Chase take care of that she's all yours dude" Jack said before backing away.

"Thank you Spicer" Chase told the Goth. My eyes went wide the two of them were working together.

"T-Rex now you be a good lizard and rip them to pieces!" Wuya ordered the dinosaur. Omi got out of my arms as we all got into a fighting position. The dinosaur came to Chase and roared angrily into his face. Chase only smirked and then he phased into his dragon form. What happened next got me to blow steam out of my ears. The T-Rex's yellow eyes widened and she gently nudged Chase affectiotely. Chase was surprised for a second, before he pulled out the Eagle Scope. The Wu glowed for a brief second before T-Rex demeanor change.

"I say I am famished I felt I haven't had a crumpet in sixteen million years" the others and I all did an anime fall at the predators British accent.

"Chase what have you done?!" Wuya demanded just as T-Rex suddenly got into her fast.

"Do you really think you can buy me with ruddy sugar cubes little git?"

"Just giving T-Rex a new outlook on things" Chase answered her while tossing the Eagle Scope like a toy before he laughed in his dragon form which was sexy as hell.

"Wait Chase help me!" Wuya cried.

"Thanks Chase I owe you one!" Jack then decided to watch Wuya getting tormented by T-Rex. Chase returned to his human form, as he walked past me he gave me a wink which got me to blush before he flew off.

"Ruby of Ramses!" Wuya cried as she used the Wu to drag Jack towards them, he stopped at T-Rex foot while she grabbed Wuya in her right claw. She sniffed Jack for a brief second and said.

"What is that yummy aroma mmm just like chicken"

"Must be my new cologne" Jack replied before he was picked up by T-Rex. I then phased into my wolf form and leapt threw myself into the air and sank my fangs into the dinosaurs back. This got the predator to drop both Wuya and Jack as she cried out in pain.

"Changing Chopsticks!" Jack cried using the chopsticks to change him and Wuya into smaller forms. I heard Wuya cry in protest. T-Rex used her tail to throw me off of her back and I landed back onto my four paws without getting hurt. Jack turned around and Wuya gave him a hard kick in the butt before Jack returned them to their normal size. Before she could use the Rio Reverso T-Rex then used her tail to send both the Goth and witch into the ocean. T-Rex then grabbed the Changing Chopsticks before she roared at us.

"Oh S*)T!" we all said as one before running for it. I grabbed Dojo just in time before he got eaten.

"Dojo you're practically related to the dinosaur have any ideas?" I asked the dragon as I followed Omi up the stairs that surrounded a huge oil tank. Dojo turned to me annoyed.

"I beg your pardon! That's like me saying your practically dog, just because she speaks with a British accent doesn't make her smart like a dragon we fly, breathe fire, chew with our mouths closed" but before Dojo could finish. I jumped to avoid getting bitten by T-Rex. Me, Omi, and Clay stood on top of one oil tank while Kim and Rai stood on the other. Rai grabbed out his Wudai elemental Wu, the guys gotten theirs while I was gone.

"Time to kick Dino Butt!"

"Shimo Staff!" Omi cried bringing out his Wudai Wu, he then jumped into the air towards T-Rex as the staff took the form of two sharp wielding axes; T-Rex sent him flying with her tail, Omi then was lodged between her teeth with his staff about to get eating.

"Blade of the Nebula!" Rai cried swinging his sword around which created a fierce whirlwind and formed into a chain which smacked T-Rex for a second, Omi thanks to Raimundo's wind now stood beside Rai. However T-Rex used her powerful jaws and tugged Rai's chain out of his grasp and spat it out.

"Big Bang Meteorang!" Clay cried bringing out his Wudai weapon which was a boomerang, which spiked and he threw it towards the dinosaur, T-Rex simply swung it aside like a fly with her tail, the boomerang Wu then went flying and the different parts landed on top of another tank, causing it to start leaking.

"Arrow Sparrow!" Kimiko shouted throwing firebird darts which turned into a huge fireball and streamed towards T-Rex, she however swallowed it. We all went bug eyed at that. T-Rex then spat the fire back towards us.

"Blizzard Javelin!" I cried as I pointed my Wudai weapon towards the fireball that came towards us. A stream of ice came out of the Javelin and froze the fire just in time.

"Nice move Mina!" However this didn't stop some of the flames from Kim's element .The whole oil rig blew up and we all now stood on the scorched remains. I noticed the T-Rex was heading towards Rio Reverso.

"I need to end this I got us into this mess!" Rai said as ran in front of us and grabbed the Ruby of Ramses and slid onto the oil and grabbed the Rio Reverso just as T-Rex did. Rai challenged her to a Xiaolin Showdown wagering his Ruby of Ramses, against her Changing Chopsticks.

"Jolly good the game is Jurassic Chess" T-Rex agreed.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" she and I Rai cried together. The oil rig then turned into a huge lava pit a huge chess board formed into the center, as both challengers were brought to the arena. Huge chess pieces flew from the sky landing on both sides. We all watched from a nearby hardened lava platform.

"GONG-YEI-TOMPEI!" Rai and his opponent shouted before T-Rex used her tail to throw him into one of the white chess pieces. Rai got up and called.

"Velociraptor to Trackadon three Ruby of Ramses!" the white chess peace went forward and stopped in front of the black chess pieces. T-Rex smirked and stomped over to where the white chess piece was.

"You think you're so clever Velociraptor to T-Rex three!" the predator said while using her powerful tail to send her black chess piece which got Rai to jump to avoid getting squashed. He jumped onto a nearby white chess piece. He then used a Triceratops piece using the Ruby of Ramses. T-Rex used the Changing Chopsticks to shrink it. We all watched as the game went on, who knew Raimundo knew how to play chess so well unlike me. T-Rex then sent another one of her black chess pieces out which knocked out one of Rai's. She then went after him, Rai fell down to the floor and turned around with the fearsome carnivore behind him.

He used the Ruby of Ramses to use a chess piece to come sideways which knocked T-Rex away from him. T-Rex then countered back by kicking one of the black pieces which hit Rai and pinned him against the two. T-Rex got up and came upon Rai ready to claim him as her meal.

"Excellent you fell right into my trap" she gloated. But I saw Rai smirking and he used the Ruby of Ramses to make his final move and he won the game. T-Rex went all bug eyed realizing she lost, the platform she stood on then collapsed beneath her. The entire oil rig then returned to normal. As we all hurried over to Rai, I grabbed him into a hug, literally lifting him off the floor.

"Damn Mina, have you been working out?" Rai joked at my sudden strength to pick him up.

"Yep" I told my pack mate before setting back down.

"What are we going to do about her?" Kim asked nodding to T-Rex who now stood on a single singed wooden platform over the water. "We can't just turn her back into oil"

"We can't exactly set her free either" Rai agreed.

"Why not take her back to the Temple?" Omi suggested.

"What are ya'll talking about Master Fung can barely feed me" Clay added. Omi grabbed the Changing Chopsticks from Rai and said.

"I think he would not mind" he then leapt into the air and used the chopsticks to make T-Rex small enough to pick up. I had to admit that was cute.

**Chase's Lair**

"Goddess that feels good" I praised Chase. I lay on his bed on my stomach and was shirtless. I only wore a pair of black sweat pants.

"After that fighting you went through earlier Luna, I'm not surprised your back is sore" Chase said to me as he massaged a sore spot. I could get used to his pampering of me because I felt like a Queen when I was with him.

"All done Luna" Chase told me and he turned around. I sat up and grabbed my red tank top and quickly threw it on.

"I'm decent love" I told Chase who turned back around.

"Did Spicer get that potion so Anya's leg could heal faster?" my mate asked as he sat beside me on the bed.

"He did, one of your crows took it to him, last I heard Anya already is feeling less pain, the way you and him against Wuya was funny" Chase chuckled before he brought me into his lap.

"I would have done the same thing if you were hurt, Luna speaking of which how is our little one?" he asked while placing a gloved hand over where the baby's heartbeat could be heard.

"She's still making me throw up" Chase sighed, before he bent my head back and placed loving kisses onto my flesh.

"Again with the she Luna?" he teased as he put his right hand behind my head and brought it so our foreheads touched.

"Chase's the baby's a girl and I'm sticking to that if I'm wrong you can feel free to make fun of me once I give birth" I told my fiancé.

"Hmmm" was all my mate said. I used that chance to push him gently beneath me, and I carefully pulled back the black shirt he wore, so his neck was exposed. My lips met with his fiercely in one of my dominate kisses. Our tongues met with a fiery dance, as he intertwined my left hand with his right hand. Our kiss broke before I began to press kisses on his exposed flesh near his neck, he jumped slightly as I found his weak spot, smirking I bit into it.

"Gods Luna" Chase said in pleasure.

"Liking that aren't we?" I teased him.

"Most definitely why did you stop?" Chase asked as I got off of him.

"How about I give you a massage mate of mine? I'm sure your have more sore muscles then me?" I asked flashing a big fat grin. This got Chase to smirk back at me before he pulled off his shirt and lay on his stomach.

"Do as you wish Luna" Chase said to me seductively.

**Anya's POV**

"Is this going to hurt?" Jack asked as we sat in his bedroom. He was shirtless only wearing black and red pajama pants.

"Briefly love, I promise it will pass" I reassured Jack before I bent his head back and my fangs sank into his left shoulder blade. I felt Jack whimper at the pain, but he soon stopped. His blood came into my mouth and slid down my throat. After I swallowed it which I didn't like I released my fangs from him. My mating mark appeared on his flesh which resembled a blood red wolf paw with a crescent moon edged on it.

"Oh wow" Jack said pleased. I put myself into his lap and pressed a kiss onto his lips. My foot was healing quite nicely.

"Now no one will touch you knowing your mine and mine alone love" Jack blushed before he planted a kiss onto neck.

"Good because I'd rather have you than anyone else Anya I love you babe"

"And I love you mate" I replied to him.

**Now can someome say a big AWWWWW!  
I havent' figured out the markings for Anya yet, still thinking about the design. Anyway Armina is sure the baby is a female. Who knows maybe its a boy!  
Armina: Its a girl bloodyrose.  
Me: Only I know you fool.  
Armina: You better not make my labor painful!  
See you guys later!**


	28. The Return of Master Monk Guan

**Hi fellow readers!  
I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Last week I worked like crazy and didn't have time to write. I can't believe I have so many follows, and favorites of this story thank you all for your support!  
And now on with the show!**

**Armina's POV**

A couple of weeks passed since the whole dinosaur fiasco happened. I was finally out of the first month of the pregnancy, sadly I still having the morning sickness. I currently sat on Dojo's back along with the others, a new Shen-Gong-Wu finally decided to awaken after two weeks of nothing happening.

"The Fancy Feet is no ordinary Wu, whoever posses the Wu can move faster than anything in the world, it's quite handy when chasing an evil doer, or running away from a bully half your size"

"Ooh, I always wanted fancy feet!" Omi chimed happily, which got me to giggle at his enthusiasm.

"Hey I would settle for just feet" the Wu location was the same area where the Blizzard Spear was found. So all of us, including myself were dressed in warm clothing.

"Guys we got Wu at five 0'clock" Kimiko said while shutting the scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu, pointing in front of her, we saw the faint glow of the Shen-Gong-Wu on top of a peak. We all jumped off Dojo in front of the Fancy Feet. On it stood the Ying Ying bird, as well as Hannibal Bean. The last time I saw him was when he broke free of the Ying Yang world.

"Ying Yang, it looks like we have some unwanted company" Hannibal said to his partner.

"Looks we're going to kick bean butt" Rai said taking a fighting pose. Rai's comment got Hannibal to laugh slightly before he commented.

"You don't think I'd be so foolish to come alone" he then let out his annoying evil laugh as a black and red sparkling box floated in the air behind him and opened. My eyes widened as a genie that had Asian heritage came out of it.

"Whoa, it's the blind swordsmen" Omi pointing at the genie. The guys had told me about their trip to get their Wudai weapons.

"What is your wish my master?" the genie asked while bowing to Hannibal.

"Would you be so kind as to get rid of these pests" Hannibal replied. The genie put his hands on in front of him and shut a ray towards the box which glowed green for a second before a single black bat flew out of it. This got all of us to burst out in laughter for a second until a huge swarm of bats came out of the box and launched themselves onto us. The scent of something foul entered my nose and I realized the damn bats defecated on us.

"This is so gross" Kimiko said as we popped out of the manure pile.

"Couldn't agree more" I added while whiping the bat crap over of my coat.  
"Look the bean dude's gone!" Rai exclaimed pointing to the now empty spot where the Fancy Feet had been. The Ying Ying bird could be seen flying away with the Wu in its talons, as well as Hannibal laughing in victory.

**Back at the Temple**

I was relieved to get the bat crap off of me.

"The next time I see that damn vegetable I'm freezing him" I growled coming out from the changing screen dressed in my blue robe, the others soon joined me.

"I'm afraid now with the Treasure of the Blind Swordsmen, Hannibal Bean will be more difficult to stop" Master Fung told to us.

"So what wise saying do you have for us?" Omi inquired smiling at Master Fung. Master Fung looked to Omi sadly and then turned around.

"I have none" the elderly man said.

"Come on Master Fung I'm sure you can whip out one of those cheesy sayings OW!" I smacked Rai hard on the head like I always did, when he was being an idiot.

"Mina!" Rai whined to me.

"Behave yourself and I won't hit you, you dork" I told the Latino.

"I am afraid I am all out of cheesy sayings Raimundo" Master Fung said. Dojo then scurried up to Master Fung.

"If you want I can bring out your old file" the dragon then dug used one of his hands to pull out a file holder that literally had a bunch of Master Fung's sayings in it. This got Master Fung to slightly bug eyed, which was amusing. Dojo gave a quick chuckle before he put the file holder away.

"I have decided to send you all to a new temple, one that is better equipped in order for all of you to prepare to face Hannibal Bean, Dojo will accompany you" at that comment Dojo suddenly freaked out.

"You're sending me away!" the dragon cried, before he wrapped his body around Master Fung's feet.

"Is it because of the secret file slip?" Dojo inquired. Master Fung looked down at the eastern dragon and told him reassuringly.

"I assure you I will be here when you get back"  
"That was what my last Master said when he went to get a soda, and never returned, I don't want to go, please don't make me go!" Dojo replied while he sprayed tears from his eyes. We all grabbed Dojo so we could try to get him off Master Fung. It took a good few minutes for Dojo to budge, but we finally got him off of Master Fung.

**The next day**

The new temple was at least two hours away from the Xiaolin Temple. This temple was located in a beautiful mountain location, and it was bigger than the temple where we used to.

"This place is beautiful" I said as we got off Dojo.

"I agree I wonder who runs this place" Kimiko agreed with me.

"Master Monk Guan!" Omi suddenly said pointing out in front of us. Sure enough there stood the former best friend of my mate, standing at the entrance to one of the buildings. We all ran up to him in excitement, glad to see him.

"How's it hanging dude?" Rai asked.

"I'll be a goat's nanny" Clay added.

"I can't believe it this is your temple?" Kimiko asked him. Master Fung smiled at us kindly.

"That is correct welcome young monks please come inside" Master Monk Guan said while we followed him into the building he stood in front of. This had to be the living quarters for the other monks. Master Monk Guan ordered some of the other monks to take our stuff to the rooms where we would sleep while were here.

"Hey he stays!" Dojo growled at Guan, as he tried to take the Master Fung plushie from Dojo. Master Fung could only chuckle, he then turned to us.

"Your training begins tomorrow, so you can take the rest of the day to relax, I have a meal prepared for you" the doors behind him opened, and my fangs elongated at the smell of spaghetti and others sorts of meat. I hurried to the nearest chair in front of me, and began to eat like a starved animal. Now that I entered the second month of my pregnancy my appetite increased greatly.

**Next Morning Early**

I was sound asleep, when I felt the need to vomit. I barely made it outside of the sleeping quarters, when I threw up.

"Armina are you alright?" Master Monk Guan asked, startling me.  
"Yes, I'm fine what on earth are you doing up this early?" I inquired.

"I was about to awaken your fellow dragons in-training however Armina I must talk with you" his tone then turned serious. I felt my heart starting to thud like a drum.

"Armina I am aware you and Chase Young are bonded" Oh sh(t!  
How did he know?

"How do you know of this?" I asked Master Monk Guan. To my surprise the legendary Tai-Chi master put a hand up letting me know everything was alright.

"I just know, young one despite Chase and I are no longer friends, I still respect him like he does me, in fact I met with him before you came here"

"What did my mate have to say?"

"He wants me to keep an eye on you and to make sure no one else on the Heylin side knows of the pregnancy, if I'm correct you just entered you're second month?" I nodded.

"The others can't know of this pregnancy, the fact I am already carrying a child of both Xiaolin and Heylin blood makes me vulnerable"

"I assure you Armina, you are safe" I then gave Master Monk Guan a hug. He responded by hugging me back careful to not put pressure on my stomach where the baby's heartbeat could be heard. When we broke apart, I followed him to the sleeping quarters where the others were snoozing away. I watched in amusement as Master Monk Guan turned on the light and banged on a gong.

"Up and at'em, get to the training grounds in five minutes!" Kimiko, Omi, and Clay all shot up awake, clearly spooked. Rai was the only one who remained asleep.

"Must be a bad dream"

"That means you too, young prince, move it, move it, move it!" Master Monk Guan ordered standing over Rai, who shrank back into his sleeping bag, afraid. I smirked and turned around to the training grounds, waiting for the others. In five minutes they all joined me, all still tired.

"I am tough, but I am fair all I ask is for you to do exactly what I say and never, never ask any questions do I make myself clear?!" Master Monk Guan shouted at Clay, who shook in fear at Master's Monk Guan's sudden change, when Master Monk Guan turned to Clay, he jumped and this got his hat to go briefly above him, revealing Dojo on his head, the dragon grabbed the hat back into his claws and pulled it back down onto Clay's head.

"Yes Master Monk Guan!" we all chimed in.

"Good now any questions?" Rai suddenly raised his head. This got Guan to yell at him.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT QUESTIONS DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY! Raimundo obeyed and began to do push-ups. Guan walked past Rai satisfied.

"You're time with Master Fung has made you soft, but I will make you strong, now let's do a five mile run before we train!" Master Monk then turned and began to run. I began to run after him.

"I think you scared them a little bit Master" I told Guan.

"They need to learn discipline Armina, you already possess that since you were a former alpha of your pack" he was right, when I became the alpha of my pack, I was taught discipline and the rules to properly lead a pack wisely. After our run, we were sent to the kitchen to do chores. The kitchen was full of dirty dishes; I immediately went to work at the sink while the others used their elements. I was pretty quick with washing a few piles of plates when the others got the rest of dishes clean. As I turned I saw Guan come in.

"We don't have all day!" his yell got everyone to jump onto a light above us. "When you are done, you can wash more before night fall" Master Monk Guan then left the kitchen.

"But their already clean enough to eat off of, see?" Rai said. Master Monk Guan turned around with fire in his eyes.

"That sounded like a question!"

This got Rai to do more pushups.

"Nose to the ground!" Master Monk Guan commanded while watering the plants, Rai smart ass he was, stuck his tongue out at Guan, who put the hose in front of Rai's face, getting it soaked. We all then followed Master Monk Guan into the training grounds; he clapped his hands which got all sorts of training obstacles to come out of the ground. Immediately I went to the standing on the poles obstacle course, this was easy for me. However when I was about to go to another course, I suddenly felt tired, and lost my footing.

"MINA!" Rai shouted and he hurried over to me, just in time to catch me.

"Armina, are you alright?" Kimiko asked as she, Omi, and Clay hurried to me.

"I think so" I replied to her as I was helped up by Rai. However I collapsed in his arms again.

"Perhaps you should rest for the rest of the day Armina, you have been doing very well today" Master Monk Guan suggested as he walked up to us, Dojo slithering beside him. I didn't argue with him and went back to our sleeping quarters. As soon I lay down, I fell asleep.

**Dream**

"Hello Luna" came the voice of Chase. I walked into the rose green house; Chase was sitting in a meditation positions with his eyes closed.

"Hey love" I tiredly greeted my fiancé and sat myself down next to him.

"I see our little one has been tiring you, it appears Guan has explained that he will keep you safe" Chase said while not opening his eyes.

"His training isn't that bad, I'm just ready to get out of the first trimester of this pregnancy" I confessed. This got Chase to finally open his eyes, and he gently pulled me into his lap. His left gloved hand went to where the baby's heartbeat was.

"I'm sorry our child is making you unwell Luna, but the first trimester will pass" my mate then pressed a comforting kiss on my forehead. I then felt my hunger make itself known.

"Aww s*&t" I cursed.

"Language Armina" Chase teased.

"Oh shut up love" I told Chase back, I then got out of his lap.

"I need to hunt mate of mine, I will see you later"

**Reality**

Sure enough when I woke, I felt my inner wolf begging for a fresh kill. The others were out still doing their training when I found Master Monk Guan I noticed Rai was gone.

"Where's Rai?" I inquired from him.

"I am afraid Raimundo has chosen to leave for a little while, to blow off some steam by the way Armina a friend of yours arrived" a familiar screech was heard and Diamond came flying towards me. The Snowy Owl flew into my arms.

_Sorry I'm late Master Fung needed me _Diamond apologized.

"You don't need to apologize Diamond, Master Monk Guan I need to hunt, because ya know" Guan turned to me.

"I see, well take Diamond with you" he told me. I nodded before I let Diamond go, and phased into my wolf form. I immediately went to a nearby wooded area, Diamond followed closely. The scent of a deer herd filled my nostrils and I quietly snuck upon them. My eyes found an old stag at the end of his days, so I chose him. The herd took off as I launched myself onto the stag, my fangs biting into its throat. The herbivore gave one last breath before he passed. I was thankful I chose him, because I sensed he was in pain. The meat felt wonderful as I ate it. I licked the blood from the stag off of my mouth with my tongue.

"Well, well look what we have here" came a familiar southern voice. I snarled and turned around to see Hannibal Bean, sitting on his damned turkey on a nearby stump. I returned to my human form, Diamond landed on my right shoulder.

"What is it you want vegetable?" I demanded from Hannibal.

"You don't need to be hostile I only wish to talk"

"Ya talk my ass, I'm not interested" I growled. I then phased back into my wolf form and left Hannibal behind. When I got back to Master Monk Guan's temple it was nightfall. As I returned to my human form again an ear piercing alarm filled my ears. I covered my ears; the sound was painful for a werewolf like myself.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked the others as I rejoined them.

"Someone's been in the Shen-Gong-Wu vault" Kim explained to me. Master Monk Guan met us outside the vault just as Rai came out.

"Bobo put down the Shen-Gong-Wu and return to your room at once!" my eyes went wide, at Rai's nickname. Since when was he called that?

Rai only growled and jumped in front of Master Monk Guan from the stairs.

"Hey you're not my boss Guano man!" Rai told Guan pointing at him.

"This cannot be happening; our Bobo is turning to the dark side ow!" Omi cried as I smacked his huge head.

"Now is not the time to make fun of Rai, Omi, I sense a change in within him" I explained as Omi rubbed the spot where I hit him.

"The name is Raimundo, not Bobo!" Rai shot back. Omi then walked up to Rai and said.  
"I cannot allow you to do this to yourself" Rai then kicked Omi, which sent the little guy flying and landing hard onto the ground.

"Holy s*(t" was all I said.

"Raimundo what in sand hill are you doing!" demaned Clay. The cowboy put his hand on Rai's left shoulder; however Rai grabbed his hand and threw him hard into the ground.

"Rai stop please!" Kim begged her boyfriend, but Rai then tried to kick at her, however I stood in front of him and Master Monk Guan stood in front of me. Master Monk Guan simply put two fingers against Rai's chest which was some powerful move because it sent the Latino flying backwards and crashing against a vase.

"I formed a new partnership" Rai simply said as he stood up. I then saw some kind of armor like thing on a roof above us.

"Come my boy let's show these fools our new partnership" I did an anime fall as I heard Hannibal's voice from the armor. Rai threw the bag of Wu towards Hannibal but Omi was determined to stop them.

"Shimo Staff!" Cue-Ball cried out as he activated his Wudai weapon, he swung the outstretched ice staff to knock the bag of Wu away from Hannibal and it landed nearby. Hannibal then summoned the Treasure of the Blind Swords men, the genie emerge from his box like home and brought out a sword and plunged into the earth creating a small crevice. I winced as spiders came out of the dark depths of the earth.

"Wudai Aurora Ice!" I cried and shot ice beams at the arachnids, freezing them.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko added and she shot flames at the frozen spiders which killed them. Omi then put his staff on top of the bag of stolen Wu just as Rai touched it.

"Raimundo I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Rai smirked and brought out the Fancy Feet.

"You're on my Fancy Feet against your what do you have left?" Rai asked.

"Excuse me for a second" Omi while he dug around in his pocket for a Wu to a wager. He pulled a slingshot out of his pocket followed by an action figure, then a basketball, he gave a cry of glee at a sandwich and ate it. This irritated Rai.

"The Gills of Hamachi" Omi then said pulling out the horse-shoe looking Wu.

"The game will be Xiaolin Sparring the last one standing wins"

"Agreed let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" the area then changed around us. We all stood on a nearby cement platform while Omi and Rai faced one each other on another.

"GONG-YI-TAM-PEI!" Both Rai and Omi cried before they began the showdown. The two of them began to kick at one another, until Rai used the Fancy Feet. The Dragon of the Wind ran towards Omi and began to beat him up like no tomorrow. Omi was sent flying into the water, and Rai went in after him.

"Oh this isn't good" I said as I winced watching Omi get kicked out of the water and landing on another concrete platform.

"Omi I know you can do it, I trained you well the fate of the world relies on you!" Master Monk Guan shouted in encouragement to Cue-Ball. Omi heard this and he weakly got up.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" he cried filling the room with more water. The rest of us jumped off of the platform we stood on and into Dojo who transformed into a boat.

"Gills of Hamachi!" Omi cried placing the breathing underwater Wu on him, changing him into some kind of fish like version of himself; Omi then dove under the water.

"Wudai Star Wind!" Rai cried as he spun around which created a water-like funnel which shot Omi up into the air. Cue-Ball landed onto Dojo's scales. I snarled as Hannibal hovered over us.

"Poor little guy is like a fish out of water" Hannibal joked.

"F(*K you!" I told Hannibal while shooting him the bird.

"Perhaps you would like to increase the wager" Master Monk Guan suggested.

"In a middle of a showdown?" Kim asked.

"Okay we got an official time out here according to the rulebook when times like these changes like the seasons it called a Shen-Bi All In wow pretty high stakes"

"I wager all of the Sheng-Gong-Wu against the ones you stole and the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman"

"I don't think that's a wise wager" Omi said as he pulled off the Gills of Hamachi.

"I accept your wager y'alls faith in the cheese ball is touching" Hannibal said before laughing. Dojo then returned to his true form from his boat state and flew us to where Rai was, Omi got off his back at the concrete pillar in front of Rai before he glided away. Omi could barely stand he was so beat up. Hannibal appeared behind Rai and said.

"End it now, so it can sting"

"Oh I'll make it sting alright" Rai replied to him before he jumped over to where Omi was. Rai landed in front of him and he took a fighting position. Omi weakly lifted his hand up about to strike until Rai suddenly pretended he was hurt and he collapsed in front of Omi smiling.

"Looks like you win bro" the Latino said, this got Hannibal to cry out in anger. The showdown ended and everything returned to normal.

"Damn it I was cheated cheated!" Hannibal protested.

"Awesome guys" Kim said, she then ran to Rai and hugged him. Rai held her close and kissed her forehead.

"Awwww ain't that sweet" I said flashing a grin at Hannibal who was pissed off.

"I was cheated!" Hannibal snapped.

"Uh, uh, uh" Dojo said while he had the Xiaolin Showdown rule book in his claws, he had his reading glasses on. "According to the rulebook it's legal in technical terms it's called a Xiaolin Showdown dive" Hannibal threw himself onto the book.

"I assure you have not heard the last of Hannibal Roy Bean" Hannibal growled turning around to us, he then had to jump to avoid being squashed by the book. Hannibal landed on Rai's nose.

"Especially you Raimundo"

"Buzz of bean breath" Rai replied before he blew Hannibal off of his nose, the bean was caught by his bird and the two of them flew off into the night.

**Dream**

"I wish I could have seen that vegetable's face once he learned he was double crossed again" Chase said snickering as I finished telling him about the showdown. I sat in my mate's lap.

"I was very close to turning him into frozen food" I told my beloved as I flashed a fanged grin. This got Chase to laugh.

"Now that would something worth seeing" my mate then pressed him lips onto my throat. I gave a yelp as his tongue touched my weak spot. Chase was shirtless this time in the dream only in a pair of dark blue sweat pants.

"Ow, Luna your claws" Chase said.

"Oops sorry" I withdrew my sharpened claws from his left arm which gripped his skin when he kissed my throat. Chase only shook his head, before he gently pushed me beneath him. The smirk that my mate held on his face meant he was up to something.

"I don't like that look on your face mate"

"Hmmmm is that a bad thing Luna?" Chase asked me seductively this got to turn bright pink.

"Not exactly" I answered him.

"Good now let me give show you something that is just as wonderful in the dream world as well it is in reality" Chase then seized my lips with his, one of his hands slid underneath the white dress I wore, which began to slide up my leg. Suddenly I gave a shriek as I heard tearing and I realized Chase what had done. Sneaky bastard used his claws to tear up a portion of my dress, to reveal a rip that could reveal my left leg in a sexy manner. His lips left mine for a second which revealed his gorgeous smile in an evil manner.

"That's payback from ruining some of my shirts Luna" Chase teased before he seized my lips with his once again. Soon his claws literally destroyed my dress which got me completely exposed in front of him. The two of us then made love once more.

**Reality  
**  
"Armina wake up" came Kimiko's voice. I shot up awake my face heated.

"What is it Kim?" I asked my bff turning to her. I was enjoying the dream I was having with Chase; I still wore my sleep attire which was a pair of black pajama pants with a purple tank top.

"You were groaning like you were having" she suddenly turned red.

"Are you referring to sex Kim?" I inquired from Kimiko, curious why on earth she was bringing this up. Then it hit me.

"HOLY HELL WHEN!" realizing she must have done the deed with Rai. Kim turned red before answering.

"The night before we came here"

"Naughty, naughty" I teased her. Kim blushed before she flashed an evil smirk at me.

"So who were you doing the deed with Jack Spicer?"

"Hell no" I whispered to her, the thought of Jack and I, yuck. A light bulb then lit over my head.

"I was doing so called event with Yami Bakura" I replied to her, which got her to giggle quietly.

**I bet you guys weren't expecting Master Monk Guan to know about Chase and Mina's relationship, but don't worry Master Monk Guan isn't going to spill the beans about that. Please review and thank you all again for reading Wielder of Ice!**


	29. Dream Stalker

**Hi fellow readers!  
Again work has slowed me down in order to update, but never fear I am going to be updating a lot this week possibly even finish the story by Sunday it will all depend what I have going on!  
I can't believe I'm almost finished with Wielder of Ice, wow!  
I wasn't really a nut about the original showdown in this episode so I made it an aerial dragon battle cool huh?  
Anyway on with the show!**

**Armina's POV**

A week passed since we arrived at Master Monk Guan's temple, and the training became a little easier for us after a few more days of Guan's fierce training. I could tell a major difference with my body because I noticed my arms got a little more muscular. There still had been no sign of Hannibal's payback on Rai, until tonight. I was in the middle of having another dream with Chase, until Omi woke me up.

"Armina wake up!" Cue-Ball said as he shook my left side.

"What is it Omi?" I growled sitting up, I looked to see what time it was, and noticed it was two in the morning. I turned to Omi and gave him a scolding look.

"Kid there better be evil or else I'm going to back to sleep" I told my pack mate.

"Master Monk Guan says he sensed evil nearby" with that being said, I immediately got out of bed. I wore purple pajama shorts along with a black tank top; my hair was a mess since I didn't have a chance to brush it. I followed Omi out to the courtyard where Master Monk Guan stood with Kim and Clay. I noticed Rai wasn't there.

"Shouldn't someone wake Rai up?" I suggested.

"I'll go wake him up, be back in a second!" Omi exclaimed happily before turning around and hurrying back to our sleeping quarters. I sweat dropped at Omi's energy, despite it being early. A few minutes later, protests could be heard as well as cursing as Rai ran out of the entrance to the sleeping quarters. Omi followed behind grinning like an idiot, while Rai looked pissed.

The others all had their cute pj's on them, Omi wore a blue sky pajama set with white clouds on them, Kim had a cute yellow nightgown with a blue tank top over it, Clay wore a darker shade of blue pajamas that had orange bull heads on them, he wore his usual boots and cowboy hat, and Rai simply wore a long sleeved light green shirt along with black pajama pants with smiley faces on them. Kimiko and I went to search the vault while the boys went to look around the Temple grounds.

"I swear whoever was planning to disturb our sleep, I'm going to kick their ass" I told Kim after we were sure nothing was missing in the Wu vault. Kim snorted at that comment as she closed the doors behind us to the vault.

"Nothing seems to be missing from the vault" Kim said to Master Monk Guan as we rejoined him.

"We got nothing too, except for lack of shut eye action" Rai added while he yawned and stretched, Dojo was curled around his neck. A splat was suddenly heard and Omi bent down to look at a red substance.

"Look I found a clue, it looks like blood" I snickered and pointed above me with an index finger. Clay sat on the roof above us, eating a sandwich which had ketchup.

"Clay you're dripping ketchup" Kim called to the cowboy who replied.

"Sorry there's something about looking for evil, that really works up a fella's appetite"

"I'm going back to bed, see you guys in the morning" I told the others before I headed back to the dorms.

**An Hour and a Half Later**

The urge to relief myself woke me up; since I slept on my stomach that need could be uncomfortable. As I washed my hands in the bathroom, I felt the urge to throw up again. I groaned as I ran outside and hurled behind a bush. As I was emptying out my stomach I felt something slimy wrap around my left leg, I froze and slowly turned around. A male peacock noise was heard, as my head turned into a big eyeball for a second, before I screamed out loud.

"HOLY S(*T!" the creature that made me scream was a huge mutant jellyfish like the ones Rai feared, only this one was a pretty shade of blue, it's eyes were purple and two magenta iris's looked back with black slits in them. The jellyfish had a mouth between its eyes with sharp teeth.

"What is it Armina?!" Omi demanded as he ran beside me, his eyes went bug eyed and he then screamed. After he yelled, the two of us took a fighting position, and backed away from the ocean stinger.

"Fearsome monster, stop at once or prepare for a humiliation defeat!" Omi said to the jellyfish.

"Omi now's not the time look out!" I grabbed my friend as a blue tentacle slammed us hard causing the two of us to crash into the wall to our left.

"Bloody hell that hurt" I whined as I said that Master Monk Guan grabbed me and Omi and then he put us down. Guan put his spear underneath Omi and threw him into the air; the two of them began to call out fighting moves. The jellyfish only growled not pleased it was getting smacked around, so it grabbed Master Monk Guan in one of its tentacles.

"Coming right at ya!" came Clay's voice; he threw Omi his Shimo Staff.

"Shimo Staff!" Omi shouted activating his Wudai weapon, and used it to hit the jellyfish hard on the head, causing it to release Master Monk Guan.

"Arrow Sparrow!" Kimiko shouted throwing her fire weapons at the ocean dweller.

"Big Bang Meteorang!" Clay added throwing his boomerang at our opponent as well. The fire sparrows slightly burned the jellyfish as the boomerang gave it a good clocking on the head. This only pissed off the beast even more, because it roared in anger.

"Has anyone seen Raimundo?" Kimiko asked turning to us.

"Most likely he's asleep Omi look out!" I cried, Omi had leapt into the air to try and give the creature a piece of his mind but he only slipped on the jellyfish's skin, and now held on for dear life to avoid getting eaten. Guan used that chance to leap into the air and put the Spear of Guan into the jellyfish's mouth, the slimy being roared and threw Omi off of its head causing Cue-Ball to slam into Clay and Kimiko. The ocean stinger then grabbed my friends with a single tentacle and brought them towards its mouth. Master Monk Guan tried to save them, but the jellyfish only took out his spear and tossed it to the ground and used another tentacle to slam him away.

"Hang on guys Wudai Aurora Ice!" I hurried up to the jellyfish and slammed both of my hands against its slimy flesh; my element immediately got the beast to drop the others as my ice power began to freeze it. A second later, the creature was completely encased in ice.

"Thanks Armina" Kim said as I helped the others up. Before I could say anything the frozen jellyfish disappeared.

"Where the f*^k did he go?" I asked just as Rai finally showed up with his Wudai weapon.

"You're a little late for the square dance Rai" Clay said to the Latino. I sweat dropped again at the cowboy's remarks.

"Meh what can I say he probably knew better than to mess with me" Rai gloated. I noticed Rai holding a teddy bear; I smirked at Kimiko, who nodded.

"Or your woobie woobie bearsy wearsie" she and I said appearing both sides of him.

"Hey! His name is Ninja Fred and he's only a good luck charm!" Rai complained.

"Master Monk Guan who could have been behind this mysterious attack?" Omi asked as he and Clay walked up to him.

"With so many enemies loose in the world it could have been anyone" was all Master Monk Guan could reply.

**Next Morning**

Master Monk Guan suggested we take the day off since we had lack of sleep, first we all decided to visit Jack and find out if he was responsible for sending the jellyfish. Rai yawned and asked Dojo.

"Would it kill you to get some reclining seats Dojo?" Dojo sighed and replied.

"Please return all complaints to their shut up position as we approach our final destination Jack Spicer's lair" Dojo then dived and landed in Jack's front yard. The outfit I wore today was simple which was a dark blue vest over a black tank top which matched my black jeans and boots. Dojo slid up my leg and curled himself around my neck as we entered Jack's lab through a hole in the wall and the lab was totally trashed.

"Looks like someone could use a cleaning bot" Kim said as she walked up to an unresponsive robot and stepped on it to reveal a mini movie. I snickered as Jack came on the screen and pretended he was some hot shot martial artist. Anya appeared beside Jack and pressed a kiss onto his cheek, before she caught Jack off guard and threw her mate over shoulder onto the floor.

"You have to admit they make a cute couple" Kim said this got Rai to smirk.

"Not as good as us" Rai replied winking, this got Kimiko to turn red.

"Look guys" I told the others pointing back to the screen, because the same jellyfish that attacked us, crashed through Jack's wall.

"HOLY S(&T!" both Anya and Jack shouted. Jack then commanded his robots.

"Blast him already damn it!" the Goth then grabbed Anya with his left hand, and the two of them jumped into a safe room beneath us.

"They must be in here" I stated, as I noticed I stood over the entrance to the safe room. I moved off of the door and opened it. Jack held Anya close to him while begging with his eyes closed.

"I surrender do whatever you want, just don't do me ugly or hurt Anya!"

"Jack it's just us you dork" I told the scared red head, who finally opened his eyes.

"Oh Armina, it's just you and your loser squad"

"HEY!" came the protests of the others as I helped Jack and Anya out. I gave Anya a nod; she happily gave me thumbs up.

"What the hell was that thing you guys sent anyway?" the she-wolf then demanded at the others.

"We didn't send it, it also attacked us" Omi replied to her.

"Whoa, really?" Jack inquired; he then turned to the movie. The jellyfish hissed some kind of flames the color of blue at Jack's robots, which then turned blue.

"Okay is it just me or did that thing just turn my Jack-Bot blue?" the Goth asked.

"Sapphire Blue" Kim corrected looking in front of us a whole bunch of Jack's robots sat on the floor all frozen like statues.

"There is only one creature I know who has the power to change things into sapphire statues" Omi stated.

**Back at Master Monk Guan's Temple**

So it turned out the jellyfish was really the Sapphire Dragon Shen-Gong-Wu, the guys told me about it earlier when I first arrived at the Master Fung's Temple .We all now stood with Master Monk Guan in the Wu vault.

"Someone has stolen our Sapphire Dragon Shen-Gong-Wu!" Omi exclaimed as he shut the drawer that once held the Sapphire Dragon in it closed.

"The Shadow of Fear is also missing" Master Monk Guan said as he too shut another drawer closed.

"Can someone fill me in about this creature I'm the only one who's hasn't seen it" Rai suggested.

"That's because it is you Raiundo who is behind this"

"Bull shit Rai wouldn't do something like this Master Monk Guan!" I shouted to the legendary tai-chi master throwing my arms up in the air in frustration.

"I know Raimundo would never try to harm us, but he has become an unwilling pawn in Hannibal Bean's latest scheme he must have snuck in here while we were awake last night searching the grounds, he took both the Sapphire Dragon and Shadow of Fear, armed Hannibal was able to enter the world of Raimundo's dreams and found what Raimundo's fears most using it to take form with the Sapphire Dragon and the Moby Morpher so whenever Raimundo falls asleep, the creature comes to life" Master Monk Guan explained. This got Rai to yell.

"You mean the bean dude is rattling around in my head! That's wrong yo!" the Latino shook his head disgusted at the thought of Hannibal inside him.

"Remember the monster only disappeared when you woke up Raimundo" Guan added.

"It looks like we need to keep Raimundo up until we stop Hannibal" I said.

"Exactly Armina" Master Monk Guan agreed, this got Rai to groan.

So throughout the day we tried to keep Raimundo awake. Omi tried by teaching Rai how to balance a bucket of ice water on top of his head, the ice water only temporarily froze Rai's head, before I used my element to unfreeze it. Next Kimiko got Rai to try and play Dance Dance Revolution, Rai was so tired he couldn't stand on his two feet, next was Clay's square dancing. I leaned against the wall watching in amusement as Clay spun Rai around.

"I can take Rai from here come on pack mate" I said as I walked up to Rai brining the Latino close to me.

"Hang on Mina, I wanna watch you with sleepy head" Clay said turning off the stereo that had played his country music. I smirked at Rai's red face.

"What are you doing Mina?!" Rai asked as I suddenly put my hand onto his shoulder.

"We're doing the tango that's what, now put you're left hand onto my waist and take my other hand in yours" once he complied I began the fierce tango. This definitely got Rai to wake up; in face he was having fun. I bet Chase would get jealous later; my mate had a jealous side which was amusing. After I dipped Rai and brought him back up Kimiko found us and had the Golden Tiger Claws and Longi Kite in her arms.

"Guys a Shen-Gong-Wu just revealed itself, it's an earth one"

"Sweet, but who's going to watch Rai" I inquired as I gently helped Rai sit down for a second.

"Omi and Dojo are already on their way I'll stay here with Rai"

"Sounds good" both Clay and I said in unison.

**Later that Night**

Clay and I caught up with Omi and Dojo at a local zoo.

"Holy Sh*t!" I said as I ducked as the monkeys in the exhibit threw mud at us. Jack stood along with his fellow monkey pals transformed as a monkey himself. I heard a sigh from a tree above us; Anya sat on a tree branch looking bored out of her skull. Jack then gave an order in monkey talk which got the monkeys to charge after us. Jack then grabbed the Shadow Slicer which allowed the wielder to create a hologram of themselves to elude enemies.

"Ta, ta losers!" Jack said in triumph, but he cursed as Clay flew in with the Longi Kite and snatched the Wu from his hands.

"Nice timing cowboy" I praised Clay as he landed in front of us. I then finally realized Kim was beside me.

"Kim what are you doing here oh s*$t" I growled face palming realizing Clay and I were tricked by Hannibal Bean.

"Hannibal Bean" we all said together, a monkey then grabbed the Shadow Slicer from Clay's hand, it cried out in victory only to be turned into a sapphire statue by none other than the Sapphire Dragon. The beast was still in its jellyfish form, and roared at us. It then noticed Anya in the tree and hissed its flames towards her.

"JACK HELP ME!" Anya cried for her mate, as she lost her footing and fell towards the ground. Jack dropped the monkey staff which got him to return to his human self, and caught Anya in his arms. She threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm outta here, my girl is more important than this crap!" Jack shouted as he activated his heli bot and flew off.

"Kimiko look out!" I shouted as I threw myself onto Kimiko just as the Sapphire Dragon tried to turn her into a statue. The two of us landed in the water, the Sapphire Dragon then used one of its tentacles to knock away the Shadow Slicer from Omi who held it. The Wu landed near me, and I hurriedly got off of Kimiko. My hand touched it just as a tentacle from the Sapphire Dragon did.

"Sapphire Dragon I suggest you return to your true form for our showdown" the Sapphire Dragon heard me, because it turned into a huge eastern dragon. I had to admit this thing was beautiful.

"Alright scaly, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, I wager myself against you"

"Armina you can't if you lose he'll turn you into a statue" Kim protested.

"I have no choice Kim" I then turned back to the Sapphire Dragon.

"If I lose, you are free to turn me into a statue, the game is War of the Dragons, me against you which ever dragon falls first wins let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" the monkey habitat then disappeared as both myself and the Sapphire Dragon were taken into the air. Rock like platforms formed above the clouds into the night sky, the others stood on a nearby platform.

"Wudai Ice Form Dragon!" I cried. My human form melted away and my dragon self emerged. Both myself and the Sapphire Dragon roared in unison clearly saying. "Gong-Yi-Tam-Pei!"  
The Sapphire Dragon began the showdown by hissing its flames at me; I dove under them using my powerful wings. The Sapphire Dragon was too busy being breathing its fire to notice I snuck behind it, biting hard into its tail. The dragon Wu roared out in pain, and turned to me angrily. The two of us hissed out ice and fire at the same time.

Both fire and ice met, the Sapphire Dragon's blue eyes bug eyed surprised that its fire was now frozen. I gave the eastern dragon a fanged smirk, before I dodged its attempt to bite me. The Sapphire Dragon was fast, and trying to avoid its fangs wasn't easy while the two of us flew in the air in aerial combat. As I tried to turn around and breath my ice at it, the dragon then sank it's fangs into my tail. I gave a cry of pain, as the two of us landed on a nearby rock platform.

"Armina hold on!" I heard Kim cry, as the Sapphire Dragon then bit down hard into my left hind leg. I felt the bones in my leg snap, meaning my left leg was now broken. I had to break free from the Sapphire Dragon so I could protect my baby. I snapped my head around when I heard the Sapphire Dragon gave a whine as it shook its head in confusion.

"This is your chance Mina take this thing down!" I heard Raimundo's voice. I used that moment to unleash my ice attack at the Sapphire Dragon's head, my ice hit the eastern dragon's eyes temporarily blinding it, I used that chance to squeeze myself from underneath the dragon's grasp and grabbed the other dragon into my front claws. I then took flight ignoring the horrible pain in my left leg, with the last bit of my strength I threw the Sapphire Dragon down hard underneath me, it crashed hard into the rock platform beneath me. The Sapphire Dragon gave a whine in defeat and the showdown concluded. The area returned to its normal state. I sat on the ground holding both the Sapphire Dragon and the Shadow Slicer while my left pants leg bled.

**Chase's Lair**

"Do the others know I am here?" I asked Master Monk Guan as we entered Chase's home.

"They do not, Armina, I simply told them you were at a hospital that a friend of mine runs, until your leg heals I am afraid it is best if you remain here with Chase to protect you" Guan replied to me. I was supported by Master Monk Guan; my left arm was around his neck, while he held the rest of my body. I owed Raimundo, if he didn't intervene when he did, I could have lost my baby. As we finally entered inside of Chase's home, my mate hurriedly came down the stairs, worry on his face.

"What happened?" Chase asked his former friend with grave concern.

"Armina was bitten by the Sapphire Dragon, it broke her left leg I'm afraid"

"I'm going to kill Hannibal for this, come here Luna" Chase said as he walked over to me and took me into his arms. I weakly put my arms around his neck and buried my head underneath his chin. It felt good to be held by him after not physically being with him for awhile.

"I suggest she stays here Chase at least until her leg is healed, Hannibal could try and harm her in her current state" Chase nodded.

"I agree, thank you old friend, I will send one of my servants to get her things good night Master Monk Guan" with that Chase carried me to his room.

"Ow" I said as Chase gently set me on his bed.

"I'm sorry Luna, I promise I will try to heal your leg as soon as possible now let me look at it" my mate told me as he knelt down and slid my monks dress upwards. He slid the dress past my thigh, and examined the bandaged area where I was bitten. He carefully felt the injury with a single hand and then uttered a spell in Heylin. My leg glowed green for a brief second before fading. Chase stood up and went to the bathroom really quick and came back with a first aid kit.

"I used a spell, that will speed up the healing process Armina, you're leg will be completely healed within a week"

"Good" I simply replied as he unwrapped the bandages that were soiled, and he tossed them aside before wrapping new ones around my leg. Once he was finished he stood back up and went to put away the first aid kit. I gave a sigh of satisfaction before I took in the surroundings. It had been awhile since I was last in this room, I missed it.

"You're quiet Luna are you alright?" Chase asked breaking my train of thought as he sat beside me.

"Yes I'm fine love, I just miss being here with you" I said to him. This got Chase to smile lovingly back at me.

"I always miss not having my beloved by my side Armina, these past few weeks have been lonely for me" my mate confessed. Smiling I brought my hands up to Chase's face and pulled my mate in for a much needed kiss. The kisses we shared in our dreams was nothing like the ones we shared in reality. As our tongues danced, Chase gently pulled me into his lap. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck as he did this.

"Gods I love you Chase" I told my fiancé as I buried my face against his shoulder.

"And I love you Luna" Chase replied to me, as he put his head into my left shoulder. I felt his arms gently wrap themselves against my waist a little tighter, he was cautious as to not put too much pressure against the slight bump that was now starting to protrude from my middle. Chase suddenly lifted his head from my shoulder as I did from his.

"What is it?" I inquired looking at him.

"I didn't realize your starting to show a little" Chase answered as he placed a hand onto spot where my the pregnancy was starting to show.

"You can barely tell I'm pregnant love, by the time I enter my fifth month, it will be obvious I'm expecting" this got Chase to chuckle. He then surprised me by lowering his face, and kissed the small bump.

"It seems your parenting side is coming out mate of mine" I joked as Chase lifted his head back up.

"I cannot help it Luna, the fact you carry my child is exciting" he then placed his forehead against mine.

"I hope you're prepared for sleepless nights love, because that's part of parenthood"

"I can handle that, and so can you, you're a strong woman Armina, and you'll be an excellent mother"

"And you will be a fantastic father love" Chase chuckled again and he laid his heads against my chest. He suddenly perked his head up in curiosity.

"Luna is it just me or are you're boobs starting to become larger" this got me turn beet red.

"Of course they're supposed to get larger, you fool that's part of being pregnant!" I scolded my mate, who only gave a nervous laugh and pressed a kiss onto my mouth to apologize.

**Whoa Chase aren't you being a little perverted about Mina at the end huh?**

**Chase: *grins like an idiot*  
Me: And my point exactly.  
Armina: ^^;;;;;;  
Please review!  
Chucky Choo will be posted Thursday!**


	30. Chucky Choo

**Hi readers!  
I am getting really excited because I think I will be finishing Wielder of Ice this weekend eeeeee!  
I am so thankful for all of my readers enjoying this story, and there will be a sequel probably not as long as this story though, in the sequel Armina will have the baby, and I realized that in a previous chapter Armina won't start showing until her seventh or eigth month, techincally she will show a little bit when she's fifth months, but only a small bit. Small enough for anyone to notice. The reason I put down for Armina's pregnancy is because a human one is nine months, while a wolves is two months, so I thought it would make since to make the pregnancy at least eleven months, but who knows Mina might not reach the eleventh month lol. Anyway on with the show!**

**Armina's POV**

True to Chase's word, my leg healed within a week's time. I spent that period mostly on bed rest while Chase took care of my needs. I wasn't happy when I had to leave him again, but if I didn't return to Master Monk Guan's temple, the others would get suspicious. The day after I reunited with the others, a new Wu decided to awaken. We were all on Dojo's back at the moment, the outfit I wore today consisted of a red vest over a blank tank top, with dark blue jeans and black boots, the boots were underneath my jeans however. Around my forehead I wore a red headband with black diamond patterns on it, basically I looked like Duke Devlin from Yu-gi-oh. My hair was in its braid, which suited well with my silver arrow earrings.

"The Kuzusu Atom is a most dangerous Wu whoever possess it can vaporize his enemies at will, it's also pretty nifty to clean your room instead of picking after yourself" Dojo explained. A cell phone suddenly rang and this got Dojo excited because I noticed his eyes widened happily, because he briefly tossed us into the air and spun upside down sending Kimiko's cell phone flying and the dragon caught it in his both of his claws. Kimiko wasn't happy about this at all.

"Dojo give it back you already used up most of my minutes!" my best friend demanded from Dojo who ignored her.

"Master Fung what a pleasant surprise" the dragon greeted the caller. I could hear Master Fung sigh before replying.

"Dojo my answering machine is filled with messages from you what is so urgent" Dojo then replied whining.

"I miss you!" Master Fung sighed.

"And I miss you too, but you must stop calling me every five minutes"

"Master Fung who is that?" Dojo suddenly inquired. I snorted when I heard Master Fung hesitate to answer.

"Just an old friend passing through"

"ANOTHER DRAGON?!" Dojo protested.

"Dojo it isn't like that" I heard the other dragon whisper into Master Fung's ear, he chuckled and replied.

"No it's table tennis at three, then pool time"

"Dojo give me that!" Kimiko to my horror had climbed around the dragon's head and made a grab for her cell.

"Oh no, not until I get to the bottom of this" however Dojo accidentally dropped her phone, and Kim went after it. As she screamed, Clay used his lasso to grab her just as she got her cell in her hands.

"Dojo look out!" both Omi and I cried in unison as the pathway between two mountains was inching closer to us. We all held on for dear life as Dojo spun around a few times before he finally was able to fly the right way. I heard a smack and saw Kim was back on Dojo's snout.

"How much further to the Kuzusu Atom Shen-Gong-Wu?" Omi asked.

"About twenty miles behind us" the dragon replied before he made a U-turn this time in the right direction. Twenty miles later Dojo landed us in front of a waterfall. As Dojo returned to his normal size Omi asked.

"Are you certain the Kuzusu Atom lies underneath the waterfall?"

"I have a nose for Wu, unless my signus's are acting up" Dojo answered while wiping his nose. After that being said Rai, Clay, Kimiko and I placed our hands on top of Omi's bald head.

"Gills of Hamachi!" the little guy cried. The five of us sprouted fins and gills and dove off of the cliff and into the cold water. This was the first time I had used the Gills of Hamachi and it was pretty cool.

"Wudai Warriors double your efforts, Raimundo triple yours" Omi told us. I saw Rai give an annoyed look since I was swimming next to him.

"There it is" Clay announced getting our attention. The Kuzusu Atom lay on the river bottom to our left. As Clay swam towards it a fierce orange beam stopped him. In front of us was Jack and Anya both dressed with scuba gear, Jack held a ray like gun.

"Jack Spicer you are so like not getting this Wu!" Kimiko shouted at the Goth.

"Jack Spicer you are like so not getting this Wu" Jack mimicked Kimiko with his right hand. "Wrong! Meet me my new fish bots!" a mini army of dolphin robots appeared behind Jack and Anya.

"You really need to study your biology Jack Dolphins are mammals" I corrected Jack.

"So what they all have flippers" Jack replied back to me, making a flipping gesture with his hands before replying. "Fish Bots attack!"

The dolphin robots then swam towards us at a fast rate of speed, I dodged one while the others were slammed into a rock.  
"Wudai Ice Form Dragon!" I cried and I phased into my dragon form. To my surprise my dragon form slightly changed a little bit since I was underwater. A fin appeared at the end of my tail and I could use my wings to propel through the water like a shark. I let my icy breath attack which froze the remainder of the robots. Then I noticed the Kuzusu Atom was gone.

"Get on!" I called to the others, who quickly got onto my back so I could go after Jack. More dolphin bots came towards us, and like before unleashed my ice to freeze them.

"Mina wouldn't it be faster if you returned to your human self?" Rai suggested.

"Good point pack mate the rest of you off" the others complied as I returned to my fish self. The five of us then began to leap out of the water like fish, catching up with Jack.

"Take this Xiaolin losers!" Anya cackled before she starting shooting her lightning attacks at us.

"Good one babe, it's over baby" Jack then held the Thorn of Thunderbolt and Silk Spinner, how did he get those, we already had those Wu in the vault at the Temple. As Jack called the Wu's name, the Wu didn't do anything except shoot fireworks.

"What the hell?!" Jack said, as we finally landed on the machine Jack was on. Anya had to retreat because of the shortage of room. However she didn't depart without shooting lighting at us which fried the crap out of Raimundo.

"I'm outta here Shroud of Shadows!" Jack cried while throwing on what had to be another fake Wu. Rai only smirked, as he lifted up the fake Shroud of Shadows and took the Kuzusu Atom away from Jack.

"How did you do that I was supposed to be invisible!" Jack demanded. Myself along with the others went bugged eyed at the waterfall behind us, Jack turned around and screamed his usual girly scream.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi said as he leapt into the air, the waterfall slowed and then stopped.

"Jack will you shut the F9*k up!" I called to sissy boy. The machine we stood on stopped, long enough for Dojo to come to our rescue.

"Prepare boarding young monks and the pitiful in need of assistance" Dojo said sarcastically.

"That's me we're saved!" Jack said happily while clapping his hands.

"Think again chowder head" Kim told Jack as the five of us leapt into the air and landed on Dojo's back.

"Water!" Omi called again to his element, the waterfall then started up again and it finally threw Jack over. Anya yelled for her boyfriend, as we took off towards Guan's Temple.

**At the Temple  
**  
"Time to put the Kusuzu Atom to bed, and then time to put Dojo to bed" Dojo said once he returned to his normal size.

"I'm gonna take a nap ya'll" I told the others before excusing myself. I tiredly walked myself to the dorm and changed out of my regular clothes and into my monk attire. Once I folded and put my clothes away I lay down and soon fell fast asleep.

"Mina wake up" I heard Dojo's voice call. I opened my eyes to see Dojo on my back.

"What time is it?" I asked him as I sat up.

"Dinner time, you slept a good while come on I bet they're having barbecue ribs" Dojo teased as he curled himself around my neck. Diamond was back at Master Fung's temple, the owl got bored being by the ocean. After straightening up my bed, I went to the dining hall and sure enough there was barbecued ribs. Both Dojo and I dug into the delightful meat to satisfy our hunger. After dinner we decided to look for the others. We stopped by the kitchen to check for ice cream and to our displeasure it was gone. I heard the others laughing in a room nearby.

"Hey guys I just checked the fridge and we're out of ice cream" Dojo explained from my shoulder.

"Dojo, Armina we have someone we would like for you to meet" Omi said happily. I looked over Omi and saw a lime green obese dragon with a Hawaiian shirt on him the color of orange and blue patterns he had a bowl of ice cream in his claws and his snout was covered with it. I turned to see Dojo growl in anger, then he said.

"You no good Yo-Yo thief!"

Wait did he know this dragon? Dojo zoomed off of me, and threw himself onto the other dragon. A mini dust cloud was visible a second later.

"Take it easy Dojo come on!" the lime green dragon begged as he was continued to be chased by Dojo.

"This is the con dragon I told you all about, earlier the one who stole the family Yo-Yo!"

"You got it all wrong Dojo!" Dojo made a grab for the other dragon, who slid up my leg and into my arms, while Dojo was being held by Kim, Rai, and Clay. Dojo struggled to break free, before he gave up.

"Okay I give it to you he's handsome, but Chucky Choo is more slippier than" Dojo began but Clay finished for him.

"Um a baby oinker catching contest"

"Exactly! When you shake his hand you better count your fingers I'm pretty sure that's how I lost my feet"

"Dojo you and Chuck-Cho are eastern dragons, your kind doesn't have feet"

"The little lady is correct, and Dojo is right on all accounts"

"Say what?" Dojo asked arching an eyebrow. Chucky Choo slithered out of my arms and onto the floor.

"I once was a bad dragon, I did bad things the worst thing I ever done was lose the friendship of my closest friend" it was my turn to arch an eye brow, I didn't trust this dragon one bit.

"But I changed since then and I hope one day I can re-earn that friendship what do you say Dojo?"

Chucky Choo asked slithering up to him. Dojo looked at his hand then back to his face. The others let Dojo go, but that was a mistake because Dojo bit Chucky Choo's outstretched hand. I ended up snagging Dojo in my arms, so he wouldn't further hurt this Chucky Choo character.

"Hey Dojo wanna go in the hot springs?" I asked the dark green reptile. This got Dojo to widen his eyes.

"Oh yeah!" I chuckled at my pal's outburst. A short time later the two of us were in the springs enjoying the heat from the water. Dojo sat on a mini water ring, with sunglasses on, a rubber duck with Master Fung's picture on it was floating next to him. The door that was the entrance to the springs suddenly opened and I gave a scream as I dove further into the water to hide the rest of my nude form.

"A little privacy please! A lady is here!" Dojo scolded Chucky Choo as he slid up to us.

"Oops sorry, I just came to say goodbye" Chucky began.

"And good riddance!" Dojo replied turning his head around.

"I know what the family yo-yo meant to you, so that's why before I leave for good" Chucky then brought out a red yo-yo, Dojo's eyes lit up like a kids on Christmas day.

"The family yo-yo!" he exclaimed excitedly taking it from Chucky's claws and hugged it to his face.

"I found it years ago, I just didn't know where to find you maybe we should leave to give your friend some privacy" Chucky suggested. But Dojo didn't hear him because he grabbed Chucky Choo and the other dragon fell into the water. The door to the springs fell open again, and all of the boys went bug eyed as they noticed the two dragons holding each other in an embrace. I screamed and Kimiko hurriedly shut the door.

**The Next Day**

"You guys really need to learn to know when the springs are being used" I scolded the boys as we did training exercises.

"We heard Dojo and Chucky in them, we had no idea you were in there Mina!" Rai said.

"Psssh ya right, I bet you three wanted to spy on a girl without her clothes on" this got all three boys to turn red.

"Guys we got a problem!" Kim shouted as she ran to us with her laptop. " I was online shopping for shoes and guess what I found"

"Shoes?" Omi asked. The boys along with myself went bug eyed as we noticed Dojo was on the screen when Kim turned her laptop around.

"Who the hell would want to sell Dojo like a pet?" I growled.

"I cross referenced the username and with a double helix decoding work" Kimiko explained as she typed away furiously on her laptop. The screen then showed an image, a laughing Wuya glared back at us.

"Wuya is demanding Wu for Dojo" Kimiko finished just as the earth beneath us shook. We turned to our right in front of us stood Wuya alongside with Jack and Anya. Anya stood proudly in her wolf form. Cyclops had Dojo in his mouth chewing on him. Then the one eyed creature put Dojo in his mouth.

"We meet again Armina" Wuya greeted me with that smirk of hers.

"You shut the f**k up old hag" I snapped at her. Clay pointed towards Wuya and Jack.

"Put your hands up!" he and Omi then ran to the other side so they could block Wuya, Jack, and Anya.

"We got you folks surrounded" this got Cyclops to actually hold his hands up. Wuya frowned before she nudged Cyclops with her elbow and pointed to her right eye. Cyclops only looked at her confused. Wuya growled and pointed to her eye again and then towards us. Cyclops nodded and he began to shoot laser rays out of his eye. I used this chance to phase into my wolf form. The others tried to use their Wudai weapons, but they only failed. I frowned I knew I didn't trust Chucky Choo. Omi looked at his Shimo Staff.

"My Wudai weapon is an imposter"

"Mine is a forgery too" Kim added.

"Same here" Rai agreed.

"They all are" Clay finished.

"Oh good job Chucky, at least someone I work with does something right" Wuya praised.

"Hey shut up!" Jack snapped back at the witch, Anya growled in agreement. Chucky Choo slithered up to the others.

"You lowdown snake in the grass" Clay said to Chucky who replied.

"Hey I'm just looking after number one pal" the dragon pointed behind him towards Wuya.

"Cyclops keep our friends occupied while I go gather our Wu" Wuya said while using her fingers as quotation signs at occupied. As she walked away, Cyclops ran towards us. Anya decided to return to her human form, and go after me. She shot lightning at me which I dove to avoid. While the others were trying to avoid getting squashed by Cyclops Dojo managed to break free, and was making a run for it, but he was stopped by Jack standing over him. However Jack was kicked aside by Omi, and Cyclops accidentally kicked Dojo sending him flying. Cyclops suddenly grabbed me into his powerful left hand. I let a whine because the one eyed creature was hurting me.

"Hang on Mina!" Rai cried and Clay threw him into the air and the Latino punched Cyclops hard enough in the eye, to drop me. I had reverted back to my human form, and Rai luckily caught me.

"You okay Mina?" Rai asked.

"I'm good nice catch, look out!" I quickly stood up and grabbed Rai and ran towards the vault. As I entered with him, Cyclops punched a hole in the wall the others tried avoiding Cyclops huge hand.

"Wudai Aurora Ice!" I cried and slammed my left hand onto the beast's hand. Cyclops gave a whine at the freezing water encasing his hand. I suddenly noticed a Shen-Gong-Wu was glowing. I turned and saw Wuya her hand on the Orb of Tornami, Dojo was also on it.

"Dojo I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown" the witch hissed.

"But Dojo does not have any Wu" Omi protested. Chucky Choo used that chance to slide in behind us and brought out the Xiaolin Showdown rulebook and sat it down in front of him.

"It says right here a mystical dragon can be Wuless in a showdown if he or she does not have a criminal record" Chucky explained. Dojo made a slight comment, before Wuya said.

"The game is Xiaolin Pinball the first to reach one million points, Let's Go Xiaolin Showdown!" she and Dojo yelled together. The whole vault turned black and a giant pinball machine appeared below us, we stopped over it, so we could see the match. Dojo and Wuya then appeared in the launch slot, and yelled.

"Gong-Yi-Tam-Pei!" the launcher to the machine pulled back and then shot both the Wuya and Dojo balls. Both Wuya and Dojo were gaining points like no tomorrow, Wuya gave a yelp as got smacked into an obstacle, this temporarily got Dojo's points to rise. As the dragon came out of one of the tunnels, Omi called to him.

"Dojo keep your ears on the game"

"Kid that's keep your eyes on the game" I corrected him, Dojo heard us before he rolled back into a ball. Wuya stood up and looked to the scoreboard, and realized Dojo was beating her. She growled and kicked Dojo hard enough to send him out of the arena and back into the launch slot.

"Kick her ass Dojo!" I encouraged the dragon, who gave me a thumbs up. The launcher then shot out again and hit Dojo out of it, getting him back into the game. Wuya then kicked him again, and Dojo was thrown into the dragon mouth which led back to the launch slot. Wuya then placed her hands on two scoring parts of the pinball machine causing her score to get one million points first. Meaning Dojo lost the area around us returned to normal. Wuya stood pleased over the bag of Shen-Gong-Wu she had in front of her. Dojo yelled and landed in front of the witch and Chucky Choo.

"I'm sorry I cost us all the Wu" Dojo apologized.

"Don't feel sad Dojo at least you came in second" Omi tried to reassure him, but Clay only placed his left hand on Cue-Ball's head to shut him up.

"Well I hate to overstay my welcome see ya W" Chucky Choo began.

"Not so fast" Wuya said grabbing Chucky in her left hand. "This time I'm making sure the Wu work" she then dropped Chucky, who held out the Kuzusu Atom. Wuya snatched it and said.

"Let's see how it rids us of one annoying dragon" Wuya said happily while Dojo shook in fear.

"Oh hell no!" with that being said, we all leapt at Wuya in order to stop her but she simply used her hand and pushed us back, we landed in a pile on the steps. I sat up just as Wuya shouted.

"Kuzusu Atom!" the Kuzusu Atom suddenly let out a fierce yellow light, but only the bag of Shen-Gong-Wu ended getting fried. Jack and Anya yelled in protest, Jack's pants accidentally got caught on a nail, and his pants got shredded. Anya turned beet red at the sight of her mate's underwear.

"Why the hell did you just vaporize our Wu!" Jack demanded.

"I didn't do it on purpose you fool!" Wuya snapped back throwing down the Kuzusu Atom in annoyance.

"Wow, you're a bigger bonehead than me!" Jack said before laughing. Wuya hissed and punched Jack hard in the head. This pissed off Anya.

"You mess with my man, you mess with my fist you old hag!" Anya then punched Wuya so hard, she literally went flying out of the vault. Jack stood back up and pressed a kiss onto Anya's forehead to calm her down. Anya only took her black vest and tossed it to Jack so he could cover his underwear up. Jack blushed and held the vest over his underpants, and took Anya's hand into his and walked out of the vault with her. Cyclops looked at us for a second then decided to leave.

"If only if I didn't buy your turning your life around crap, we wouldn't have lost all of our Wu!" Dojo yelled at Chucky Choo, hold his shirt in his claws. Chucky pushed Dojo off gently before replying.

"Not exactly Wuya only had the fake Kozusu Atom"

"Dude we saw her vaporize all of the Wu" I told Chucky.

"No you only thought you did" he then pulled out the real Kuzusu Atom and held it out to me, which I took. "The Wu that was vaporized was my counterfeit collection"

"Then where is the real Wu?" Omi inquired.

"I stashed it in the one place where it would be safe Dojo's nose!" Chucky answered bringing out the Changing Chopsticks and used them to bring out all of the Wu that was hidden.

"And I thought I was coming down with something" Dojo said after the Orb of Tornami left his nose.

"With Wuya thinking all of the Wu are destroyed, she'll leave y'all alone" Chucky finished.

"I have to admit your one smart dragon" I praised Chucky, who blushed at me. As the others praised Chucky as well, Dojo hugged his friend.

"I never doubted you for a second" Dojo then grinned and used the Orb of Tornami to splash water on his pal, Chucky yelled in protest and this got all of us to laugh.

**End of the Week**

Our last week with being with Master Monk Guan ended, and we soon left his Temple and returned to Master Fung's.

"It was nice of Master Monk Guan to make Chucky Choo the new Temple Dragon" Kimiko said while holding a picture of Chucky and Master Monk Guan together. I stood next to Master Fung and watched in amusement as Dojo happily sat in his lap.

"I'm just glad to be back where I belong and what did you promise?" Dojo asked at Master Fung.

"To never send you away again" Master Fung replied.

"Never, ever, ever , again" Dojo said gleefully while sliding to Master Fung's head and started to kiss it.

"Good friends are hard to fine Dojo"

"Well at least I have you guys, and Chucky and now I have the family yo-yo back" Dojo suddenly saw Omi frown, and he turned the yo-yo around and yelled.

"Hey this is a fake!"

**Chase's Lair**

I couldn't hold my excitement as I snuck into Chase's lair. It had been a full week since I last saw him. Tonight I didn't care if I was noticed missing from the Temple, I was going to sleep tonight in my fiancé's arms. I dropped my stuff off at our room, meaning Chase's room since I no longer slept alone before I went to search for my mate.

_Welcome back Milady_ came Liam's voice. I turned and saw the white tiger walk towards me along with Elsa at his side. Elsa was now three months old, she still was small, but she old enough to start communicating with me in my head.

_Master Chase has been rather lonely without you_ she told me.

"I'm sure he has" I replied walking up to her and stroked her beautiful white head. Elsa gave a pur and rubbed her head against my legs plus her stripes were already on her body.

"Where is said Master?" I asked Liam smirking.

_In the Throne Room meditating are you going to try and scare him again?_ Liam inquired with a tiger like smirk.

"Indeed" I replied to Liam who gave a chuckle as I left him and Elsa to walk to the Throne Room. I quietly entered the Throne Room, and smiled mischievously. Chase sat in the air mediating with his eyes closed. The other cats perked their heads up as I entered and they began to purr quietly. I told them to be quiet by putting my finger to my lips, the cats nodded before they laid their heads back down.

"Miss me mate?" I then called to Chase, who gave a yelp and fell flat on his face onto the floor. Chase gave a groan before he stood up and smiled at me.

"I did indeed Luna" Chase then walked up to me, and used a strong arm to pull me into his armored chest. His lips met mine which got me excited.

"Calm down Armina, that was only a kiss love" Chase told me after our lips broke apart.

"I can't help it if I get excited when you kiss me" I replied to him blushing.

"Hmm perhaps I should do something to pleasure you more Luna" Chase suggested before he scooped me into his arms and teleported us into our bedroom. The Heylin gently pushed me onto the bed, and snapped his fingers. The clothes I wore vanished and were replaced by a white silk nightgown then went down to my mid thighs.

"Where did you get this?" I asked Chase, who only grinned evilly.

"Not telling, Luna" my mate replied, he was completely shirtless and was only in his boxers. Chase then got on top of me and began to press kisses onto the right side of my neck. I growled in pleasure as his tongue licked across my flesh. Then his mouth went to the top of my boobs, the nightgown covered the rest of my cleavage. I jumped slightly as he kissed the top of my well ya know before his lips were against mine again.

Our tongues briefly danced before we broke apart for air. Chase laid his head on top of my chest, he laid on my right side so he wouldn't put pressure on the baby. Chase put one hand on the protruding bump while the other was wrapped around my waist. I held his head in my arms, I pressed a kiss against his beautiful black hair. The two of us then fell asleep like that each of us enjoying the touch of one another's flesh.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, next one is Hannibal's Revenge and both Anya and Armina will be working together in it. Then it's Time after Time, then the epilogue!  
Please review!  
And again thanks for reading Wielder of Ice!**


	31. Hannibal's Revenge

**O.O Holy Moly.  
I can't believe I only three more chapters to write before this story is finished. Writing this chapter took awhile, but I'm sure it paid off. Now on with the show!**

**Armina's POV**

I swear time had to be flying because I was officially three months pregnant. It had been two weeks since we returned to the Temple and not much has happened, unless you count on Hannibal trying to trick Omi into stealing our elemental powers. Now that I was close to the end of my first trimester, my morning sickness finally passed. Master Fung surprised us when he said the one of us would be a leader. And in order to become a leader you needed to practice and prove your worthy, which is what I was doing now. Dressed only in gray tank top and black sweat pants, with black slip on shoes the others and I were sparring against one another. We split into two groups, boys versus girls. And so far we were kicking the boy's ass. We sparred in a bamboo field. I watched in amusement as Kimiko kept dodging Rai's attacks. Clay jumped behind her, and I used that chance to jump into the air as Kimiko dodged another kick from Clay.

"Wudai Aurora Ice!" I cried and many ice spikes shot out of my hands heading towards Clay and Raimundo. The Latino and the cowboy both went bug eyed as a male peacock cry was heard. The power from my attack ended up breaking the bamboo branch they stood on and the two of them fell to the ground with a thud. Kimiko used that chance to check her PDA real quick before she put it away. I zoomed to her side as she climbed off the bamboo stem she was on.

"Ready?" I inquired looking to Kim with a mischievous smirk.

"You bet Wudai Mars Fire!" Kim said before unleashing her element.

"Wudai Aurora Ice!" I yelled once more. The ice that came out of my hands melted turned into water thanks to Kim's fire; the water then took the form of huge eastern dragon. Omi was the first to yell as the dragon spat out flames, the little guy dodged the inferno, Rai and Clay also had to do the same thing. The three of them weren't paying attention because they all collided in the air and then landed back onto the ground with another thud. Both Kim and I smirked as our elements vanished and Kim did a flip and stood proudly on the tip of the scorched tree, while I stayed on the ground.

"It looks like we have been defeated and by mere girls" Omi said.

"HEY!" both Kimiko and I protested together.

**Xiaolin Temple**

"It was Armina's suggestion so I minimized the Mind Reader Conch and the Changing Chopsticks and wired them to my PDA" Kimiko explained as we sat down at a table with Rai and Clay.

"So you two knew all of our moves before we did" Rai said.

"Pretty much" I replied to Rai who gave me an annoyed look. Omi was too busy occupying himself with his Shimo Staff. I stood next to the railing looking up in the sky. The sky itself was an angry red orange which suited well, because the legendary Heylin Eclipse was happening. Chase had explained to me that he would be temporally weakened. My thoughts were interrupted when Master Fung spoke up.

"Very ingenious this will do well for you and Armina when it's time to pick a leader"

"I'm already a leader since I was an alpha someone else can have the position" I told Master Fung as I turned around.

"Armina it doesn't matter if you led in the past, you still are a candidate and you would make an excellent leader" Master Fung explained putting a hand onto my left shoulder.

"She's a girl she cannot lead OW!" Omi cried because I gave him a good smack on the head due to his sexist comment. The impact of my punch caused Omi's Shimo Staff to fall from the ceiling and it broke apart into several icy pieces surrounding Omi temporally trapping him.

" I fear with the Heylin Eclipse growing near great evil will soon follow, evil more powerful than ever before"

"Yes but I am growing more stronger everyday!" Omi piped out proudly as he jumped out of his icy prison. This got me and Kimiko to sweat drop while Rai and Clay face palmed.

**Later  
**  
I sat beside Kimiko in her room; she held the Changing Chopsticks in her left hand, in front of us sat the Mind Reader Conch and the Eye of Dashi.

"If I can hack into that satellite we'll be able to read anyone's thoughts" Kim said to me.

"Sounds sweet ready to see if it works?"

"You bet Changing Chopsticks" Kim called the Wu's name, the Eye of Dashi and Mind Reader Conch both shrank and Kim used the chopsticks to pick them up and placed them inside her PDA.

"Mind Reader Conch, Eye of Dashi" Kim said again, blue light shot out of the PDA and hit us both.

**Satellite  
**  
"Okay this outfit sucks" I told Kimiko as we floated in what in the satellite.

"Don't worry girlfriend we won't be in here long now let's see what the others are thinking, who do you want to see first?" Kim inquired turning to me.

"How about Dojo who knows what that silly dragon is up to" I suggested to her, Kim nodded and the two of us glided with ease to a purple computer orb that held Dojo's thoughts, a cord came out from a gadget on Kimiko's wrist and it attached itself to Dojo's orb. A screen came out from the orb and a live picture of Dojo came onto the screen, the silly dragon was stuffed up from eating so many cookies, I snickered when he burped. The next computer orb we checked was Clay's and all of the cowboy was thinking about was juggling livestock, Omi was next and both Kim and I sweat dropped because what the screen showed us was Omi being an idiot gloating how he was better than the rest of us while holding the earth on his shoulders, and of course with Rai it was him scoring a goal in a mental soccer game.

"Oh yeah, I rule, Hey Mina! Kim! Get outta of my head I don't let anything go on in there" this got me and Kim to sigh disappointed our little experiment was over with.

**Kim's Room  
**  
A knock got me and Kim to open our eyes.

"And for the record juggling livestock is harder than it looks" Clay said to us frowning.

"Sorry guys we thought you didn't mind" Kimiko apologized.

"Armina, Kimiko you must learn discretion never less sometimes the lesson is in the journey" Master Fung explained.

"You are quite wise Master Fung" Omi agreed. Rai mimicked Omi's remark and made a kissing sound, I chuckled as Omi got annoyed.

"You notice how he never takes a side?" Dojo asked as he sat around Master Fung's neck. The dragon gave a nervous laugh when he saw Master Fung giving him a disapproving look.

"Sorry guys we were only testing it on you guys" I began.

"Armina's right, we're using this to keep an eye on evil" Kimiko finished.

**Satellite  
**  
Kimiko and I shortly returned to the satellite domain to see what the evil doers were up to.

"I think Wuya should be first want do you think?" Kimiko questioned while looking to me.

"Sure why not who knows what that old hag is up to" this got Kimiko to laugh and she connected the cord into Wuya's thought orb. Like usual the screen popped up and a live image of Wuya came on.

"Hmm I look quite good not bad for fifteen hundred years old" Wuya said while admiring herself in a mirror. The next person we snooped on was Chase. I held back a laugh, because my mate stood behind a pillar with his arms crossed and he was annoyed big time.

"She was so much less annoying when she was a disembodied floating head"

Jack was then our next victim. The Goth was gloating about his latest inventions robots in glass sphere's he laughed while pulling a lever which released some kind of metal thing, it hit Jack's head with a clang. Our last evil doer was Hannibal and the bean was asleep underneath the Ying Ying Bird, who was nesting.

**In the Garden  
**  
"Way too much info" both Kimiko and I said in unison.

"Kids big news!" Dojo announced as he slithered up to me and Kimiko.

"Little green dude you couldn't have run more than six steps" Rai told Dojo as caught up with Dojo with Omi and Clay behind him.

"According to the conch Dojo's sensing a new Wu Ants in the Pants" Kimiko explained holding her PDA out to the boys.

"What give me that scroll!" Rai growled taking the Shen-Gong-Wu scroll from Dojo, the dragon fell face first onto the ground. Rai opened the scroll and said.

"The Ants in the Pants releases a colony of ants that makes your opponent scratch like crazy"

"Sounds gross" I added the thought of ants biting me like crazy made me shudder.

"It's a blast at parties but a pretty lame Wu in battle so if we don't get it, no biggie"

"Guys we need to go Jack and Anya are already on their way" Kim explained.

"Dojo can you fly?" I asked looking to the eastern dragon.

"Sorry I'm too full from eating cookies" Dojo answered me while rubbing his stomach.

"We gotta hurry Silver Manta Ray!" Kimiko shouted bringing out the silver transportation Wu.

**In some Snowy Field**

It took a half hour to get to the location where the Ants in the Pants were. We arrived just as Jack and Anya spotted the Ants in the Pants sitting in the snow filled ground.

"Bubble bots attack!" Jack cried. The bubble bots shot their lasers however this caused the robots to be destroyed.

"No, No, Damn it shoot through the holes!" Jack snapped. One of Jack's robots did as he commanded, but the laser hit his foot so hard, it made his shoe go flying. Jack screamed in pain and blew on his bare foot to ease the pain. The latch to the Silver Manta Ray opened and Clay hopped out and used his lasso to snag the Ants in the Pants.

**Hannibal's POV**

I watched with interest on Ying Yang, as the Dragon of Earth rejoined his comrades inside the Silver Manta Ray. As it took off I told my companion.

"The monks have proven most lucky almost clever, Ying Yang I have a job for you"

**Armina's POV  
**  
We all came out of the underground vault, once we put away the Ants in the Pants.

"I have to admit Kimiko, you and are Armina did a good job getting the Wu today"

"Uh thanks, but it was Mina's idea she was the one who suggested it I just had the gadget and skills" I blushed at Kim's compliment; her PDA suddenly glowed blue again. The thoughts of the boys were heard through the speakers on the PDA.

"No girls will be leader before me"

"OMI!" I scolded Chrome Dome, Omi laughed nervously.

"I could have invented that machine" came Rai's thought.

"Mmmm baby back ribs" Clay's thought finished.

"Clay is all you think about food?" I asked the cowboy.

"Pretty much" Clay replied smiling. I face palmed and excused myself, his thoughts of meat now got me hungry.

**Anya's POV  
**  
Jack was sound asleep on the lab table, my mate wanted to take a quick nap before he and I would try to snatch some Wu from the Temple. As I was reading the book "Divergent" I suddenly dropped it as a premonition came into my mind. Besides the gift of lightning I also could see the future. What I saw got me to stand up. I had to warn Armina, I picked up my book and searched around for a piece of paper. I found a notebook pad and a pen. I wrote a quick note to Jack saying that I had to run an errand I placed the note next to Jack, and kissed his forehead before I snuck out of the lab quietly.

**Armina's POV**

After satisfying my desire for fresh meat, I meditated in the garden. Lately I haven't had much time to do this, so I was glad I was doing it when I had the chance. I suddenly opened my eyes, as Anya's scent filled my nose.

_Why would she come here?_ I thought. I quickly stood up and jumped over the Temple wall. Anya stood before me in her wolf form. As soon as my feet touched the ground she returned to her human half.

"What are you doing here Anya?" I demanded gently from Jack's mate.

"I'm sorry to come unannounced but Chase is in trouble I just had a premonition that Wuya and Hannibal plan on attacking him once the eclipse reaches its strongest point" this got me to arch an eyebrow.

"And why should I believe you, perhaps your just trying to use this as an excuse to get our Wu"  
_  
She doesn't lie Armina_ came Diamond's voice. My snowy owl landed on my left shoulder.

"_I just saw Hannibal with Wuya discussing on ambushing Chase_ Diamond explained in my mind.

"Your owl is right" Anya added. I turned to her.

"You can hear his thoughts?"

"I can hear any animals thoughts since I am not human, like you if we leave now we can help your mate Armina, I know you love Chase with all your heart and would do anything to protect him, especially since he is the father of your unborn pup" this got me to widen my eyes. Anya held up a hand.

"I have no intention of telling anyone about your pregnancy not even to Jack Armina, I swear on my life" her heartbeat told me she wasn't lying. I turned to the Temple before turning back to her.

"Okay let's go" Diamond left my shoulder as Anya and I phased. A thought suddenly came into my head as we ran towards Chase's home.

_The others will know about my relationship with Chase with Kimiko's PDA!_ I yelled into Anya's mind.

_No they won't before I found you, I hid Kimiko's PDA, I hid it in a good spot so finding it might take awhile  
_How she did that was beyond me. We arrived at Chase's lair a half hour later.

"We need to get the hell inside" Anya said as we returned to our human forms. The entrance to the Chase's home opened and the two of us ran inside. Liam greeted us with alarm.

_Hannibal and Wuya are about to attack Chase Lady Armina, come with me_ the tiger explained and he turned around running like the wind. Anya and I followed after him. I then heard Hannibal and Wuya in the throne room. I punched the doors opened to the Throne Room, this startled Wuya and Hannibal. Chase lay underneath the bean.

"YOU GET THE F*CK AWAY FROM MY MATE YOU BASTARDS!" I then phased into my wolf form and leapt onto Hannibal and sank my powerful fangs into his skin.

"GET HER OFF OF ME!" the bean yelled out in pain. Wuya tried to help, but Anya grabbed Wuya by her the collar of her dress and punched the lights out of her making the witch to go out-cold. Anya then turned to Hannibal and shot a powerful stream of lightning towards Hannibal, I jumped off Hannibal just in time, Hannibal screamed in pain as he got fried, once the light show was over, the vegetable was literally black from Anya's attack and like Wuya he fell unconscious. I returned to my human form and rushed to Chase.

"Thank god you're alright" I said to him, as I threw my arms around his neck. I couldn't help the tears coming down my face.

"Shhhh don't cry Luna, I'm fine" Chase whispered to me as he kissed my forehead. Chase weakly stood up bringing my body up with him.

"You have my gratitude Anya, thank you" Chase told Anya. I looked from Chase's chest and looked to Jack's mate. She nodded before replying.

"Us wolves, will do anything to protect our mates, even those who are on the Heylin side, I suggest I use the WuShon Geyser to erase Hannibal's and Wuya's memories, right now they cannot know of you and Armina Chase, yet alone of the pregnancy, get the hell out of here and I'll use it" Chase nodded, before he gently threw me over his shoulder with one hand, and teleported us to the field with the lake.  
Chase gently sat me down on the grass before he did so himself.

"How much longer till you become stronger again?" I inquired from my mate.

"Not much longer Luna" Chase replied to me before he gently pulled me into his lap.

"What you did Armina was foolish" this got me to pull Chase's face towards me, and I seized his lips with mine. I gave all of my love and devotion to my mate with that one kiss before I broke it.

"I don't give a damn if what I did was foolish, I lost my parents, and my pack Chase I could not, will not lose the most important person that matters in my life now especially now that I carry our child within my womb" Chase was quiet for a second, before he placed his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry Luna, I understand why you came for me, the thought of even losing you and our child kills me" he caressed my cheek with a gloved hand.

"I am grateful to have you as my mate Armina" all I did was close my eyes and allowed my mate to continue to hold me until we had to part ways.

**Back at the Temple**

"Mina where have you been girl?" Rai asked as I joined the others in the courtyard.

"Sorry I had to hunt" I lied. I then noticed the courtyard was trashed with the remains of Jack's robots.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Jack decided to ambush us before we could head to Chase's lair to get our Wu back, but I lost my PDA and we have a plan to trick the other bad guys" Kim explained.

**Jack's Lab**

Anya wasn't around when we snuck into Jack's lab; I bet she was trying to get the unconscious Wuya and Habbibal out of Chase's home. Jack was asleep in one of his bubble things. Omi punched on the glass which got Jack to wake up screaming, he briefly hit his head before he stood up and demanded.

"What do you want?!"

"We are here to surrender" Rai began.

"Yes you are a most powerful warrior" Omi continued.

"Damn right" I added.

"We've had years of training and would still lose to you" this Jack to widen his eyes in disbelief.

"Well I'm glad you guys finally came to your senses where's Anya anyway?"

"Don't know she probably left to hunt or something" I replied to the Goth as he looked around for his mate.

"Why don't use your tiger powers to get out of that thing" Omi suggested.

"I'll try" Jack then punched the glass hard.

"OW CRAP!" he protested. Clay used the Fist of Tebigong when Jack wasn't looking to crack open the glass orb, the glass ball then broke apart.

"Holy crap did I do that?" Jack asked happily.

"I for one am very impressed" I praised Jack.

"That's not all see what the others are thinking" Rai said while Kim brought out her laptop. The screen showed us basically mimicking Hannibal, Chase, and Wuya praising Jack's efforts, when Kimiko shut her laptop Jack smirked.

"Sweet!"

"Jack I'm back!" Anya called.

"SPARX!" Jack cried happily. The Goth hurried to Anya who came down the stairs to the lab, Anya giggled like a lovesick pup as Jack lifted her into the air and spun her around.

"You have to admit they make a good pair" Kimiko said. Her PDA suddenly glowed she looked at the screen.

"Guys a new Wu just revealed itself let's go!"

**In a Desert**

"The Cannon Blaster acts like a cannon well it basically shoots whoever uses it into a human cannon ball" Dojo explained as sat on his back.

"Sounds lame" I growled.

"We got Wu dead ahead guys!" Kimiko pointed out in front of us. Our plan was to help Jack get this Wu, Dojo landed us on a nearby cliff, and we all got off of him before he returned to his regular size.

"Sorry I'm late" came Anya's voice as she appeared beside me. We explained our plan to her, and she thought it was a good idea. She wore her usual black trench coat over her purple tank top along with her black shorts and black combat boots. Her hair was in its usual pony tail, she had decided to not wear her fingerless gloves. I wore the outfit I wore when I sparred with the others.

"Where's your boyfriend Anya?" Rai asked Anya.

"On his way" the red head told the Latino.

"Here comes Chase, Hannibal, and Wuya" I told the others.

**Chase's POV**

For amusement I decided to get the Cannon Blaster so I could teach Hannibal and Wuya a lesson. Some of my cats followed behind me including Liam, he was the only cat I chose to have awake while the others slept during the eclipse.

"I see you brought your kittens to do your fighting" Hannibal said as I walked up to him and Wuya. The bean sat on Wuya's left shoulder.

"And I see you brought my housekeeper to do yours" I smirked at the look on Wuya's face.

"Once you're defeated your welcome to join us" Hannibal said. This got me to growl.

"Oh not as equals but to do our bidding" Wuya added.

"You guys might as well give it up, your worst nightmare is here" Jack said as he landed on the desert sand along with his robots that were in those stupid glass orbs of his.

"You're not going to take your shoes off are you?" Wuya asked. Jack shot Wuya the bird, which got me to laugh; clearly he still didn't forgive her for hurting his beloved Anya.

"Bubble Bots kick their ass!" Jack ordered.

**Armina's POV**

I watched as Wuya spun around at a fast pace and destroyed two of the Bubble Bots. Chase then grab two more and slammed them together destroying them.

"We need to make sure you mate stays in the game we'll wait until he gets into trouble to help him" Kimiko explained to Anya. Anya only nodded and went back to watching the fight in front of us. Hannibal easily destroyed more of Jack's Bubble Bots. They crashed onto the desert sand and exploded, Jack then looked afraid.

"I think it's time to help, Dojo did you bring the Wu?" Rai asked turning to Dojo. Dojo nodded and banged his hand against his ears.

"Yep there in here somewhere" the dragon replied before he banged his ears again, once the Wu came out onto the sand, Omi used the Changing Chopsticks to bring them back to their original size. I grabbed the Golden Finger while Kim grabbed the Ruby of Ramses.

"Golden Finger!"

"Ruby of Ramses!" Kim and I cried in unison.

Jack winced at waited for the rest of the evil doers to attack him. However by using the Golden Finger I stopped them, including my mate. Kim used the Ruby of Ramses to lift Jack to safety, and I burst out laughing as both Wuya and Chase collided together. The two of them gave each other a WTF look before Jack was thrown into them knocking the two Heylin away from each other. Jack crashed into the sand clearly confused at what was going on. Wuya came up behind Jack and grabbed him by his trench coat collar.

"GET OFF MY MATE YOU HARLOT!" Anya yelled, but Wuya couldn't hear her, I gave the angry she wolf the Ants in the Pants, which she took and used. The ants came out of their home, and rushed towards Wuya. Wuya's eyes went wide and she dropped Jack and began to scratch like crazy.

**Chase's POV  
**  
I noticed Spicer crawled behind a rock. I stood up and smirked.

"Time to rid the world of this insect" I said to myself before I lifted up a huge rock and tossed it towards Spicer. Spicer screamed in fear and ducked.

**Armina's POV**

"Kuzusu Atom!" Clay yelled shooting the vaporizing Wu towards the rock that was heading towards Jack. The rock broke apart before it Jack. Chase gave a WTF look when Jack poked his head out from behind the boulder he used to hide . Hannibal then used the Shroud of Shadows, and disappeared. Jack now really freaked out, and started to get up beat up by not only Hannibal, but also Chase. Chase finally gave Jack one last hard kick to the gut, and this sent Jack flying. Jack screamed until he crashed into the sand behind us.

"JACK!" Anya cried rushing to her mate.  
She felt his pulse and then turned to us.

"He's out-cold" she told us.

"Dojo did you bring the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman with you?" Kimiko asked turning to Dojo.

"Oh ya, right next to my new home entertainment center" Dojo replied before hitting his head and the treasure chest came out onto Kim's hands. Omi used the Changing Chopsticks to make the treasure larger.

"Treasure of the Blind Swordsman we summon your help!" Kimiko said as she placed the box onto the sand. The box opened and the genie came out. What Kimiko said next got all of us including Anya to bug eyed.

"I need for you to turn me into Jack but only temporally" the genie nodded before he used his magic on her. Kim was then transformed into Jack literally. She winced in disgust before she activated the heli bot and jumped off the cliff.

**Chase's POV  
**  
I noticed Spicer was heading towards the Cannon Blaster, the Ying Ying bird cried over me and I made an attempt to grab it, however I only got some of its feathers. Wuya suddenly slammed me into the ground.

"Serpent's Tail!" I then disappeared into the sand.

**Kim's POV  
**  
As I got to the cliff where the Cannon Blaster was I quickly touched the Cannon Blaster just as Hannibal and Chase did.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio!" I said in Jack's voice.

"I wager my Moby Morpher against your Conch, and Chase's Serpent's Tail"

"I will fight without Shen-Gong-Wu" Chase growled.

"The game is last to drop let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" I cried in unison along with Chase and Hannibal. The desert basically turned into a huge rock glacier fighting arena.

"GONG-YI-TAM-PEI!" we shouted, before Chase then kicked me hard enough to go flying and crashing against a rock glacier. Hannibal jumped on top of my head and got onto the rock above me. He used the Moby Morpher to become larger. I climbed up and grabbed one of his slimy arms, he laughed and sent me flying once more into the air.

**Armina's POV  
**  
I watched as Kimiko kept getting kicked like crazy by both Hannibal and Chase.

"You can defeat them Jack I am sure of it!" Omi began.

"Your friend doesn't stand a chance Cue-Ball" Anya said to Omi.

"Why are you fools rooting for Jack?" Wuya hissed walking up to us with her arms folded across her chest.

"No reason just like to go with the underdogs" Dojo replied to her.

**Kimiko's POV**

I crashed into another rock before I grabbed my PDA and used the Mind Reader Conch. I heard Chase say.

"I locked away that foolish vegetable once I can do it again" Hannibal heard this as he dodged the rocks being thrown by Chase.

"You crossed the wrong bean when you cross Hannibal Roy Bean!" Hannibal snapped back as he threw another huge rock at Chase. Chase simply punched through it with his incredible strength. I had to fly away with the heli-bot to avoid getting crushed. I then used the Mind Reader Conch on Hannibal.

**Chase's POV**

I heard Hannibal's thought.

"That Chase has girly hair a real warrior shaves his head like me"

"Ha!, you could pour fertilizer on that head and nothing would grow" I taunted Hannibal.

**Kimiko's POV  
**  
Chase's comment really pissed off Hannibal because Hannibal growled and leapt into the air and used the Moby Morpher to grow four more arms, he landed on the rock glacier Chase was on and the two of them jumped off of it as it broke, I had to hurry to avoid getting squashed. Both Chase and Hannibal landed on other rock glaciers and broke them apart. Hannibal held one, while Chase held two. The two of them threw the glaciers at each other, which broke apart at contact. I got smacked by some of the debris and grabbed a nearby rock spiral to avoid falling. Both Chase and Hannibal then landed on a falling rock glacier, and the two of them began to punch each other like crazy, until their punches created a huge blue light separating them, both of them hit some fallen rocks and then grabbed the rock spiral beneath me.

"Last to fall wins HA!" I taunted them both while kicking the rock spiral hard enough to break beneath them and they both fell losing the showdown. I then held out my hand as the Cannon Blaster landed into it.

**Armina's POV**

We all cheered as Kimiko as Jack landed in front of us.

"You go girl, boy" Rai shut up. I saw my mate and Hannibal glare hatefully into each other's eyes.

"Don't grow too comfortable our paths will cross again you can count on it!" Hannibal told Chase as he and his turkey of a bird flew away. Chase then suddenly turned to Kimiko and walked up to her.

"You surprised me Spicer and I'm rarely surprised but never fooled" Chase then sniffed her for a second.

"By the way love the perfume" my mate complimented her before he turned to leave. We all then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Call me sentimental but I was rooting for you all along" Wuya told Kimiko.

"Hit the road you old witch" Kimiko snapped at Wuya making a thumbs up get out of here gesture.

"Jack this is a side I never seen before and I like it" Wuya answered before she too walked away. Kimiko then hurried to the treasure chest and opened it.

"Halloween's over get me out of this!" the genie nodded and returned Kim to her true self.

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked waking up. Anya snorted and walked up to her mate.

"I'll explain later love, I suggest we go back home" the beta told Jack as she helped him up.

"Sure I'm pretty tired" with that being said, Anya scooped Jack into her arms and activated her heli-bot and flew away.

**Chase's Lair**

"Looks like you got beat up pretty bad" I said to Chase while massaging his sore back. I was in the same white nightgown I wore a couple weeks ago.

"Spicer kicking my ass was a real shocker Luna" Chase replied to me as I finished massaging him. He of course was shirtless, dressed in black pajama pants. My mate sat up and looked at my middle. The bump protruding was still small enough to not be seen from others, but it was slightly larger than it was several weeks ago. Chase pressed his head against my swollen belly and listened to the baby's heart beating. Our child's heart was stronger now that I was three months along.

"The infant's heart is getting stronger how far along are you now Luna?" Chase asked breaking the silence as he lifted his head up from my stomach.

"Three months" I replied. Chase brought me into his lap.

"Time seems to fly doesn't it, it seems like yesterday we learned you carried my child within you" Chase said while pressing a kiss on the left side of my neck.

"Chase would do you want the baby to be?" I inquired my mate. Chase lifted his head up and looked at me.

"To be honest any gender is fine, but I have to admit I'm starting to crave a daughter like you" This got me to widen my eyes.

"Oh really now you're suggesting the baby is female?" I teased him. Chase only chuckled before replying.

"If our child is a girl, it will be the first girl in my family for four generations, my paternal side is mostly male" this got me to snort.

"Most firstborns on my father's side are female, my dad was the first boy in five generations" the two of us were slightly quiet before Chase lowered me beneath him.

"May I make love to you Luna? I want to show you that how much I honor you saving my life earlier when I was weakened" his question got me to blush. I nodded, Chase purred in delight before his lips seized mine in our usual fiery dance. Our love making this time was the best I had so far with him. Afterwards both of us lay against one another feeling the other's warmth, as sleep finally claimed us.

**Me: EEEE! I'm getting excited! *does caramelldansen*  
Armina: *sweat drops at bloodyrose's excitement*  
Anya: Oh lay off Armina, let bloodyrose enjoy her moment***

Feel free to review if you guys wish Time After Time part 1 will be posted tomorrow!


	32. Time After Time Part 1

**Happy Saturday Readers!  
Here is part 1 of Time After Time. The last chapter and epilogue will be posted tomorrow!  
Enjoy!**

**Armina's POV**

"The Mikado Arm Shen-Gong-Wu is a lesser known Wu it gives the user great upper body strength" Dojo explained as we all sat on his back.

"I don't need upper body strength but I know who does" Omi said. This got me and Kimiko to yell at him both of our heads enlarged.

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" she and I said in unison. The outfit I wore today was the Duke Devlin one I wore a couple weeks ago.

"Be careful before you answer" Kimiko growled at Omi as her head went back to its normal size.

"I was speaking of Jack Spicer" Omi replied nervously. The location of the Mikado Arm took us to the nearest largest city an hour away from the Temple. The Wu sat gleaming on top of unfinished metal outline of a building. Jack and Anya suddenly appeared above us. However when my eyes met with Anya she gave me a kind smile.

**Earlier That Week**

**Armina's POV**

**Chase's Lair  
**  
"Do you Anya Garcia swear your loyalty to my mate and future wife?" Chase asked as Anya kneeled before him. Jack wasn't present due to him not feeling well.

"I do, from now on I will answer to Armina's needs and calls as her Beta" Anya replied. I then approached Anya; I held a dagger in my hands. Anya was dressed only in her purple tank top and her usual black shorts and combat boots. Anya held out her hand to me, and I gently pressed the blade of the knife against the palm in her hand. I gently pricked her flesh so her blood would slowly drip out. I put my left hand over the small wound and said.

"I Armina Storm Alpha of the deceased Northern Alaska Pack initiate you Anya Garcia as my second in command" after I finished that line, I withdrew my hand from hers. On the right side of Anya's body appeared more tribal markings, this time the markings consisted of lightning bolts that took the form of a cross from above her left breast and they stopped to the middle of her back.

**Present  
**  
**Armina's POV**

"Meet Jack Spicer and his squad of bird bots!" Jack then let out a caw caw command to his robots, the bird bots turned around and sent bird crap towards us. The substance hit Dojo's eyes and the dragon began to fall down towards the bottom of the building to be. Dojo luckily wiped off the bird crap just in time, and he landed on a nearby building.

"Pretty bad ass, huh the cawing is a recording of me" Jack gloated before he started to head towards the Mikado Arm.

"That bird brain Spicer is a menace on the ground as well in the sky" Clay said as he shook bird crap off of his hat before putting it back on. We got off of Dojo before he returned to his normal size.

"Kids remember a leader will be chosen any day and it's my job to rate each of you" Dojo explained as he got out a notepad and a pen, as we leapt into the air.

"Mina now!" Rai called to me.

"Wudai Ice Form Dragon!" I cried as my dragon self came to life. The others jumped onto my back and I flew around the metal outline of the building and let the others use their Wudai Weapons to destroy the robots. A swarm of bird bots then came towards us, I hissed out my icy breath causing them to freeze and fall to the bottom of the building. The building shook and started to fall apart, the others got off my back, and I returned to my human form. The five of us then grabbed the Mikado Arm together and we landed on the ground safely. Dojo in a referee uniform held up five scorecards of ten.

"I got ten all around" Omi then turned to Jack with an evil smirk.

"I suppose that defeating Jack Spicer would be the tie breaker" Jack went bug eyed at that comment.

"I'm outta here!" the Goth quickly activated his heli-bot and took off, with Anya following him.

**Xialion Temple**

"I wish Jack Spicer didn't flee like that I would have loved kicking his butt" Omi boasted as well all sat down eating pizza.

"Even if we tried, Omi Anya wouldn't like that" Rai added while shuddering. I think the Latino was afraid of Jack's girlfriend. Master Fung stood in front of the table holding the Mikado Arm, with Dojo around his neck.

"There is still one last test before a leader is selected each of you will go on a quest, the five of you can choose to either go on your own quest or chose a partner" Master Fung explained.

"Sounds interesting" I said, finishing my last slice of pizza.

"Ooh I am very good at quests just like everything else" Omi gloated.

"Omi can it" I ordered my pack mate; Omi noticed the look I gave him and he shut up.

"Dojo will accompany you as well" Master Fung added.

"So what else is new?" Dojo asked bored. Master Fung turned to him.

"As a reward for your service I was thinking Dojo you could trim my toenails "this got Dojo to yell out in excitement.

"Too much info Master" I told Master Fung who chuckled at me kindly.

**Later that Night**

I was meditating in my room when I heard Diamond return from his hunt. I opened my eyes and noticed the owl held a dead mouse in his talons.

"Must you eat that in here?" I asked to the bird of prey.

_I will make sure I don't spill anything how goes the thought of your quest so far?_ Diamond said to me. I stood up and walked over to Diamond's perch and stroked his head.

"Nothing yet" I replied to him, however the scent of Wuya and Chase caught my nose. I followed the scent into the courtyard where Chase stood beside Wuya his cats stood with them. My mate looked annoyed like he always did, with the witch. The others stood up and got into a fighting position.

"Why are you two here?" I demanded as I approached. The jungle cats all noticed I wasn't playing around and they went to the ground in submission, their ears bent backwards against their heads.

"The usual stealing your Wu" Wuya replied to me smirking.

"Jungle cats entertain the monks" Chase ordered.

"I don't think so" I said and I slammed my hands into the ground. A huge ice ring encircled around us. The Chinese symbol for ice pulsed on my forehead as the ice began to take the form of many wolves. Soon the ice broke into many shards and at seventeen wolves outnumbered the jungle cats.

"Have fun playing with the kitties loves" I told the wolves. The cats immediately attacked as did the wolves. Soon there was huge dust cloud in front of us; the whines of the cats could be heard as the wolves happily kicked their butts. I then turned to Wuya, and smirked. I phased into my wolf form, and ran towards her. Wuya screamed in panic, and high tailed it. I chased her around the courtyard in a circle, my fangs then grabbed the edge of her dress. A rip was heard, and I held a huge portion of Wuya's dress in my mouth. The others started laughing because I managed to reveal Wuya's undergarments. Wuya gave a shriek and ran for it. I noticed Chase snickering before he snapped his fingers. The jungle cats finally gave up fighting with the wolves, and they all walked misery towards Chase. The cats were pretty beat up. Chase turned to me and winked seductively at me before he turned to leave with his kitties behind him.

**Later**

"Armina!" I was about to go to bed, when Omi and Dojo came to the entrance to my room.

"What is it kid?" I inquired looking to my pack mate.

"I have the perfect quest and I want you to accompany me" this surprised me.

"Why me?" I asked again, arching an eyebrow.

"Because you are a very powerful warrior and I could use you your strength" Omi explained.

"Are you sure you want me to come, kid, I thought you implied girls don't have upper body strength" I told Omi while flashing a fanged grin. Omi shook his head before replying.

"I shouldn't have said that, Armina you are the strongest of all of us"

"He's right beautiful you are" Dojo agreed.

"Thanks you two, so what did you have in mind?" I questioned Omi about the quest.

"We will go back in time and stop Hannibal Bean from turning Chase evil" this got the hair on the back of my neck to rise. If we did this, I might not have a future with Chase. However I could only ask.

"How are we going to do that without the Sands of Time, Omi, last I remember your older self took it with him into the future"

"The two of us will be encased in ice and will sleep for eighty years" Omi answered.

"Alright when did you want to go?"

"Tomorrow morning would best, here you'll need this" Omi held out the Blizzard Javelin towards me. After Omi told me where to meet him I shooed him and Dojo out of room so I could sleep. The morning came pretty quickly, after I dressed into my Izumi outfit, I met up with Omi in the greenhouse, my Blizzard Javelin was strapped onto my back.

"I set the timer for year 2085 and the Eye of Dashi will melt the ice" Omi explained.

"Changing Chopsticks" I said pointing the chopsticks to the bag of Wu that Omi brought. Dojo scooped the shrunken bag and put it in his ear.

_HOLD ON!_ Diamond's voice screamed into mind. The snowy owl flew through the doors to the basement of the greenhouse before they closed.

_I could be of assistance in this quest take me with you_

"Diamond wants to join us if that's okay" I explained to Dojo and Omi.

"Sure we could use more help" Omi said. Diamond gave a happy hoot and flew on top of Omi's head.

Once Omi finished setting up the timer he and I went around the statue. Dojo slithered himself around my neck.

"Armina if you please" Omi said.

"Wudai Aurora Ice!" I said and I placed my left hand onto my body while my right hand was on Omi's. Soon the four of us became encased within my element, and the two of us went into a deep sleep.

**80 Years Later.**

I finally woke up when I felt the ice being melted. Omi was the next to wake up along with Diamond and Dojo.

"That was one hell of a nap" I said stretching.

"We must find old Omi right away" Omi added while we exited the basement of the greenhouse. I followed after Omi, Diamond and Dojo were not far behind. Omi opened the door to the greenhouse exit and I followed him outside. Immediately I noticed a change, the Temple where it once stood was gone.

"What on earth happened here?" I asked to myself taking in the surroundings.

"Don't know but I don't like it" Dojo replied to me. A gasp from Omi stopped our conversation. I ran to find Omi, standing in front of a huge hole in the ground. I realized this what was left of the vault.

"All of the Shen-Gong-Wu are gone!" Omi exclaimed.

"You're right, pack mate, now what the hell do we do?" I asked turning to him. Omi looked to me before he replied.

"I do not know, Armina this wasn't the future I was expecting" Dojo suddenly tapped Omi and the two of us turned around to see a gigantic robot holding a ray gun at us.

"Lay down your arms and surrender at once" the robot told us. Whoever created this thing did a good job.

"My arms will remain attached to my shoulders thank you" Omi replied to the robot, and used his hand to break the ray gun. The robot then shoved another ray gun in front of us and fired. Both Omi and I yelped and ran for it. One of the robots found Dojo with its infrared system, and Omi and I used that chance to destroy it.

"OH S(*T!" I said as another robot came after us. I whistled to Diamond and grabbed both Omi and Dojo under my arms and looked for a place to hide. But it was no use, the damn robots kept finding us and firing.

"HOLY!" I said as one of the lasers hit me foot. This angered me and I turned around to face four robots. The robots stopped and I swore they had sweat drops.

"Blizzard Javelin!" I cried holding the powerful weapon in my hands. A powerful ice beam came out of my Wudai weapon and froze the four robots.

"Armina!" yelled Omi. Omi was cornered with the robots surrounding him; I strapped my Blizzard Javelin back onto my back and ran up to Omi, and held my arms out as I got in front of him. One robot grabbed me into its hands while another did the same with Omi. The robots walked for about twenty minutes before they stopped and dropped us. Both Omi and I fell hard onto the ground.

"Bloody hell" I said while I stood up. As I looked around I noticed that me and Omi weren't the only ones around. There were other people dressed in prisoner clothes.

"Armina look" Omi said pointing upwards. The two of us saw a neon light sign saying "Jack Spicer's Prison"

"What the f8^k?" I blurted out.

"Jack Spicer should be the one in prison, I say we look around" Omi suggested. I nodded and followed him. Whatever happened in this time was really screwed up. I worried about Chase, as I was thinking Omi suddenly tugged my pants. He pointed in front of us, and there on the floor sat Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay all old farts now.

"Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay?" Omi asked. Elderly Kimiko suddenly turned around and said.

"Huh? I can't hear or see so well, come closer" Kimiko walked forward and felt Omi's huge head.

"Omi is that you?" she asked excited.

"And Mina?" elderly Rai asked.

"Holy hell what happened to you guys?" I asked as Clay stood up as well.

"I remember eighty years ago, right before Master Fung picked a leader, you, Dojo, Omi, and Diamond disappeared" Rai answered me.

"We didn't disappear we froze ourselves so we could travel to the future and speak to my elderly self where is he anyway?" Omi inquired. Rai made a come here gesture at Omi, Cue-Ball did as Rai suggested.

"There is no Old Omi, you dope" Rai said while smacking Omi on the head.

"I don't think you guys fully grasped the time space continuum" Clay added.

"After you guys froze yourselves, Jack attacked the Temple and locked us away taking the Wu with him, now he's Jack Spicer the Evil Emperor of Darkness" Rai explained.

"What about Anya?" I asked concerned for my beta. Raimundo gave a sigh before replying.

"Anya was killed by Wuya and Hannibal and it drove Jack into a rage" this shocked me.

"Omi we need to correct this now" I told my pack mate turning to him.

"I agree hey!" Omi said as a robot picked the five of us up into its sharp talon like grip.

"Where are you taking us?" Omi demanded to the robot.

"To the coliseum" the robot replied to him.

"Jack likes to use his prisoners to entertain himself" Rai explained.

"This really screwed up" I blurted out as the robot threw us into a cage. I heard another robot calling out things like an announcer would. Soon the cage was full of light, and I could see Jack. And man was he old, he had his own armor. A familiar voice suddenly caught my attention as it did with Omi. The two of us turned around and saw Master Fung.

"Master Fung is that you?" I called to him. Master Fung looked around for my voice.

"Armina, is that you?" he asked. I walked up to him and bent down in front of him.

"It's me Master, Omi is with me too"

"I may have ruined the future" Omi said before finally crying into Master's Fung chest.

"Oh Omi, Armina the future can always be changed if you two can get the Sands of Time from Jack Spicer"

"Every now and the old dude spits out some words of wisdom, but mostly spits" Rai explained. As Master Fung spat a little to clear his throat, Dojo and Diamond suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Dojo, Diamond you found us!"

"Sorry we're late we had to be sneaky to get in here, I used the Shroud of Shadows on me and Diamond, I have the other Wu"

"Changing Chopsticks!" Omi said pointing the chopsticks at Dojo, Diamond landed on my shoulder as the bag of Wu came out of Dojo's ear.

"I know you, you're Mojo" Master Fung said to Dojo, the dragon turned to Master Fung his eyes widened.

"That's Dojo, Master Fung is that you?" Dojo asked, however Master Fung couldn't answer because a robot opened the cage and grabbed him. As it closed I opened the bag of Wu.

"Guys this is the chance we have been waiting for, I say we break into the palace and get back the Sands of Time!" Rai said.

"But we're not the lean mean fighting machines we once were" Clay argued.

"Dude first of all you were never lean and second the five of us are still Xiaolin Warriors we fought side by side once and we can do it again, Mina?" Rai said turning to me.

"Yes?"

"You need to lead us, you always had that gift within you" Rai told me. I couldn't help but give him a smile, before I nodded. I grabbed the Shroud of Shadows and threw it over us. We all snuck out of the cage and hurried out of the room where Jack was. Once I knew we were safe I threw the Shroud of Shadows off of us.

"We better hurry before we're discovered missing" I told the others, but before we could do anything a familiar southern accent said.

"So it looks like the rumors were true a blast from the past" I turned around and had to hold back a laugh. Hannibal was locked inside of cage, a sign under him said "Musical Fruit"

"A sight for evil eyes" Wuya added. She was dressed in a cheerleading outfit; her shirt had a J on it.

"You two have a lot of balls to even talk, because of you two Anya is dead" I hissed. My claws came out and my fangs elongated. Rai and Omi held me back.

"Calm down Mina, now isn't the time" Rai told me. I only snarled but what I saw next almost made me had a nosebleed. Chase was held up by some kind of machine, and he was only in his boxers.

"Chase Young!" Omi exclaimed.

"I'm surprised to see you Armina and Omi after all of these years, I knew our paths would cross again"

"Omi not now" I ordered him in my alpha tone. Raimiundo gave Kimiko the Denshi bunny so she could turn herself into electricity and travel through the wires until she found where Jack kept the Wu. Rai would keep track of her, with the Mind Reader Conch. She activated the Denshi bunny and became electricity just as Jack found us.

"When will you monks learn, no one can defeat the Evil Emperor of Darkness, guard bots attack!" Jack ordered before he laughed until it got replaced by coughing. Omi activated the Mikado Arm, and used his enlarged arms to protect the rest of us from the robots lasers before they stopped. Omi then charged forward ready to fight. Clay used the Cannon Blaster and fired himself at a swarm of robots destroying them.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Jack cried. His fist was about to hit Clay when Omi blocked it. However Omi was knocked aside with the Third Arm Sash.

"Hey ugly wanna dance?!" I called to Jack. Jack turned to me and grinned.

"Just like old times Armina" he said.

"Not this time Wudai Aurora Ice!" I shouted and shot my element at the robots in the room freezing them.

"Kimiko found the Wu, let's go!" Rai called to us. It was a good thing I froze the robots because Jack at the moment didn't have anything.

"I have an idea grab onto me!" Rai said, we all did as he ordered. He then used the Cannon Blaster to shoot us across the room. We crashed through the wall to where Kim was, she was asleep however the crash through the wall woke her.

"Armina use your ice element hurry!" Omi called to me. I nodded and shot my ice towards more robots that were fast approaching us; the hole in the wall froze. Rai was already at work trying to get the vault open. Rai managed to get the door to the vault open.

"Mina catch!" Rai cried to me, as he threw the Sands of Time. I caught it in my hands, just as the room around us burst apart, thousands of robots surrounded us. Omi ran up to me, with Diamond on his head, and Dojo around his neck. Jack made a command and the robots shot their lasers at us. I used my element to temporally create a shield. One robot grabbed Kimiko.

"Mina, Omi use the Sands of Time! Make sure this never happens!" Rai said, he looked up as a robot foot came upon him. I felt tears go down my face as I closed my eyes and grabbed Omi by the waist and called.

"Sands of Time!"

**1500 Hundred Years in the Past**

We finally made it to the proper time we needed to be. However I couldn't help the tears that poured own my face, as I finally broke down, after seeing Raimundo getting killed. I felt Omi hug me as Dojo told to me.

"Come on Mina, remember what Master Fung said, the future can always be changed, and we made it back fifteen hundred years into the past, we can still correct this" I opened my eyes and looked at Dojo.

"We must" I replied to him, before I stood up. I gave a curse as the ground shook underneath us, we all turned around and went bug eyed. Wuya was commanding an army of her golems on an assault. Then three warriors came running towards them. One was Master Monk Guan, the other was Grand Master Dashi, and the last one was none other than my mate Chase. I couldn't help but drool, Chase was just as hot on the side of good. His outfit was blue and his hair was slightly styled different, his eyes weren't cat like. I watched in awe, as my beloved take down the golems one by one. The leader of the golems then came upon him. Chase simply smirked and punched the leader hard in the chest. The golem then fell apart. Chase blew a bang back before he and his two comrades prepared to take Wuya down, as Omi and I watched. The next thing I did was pass out.

**I bet none of you were expecting I killed off Anya, don't worry she's just killed off in this chapter and comes back in the next! Review if you wish!**


	33. Time After Time Part 2

**Hi guys!  
Here is Time After Time Part 2!  
I hope you guys like how the chapter ends!**

**Armina's POV**

"Mina wake up" I felt Dojo using his small hands trying to wake me up. I gave a groan and finally was able to lift my body up.

"Are you okay Armina you passed out very suddenly" Omi asked me concerned.

"Ya I'm fine kid duck!" I said pushing both Omi and Dojo down as a rock was hurled over our heads.

"I think we picked a bad time to visit" Dojo said as we lifted our heads back up. Omi smiled at Dojo before saying, turning back to the battle in front of us.

"No this a most wonderous time look there is Master Monk Guan" Omi pointed, we both watched Master Monk Guan smash through golems like it was a simple task.

"And there's Dashi" I nodded toward the wall, where the legendary dragon jumped over Wuya. The Heylin Witch made a dash for him, but Dashi simply used a single hand and tossed Wuya away like a rag doll. He then jumped on the golems beneath him causing them to fall apart. Omi suddenly ran out of the bushes and went to help with Dashi and Guan with the fight.

"OMI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I protested at him, however an all too familiar voice said from behind me.

"What do you we have here?" I turned around to see a frowning Chase Young, with hands on his hips. Dojo used that chance to hide inside my dress tank top.

"Chase Young" I simply said, before I had no choice to leap at him. He dodged my attack and called.

"Cougar Strike!" he leapt into the air.

"Mantis Kick!" I cried as well, giving him a good kick in the gut, sending him flying from me. Chase gave me a scolding look, before he came at me with his fierce speed.

"Yowling Yack!" he charged at me again.

"Charging Bear!" I said giving him another kick in the gut.

"Dragon Strike!" Chase then yelled as he landed on his feet, then jumped into the air again.

"Dragon's Rage!" I simply replied before I ran at him with my fierce wolf speed, and gave him a good clocking in the stomach one last time; this sent my mate crashing into the ground. I simply smirked at him, as he sat up surprised. I got into another fighting position as did he when he stood up.

"How do you know Dragon's Rage?" he inquired.

"You taught it to me fifteen hundred years from now" I replied, before I noticed a rock golem above me.

"Wudai Aurora Ice!" I yelled and slammed my hands against the golem which immediately froze.

"Mantis Kick!" Chase shouted as he kicked two other golems which caused them to break apart.

"It's strange but I feel like I already know you" Chase said to me as he landed to my left. I smirked at him before replying.

"Oh you do, it just hasn't happened yet, I suggest we go help the others" I then made a thumb gesture behind me towards Guan, Dashi, and Omi. Chase smiled kindly back at me as the two of us jumped beside Omi.

"I'll finish the rest of these guys Dojo get out of my shirt now!" I told the eastern dragon who hurriedly came out of my white dress top. I leapt into the air and changed into my dragon form. I felt the others watch me in awe, as I hissed my icy breath around the golems around us; freezing them all, then I used my powerful tail to destroy them. Once that was finished I returned to human form, and stood in front of Wuya, as did the others all blocking her.

"I believe it's time to send certain evil packing" Dashi said holding out the puzzle box. The puzzle box opened and it grabbed Wuya in its powerful grasp turning her into her ghost form and finally entrapping her.

"Holy hell that was wicked" I said.

"I must say seeing Wuya's capture in person is very cool"

"Yeah right" Dojo growled as he hopped onto Omi's head.

"Hey whose bird is this?" Chase asked suddenly. I turned to see Diamond sitting on Chase's head.

"He's mine, sorry Diamond" I called the snowy owl, as I outstretched my arm and the bird of prey landed on it.

"It appears we have a new allies and new friends" Chase then said walking up to me and Omi. Both Omi and couldn't help but blush.

**Later that Night**

Omi, Diamond, Dojo, and I hid behind some bushes watching Chase gloating. I sweat dropped my mate reminded me a lot like Omi, when he was on the Xiaolin side.

"Why would I be so foolish as to turn to the Heylin side, soon I will be a Xiaolin Dragon" Hannibal's voice was then heard.

"You poor naïve fool you'll never become a dragon, you're place in history will be stolen from you, by the one you considered closest" Hannibal explained jumping down from his bird's head.

"No, I do not believe you" Chase replied to Hannibal.

"I believe that you do" Hannibal said while smirking. A hologram then appeared before Chase of Master Monk Guan, Guan was dressed in the same armor Chase wore in the future. What the Guan hologram said deeply angered Chase.

"Drink the Lao Mei Long soup ancient potion of the dragon and join me forever on the dark side" the Ying Ying bird, then flew to Chase and gave him a dragon container that held the legendary soup that turned ones to the Heylin side.

"Perhaps you would like think about this before you make up your mind, I will be waiting" Hannibal said before he cackled and jumped into the air his bird catching him. Chase frowned before he took the soup with him as he walked away.

"Man this messed up" I told the others.

"I can't wait for you to turn Hannibal into frozen food" Omi said to me, this got me to chuckle at him as I patted his head, before we got ready to intervene.

**Later **

Chase sat in front of the dragon container looking at it. I knew my mate was afraid. Omi and I hid while Dojo and Diamond went to Chase.

"Hey Chase baby wanna see something mystical?" Dojo asked my mate as he slithered up to him. Diamond landed on Chase's left shoulder.

"Not now Dojo" Chase replied frowning, as he stroked under Diamond's beak. Omi then used that chance to grab the Lao Mei Long soup, while I replaced it with Pea Soup which sounded gross. I then followed Omi as he went into the garden. He placed the Lao Mei Long soup underneath a hidden area within the north wall of the Temple. Diamond suddenly flew out of the room where Chase was, he landed on my left shoulder, just as Chase walked out holding the Pea Soup. When we found Dojo, Omi and the dragon did a fist bump before we all followed after Chase into the forest. Hannibal sat on the Ying Ying bird head which stood on a tree stump.

"I see you made a wise decision" Hannibal said to Chase pleased. Chase hesitantly opened the top of the dragon container and started to drink the pea soup, but he spat it back out in disgust. Both the Ying Ying bird and Hannibal went bug eyed as the soup was spat onto them both.

"I see you take me for a fool this taste like" Chase growled at Hannibal.

"What the hell this tastes like Pea Soup!" Hannibal cried in surprise as he tasted the disgusting green crap. Chase grabbed Hannibal with his fingers.

"You expect me to trade my eternal soul for Pea Soup?!" Chase demanded from Hannibal who frowned and replied in defense.

"NO, THIS IS A TRICK!"

"Here's another one; I call it the Vanishing Bean!" Chase then put Hannibal into the empty dragon container and used his martial arts to kick the container high into the sky. Chase turned and left saying.

"And to think I was ready to throw away after all I believed in"

"Looks like we're done here guys" I told Dojo and Omi.

"OOOOH! I can't wait to return to a world without evil!" Omi said excitedly before he activated the Sands of Time.

**Present.**

Omi, Diamond, Dojo, and I returned to the Temple like we left it. Dojo gave a yawn before saying to us.

"Feels like an eternity since I snoozed wake me up in fifteen hundred years"

"Look who has come to welcome us" Omi said nodding in front of us. I noticed it was Master Monk Guan but I immediately sensed something was off. Guan walked in and I realized he was on the Heylin side.

"No I've come to destroy you" he simply said before he turned into his Heylin Form which looked like a lobster. Master Monk Guan then began to launch a series of powerful attacks at us; I grabbed Omi into my arms as I leapt into the air in order to avoid getting hit.

"Why is he on the Heylin side?" Omi asked me.

"Don't know kid, but I think we need to get out of here" I told Omi as I landed back onto the ground. We both dodged another attack from Master Monk Guan; Dojo was then grabbed by the Ying Ying bird.

"Get Dojo Diamond!" I ordered the owl, who gave a mighty screech and flew at a fast rate of speed towards Dojo. I used that chance to run towards Master Monk Guan, and I placed my right hand against his side. Guan turned to me, with hate in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" I told him, as I backed away my element began to freeze Guan up. I heard a splash and noticed Wuya stood over Dojo and Diamond in a bird bath. Her hand was glowing green, Hannibal had the Kuzusu Atom, Omi held the Sands of Time, but Hannibal destroyed it he then turned to me and was about to use it, when Chase grabbed it.

"Flying Monkey Strike!" my mate cried as he spun around using the Wu to make Guan and Wuya back away from me. Chase jumped in front of me.

"Chase Young whose side are you on now?" I asked my mate.

"Yours of course Armina" Chase said kindly.

"Armina, Chase get on!" Omi called to us, he activated the Crouching Cougar and both Chase and I hurriedly got onto it. The Crouching Cougar then ran out of the entrance to the Temple. Diamond flew above us, with Dojo on his back.

"What the f**k was that?!" I demanded turning to Chase.

"Armina you really must watch your language the two of you know the story it happened fifteen hundred years ago" Chase said. I blushed, at that comment.

"Could you refresh our memory then?" Omi suggested. Chase sighed and nodded.

"After Hannibal Bean failed to deliver me to the Heylin side, he went to Master Monk"

"And turned him evil instead" I finished.

"And it's because of us, you must take us to our fellow monks" Omi said to Chase. The Crouching Cougar stopped on top of a cliff that stood over a farming site.

"Here we are you two, our home"

"This is our home!" Omi protested his head enlarged. The others were back to their younger selves, and were hard at work as the Crouching Cougar came to a stop. Rai was not having any luck with the pigs, Kim was planting seedlings, and Clay was wrapping up with the corn.

"Where have you two been?" Clay asked at me and Omi as we got off of the Crouching Cougar.

"I rescued them from the Temple" Chase answered walking up beside me.

"Why were you two there?,Aand Clay I've had it mud wrestling with these pigs" Rai growled jumping over the herd of pigs that were doing who knows what.

"Hold it there partner" Clay began as picked up a baby pig. "Be nice to the pigs their special in their own, way and Armina's the leader she gives the orders"

"Cowboy say what?" I said out surprised.

"Don't be so surprised Armina, you were expected to become the leader since you were an alpha of your pack" Chase told me.

"We need to see Master Fung at once" Omi said, as Diamond landed on his head.

"Are you alright Omi?" Kim asked Omi.

"I think he hit his head pretty hard" Chase added. Chase then led us to a statue of Master Fung.

"Master Fung was thrown into the Ying Yang World years ago by Master Monk Guan and never returned" Clay began.

"We wanted to go after him but we only had the Ying Yo-Yo if we arrived we would have turned evil the same way Jack turned" Kim began.

"Good morning!" I gave a scream and hid behind Chase as Good Jack appeared completely all dressed in yellow, which included a sun hat behind Kimiko. A growl was heard and Anya came walking towards us in her wolf form carrying a huge stag. She dropped the deer in front of her and phased back into her human form. Jack's girlfriend wore a worn out purple tank top like dress, and had on sandals, her hair was loose.

"I hope my mate hasn't been annoying to all of you" Anya said while she frowned at Jack. Jack gave a nervous giggle, and backed away.

"This wasn't supposed to happen none of this" Omi suddenly said out loud.

"Omi is right; Chase was supposed to be on the Heylin side, not Master Monk Guan"

"What are two talking about Chase is good" Kim said.

"We have proof, at sundown we need to back to the Temple" Omi said, the others reluctantly agreed.

**Before Sundown**

I sat alone meditating.

"Armina?" came Chase's voice. I opened my eyes and turned to see Chase walking towards me.

"Why have you been so distant from me love?" Chase asked me sweetly.

"Are you saying we're a couple in this time?" I inquired turning to my mate in surprise.

"Of course we are Luna" that did it, I couldn't help the emotion that I hid within me, this whole time. Tears poured down my face, Chase suddenly brought me into his lap.

"What is it Armina"

"I can't handle things in this reality Chase, I want them to return to normal damn it"

"Me being by your side Luna, is normal"

"No its not, Chase you and I are involved where Omi and I came from, not only are you my mate, we're engaged, and now I carry our child" when I said all of this Chase's eyes widened. I took off the chain that held my crescent moon pendant and my engagement ring and showed it to him.

"You gave me these, and you gave me the greatest gift of all, me carrying our child" Chase then suddenly pushed me down onto the ground gently and kissed me with all of his love. I held the chain with my pendant and ring tightly in my fist as he kissed me. After our kiss stopped he brought me back into his lap. He then took the chain and put it back around my neck.

"Then we must correct things Luna, for our child's sake" Chase then pressed his lips against my three month bump.

**Sundown Xiaolin Temple**

Rai gave the thumbs up as we stood outside of the Temple. Omi used the Kuzusu Atom to create a hole in the wall where the Lao Mei Long soup was held. I walked over to it, and took it into my hands and gave it to Chase.

"Omi, and Armina are right this is Lao Mei Long Soup" Chase said after opening the lid of the container and sniffed it.

"So if you two are from another reality where are the Armina and Omi we know?" Rai asked.

"I think I know where we are" Omi said he nodded towards the greenhouse. However before we could do anything Wuya, Hannibal, and Master Monk Guan found us, along with the jungle cats. Something like a bird cage made out of bronze and glass windows trapped us.

**Inside the Cage**

"Great now how the hell are we getting out of this dump, Jack quit playing that damned harmonica!" Anya scolded her mate; Jack only chuckled before he obeyed. It seems their relationship in this world was rocky, even the more reason to correct it.

"I have an idea how" Rai answered.

"And how pray tell are we going to do that?" Kimiko asked turning to Rai.

"If we can stop Omi and Armina freezing themselves into the future, they won't time jump and their reality should correct itself" the Latino explained.

"You would make a good leader Rai, unlike myself" I told Rai.

"That maybe but that won't happen unless we get the heck out of this damn cage" Clay said as he tried to break the glass.

"We can if I drink the Lao Mei Long soup" Rai said holding the dragon container.

"No you won't" I told Rai and grabbed the soup from him.

"But Mina that's our only way to get out of here and you guys can escape" Rai argued.

"Raimundo is right Armina, I should be the only one who drinks it" Chase said suddenly, he turned to me. I sadly gave him the soup.

"Armina you must lead the others and find your frozen self along with Omi"

"But Chase if we do find us, and stop current events" Omi began.

"Then you won't be there to safe me from the dark side, this may not be the future I would choose, but it is the future that must be for the great of good" Jack suddenly started to cry. A smack was heard, and I saw Anya had smacked her mate. I then turned back to Chase.

"Remember Armina, Omi, if the past can be changed so can the future only time will tell" Chase then opened the lid of the soup and drank it. Immediately the magic within the soup began to cause Chase to change. His eyes went from their kind side, into the familiar Heylin ones I grew used to. I had the others behind me, as I watched my beloved change into his dragon form, he roared, and with his powerful strength broke our prison. He ran off, the jungle cats growled and approached us. Anya then turned into her wolf form as did I. The cats all gave a frightened whine in fear, and high tailed it. Anya then returned to her human form, and looked to the others.

"Armina I'll distract the rest of the cats so you guys can find the frozen you and Omi is that alright?" Jack asked me.

"Just be careful, Anya wouldn't like it, if you were hurt" my beta gave me kind wolf grin.

"I'll be fine, now get out of here!" Jack said before he hurried out of the room. I led the others out of the room and outside. We all walked into the greenhouse and Omi activated the statue which opened the path to the basement. Sure enough a familiar dragon statue stood in front of us, and Omi and I walked around it to see us frozen asleep along with Dojo and Diamond.

"Here we are get back!" I ordered as my fangs and claws came out. Chase, Hannibal, Wuya, Master Monk Guan appeared in front of us.

"I must thank you for delivering Chase Young to the dark side, you did what I failed to do years ago" Hannibal said before he laughed. I snarled at Hannibal as did Anya. Jack suddenly was heard screaming and he fell in front of us with the jungle cats. I then noticed the Eye of Dashi I ran towards it as did Hannibal the two of us touched at the same time.

"Hannibal I challenge you to a five way tag-team Xialion Showdown, I suggest your turkey participates"

"Don't insult Ying Yang like that you overgrown mutt" Hannibal snapped at me. Anya ran in front of Hannibal and snarled in his face.

"Fine I accept your challenge we wager the Serpent's Tail, Moby Morpher, Moonstone Locust, Ju Ju Flytrap, and Shroud of Shadows, against your Blizzard Javelin, Cannon Blaster, Ants in the Pants, Lasso Boa Boa, and Orb of Tornami"

"The game is to rescue the damsels in distress first to save them wins let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" Hannibal and cried in unison. The ground beneath us rose into the air and formed a castle right into the sky. Inside the tower was Dojo and Diamond both dressed up like princesses. Diamond looked pissed off while Dojo cried for help.

"GONG-YI-TAM-PEI!" both Hannibal and I cried in unison just as the bridge to the castle came down. Many thorn like vines led up to the tower. I began to run towards the inside of the castle while Hannibal used the Moby Morpher to enlarge himself and he ran after me. I punched the entrance to the castle hard; however Hannibal grabbed me in his slimy arms and threw me over the cliff.

"CLAY NOW!" I called to the cowboy, after as flash of blue light Clay took my place and used the Lasso Boa Boa to grab a nearby spike, the cowboy got onto the vines and began to climb up towards Dojo and Diamond. Hannibal called for Guan, and Master Monk Guan used the Ju Ju Flytrap. The flies got to Clay and he fell.

"Kimiko now!" I called to my bff, Clay reappeared beside me and Omi, as Kimiko began to climb. She used the Ants of the Pants, the ants climbed towards Master Monk Guan, Guan then began to scratch like crazy, and he lost his grip. Wuya then was next to be thrown in, the witch used the Moonstone Locust which unleashed many locusts to devour the vines, Kimiko cursed before she slid.

"Get on!" I told the others as I phased into my dragon form, and they got onto my back. I fly up to where Kimiko was able to land safely, she stood in front of the rest of the Heylin, and I noticed the Ying Ying turkey was bigger than normal. So they wanted to play dirty huh? Well so could we. As Hannibal kicked Kimiko and sent her flying, I returned to my human form, and sent Rai in. Rai kicked Hannibal hard in the gut, while Wuya punched him in the stomach, as Rai crashed against the wall; Chase made a dash towards him.

Rai was able to avoid getting bit; however his uniform got ripped apart. Rai then kept getting hit by all of the Heylin, once the Latino was thrown against a pillar; Wuya used her magic to awaken the stone gremlins. The gremlins leapt onto Rai, while the rest of the Heylin team began to climb towards Dojo and Diamond. Both of them fainted.

"MINA!" Rai called to me. As I soared into the air over, the Heylins I cried out.

"Wudai Aurora Ice!" my ice element took the form of a huge eastern dragon, all of the Heylin Team went bug eyed. The dragon hissed fire at them, and they all had to jump in order to get fried.

"Omi it's all yours pack make!" I called to Omi. Omi then used the Orb of Tornami to freeze his way up towards the tower. He called to Diamond and Dojo, both owl and dragon happily jumped out of the window and into Omi's arms. Thus the showdown ended. Flowers and fireworks filled the air, as Omi made his way back towards us. I noticed Chase give me a loving look, which I returned with a nod.

**After the Showdown**

"Eye of Dashi!" Rai cried using the lightning shooting Wu, to melt frozen me, Omi, Dojo and Diamond. The four of our past selves looked at us with a WTF look; both Omi and I touched our past selves at the same time which created a time change. I held Diamond tight in my arms as I closed my eyes. I kept them closed until everything was quiet. I opened my eyes and I breathed a sigh of relief, as Omi, Dojo, Diamond and I were in the courtyard, with the others, everything was finally back to normal.

"I hope you learned well from your quest" Master Fung said out loud.

"I'm not quite sure what just happened but I sure won't forget it" Rai said.

"Did all of what happened really happen?" Omi asked. But before anyone could answer Jack who was back to his evil self, screamed.

"I wanna go home!" the Goth then took off.

"I gotta make sure my mate doesn't do anything stupid, see you Alpha" Anya said next to me before she went after her mate.

**Later**

_Are you sure, you are ready to tell them?_ Diamond asked me.

"They need to know, especially now" I replied to Diamond, as I he sat on my shoulder. I walked into the scroll room, and up to the others. I stood beside Rai and Clay.

"As I told you a leader would rise from the quest and now one has" Master Fung explained. I suddenly gasped as I noticed my body glowed gold and my entire dress changed. I now wore a black tank top monks shirt, with red pants underneath, a gold belt was around my waist. I couldn't believe it.

"Way to go Mina" Rai said hugging me. I was too shocked to say anything.

"You deserve the title Luna" came Chase's voice everyone including myself turned around. Chase stood behind us.

"Chase Young why are you here?" Master Fung demanded.

"I am here for my beloved" Chase simply said.

"He means me you guys" I finally said, everyone all turned to me. I walked up to Chase's left side, and took my hand into his.

"Mina, how could you do this?" Rai asked me.

"I am Armina's mate Dragon of the Wind, her markings appeared on me, after we all met"

"So you two have been seeing other?" Kim asked.

"Yes, Kim" I replied to her.

"I see what's going on" Master Fung suddenly said. We all looked to him, even me and Chase.  
Master Fung then walked up me. He then suddenly brought me into a gentle hug.

"I understand if you choose to go"

"But Master Fung!" the others protested.

"The choice is Armina, young monks, think about it Armina has lost her entire pack and she has found her mate, she deserves to be happy"

"But if she goes with Chase she becomes our enemy!" argued Omi.

"Not exactly little one" Chase explained. This got everyone to turn to my fiancé including myself.

"For Armina's sake, I am going to call a truce between us, my Luna has found good friends with all of you and I know the rest of you want to keep in contact"

"You're serious love?" I asked looking to Chase. Chase chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Yes Luna, I am serious, I don't want you to lose the friendship you have with the monks, Master Fung will you accept my proposal?" Chase then asked looking at Master Fung.

"Yes"

"Thank you both" I said to both Chase and Master Fung.

"Before I go, Master Fung, can I suggest who truly deserves this role?" I asked to him.

"If that is what you wish" Smiling I walked up to Omi. Omi then glowed like I did, and his robes changed.

"You deserved the leader all of this time kid hey why is my outfit still the same!" I protested, this got both Chase and Master Fung to laugh.

"Because Luna, you now have the skills of Shoku Warrior, I will continue your training to become at the level of Xiaolin Dragon, and I think there is one more thing everyone here needs to know love" Chase said. I blushed and then looked at my friends.

"Um, I'm pregnant guys" the others widened their eyes as did Dojo.

"Really, Mina?" Rai asked in excitement.

"How far along are you?" Kimiko asked coming up to me, she pressed a hand onto my stomach.

"Three months along" I told her smiling. "Kim you and Rai will be the god parents if it's okay with you mate?" I said turning to Chase.

"I'm fine with that, as long as no harm comes to my child in their care" Chase said.

"Bet you're having a boy" Rai joked.

"She's going to have a girl you idiot!" Kim scolded her boyfriend.

"Most likely a boy" voiced Omi.

"I think she'll have a girl partner" Clay added. The four of them began to argue at the sex of the baby, while Master Fung, Chase, and I all sweat dropped.

**I always felt Chase still had some good left in him even if was on the Heylin side. Plus I really think Omi deserved the title of leader. Don't hate me Raimundo fans!  
Because I think Rai deserved to the leader at the end of the third season, but to be honest both Omi and Rai deserved to share the position LOL!  
Also don't you love the way the guys argue about Mina's pregnancy LMAO!  
**


	34. Epilogue

**HOLY HELL!  
I can't believe this is the final chapter of Wielder of Ice. 0.o  
Also since I played Final Fantasy IX, I fell in love with Dagger's dress, and thought it would be the perfect thing for the event in this chapter. Now on with the show!**

Chase's Lair  
Three months later

**Armina's POV**

"Gahh bloody hell" I said as I looked myself over in the mirror in the room I shared with Chase. Today I was marrying Chase. Chase had kept true to his word about the truce. After I left the Temple, I moved in with Chase. I still visited the guys a good bit, Omi was doing well for a leader. Kim, Rai, and Clay also rose to Shoku Warrior.

"You okay Armina?" Kimiko asked as she walked up beside me. She wore the same dress the night of the AWA ball, my wedding dress was actually my Princess Garnet cosplay. I had to adjustment it a little more, since I now was showing. I was six months along. My hair was loose, underneath the tiara. I hated veils so I didn't wear one. In fact I sure as hell wasn't having a bouquet. Only Kim would be both my Maid of Honor and bridesmaid, Anya was going to come, but Jack like the idiot he was, got the flu and she stayed home with him. Master Fung would give me away, while Master Monk Guan would officiate.

"Ready Armina?" Master Fung asked coming up to me and Kim.

"Yes, I am oh wow" I felt the baby suddenly give a hard kick.

"It seems your child is ready for you to marry your mate as well" Kim joked.

"She won't stop kicking me" I chuckled placing a hand over my swollen stomach. I encircled my arm within Master Fung as Kim opened the door.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn" I kept saying as walked towards the throne room. When we finally came to it, the boys stood opposite of Chase, Chase wanted to wear his armor, which I'm glad he did. Master Monk Guan gave me a kind smile, as Master Fung and I finally got to Chase. Master Fung handed me over to Chase, before he kissed my forehead. Kim hurried next to Rai's side and took his hand into hers. Chase gently brought me close to him; one arm wrapped around my waist, while his right intertwined with mine, and sat on my swollen middle.

"We all our gathered here today, to witness the union of Armina Storm, and Chase Young, Chase I believe you know what to do first" Chase nodded before he bent down before me and took my left hand into his hands.

"I bow before you Luna of Mine, and pledge my eternal love and loyalty to you alone, I will be by your side ready to protect you and comfort you in times of despair, and grief, I Chase Young ask you Armina Storm to be my wife and mate"

"Yes" I replied to Chase. Chase then conjured a beautiful golden wedding band that had the inscription, _Mea__Luna__Leonida__amabo__vos usque ad finem__temporis__. _Meaning in Latin_, "My Luna, my mate, I will love you until the time"_

and took off my engagement ring and put the band behind it, before placing the ruby engagement ring back in front of it. Chase then stood back up. I whistled and Diamond's screech could be heard. The snowy owl landed onto my shoulder and held out a clawed foot. I took a simple golden wedding like mine, also with an inscription and took off Chase's left glove. The inscription on his ring said in Latin.  
_Leonida amicus meus, vir meus dilectus. __"My Mate, my best friend, my beloved husband._

"I give this to you, Chase Young, pledging my eternal love, and loyalty to you, I too will be by your side whatever things are thrown our away, I Armina Storm ask you to be my husband and mate"

"With all my heart" Chase replied. As I put the ring onto him, Master Monk Guan handed me a knife. I took it and pricked my finger creating a small wound to bleed. Chase pressed a single fang onto his index finger which also drew blood. He combined our hands together over the wounds, so our blood would mix. The second step of the mating bond was complete.

"I am pleased to call you two husband and wife finally" Master Monk Guan said. Chase then chuckled and brought me into him with a single powerful arm and seized my lips with his.

**Later**

"Good god look at this" I said to Chase as I looked at my back. More markings looked back at me in the mirror. Beside the usual markings a tribal marking of a rose stood, surrounded was many dragon tribal markings of all sorts.

"Luna, those new markings mean you are now a claimed she wolf" Chase teased as he led me out of the bathroom. After the ceremony, the others decided to give me and Chase time alone. We were in our bedroom and I wore the same icy blue nightgown I wore the night Chase and I had well ya know. Chase also had a different set of markings next to his original ones. Unlike, mine, a beautiful wolf sat in the center of a diamond patterned outline of black crescent moons all tribal marked.

"How is our little one doing?" Chase asked as we sat on the bed.

"She's been quiet so far OW!" I said as the baby kicked me again.

"On second thought she's awake" Chase pressed a hand onto my belly.

"Soon we will meet her" I suddenly pushed Chase beneath me.

"Let's finish the last part of our mating mate of mine" I told Chase.

"As you wish Luna" Chase replied. He and I then consummated our marriage that night, finally forming the telepathic bond between us. As the two of us lay in each other's arms I said to Chase in his mind.

_I live only for you Chase  
_  
_As I live for you Luna, or should I say Mrs. Young? _Chase teased.

"I like that, Armina Young" I said to Chase out loud.

"Luna you were going to have my last name sooner or later" Chase held me in his arms; my back was against his, because of the baby. His arms wrapped themselves around my swollen belly. Chase snickered as I felt the baby kick underneath his hands.

_Fiesty little thing isn't she?_ Chase asked in my head.

_Indeed she is_ I replied back to Chase.

_I love you Luna_

_As I love you_ _my mate of_ mine.

**And there we have it!  
The end of Wielder of Ice!  
I want to thank all of my readers and those who took their time to read this story. There will be a sequel called "Child of the Heylin". And in it Chase and Armina's child will be born, I don't know when I'm going to start writing it, but I will soon. Thanks so much for supporting Mina and Chase until next time!**


End file.
